Being From a different galaxy
by Namigi
Summary: Jessy L. Wolf is a WW3 hero who single handed brought the war to an end after an experiment changed him. Years later he goes on a trip and his life will never be the same again. Strong violence, language & sexual content: yiff . Krystal X O/C
1. Prologue

**Being from a different galaxy**

**A/N: Due to Nidhogg's review, which had gave me a lot to think about. I decided to take the review into consideration. After staying up all night with nothing; but my thoughts, music, my laptop and my lovely coffee. I had an Idea, I took out my book and I filled two whole pages, with a brainstorm. I read it putting all the ideas together and I loved my new approach to the whole story more than I can put into words. Thank you Nidhogg, and if you're reading this, please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: prologue

Earth was in total darkness, bodies lay on the ground, gun fire could be heard in all directions, and Korea seemed like they were about to win. The air was thick and ashes filled the skies above. All the technology in the world could not have prepared itself from Korea's new discovered technology; their weaponry seemed to be alien, no one had ever seen a weapon that could instantly vaporise twenty soldiers at once with no sign of a corpse. All hope seemed lost, the entire world was trembling with fright, and the world had accepted defeat.

Before the U.S could surrender, an unlikely alley entered the war, and aided the U.S and their allies. China had entered the U.S with a whole load of soldiers, the soldiers had similar weaponry to the Koreans, but theirs were far more powerful. After futile attempts at defence, the Koreans retreated from the areas they had taken control of. The U.S had taken back more than half of its land, and plans to wipe out the Koreans were being made.

China made an agreement and promises, the League of Nations signed a contract that stated; China would share their new technology to make the world a better place. After a month the U.S decided to allow experiments on some of its soldiers, the Chinese scientists had proposed a guaranty victory against Korea, the proposed an experiment called 'Archangel', on the U.S soldiers that would enhance their physical and mental abilities, and bring an end to the war within less than a week.

The soldiers that volunteered were failures; they survived a day before they died of poisoning or their bodies failed and gave way. The experiment was almost deemed a failure, until a soldier on the verge of death was brought in. He had barely survived an ambush from the Koreans and more than half his organs were failing him. The scientists began their work on the soldier, keeping him alive by hooking him to a highly advanced machine that fixed his body within two days. After the soldier showed signs of life and began to breathe normally, the scientists offered the man the abilities to get his revenge on Korea. They explained that he might not survive the experiment, but he accepted.

The scientists injected him with various liquids. After being injected, the man was locked in a room to see his progress. The man fell to the ground and began to spaz out, screaming in agony the scientists believed he was going to die. The man's heart gave way and his mental patterns stopped. The man was no longer breathing and the scientists determined he was dead, two guards entered the room to dispose of the corpse, a scientist in the observation room, jumped with fright as the sensors displayed heart rate and mental patterns coming from the corpse. "Get out of there!" the scientist yelled, but it was too late, the man got up and threw the guards into the wall and ran out of the room. The alarms echoed through the building and went into lock down. Guards armed with guns and swords came running towards the man. They opened fire and the scientists watched in amazement from the security monitors, as the man dodge every built and disarmed the gun men.

One man armed with a sword, swung his sword at the man. The man grabbed his arm as it almost hit him, and broke it with one hand. The swordsman dropped to the floor and the man picked up the sword. The other swordsmen attacked and were easily defeated.

"Jessy, that's enough!" a voice said behind the man. The man turned around to see a man dressed in a suit and had grey hair, and a pair of prescription glasses on. "Commander Matt." Jessy said as he lowered his weapon. Matt looked at Jessy and then looked at all the guards that were injured and unconscious. "Well, it looks like the experiment was a complete success." A scientist said as she exited the observation room. "Well, I suppose I should get to work than." Jessy said as he walked away.

The next day, Jessy arrived at the eastern border of America. Jessy was briefed on his assignment and didn't like it. He hated stealth missions and preferred to let his enemy know he was there. He would have done it to, if he had back up. Jessy had been flying in a helicopter about twenty miles away from the shore, they were high in the sky and the enemy didn't spot them. "All right Jessy, your parachute is hanging on the..." the pilot was cut off, when gun fire was hitting the copter. "Fuck the parachute." Jessy said as he dove out of the helicopter.

Jessy used his sword as a stabilizer and banked left and right, avoiding the bullets and missiles. Jessy plummeted into the water, and no one noticed. Jessy walked onto the shore and watched as the helicopter was shot down. "Damn, I'm going to have to find a new way out of here now. But before that." Jessy ran the base, and with a single jump, he cleared the wall. As he landed, he hid in the shadows and drew hit combat knife out of his left boot. A guard was passing and didn't realize Jessy was there. Jessy stabbed his knife through the guard's throat and pulled him into the shadows.

Jessy removed the guard's uniform and wore it himself. **"This is one way to go about stealth. Although, this uniform is bloody uncomfortable." **Jessy thought to himself. He was very lucky that the guard had a map in the pocket of his uniform and took a look. "Now, where is the command centre?" Jessy said as he looked at the map. Jessy walked past a bunch of guards and they didn't notice him. They noticed his sword but didn't care. Jessy finally found the command centre and entered the building.

Jessy noticed the place looked a little off, but he paid it no mind. After finding the terminal room, Jessy was noticed by the guards and the commander. "And who might you be?" the commander asked. Jessy grabbed his sword and drew it out. The guard pulled out their guns and aimed at Jessy. "Did, you really think that you could kill us all by yourself? You Americans must be mad." The commander laughed. "Open Fire!" the commander ordered. As the guards opened fire on Jessy, they were shocked to see Jessy dodged the bullets and watched as he killed the guards. The commander never saw such power and speed. "What are you?" the commander asked as Jessy had the end of his blade to the commander's throat. "I'm an Archangel; you are under arrest, for invading America, killing innocent people and declaring war. You will sign your surrender or be killed." Jessy said as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a file and opened it up; as Jessy did he placed the file on the table. "Sit down." Jessy ordered. The commander sat down and Jessy turned the monitor in the room on and Matt showed up on the screen. "Well, I see Jessy did a thorough job, good work soldier." Matt said. The commander signed his surrender and the guards ran into the room. "Too late boys, you've surrendered." Jessy said as he pulled the commander out of his seat.

Within ten minutes the U.S and Chinese forces entered the base and apprehended everyone. "Great job Jessy." Matt said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You have a bright future ahead of you." Matt said as he congratulated Jessy.

A month after WW3, China kept to their agreement and shared their technology, Korea was punished; they were not allowed to use any weapons and their nukes were dismantled. A world assembly gathered, and the League of Nations bestowed upon Jessy, war hero and a new honour made for him, 'Archangel first class'. It was the highest honour given to his special type of soldiers.

The world returned to the beautiful state it was in, before the war. And Jessy was known as a hero throughout the world; everyone cheered and adored their new hero. He couldn't be happier that day.

Days turned to months, months turned to years, and the world flourished with the new technology China had gave the world. (It now looked like the world of Futureama. Though there were no aliens.) Jessy showed no signs of breaking down and the scientists checked him regularly to see if his body would fail. Luckily it didn't, they determined Jessy's DNA was fused perfectly with the injection and he would live a full and happy life. Thus, Jessy disappeared from sight after a year of being famous, the world didn't forget him though, they knew he liked to be left alone and respected his wishes.

**A/N: So what do you think now? Have I started this a bit better than before? Please let me know what is lacking and where I can improve if you spot something. This is my second story after all, and I still class myself as a novice. I look forward to reading your review and PMs If you send them.**

**From Namigi.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the Hero returns

**After WW3**

Everyone thanked Jessy for his efforts and his triumph, Except the Koreans. Jessy was the world's hero and that was not about to change. No one had left him alone after the war; fan girls chased him, he received special treatment from everyone and the government officials had hired stalkers to watch Jessy's every move. Jessy had made his point very clear to everyone, after a girl had tried to seduce him despite his age. Jessy wanted to live a normal life, but he knew he couldn't, so he disappeared without a trace.

**Three years later**

As the sun rose in the east, its light whipped the darkness of night from the sky. As the morning began, children's laughter could be heard in a small village close to the shore. Children began running around the front yards, laughing and playing with their neighbours, dogs barked indicating they were hungry and adults began to fix up breakfast. Soon the light covered a house that overlooked the village and the sea, as the light shone through an open window; it brightened the room and woke a young man.

He was getting up and looked out his window. "Computer, time and date please." The man said. "Time: 6:30 AM Date: 16th January, 3080. Good morning Master Jessy." The computer replied. "Ten days huh, what to do?" Jessy asked himself. Jessy turned around and walked over to a draw and removed a white tank top, a pair of black jeans and a black jacket. "Will you be taking a shower Master?" the computer asked. "Aww, do I smell that bad?" Jessy joked. "It was a suggestion Master. I didn't mean to offend you in any way." The computer replied. "It's perfectly fine, I was just joking. Yes I will be taking a shower." Jessy said as he made his way to the door opposite his bed. "Do you wish to listen to one of your songs Master?" The computer asked. "Yes please." "Anything in mind Master or should I select one from your playlist?" the computer asked. "Actually, I feel like an oldie today, play: The good life by Three Days Grace please." "As you wish master.

Jessy had entered the bathroom and placed his clothes onto the counter. As he stripped off, the song started to play, and Jessy had hoped into the shower.

"**The good life is what I need  
>Too many people stepping over me<br>The only thing that's been on my mind  
>Is the one thing I need before I die<strong>

**All I want is a little of the good life  
>All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life<br>All I want is a little of the good life  
>All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life<br>The good life**

**I don't really know who I am  
>It's time for me to take a stand<br>I need a change and I need it fast  
>I know that any day could be the last<strong>

**All I want is a little of the good life  
>All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life<br>All I want is a little of the good life  
>All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life<strong>

**Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way  
>(I never wanted it this way)<br>Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way  
>(We didn't ask for it this way)<br>I always wanted it this way**

**The good life  
>All I want is a little of the good life<br>All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life  
>All I want is a little of the good life<br>All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life  
>The good life!"<strong>

After Jessy had washed his hair and body, he turned the shower off, and dried himself off. As he put his new clothes on, he heard the phone begin to ring. "Master would you like to answer this call?" the computer asked as Jessy left the bathroom with his dirty clothes and towel. "Who's it from?" Jessy asked while walking to the laundry. "It doesn't say, and I cannot trace the call." The computer stated. "Go ahead." Jessy said as he placed his dirty clothes in the basket.

When he turned around a screen appeared out of thin air, and an old man with white hair and glasses came into view. "Hello Jessy. How have you been this past three years? I hope you haven't forgotten me." The man exclaimed. "Cut to the chase Matt. What do you want?" Jessy said as he crossed his arms. "Do I need something from you for me to call you?" Matt said to Jessy knowing Jessy was onto him. "It's usually the case when you call me Matt." Jessy said as he leaned against the washing machine. "Jessy we need you to come home and do a mission for..." "I'm retired, and I am home." Jessy said as he cut Matt off mid sentence. "Jessy please, you're the only soldier that can pull this off. It's just an escort mission to Mars." Matt explained. "Send Blaster or Buster." Jessy said.

Matt seemed down. "Jessy, their dead." Jessy was very interested now. "How'd that happen?" Jessy asked. "They did the same assignment I'm offering you. There have been unconfirmed reports of extraterrestrial existence around Mars, killing any and all who step on the surface. The scientists that experimented on you requested you especially." Matt explained. "Too bad, I'm retired now." "Jessy you can never retire, you belong to the United States government, whether you like it or not." Matt said.

Jessy knew it was true and he hated it. "Fine! I'll do it, but you tell them I'm not fucking happy. I do this, I do it my way not theirs, they stay the hell out of my way, they don't get harmed. Understand?" Jessy said. "Understood, Get here as fast as possible." Matt said as he logged off.

"Computer, prep my bike." Jessy said as he stormed out the laundry. "As you wish Master." The computer replied. Jessy walked into his garage and his motorbike was sitting there. Jessy hopped on and zipped his jacket up; he grabbed two gloves and put them on. He now had his helmet in his hands and the garage door began to open. Jessy secured the helmet so it wouldn't move as he drove off. Jessy then kick started his motorbike, and revved his engine. Jessy then took off and drove onto the free way. **"These bastards better not piss me off."** Jessy thought as he drove away from his village.

Two hours later

Jessy had past free way after free way after free way, and had finally past New York City. Jessy never expected Matt to find him, let alone ask for him to return. Matt and Jessy never saw eye to eye, they had their differences. Matt always seemed to treat Jessy as a science project and a robot, rather than a human. Jessy got so pissed off at Matt once; Jessy smashed Matt's brand new CXR Corvette. Jessy was not looking forward to seeing Matt again, and he was sure Matt was looking forward to it either.

Jessy was so lost in thought he was shot at by the guards. Jessy put the brakes on and stopped just in front of the guards. "Licence and registration please." The guard said. Jessy reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out. The guard looked at it and dropped his gun on the floor as he read the card. "This can't be real." The guard said as two other guards pointed their weapons at Jessy. Jessy untied his helmet, and as he took it off the guards stood back in shock. "Ah... we're terribly sorry Sir. Please enter." The guard said as they let Jessy through.

As Jessy entered the base through the gates, he couldn't help feeling as though something was not right. Jessy took extra caution as he drove slowly towards the parking bays, looking around in case something happened. Surprisingly enough: no one noticed Jessy was here, no one had looked at him and everyone was going about their business. Jessy saw this as very strange; since he was sure he would be pestered and screamed at by all the soldiers and workers. **"Something must be up, if there all acting this way." **Jessy had thought to himself so he wouldn't raise alarm to his presence at the base.

As Jessy entered the car park he noticed a light blue Corvette. "Well it seems Matt got a new one." Jessy said as he remembered destroying Matt's CXR. Jessy drove past the light blue CXR and parked in the empty space next to it, Jessy turned the bike off and let the stand down so the bike would stay up. As Jessy stepped away from his bike, he saw a picture in the Corvette and peered into the window. The picture seemed familiar to Jessy, and Jessy pulled out his wallet and grabbed a picture out of it. "So... Matt still has the picture."

Jessy and Matt had a picture of a family: it had four people in it, the tall man had black hair, blue eyes and wore prescription glasses, there was a beautiful woman who had long brown hair, blue eyes and had her hands on the shoulders of two young boys, and the two young boys looked the same, they were obviously twins and had black hair, blue eyes and was smiling. They were obviously a family.

Jessy placed the picture back in his wallet and placed his wallet back into the pocket of his jeans. As he walked towards the base doors, he noticed two soldiers armed with the new PD3. (Plasma Disrupter version 3.) As Jessy approached the soldiers, he noticed they shocked to see him and moved aside to allow his entry. "Carry on gentlemen." Jessy said as he passed the soldiers. The doors opened to reveal a giant room, full of soldiers and office people running around in a panic.

Jessy had never seen such chaos in the base before; he looked around and noticed a young red haired woman in a black suit running towards him. "H... Hello Jessy, Commander Matt wishes you to follow m... me to the meeting room. Please c... come this way." The woman struggled to say as she was trying to catch her breath. "Calm yourself and go to your room for the rest of the day." Jessy said as he grabbed her hand before she tried to run again. "B... But Commander Matt said..." "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it." Jessy said as he let go of the woman. The woman smiled and grabbed Jessy's hand. "Before I go, let me take you to the elevator." The woman said as she walked Jessy to an elevator a couple of meters away.

The elevator arrived really quickly and the doors swung open. Jessy stepped into the elevator and surprisingly the woman did as well. **"Oh shit, now what? If she so much as tries to come onto me I will stop this elevator and give her one hell of a lecture." **Jessy thought to himself so the woman couldn't hear him. "Well Jessy, I'm sorry but I have to ask. Why have you returned to the military after disappearing for three years?" the woman asked after pressing a button. "Matt wanted me back, no matter what I told him." Jessy quickly replied, trying not to bring any more attention into the subject. "Oh, I guess that makes sense. You always did tell me you hated the popularity and that's why you left." The woman stated as stood away from Jessy. Jessy looked at the woman trying to figure out how she knew Jessy more personally then anyone, then it hit him.

"Wait a minute... Sera? Sera Thompson?" Jessy was beside himself, Sera nodded with a smile as Jessy finally figured who she was. "Well, this is a surprise. I haven't seen you since that party after World War 3. How have you been?" Jessy was actually happy to have found one of his friends. Sera had been a good friend to Jessy; she even went to the same military academy as Jessy. "Not to good I'm afraid. I haven't had a break in three weeks, and after you left Commander Matt laid a ton of paper work on me." Sera said in disappointment, she even stressed the part where she mentioned Jessy leaving. "Well I'll tell him to stop and be nicer, I promise you that." Sera smiled as she heard Jessy's kind words and his promise to her.

"Well this is my floor Jessy. Promise me that when you're finished with whatever Matt wants, that you'll come to my room and so we can catch up." Sera said as she looked at Jessy. "It's a deal." Jessy said with a smile. Sera gave Jessy a hug and left the elevator and as she did she pressed a button that said B9. Sera turned around as the doors were closing and waved good bye.

Jessy waited for a good three minutes before the elevator slowed down and came to a complete stop. The two elevator doors opened, revealing a large control room with soldiers and works walking around and then as Jessy walked out of the elevator, they all came to a complete stop and looked at Jessy. The room fell silent and Jessy noted that the people looked at him as though they had all seen a ghost. Jessy continued walking forwards trying to ignore all the eyes watching him.

Jessy walked up a couple of steps and the main operations table was now in view, at it stood Matt and three generals. "So... you've come home at last." Matt said. "Fuck you." Jessy replied. "Come now Jessy... is that anyway to talk to your own father?" Matt said. "Oh I'm sorry. Fuck you Dad." Jessy replied. "Still upset I see." Matt said with a disgusted look in his eyes. "How would you feel? Knowing your own brother was murdered by your own father's mistakes." Jessy argued as he looked at his father with a look that would always send shivers down any man's spine.

"I..." "SAVE IT! He died because you gave the order to hold back reinforcements when Rob and I were in Korea. I read the reports after that day, it said I was captured. Tell me Dad... if that report read Rob's name instead of mine, would you have still giving the order to hold the reinforcements back, or would you have still given that order?" Jessy asked. "No... I wouldn't have. He was a far better soldier then you were back then." Matt stopped talking when Jessy had leaped over the table and had grabbed Matt's throat. "So it's true then. My father died along with Mum." Jessy said as he lifted Matt off the ground.

At least five soldiers ran up to Jessy and restrained him. "If you want to live... you will let go in three seconds." Jessy said as he released his grip on Matt. As Matt fell to the ground, the five soldiers let Jessy go and Jessy walked off. "I do this mission; you stay the hell out of my way. As far as I'm concerned, I have no father." Jessy said as he walked to the launch bay. On his way he grabbed a file that said his name on it and continued walking.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter is a lot better then before, and please from now on BE NICER! I almost threw my laptop across the room when I read the last two reviews, you may say they are not flames, but face it: THEY ARE FLAMES! Please leave reviews, any more of those reviews like the last two are required to be PMs from now on. Thank you.**

**Namigi **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Abduction

**A/N: Due to a lot of thinking and taking some advice from some of the reviews. I have accepted that there will always be one or two people who disagree with the work of others and then there are some cases where they mean well and try to give advice, and the person it's aimed at (me) takes it a bit personal. Sorry everyone but that's what happens during Exam week. Please enjoy this chapter that reveals the plot and causes Jessy his new problem.**

Jessy had just stormed out of the control room and was heading for the launch bay. It didn't take long, considering the launch bay was next to the control room. As Jessy walked in he started to read the file that had his name on it. The file was one of the new visual display pads; Jessy looked at it carefully and noticed a big red button underneath the screen, as soon a Jessy pressed it a light appeared showing details on the mission.

It read. "Your mission: is to escort a small group of scientists to the planet Mars, and make sure there is no harm or losses during this mission. They have supplied their own bodyguards to accompany them on this mission. You are free to use **ANY MEANS NECCESSARY** in making sure their mission is completed and safe. You will launch immediately."

Jessy crushed the file and threw it away from him. Jessy walked over to a ship that had a small group of people standing in front of the ship, Jessy approached the group and took note that more than half of them were wearing white coats, and the others were wearing long black pants, a dark blue tank top and a black vest over the top, and carrying a sword each.

"Ah, Jessy san. It seem you accept yes?" the scientist said as he noticed Jessy had arrived. 

"**Not more bloody Chinese scientists. They expect none to be harmed and yet they put me with them. Screw you Matt."** Jessy thought to himself so the scientists wouldn't hear. "Yeah, yeah. I'm only here because Matt wouldn't take no for an answer. It seems your English isn't that good, that means you normally speak native tongue instead of the international language all the time." Jessy said knowing English was declared international language in the 3020's.

"Yes, I finds it easier for me fellow orkers to understand mes." The scientist replied.

"**For crying out loud, I give it about two hours before I lose it." **Jessy thought as he took note at how difficult the scientist was to understand.

"Calm down Jessy. Not all of the scientists speak like him; most of them speak fluent English." A voice said from behind Jessy. Jessy turned around to find Matt had approached them.

"Ah, hello commander Matt. Do you have the file on Jessy I asked for?" a female scientist asked as she stepped forward. Jessy noticed it was one of the scientists that experimented on him that day.

"As a matter of fact I do. Here you are." Matt said as he pulled out a small pager.

The scientist took it, and pressed a glowing light blue button. As she did a screen appeared from the top of the device. It said Jessy's name above the top and had his profile picture.

"Since the experiment, his strength, endurance and agility have become five times stronger. His senses are even stronger than a wolf's and he's even smarter. Well it seems we should be fine and then experiment was a complete success." The scientist said out loud, as she turned the file off and handed it back to Matt.

"Unfortunately it didn't improve his attitude." Matt said.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you stop talking about me like I'm some kind of animal." Jessy said to Matt while giving him an evil stare.

"Well I suggest we get going then. We need to complete this mission fast." The female scientist said, before walking to the ship.

"Your uniform and weapons are on the ship already Jessy. Plus I threw in a new sword for you, it's your present for your birthday that's in ten days." Matt said as he walked past Jessy, handing him a key.

Jessy looked down at the key and noticed it said, 'Locker #3'. "Thanks, old man." Jessy said as he made his way aboard the ship. As Jessy boarded the ship, the door closed behind him, and Jessy made his way to the locker rooms. Jessy walked into the locker room and saw the locker with the number three in big bold writing.

As Jessy opened the locker, he found it contained: a normal long sword, a desert eagle v12, a uniform and a huge box that was wrapped up. Jessy pulled out the uniform and placed it on the bench behind him. Before Jessy took his jacket off, a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Come in." Jessy said as he stood up strait.

The door opened and the female scientist who looked at his profile walked in. "You know Jessy, you have changed since the last time I saw you." The scientist said as she closed the door behind her.

"It's been three years Sui. After all, I have not been here for that time since the war." Jessy said as he removed his jacket.

"Yes, you were 16 back then, and you were a little nicer then you are now days. I take it your 19th is coming up." Sui said as she smiled.

"What of it? I've never like parties, so don't plan anything." Jessy said as he sat down on the bench.

"Oh, I wasn't planning a party. I was planning on taking you to dinner, if that's not a problem." Sui said as she walked over to Jessy.

"I told you before Sui, we shouldn't date. One: you're in your 20's and I am 18. Two: I'm an experiment you created and it wouldn't be proper." Jessy said as Sui sat right next to him.

"Oh, you're no fun Jessy. Come on and live a little. I promise you'll enjoy it." Sui said as she placed her hand on Jessy's thigh.

"No thank you. Shouldn't you be focusing on this mission? After all I'm not going to be watching all of you, and I'm going to be watching the environment in case we get a visit from those unconfirmed sittings." Jessy said as he removed her hand from him. As Jessy tried to get up, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and feel to the floor.

Sui flipped Jessy onto his back and removed something from Jessy's neck. "Amazing what sex appeal can do." Sui said as she sat on Jessy's stomach. ""You see Jessy, I injected you with a tranquilizer, just enough to paralyse you, but not enough to make you unconscious. The reason I'm doing this is because we came up with something that will enhance all your abilities, from your physical to mental abilities of course. It won't kill you, but it is untested, so we don't know if it will work." Sui said as she pulled a syringe from her science coat.

The liquid in the syringe was a light blue and it seemed a bit fizzy. "Now hold still." Sui said as she placed the needle to Jessy's juggler vain. As Sui injected Jessy with the liquid, he felt his body began to heat up and Jessy's muscles began to tighten.

"Ahhhh!" Jessy yelled in pain as he felt his insides burning as if he was on fire.

Sui hopped off Jessy, and Jessy began to shake violently. Jessy felt as though he was dyeing as his head began to throb and his organs felt like they were being crushed by an elephant's weight. Jessy's vision began to blur and he could feel his consciousness beginning to slip away from him. Sui stood and watched as Jessy stopped shacking, and lost consciousness.

"Well, I guess we should just wait and see what happens to him." Sui said as she walked up to Jessy.

Sui stopped about three meters away from Jessy, as his body began to glow the same colour as the liquid. The bright aura like light disappeared slowly, and as it did Jessy's eyes shot open. Jessy got up faster than ever and grabbed Sui's neck.

"What the hell have you done to me now? Haven't you caused me enough fucking pain already?" Jessy shouted as he lifted Sui off the ground and against the wall. "Thanks to you and your co-workers, I am no longer human. There's no telling what you have done now, every day I wake up, every day I look in the mirror and see a fucking animal looking back at me. I appear human, but on the inside, I feel as though my life is hell. I don't live amongst you all; I wouldn't even recommend the treat to anyone. You all see this enhancement as a gift and a saviour. Take a good look at me, I live a lie, I look like a human but I am nothing close to one. I'm a fucking monster because of you. I've killed more people in a day, than one of your bodyguards would in a month. I've dodged bullets, missiles, swords and even the propeller blades of a helicopter. I have even dismantled a tank with my bare hands. You all see me as the saviour of the world, I see myself as an abomination, a circus freak. When will you all leave me alone?" Jessy said as he let go of Sui.

Sui fell to the floor and began coughing and gasping for air. As she recovered she looked up at Jessy and saw his tears. "Jessy, please I'm sorry but we had to. We think it'll give us the greatest advantage against whatever is attacking us on Mars." Sui said as she got up and walked over to Jessy.

"Exactly... it'll give you the advantage. You never think about others, you never think about the individual that has to do your tasks, you all the same: power hungry and selfish, you never give a rat's ass about anyone! Get out of here and leave me alone. I do this mission, I leave when we get back to Earth, and then I disappear." Jessy said as he pointed to the door.

Sui left without another word fearing Jessy would lose it if she upset him more than she had already done. After she left, Jessy locked the door and turned to his clothing on the bench. Jessy removed his clothing and grabbed his uniform, Jessy placed his black cargo pants on and tightened the belt, and he put his white tank-top on, and then a black over shirt. The shirt had his name inscribed in gold writing and underneath it said: 'Archangel first class.'

Jessy walked back to his locker and grabbed his boots and removed a combat knife from a box next them. As he fitted his boots on, he placed his knife on the inside pocket of his left boot. Jessy grabbed his sword and scurried it to his belt by the thin rope coming off the sheath.

"Now, what the hell did that bastard buy me?" Jessy asked himself as he finally grabbed the box. He noticed it felt a bit light, but it was really big, Jessy laid it on the bench and ripped the wrapping off. Jessy slowly took the lid of the box off, and as he did his eyes widened. The object inside was a huge Sword that looked as long as his body, it was as wide as Jessy and was black and white. The sharp end of the blade had jagged teeth along it and the sword itself was at least 5-7cm thick. (It kind of resembled Zangetsu off Bleach, except Zangetsu never had jagged teeth.)

Jessy saw some kind of inscription on the hilt of the sword, and took a closer look.

"Wing and talon, scale and fire.

Might and poison, guile and ire.

Warrior, tarry not, hasten far.

For this is where your dragons are."

"Dad... thank you." Jessy said as he placed the sword in a holster on his back. The sword felt really light to Jessy for some reason, Jessy normally felt heavy and tired most of the time, but since Sui injected that liquid in him, Jessy felt like he had boundless energy, he also felt smarter and stronger. "Whatever she did, it seems to have worked." Jessy said as he locked his locker up.

After Jessy left the locker room, Jessy headed for the bridge. As soon as he got to the bridge, the door opened revealing all the scientists and the guards sitting in their seats and strapped in. Everyone looked at Jessy, and Sui smiled. Jessy walked over to his seat and strapped himself in.

The pilot pressed the launch button, and they shot into space. Jessy didn't pay much attention during the travel, he kept thinking about that inscription on his new sword. He came to the conclusion that Matt still remembered Jessy was always fond of Dragons, no matter how old he got. It filled Jessy with a little happiness, in knowing his father still felt a glimpse of love for Jessy, even though they had never seen eye to eye.

"T minus two minutes till Mars arrival." The computer navigation stated.

**A/N****: Due to the Chinese technology, space travel was now a lot more frequent and it was a hell of a lot faster. The time it normally took to travel from Earth to Mars was an hour, but since the military and science departments are now the two most important areas of human civilization, it takes them twenty minutes.**

Jessy looked out the window to see the bright red planet slowly turning. Jessy always hated red, he was more the type of guy who liked dark depressing colours (Black.) he was not a bloody emo and Jessy knew some people thought he was.

Jessy suddenly felt a nudge in his side. "Hey Jessy... sorry about earlier. I didn't mean..."

"I don't care; you just did your job. It's fine let's just focus on the matter at hand." Jessy said as he cut Sui off.

Sui smiled knowing Jessy had forgiven her. She would have giving him a hug, if Jessy wouldn't flip out and most like bite her head off. (Figure of speech. Jessy doesn't go around bitting people's heads off.) The ship slowed down while it descended on the planet's surface.

Everyone had gotten out of their seats, and headed to the door of the ship. Before it opened, everyone except Jessy, put their astro suits on, since mars was so cold. Jessy didn't need one considering he was always hot and he never got cold, all he needed was an oxygen mask, which he put on and strapped the oxygen bottle on his side.

As soon as everyone was ready, the door opened and Jessy was the first one to get off the ship. After he stepped onto the planet, the guards and scientists followed. Jessy didn't pay them much attention, he followed them and looked around, and hopping one of these unconfirmed sittings was true.

The scientists stopped and dug a hole in the surface. **"What the hell are they doing?" **Jessy thought. The scientists pulled out a canister, and opened it, revealing a small plant.

Jessy watched as they placed the plant in the ground and watered it, he was amazed to see it didn't die, or shrivel up. He was about to ask why it didn't, but surprise it died.

"Hmm. It seems it wasn't close enough." A scientist said as he pulled out one of the pager things Matt gave to Sui so she could look at Jessy's profile. Jessy got bored and lost his understanding at what the scientists were saying. They talked really fast and used to many scientific words for Jessy to understand, so he walked off to the small cliff near them.

Jessy scanned the setting for any sign of life or something he would find interesting. He almost gave up hope, until he heard something behind him. Jessy turned around to see some alligator like being, attacking the guards and scientists. Jessy used the guards as dummies to see if he was in fact needed. He watched as the being threw one of the guards into the group of scientists, and then to his astonishment, the being picked up a guard and swallowed it whole.

"Damn! I'm gonna get blamed for that."Jessy said as he began to charge at the being. As Jessy got closer he noticed the being did resemble an alligator. It had the face of an alligator, the scales, but it stood on two legs, its tail was not the same size as an alligator and it had hands. Jessy was even surprised it was wearing armour. Jessy drew out his normal sword and yelled at the beast.

"Oi! Your fight is with me!" Jessy said to get the being's attention. The being stopped attacking and saw Jessy sprinting at it. Soon Jessy was close to the being, it attacked Jessy, but Jessy leaped over the being. As Jessy spiralled over the being, he swung his sword and landed behind the being. As he recovered his balance and placed his sword back in the holster, blood shot out of the beast, and it instantly fell to the ground.

"Sorry about your friend." Jessy said as he helped the guards up. Jessy picked up a wounded guard and an unconscious guard. "Let's get back to the ship." Jessy said as he carried both of the guards towards the ship. Jessy boarded the ship and all the scientists and the rest of the guards ran to the bridge. Jessy placed the two guards he was carrying, into two large chambers. They were designed to keep people alive and heal their wounds at the same time.

As Jessy left the med bay, an alarm sounded and Jessy ran to the bridge. "What's happening?" Jessy asked.

"More of those beings are closing in. I'm afraid we won't take off in time." The pilot said with a lot of panic in his voice.

"Take off no matter what happens." Jessy said as he walked out the bridge. Jessy opened the door and jumped out of the ship. Everyone watched out the window as Jessy calmly walked out towards the charging beings. Jessy pulled out the sword his father had given him, and stood where he was as the beings continued to charge. "I may not survive this, but... I will not die without a fight!" Jessy yelled as he brought his sword in his two hands and charged at the beasts.

The ship took off like Jessy wanted and the beasts charged as Jessy closed in. Four of the beasts ran closer to Jessy, and Jessy spun around and as he did he swung his sword, killing all four of the bests on impact. Two more beasts closed in, and these ones had swords, Jessy pulled out his Desert Eagle V12 and fired two rounds at the beast's heads, sending them to hell.

Jessy held his ground for forty minutes against wave after wave after wave of enemies. Jessy's gun was out of ammo and he had less than 20% of his oxygen left. "Damn it, I'm sure reinforcements would have arrived by now... oh that's right, my dad happens to be an asshole." Jessy said as he sliced three beast's heads clean off their shoulders.

Jessy was so focused on the enemy in front of him, he didn't realize there was one behind him. Jessy felt something was behind him, and before he knew it, a sudden burst of pain shot through his back. "AHHH!" Jessy yelled as the claws of the enemy sliced his back, leaving three large gashes.

Jessy fell on his knees and he felt his rage start to build. As the beasts circled him, they all heard a loud growling noise come from Jessy. Jessy shot up into the air and killed seven of the enemies with one strike. Suddenly a blast hit the ground sending Jessy and the enemies flying. As Jessy landed, he saw a Military cruiser had arrived.

Jessy knew it was reinforcements. On the side of the ship, it read, 'Archangel'. Jessy smiled as he saw two people jump out of the ship, they ran over to Jessy and helped him up.

"Jessy, are you ok?" The first soldier asked as he put Jessy's left arm around him.

"I could be better." Jessy replied as he stood up.

They made their way to the ship, as it slowly tried to land. Jessy and the two soldiers were suddenly thrown back, as their only way out, was shot out of the sky, by a large blast. Jessy looked up to see a huge ship, had caused their ship to explode. Jessy took his arms away from the soldiers and drew his sword again. The two soldiers did the same as they saw a horde of those alligator beings jump out of the ship.

Jessy and the soldiers were attacked from all sides, and defended themselves to the best of their abilities. Jessy saw a huge alligator man walk from the soldiers that stood in his way. Jessy's attention was soon to the two soldiers who came to help him, and watched as they were killed.

"Damn!" Jessy yelled before turning his attention to the alligator. "I guess you're the leader." Jessy said hoping the being would understand.

"It seems you speak Galactic basic. That's good, it will make things a lot easier." The leader said as he approached Jessy. "You're not like the other creatures that came here before, unlike your counterparts you actually whipped out this many of my soldiers. Tell me... why you are so different?" the leader asked.

"My DNA is mutated. That's all I'm saying, and I am not surrendering so don't even ask." Jessy said as he removed his other sword.

"Well, this is a surprise... most of people would be unconscious or dead by now from a wound that large, but you're still standing. You have no means of winning and yet you still choose to stand and fight. Why?" the leader asked as he noticed Jessy was struggling to stand.

"Because I'm a soldier, I don't give up easy. And I'm very stubborn." Jessy said. Jessy's vision was beginning to blur and he could barely hold his swords, let alone stand up.

"Hmph... have a good sleep young one." The leader said as he smiled evilly.

"What..." Jessy felt a sudden pain in his neck, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Put him in the prison cells. I want someone to extract a DNA sample and test it, to see why he's different from those creatures." The leader said as he made his way to his ship.

"Yes Sir." Two soldiers said as they grabbed Jessy's unconscious body. A soldier grabbed Jessy's belongings and followed the two carrying Jessy.

**A/N:**** So what do you think? Is this a bit better? I surely hope so. Again I'm sorry to the people who reviewed since they were trying to give me advice and didn't mean their reviews to be... well that way. Please leave reviews about this chapter and how I'm going with this.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Captured? Over my dead body!"

Jessy started to regain his consciousness a day after the incident on Mars. As Jessy regained his consciousness, he looked around and saw he was in a small room and he was chained to the ground. **"Where the hell am I?"** Jessy thought as he noticed a camera in the top right hand corner of the room.

Jessy decided to wait patiently and not even bother trying to escape. Jessy noticed his weaponry was not on him, and his oxygen mask wasn't on him either. He was amazed that he was breathing, but the air in the room didn't resemble oxygen. Jessy looked at himself and noticed his was bandaged up, and his hands were a bit shaky. His head was throbbing and he felt a bit sick.

Jessy's focus was quickly addressed to the door, as it opened and that beast leader Jessy had meet earlier walked into the room. "Well it seems you have finally awakened. Care to answer a few questions?" the leader said.

"Interrogating me will get you now where. I will not answer anything you ask." Jessy said bravely.

"The questions have nothing to do with those creatures you were with, they're about you. Why are you so different from those creatures and why is it you are faster and stronger than them?" the leader asked.

"I was one of them once but they experimented on me, and changed everything about me. I became faster, stronger and smarter than anyone else." Jessy said.

"So the aim of the experiment was to create the perfect soldier by injecting you with DNA?" the leader asked.

"How did you know they injected me with DNA?" Jessy asked.

"We took a sample of your DNA and a sample of DNA from one of those dead soldiers. Your DNA showed signs of a wolf. The question now is why don't you look like one?" the leader asked.

"Because I was Human, the DNA fused with mine and affected my strength, agility and my mental capabilities. It didn't affect my appearance." Jessy said.

"You should look like what you are." The leader said.

"And what might that be?" Jessy asked a bit worried.

"A Lupine." The Leader said before exiting the room.

"**A what? What the hell is a Lupine?"** Jessy thought a bit confused. Jessy knew that guy was planning something and Jessy wasn't going to sit here and find out. Jessy moved his left foot so it was near his hands and just managed to reach into his boot. After a minute Jessy pulled out his knife and fiddled around with the lock of his chains. As a loud click was heard, the chains around Jessy loosened and fell to the ground. Jessy stood up and stretched, cracking his neck side to side and then walked over to the locker that was in the corner of the room. As Jessy opened it he found that his two swords were there.

"Thankfully it wasn't locked." Jessy said as he grabbed his normal sword and secured it to his belt, then grabbed his giant sword and fitted it to the holster on his back. Jessy could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the door and he hid on the left hand corner of the door. He drew his long sword and as soon as the door opened, two alligator men walked in to the room. They noticed Jessy was not chained to the ground, but didn't notice he was behind them.

Jessy swung his sword with such a great force; he severed their heads off their shoulders. Jessy ran out of the room and down the hall. **"I should try and find the engine room. That way I can destroy the engines, sending this ship to hell." **Jessy thought as he sneaked past a couple of guards. **"Boy do I hate stealth."**Jessy thought.

Jessy suddenly jumped with fright as a noisy alarm sounded alerting all the guards. Jessy knew stealth was now out of the options and ran for it. As he ran for it, Jessy didn't realize there was a group of guards waiting for him. When they came into view, Jessy drew his giant sword and swung it at them. As they all fell to the ground Jessy felt a sharp pain in his neck. Jessy turned to find a syringe like object had been stabbed into his neck, and watched as the glowing green liquid was injected into him.

Jessy ripped the syringe out of him, and swung his sword at the beast that injected him, killing it instantly. Jessy bolted from the scene and finally arrived at the engine room. By now his head felt funny and he could barely stand up. "Damn, whatever that beast injected me with is really doing a number on me." Jessy said as he walked over to a huge engine. He lifted his sword above his head, and with full force he swung his sword wildly causing the engine to shake and an even louder alarm was sounded.

"**Warning: Ship's engines have been destroyed, ship will explode in three minutes."** The computer voice said.

"Time to abandon ship!" Jessy said as he ran out of the room as fast as he could, without falling on his face. Jessy found some kind of map on the wall and took a quick look at it. "Hey, it's written in English. This is a bit convenient. Escape pods, escape pods. Ah, here they are." Jessy said as he found the location of the escape pods. They weren't that far away, and Jessy was bound to encounter some enemies on his way.

Jessy didn't waste any more time, he bolted in the direction of the escape pods, and decided not to fight anyone on his way. As he ran he saw three beasts running towards him and they all drew their swords. As they swung, Jessy leaped into the air, jumping over them and continued to run. Jessy's vision was blurring and the whole ship began to shake violently.

The ship began to tilt to the left, and Jessy lost his balance and began falling towards the left side of the ship. Luckily Jessy fell into an empty escape pod, and closed the door. Jessy didn't bother setting any coordinates, instead he just pressed the big red button that said 'launch'. Jessy strapped himself in as fast as he could, and the pod launched itself from the ship. Jessy watched as the ship began to show small sized explosions and Jessy finally lost consciousness.

As Jessy was hurled through space, his pod was headed for a nearby planet.

**Meanwhile**

On the planet Cerinia, a small village was doing the normal routine. Farmers were working hard, children were laughing and playing, and some people were shopping and browsing the shops. The entire village was caught off guard, as loud explosions came from the sky above. They all watched as flashing bright lights could be seen in the sky and thought them to be a battle. They watched as the lights stopped, but before they resumed what they were doing, a small craft was seen hurling towards the planet's surface.

They watched in horror as the craft headed for the forest and smashed directly into the ground, causing an explosion in the distance. The guards standing at the gates rushed out of the village and headed for the crash site. They ran as fast as they could and reached the site within ten minutes. They saw the destruction the craft left, as they looked at the trees that were either sliced too pieces or ripped from the ground, the ground around the craft formed a crater and the craft itself looked pretty beaten up.

They looked and saw a body was in front of the pod, as they closed in to investigate they saw the creature was wearing strange clothes, had two swords and had black fur with a white trim. They knew he was alive and decided to bring him back to the village for care. As they picked him up, a small object fell from the creature. One of the male guards picked up the object and looked at the writing on it. "Jessy L. Wolf. Archangel first class." The guard said as he read the object.

As they all arrived the village watched as the guards dragged the unconscious body towards a small building that was heavily guarded. A tall male fox walked out from the building and looked at the guards and what they were carrying.

"What is this?" the fox asked.

"Chieftain Marcus, we found this Lupine at the crash site of that craft that fell from the sky, he's severely wounded and is just holding on to bare life." The lead guard said to the Chieftain.

"Take him to the priestess in the temple, she'll know what to do with him." The Chieftain declared.

The guards nodded and dragged the body to the temple without another word. The temple was large and had two huge statues, one was a wolf and the other was a fox. They were both holding long staffs and seemed to be watching the village. As the guards walked up the stairs and entered the temple, they were greeted by looks of worry and caution as they saw the creature they were carrying was wounded.

"Where is the priestess? Chief Marcus wants her to take care of this wolf." The lead guard said.

"Is that what my father said?" a voice said from the other side of the room. A blue female fox walked out of the shadows and walked towards the guards. She wore golden attire and jewellery. These included three bands on her tail, braces on her shoulders, arms, and legs. She also sports a tiara on her head, a necklace with a turquoise pendant, and wore only a loincloth, leaving her midriff and stomach exposed. She was 5'8, her hair was blue and she had turquoise blue eyes.

"Ah, Lady Krystal, this wolf here needs your immediate attention, he's gravely wounded and he appears to be dying." The guard said.

"Well, isn't this a problem. Please take him to the healing room." Krystal said as she walked away. The guards followed and dragged the wolf with them. As they entered a small room, with candles lighting it, they placed the wolf on one of the beds in the room and the guards left Krystal with it.

Krystal grabbed her staff that was on her back, and with the sharp end, she sliced open the wolf's shirt. She saw he was bandaged very poorly and blood stains covered the bandages. Krystal began to pull the bandages off the wolf revealing his white torso. As Krystal flipped the wolf onto his back she saw three gashes down his back. "Where is his tail?" Krystal asked as she noticed the wolf's tail wasn't showing, she noticed a bulge in the back of his pants, and found it. "Oh, here it is." Krystal said as she grabbed his tail and slowly pulled it out of the back of his pants. She reached for her staff and as she did, the wolf got up and grabbed her arms.

"Where the hell am I?" the wolf asked. He noticed his swords were missing, and quickly grabbed his knife from his left boot. His eyes widened as he saw his hands were furry; he then looked behind him and saw his tail. "Oh shit. This is bad." The wolf said with a lot of sadness in his voice. He let Krystal go and backed up against the wall on the opposite end of the room.

Krystal sensed he was afraid and sad. It was as if he didn't remember anything. "You have nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you just lay back on the bed and I will heal those wounds." Krystal said as she got up and slowly walked over to the wolf. He didn't know it, but Krystal was reading his mind. She read everything about the wolf and knew he was not really a Lupine, she found out his name and found out how he got here and what had happened to him.

"Come on Jessy... put the knife down and lay on the bed." Krystal said slowly, so Jessy wouldn't flip out.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Jessy said

"I'm a telepath, I read your mind and I now know everything about you. A war hero, an experiment, the greatest soldier on your planet and you even fought those alligators on that planet Mars, before ending up here on Cerinia." Krystal said.

Jessy didn't lower his guard however and Krystal knew he wasn't going to any time soon. "Jessy... I promise I won't harm you, you need immediate attention otherwise you're going to die." Krystal said as she grabbed Jessy's wrist. She was still reading his mind, in case he planned anything. And to her surprise he did.

Before Jessy tried anything, Krystal moved faster than Jessy and snatched the knife from Jessy and pulled him to the ground. As Jessy hit the ground Krystal planted her foot on Jessy's chest and held him down. "I forgot to mention, I can also read your thoughts Jessy. So right now, you have no means of escaping or over powering me. Just give up and listen to reason." Krystal said as she smiled, and forced all her body weight on Jessy to keep him down.

Krystal started to feel Jessy's heart beat increase, but not from the pain. **"It seems, he can't control his hormones yet."** Krystal thought so Jessy wouldn't hear her. Before Krystal could react however, Jessy flipped Krystal off of him and jumped up.

Jessy threw a punch towards Krystal, and she easily blocked it, but she didn't realize it was just a distraction. Jessy had actually attacked twice, as he threw his punch he also had kicked Krystal in the side, winding her and sending her to the ground in front of him. **"H... He out smarted me? How?" **Krystal thought.

"You think you can win a fight by reading the mind on your opponent, I found a flaw in you strategy. I thought real hard about punching you to take you out, when in fact I planned on kicking the air out of your lungs and causing you to fall to the ground helpless." Jessy said as he stood over Krystal. Krystal was beside herself, she had never been outsmarted in her life, let alone lost a fight. But then again Jessy had never lost a fight either.

"W... What do you... want?" Krystal struggled to say as she gasped for air.

"I don't know." Jessy said.

"Look, if you behave you will be able to stay here in this village. You have nowhere to go and you never felt like you fitted in anywhere, here you can have a future, a new life. You won't be judged and I won't say anything about this if you promise to listen to me." Krystal said after she read more about Jessy.

"What makes you think I would want to live here? And why would I listen to you, let alone trust someone who reads a person's mind to find out about that person?" Jessy questioned.

"Because you know, you can't escape here in your condition, you don't have the strength let alone the health to fight your way out of the village, and if you actually manage to do so, do you honestly think you'll survive on your own in that forest, while the village hunters and the native life hunt you down?" Krystal asked.

Jessy sighed knowing what Krystal was saying was true. To Krystal's astonishment Jessy laid back on the bed and buried his face in the pillow.

"**Fine, but don't think for a second I will act kind too you and everyone immediately. Trust is earned not given."** Jessy thought hoping Krystal heard him.

"That goes for you as well Jessy." Krystal said as she walked over to Jessy.

Throughout the night Krystal spent most of her time, healing Jessy's wounds and bringing his health back, she never let her guard down for a second however and neither did Jessy. They didn't trust one another and they didn't speak a word throughout that night. After Krystal finished healing Jessy, she was so, tired she fell forward and almost hit the ground but to her surprise Jessy caught her.

"What are you doing?" Krystal asked as Jessy lifted her up. He didn't say a word however, and placed Krystal on one of the beds. Jessy walked away from Krystal and laid down on the bed furthest away from Krystal.

"Thank you." Jessy said before he fell asleep. Krystal smiled and pulled the blanket over her and fell asleep herself. The two of them slept through the rest of the night and didn't bother each other.

**A/N: ****So what do you think about that? Personally I think I did ok with this chapter, even though it's a bit short and it doesn't go into much detail. I wanted to make Krystal feel a bit of feelings towards Jessy, but I think this is much better having the two of them not seeing eye to eye. What do you think? Please leave reviews about this story so far. If you have any ideas or a request that you think may help this story please PM me. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A father's worry

Back on earth Matt was in his office sorting out papers among papers of reports. He didn't know Jessy was still M.I.A (Missing in action.) until he found a report with Jessy's name written in big bold writing.

SOLDIER: Jessy L. Wolf.

STATUS: **K.I.A.**

As Matt read the report he placed the report on his desk and pulled out a file from his desk draw. He took out a blank sheet of paper and began to write on it.

"I want all communications to perform a galactic search for Jessy L. Wolf's position. All communications will stop after Jessy has been found DEAD. No exceptions, no breaks will be taken, find Jessy by any means necessary!" Matt wrote on the paper. He folded the order and placed it in an envelope. He pressed a blue button on his desk and a young woman entered the room within a minute.

"Yes commander, is there something you wish?" the lady asked.

"Please take this order to the communications room. Give it to the person in charge." Matt ordered.

"As you wish." The lady said as she took the order and ran out of the office. She ran down the hall and to an elevator. As she boarded the elevator, a young man boarded the elevator with her.

"Aerith, what are you doing?" the man asked.

"Hello Blade, I have to take this order to the communications room. It's from Matt." Aerith said.

"Well I have nothing better to do so I will accompany you if that's ok?" Blade asked. Aerith didn't reply, she just smiled and gave blade a slight nod. The door closed and Aerith pressed a button that had F3 written on it, as the elevator went up the two didn't speak a word and the elevator didn't stop. As he elevator opened the two walked out of the elevator and walked in to the communications room.

The communications room was huge and looked like the control room. In the centre of the room a man with black hair, green eyes and pale skin wearing the same uniform Jessy wore. "Ah Blaze, are you in control here today?" Aerith asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh, hello Aerith and Blade, yes I am in control here, they don't have enough officers on the job so I volunteered." Blaze replied. Aerith smiled as she handed him the order, as Blaze read the order his happy expression turned to a none too pleased one. Blaze placed the order onto the screen and everyone in the room fell silent as they read the order.

"Blade, we're going to pay Matt a visit. Aerith take over for me please." Blaze said to his friend. Blade nodded and the two soldiers left the room. The two soldiers didn't waste any time in arriving to Matt's office. Two guards stood in their way, but Blaze and Blade threw both of them into the wall.

The two kicked the door down and entered the room. "I take it you two were in the communications room?" Matt asked as the two soldiers entered the room.

"You sent our best friend on a suicide mission, and then when he needed back up you sent the lowest ranked Archangels in the world. Knowing full well they wouldn't be able to help him." Blade exclaimed.

"Jessy was a fine soldier I'll admit that... but his attitude towards his superiors was not needed. That is why that mission was forged." Matt explained.

"Forged the mission? You sent your own son on a decoy mission to kill him?" Blaze asked.

"Admit it Matt... You hated everything about Jessy, you blamed him for the death of Belinda and you would do just about anything too see him killed. I sent Jessy that sword because I knew you wouldn't. You're no better than those Koreans." Blade said as he drew his sword. "I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Jessy L. Wolf. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Matt smiled and pulled out a sword from his desk. "So it's treason then? You're welcome to try and arrest me." Matt said as he threw the desk into the wall, causing it to shatter to pieces.

"You're mad if you think a human can stand a chance against two Archangels in the second class." Blaze said as he drew his long sword.

"Blaze... something's not right, he wouldn't be able to lift that sword with one hand if he was human." Blade said when he noticed the sword was like the sword he gave to Jessy for his birthday. "He's had the same treatment as us." Blade said as he got in his battle stance. The three men in the room faced each other in their battle stances.

**Meanwhile on Cerinia**

Jessy woke up as he felt someone begin to shake him slightly; he opened his eyes and looked at the person who was waking him. It was a small wolf cub, he was really small and looked to be around the age of 7. "Good morning sir. Lady Krystal told me to wake you up after I got up yesterday. I hope you don't mind." The young cub said as he took a step back.

Jessy sat up slowly and began rubbing his eyes, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After realizing it wasn't a dream, he looked at the cub again, he noticed he was looking at him as if Jessy was some kind of alien. "No it's fine young one. Tell me, do you know where Krystal is right now?" Jessy asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Ah, yes I do. She's in the temple's courtyard teaching a class. It actually happens to be my class, but I've been sick for awhile, Lady Krystal said I should rest and not go to class till I feel better." The cub explained.

Jessy looked at the cub and noticed it had a cut on his shoulder. The cub noticed Jessy saw the cut and tried to hide it. "It's ok; let me take a look it." Jessy said as he removed the cub's hand from the wound. It had scabbed and it looked a little infected. Jessy reached into his vest that was on the bed beside his and removed a small knife. The cub panicked and tried to get away from Jessy. "It's ok I won't hurt you, just hold still ok." Jessy said as he brought the tip of the knife to the cut, he pierced the cut quickly and tore a small hole in the scab. Jessy quickly pulled out a bottle with a pink liquid in it. "Drink this as I tape up the wound ok?" Jessy said as he handed the bottle to the cub, the cub did as he was told and drunk the small bottle as Jessy ripped his shirt and wrapped the small piece of cloth around the cut. "There we go. Do you feel a little better now?" Jessy asked as he leant down to the cub.

"Y... Yes I do. I feel great, I'm not sick any more. Thank you Mr..." the cub stopped when he realized he didn't know Jessy's name.

"Jessy." Jessy said.

"Thank you Mr Jessy. I'm Kiba." The cub said as he smiled.

"Well I suppose we should go see Lady Krystal then, care to take me to her?" Jessy asked as he got up. Kiba nodded and walked over to the door. Jessy left his vest and walked with Kiba. As they walked out of the room and down the hall, Jessy looked around and noticed the civilians were not all wolves and foxes. There were a lot of other creatures like him and Kiba, they all walked on two legs and they had hands, there were eagles, panthers, jaguars, bunnies, Jessy even saw a cute pink cat walk past him. Jessy was brought back to reality from his exploring when a voice caught him off guard.

"KIBA! What are you doing out of bed, and what's more what are you doing with that off worlder?" a tall black panther asked. He was wearing the same clothes as one of the guards that had carried Jessy to the village and he was holding a staff similar to Krystal's.

"Mr Jessy healed me and now I'm taking him to see Lady Krystal, Mr Caruso." Kiba explained to the panther.

"Really, the off worlder healed you? I don't care what he's done he doesn't belong here, he should have been left alone to die like the wild animal he is." Caruso said.

"What's your problem? And how come you're speaking Galactic basic?" Jessy asked as he shielded Kiba behind him.

"Off worlders bring only pain and destruction to everything they touch, you have no business here and should leave. I'm not speaking galactic basic, whatever that is. You're speaking Cerinian; Lady Krystal must have given you the understanding of the language and made your ears hear our language in the form of your original language." Caruso said. "Now Kiba get here now!"

"I don't want to. I want to take Mr Jessy to Lady Krystal." Kiba said as he grabbed Jessy's hand.

"Kiba do as I say!" Caruso shouted.

"If Kiba doesn't want to go with you, you can't make him, and if you try you're just going to have to get through me." Jessy said as he stood in front of Kiba.

"You really think you can defeat me off worlder?" Caruso challenged.

"Care to find out?" Jessy replied with a smile.

"That's enough you two!" a voice yelled from behind Jessy. Jessy and Caruso looked towards the person who shouted and saw Krystal standing there with a group of children behind her. "You know damn well it's against the rules to fight in the temple Caruso, and you. You're in no position to do as you please, you are a guest here under my care and you will do as I say!" Krystal yelled at the two grown men. "And Kiba, if you're in better health like you say you are, please join the class and go to the class room with them, I'll be there as soon as I'm done here, ok?" Krystal said to Kiba in a much nicer tone.

"**Talk about mood swings, are all the adults on this planet insane?" **Jessy thought to himself, before realizing Krystal heard him. "Opps." Jessy said.

Kiba and the other cubs walked off, and Jessy turned around to notice Caruso had disappeared. "What the?" Jessy said, Jessy suddenly felt a sharp pain as he felt his tail being pulled hard. He noticed Krystal had begun dragging Jessy with her, and opened a nearby door and threw Jessy in before entering herself. Jessy got up and started dusting himself off, before he saw Krystal had locked the door.

"So... you think all the people of Cerinia are insane hey?" Krystal said as she began to walk closer to Jessy.

"Ah, I didn't... mean it like that. It's just..."

"Just what? Do you think for a second you can make decisions and I wouldn't find out about them? I've seen what you're capable of and I know every weak point of your soul. I'm warning you, if you so much as put another foot out of line..." Krystal grabbed Jessy by the ear and pulled him closer to her. "I swear I will destroy every memory you have and leave you in the middle of that forest to die. You won't know who you are, where you are and when you are." Jessy gulped when he realized she wasn't kidding. Krystal let him go and walked to the door. "Thank you for healing Kiba by the way, you're free to stay with me for the day and learn about Cerinia as I teach the young ones, if you don't want to you can go back to that room and stay there." Krystal said as she unlocked the door.

Jessy followed Krystal to the class room and saw the young one were all in their seats. Jessy just sat at the back of the room against the wall, and watched Krystal teach the class all day. "Lady Krystal?" a young cat asked as she raised her hand.

"Yes Sapphire, do you have a question?" Krystal asked politely.

"Yes, is that wolf back there your mate?" Sapphire asked. Krystal smiled.

"No, he's the person that fell from the sky yesterday, he's a guest here." Krystal laughed at the idea of Jessy being her mate. **"He may look good, out smarted me, healed Kiba and stood up for him, but I don't see him as mate material... although the idea seems very funny."** Krystal thought to herself, so none of the young ones and Jessy couldn't hear her.

Jessy didn't seem fazed by the question, in fact the reason why that was, is because he had actually fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago from boredom. An hour later Krystal ended the class, and the students all went home, she realized Jessy was still in the same spot he was in since they arrived this morning. "Wait a minute... he's asleep!" Krystal yelled in anger, she had offered to teach Jessy about Cerinia and he had slept through the class. Krystal walked over to the sleeping wolf, and stopped in front of him. **"Well I can't really blame him, after all he didn't sleep much last night considering I was healing him... and he looks so damn cue when he's sleeping. What the hell am I thinking?" **Krystal thought and realized she was getting some weird idea of seducing him as he slept. "No, that wouldn't be right. That's it." Krystal said as she brought her fist up and as she threw it at Jessy, he grabbed her fist.

"What wouldn't be right? Thinking something dirty about me are you?" Jessy said as he opened his eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Krystal asked.

"Because you're blushing, and I heard you." Jessy replied.

"Heard me? I was thinking that, the only way you could have heard me is if... Jessy you wouldn't happen to be a telepath by any chance?" Krystal asked.

"Do I look like I'd know that? I don't even look like this... well I do now but that's beside the point. The point is... stop thinking about me like that." Jessy said as he got up.

"I blame Sapphire, she was the one who asked if you were my mate." Krystal defended.

"Oh, so now it's those children's fault that you're thinking dirty thoughts about your 'guest'. Stop blaming kids for your mistakes Krystal." Jessy said.

"You are by far the worst, rudest, arrogant Lupine I have ever meet!" Krystal yelled.

"Seems to attract you to me enough, and I could say the same for you. Thinking those kinds of thoughts about someone you only meet a day ago. Don't you have any sense of morality?" Jessy asked.

"That's rich, coming from the person eying off the pink cat that walked past him." Krystal replied.

"I'm single, I'm allowed, and plus she is not nearly as attractive as you... oh dear god, what the hell did I just say?" Jessy blushed when he realized he had just complimented/flirted with Krystal.

"W... What was that?" Krystal asked a bit shocked.

"N... Never mind. I'm still not used to being like this. I'm going to bed now." Jessy said as he walked past Krystal. Before he fully passed Krystal, Jessy suddenly fell to the floor face first. "Ouch... my nose." Jessy said as he turned over and stated rubbing his nose. He looked around to find the cause of what tripped him up: Krystal had stuck her foot out and tripped Jessy up. "What the hell? Why did you do that?" Jessy asked after finishing rubbing his sore nose.

"This discussion isn't over till I say it is." Krystal said as she planted her foot on Jessy's chest to keep him from sitting up. "You're coming with me to see my father, he's the chieftain of this village and he will decide your fate here. The rest is up to you." Krystal said.

"And if I refuse?" Jessy asked.

Krystal put a bit more of her body weight on Jessy and since she was wearing low-heeled sandals, it hurt really badly. "I don't think you're in any position to refuse, don't you?" Krystal said with a smile.

"Ah... Fine... I'll go... just get off me." Jessy struggled to say. Krystal removed her foot from Jessy and as she did Jessy tackled her to the ground, and landed on top of her. Krystal as she felt his warm body against her. "Now, I don't think I will go with you, but I will make you a deal. If you treat me nicely, that means no more grabbing my tail, ears, hitting, kicking or planting your body weight on me while you have a foot on me: I will listen to you, and treat you the same way. If not I swear I will make your life real difficult and you won't know how or when. Deal?" Jessy said as he got real close to her.

Krystal was staring into Jessy's bright blue eyes and knew he wasn't joking around. "Fine... it's a deal." Krystal said.

"Good." Jessy said as he got off Krystal. As he walked towards the door again, Krystal couldn't help herself, she tackled Jessy to the wall next to the door and before she knew what she was doing, she gave Jessy a kiss. Jessy was beside himself, and Krystal quickly pulled away from it in shock.

"W... What have I done?" Krystal asked herself as a tear began to form. Krystal could feel her heart begin to race and Jessy was the same. The two stood there in silence, shocked and Jessy didn't know how to react. "I... I'm so sorry... please don't think anything of it I just don't know what came over me. P... please forgive me."Krystal panicked to say.

Jessy didn't say a thing, instead he opened the door and walked outside, and Krystal watched as the vulpine stood outside the room and didn't budge. He was breathing heavily and it looked like he was going to faint. "I ah... suppose we should go to the chieftain then." Jessy finally suggested.

Krystal walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, she started to walk away from the room and Jessy slowly followed her.

**A/N:**** Wow. That's would be really awkward wouldn't it, from a huge argument to being kissed by the person you barley know. Poor Jessy, must be hell for him. Please leave reviews about this chapter or PM me if you have a request. Thank you very much to all who have reviewed so far. The advice had gave me a lot to think about and I think I have improved quite a lot since my first two chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A fair warning.

**A/N: Well... since it has been brought to my attention. I have 'corrected' my mistakes for the past 3 chapter involving what Jessy has turned into, and frankly my head now hurts from all the stress and punishment it has received. I won't go into the details as to what happened... all I will say is it has caused me to stay home for a week. My mom said I should rest and not continue my story for awhile. (She's been reading it because she likes Starfox.) But I decided I have to, I don't want my readers to feel as though they have said something to upset me and feel bad. So please enjoy.**

Jessy still felt really awkward as he followed Krystal through the village, he didn't admit it or think about it, but he could still taste Krystal's lips on his own. Krystal however was still cursing herself for pinning Jessy to a wall and kissed him, she had never kissed anyone before and she was pretty sure neither had Jessy. As they walked through the village, the two did not look at each other or speak a word. Everyone didn't notice them, and that was what Krystal was thankful for.

After ten minutes of walking, Jessy came to a complete stop and it caused Krystal quite a bit of worry. Krystal stopped after she noticed Jessy had stopped and could sense his concern. "Jessy... I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I wish I could take it all back... but I know I cannot. I won't ask you to forgive me, but..." Krystal stopped as Jessy's eyes suddenly paid her really close attention. His light blue eyes starred into her own from the distance, and she felt like Jessy was not going to let her actions go unpunished.

"After we've talked to your father... we will discuss that topic in private. I see no point in dwelling on this matter when you have something you need to do. So let's get back to the matter at hand." Jessy said calmly as he stepped forward.

Krystal knew Jessy's words were true, and accepted his suggestion. She turned away from him and resumed walking through the village. The thing that was bothering her, was the fact Jessy was walking next to her with only seventy centimetres between them. She knew something about her actions was not right, and really didn't understand why she had forced herself on Jessy. her thoughts were stopped however as a building surrounded by the village guards came into view.

The guards stood there as Krystal and Jessy approached. They moved aside to let Krystal through... and as soon as she walked past them, they stopped Jessy with their staffs. "What is going on here?" Krystal asked.

"I do not trust this off worlder my lady. He has no place in front of the chieftain." The guard said.

"He's with me. Allow him passage this instant." Krystal ordered calmly.

"I'm sorry my lady, but..."

"I will take full responsibility if anything happens." Krystal reassured. The guards lowered their staffs and issued passage to Jessy. Jessy calmly walked past the guards, not even looking at them once. Jessy looked at Krystal with a questionable look as if he didn't know what he should do now. Krystal rolled her eyes and grabbed Jessy's arm and began pulling him into the building. Jessy now knew why she wanted to see her father; it was because her father would decide what to do with Jessy.

As they entered the building, they walked through two doors and as soon as they walked through the third; a large room full of people turned their attention to the two of them. Jessy looked around and noticed a fox sitting on a thrown that looked important. He decided that was the chieftain as well as Krystal's father.

As the Chieftain turned his attention to Krystal and Jessy, he smiled and stood up. "I'm sorry everyone, but can you all leave me to speak with my daughter and our guest." The Chieftain asked. All the warriors and villagers did as they were asked and quickly emptied the room, and shut the door behind them. "Please come here you two." He asked.

Krystal walked forward and Jessy followed her lead. Jessy stopped before he continued to walk after Krystal as she continued to walk up to her father, feeling as if this was as far as he could go. Krystal gave her father a hug, as he stood up out of his thrown and walked to his daughter.

"So... this is the off worlder from yesterday. It seems you are in better health now... thanks to my daughter." The chieftain kindly said as he sat down.

"Jessy was a handful at first father. But he seems more... well."

"It also seems you have kissed him my young Krystal. That's actually a surprise." The chieftain said as he looked at Krystal.

"I... It wasn't his fault Daddy, I..."

"I know Krystal. And I don't blame you. After all matting season is coming up." Krystal's eyes widened as she heard her father say that. "What? I know it's coming up... considering your decisions have been beyond your control. If you don't mind Krystal... could you step outside for a while, I wish to speak with this 'Jessy' alone?" The Chieftain asked. Krystal nodded and began to walk towards the door, as she did she gave Jessy a quick smile as she walked past him.

After Krystal left the Chieftain got up and walked over to Jessy. "So... it seems you have caused a little trouble, but at least you have done some good to make up for it." the chieftain said.

"What do you mean?" Jessy asked.

"Well. You wrecked part of the forest, stirred up a bit of attention from Caruso and caused my Krystal worry. But... you have not caused any harm to the villagers, healed little Kiba and it seems you've made Krystal happy. Which I greatly thank you for." The chieftain said. "Tell me Jessy, what brought you here?" he asked.

"I really don't know how to answer you sir. I came from a distant planet called Earth, I was given a mission to escort some people on a trip to our neighbouring planet called Mars, on that planet we encountered enemies and I was captured by them. I awoke on their ship, destroyed it and escaped it before it blew up in an escaped pod. When I awoke, I was here as I am now." Jessy explained as briefly as possible.

"Really? Well then... what did you use to do for a living?" The chieftain asked.

"I worked for the military... ah a warrior. I was the greatest one on the planet." Jessy answered.

"Interesting... well now for Krystal to come back. Krystal can you come in now?"

Krystal walked in and shut the door behind her. "Yes father is there something wrong?" Krystal asked as she walked over to Jessy and her father.

"No nothing is wrong. Tell me Jessy... what are your intentions?" The chieftain asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Jessy answered.

"Well I guess I didn't ask that right. What do you think of my daughter?" The chieftain rephrased his question.

"Father what are you getting at?" Krystal shot at her father as he asked his question.

"Now you've lost me sir." Jessy said as he was confused now.

"He's asking you what you think about me as an individual." Krystal explained, thinking that is what her father meant.

"Oh... well she is smart, talented and a bit bossy." Jessy said.

"Only because you're so frustrating to get alone with." Krystal answered a bit annoyed by Jessy's answer.

"Actually he was asking you what you think of Krystal sexually." A voice said from behind them. Jessy blushed and Krystal seemed to know who was the person who spoke without turning around.

"Hello mother." Krystal said as she turned around. Krystal's mother was a blue fox and resembled Krystal in a lot of ways. Except Krystal was more sexually built them her mother.

"Hello my daughter." Krystal's mother said.

"I really have nothing to say on the matter." Jessy quickly answered.

"Really... then why are you blushing?" Krystal's mother said. "Jeez Krystal. I can see why you have shown quite a lot of interest in this wolf." She continued as she walked around Jessy inspecting his appearance.

"M... Mother! Please." Krystal said as she turned around to hide her blushing.

"Anyway Jessy. I'm asking you because, Krystal has never paid anyone any attention as much as she has to you." The chieftain said.

"Father please don't..." Krystal couldn't say anything else as her mother had walked up behind her and held her mouth closed and held her back.

"What do you mean?" Jessy asked, felling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, matting season happens once a year, and once a Cerinian turns sixteen, they begin matting. They choose a mate and that person become their life partner. Krystal here has turned down most of the village, and I think it's because she feels it will interfere with her job as the priestess. Krystal has avoided the temptations of seducing or accidently choosing to mate with someone by locking herself in her room and then locking herself up in her own bathroom, how she savours the temptation... I don't want to know." The Chieftain explained to Jessy.

"And why are you telling me this?" Jessy asked feeling really uncomfortable with the topic.

"Isn't it obvious? We would like you to stay and be Krystal's mate." Krystal's mother said. Krystal managed to free herself from her mother and jumped away from her.

Krystal was about to say something, but. "I appreciate the offer, but I'll decline. I believe it's Krystal's choice and hers alone. Besides... you barely know me and yet you two offer your only daughter to a complete stranger. Don't mean to be rude, but I don't think that's good parenting, no offence." Jessy said. Krystal didn't seem as upset now and she looked relieved by Jessy's choice.

"Wow. I would have expected you to have said yes straight away. It seems he has past our test dear." Krystal's mother said to her father.

"It would seem so. Well Krystal you have found one interesting being here. And Jessy... you say you're a stranger. You have no idea about this planet do you. Apart from Krystal... Sapphire and I are also telepaths, how do you think we would know Krystal had kissed you?" The chieftain explained.

"Well... I think we should get down to business Marcus." Sapphire said.

"Ah yes... Jessy we would like it if you choose to stay here with us. Instead of leaving the village feeling as though you're not welcome." Marcus said.

"What? Why would I do that?" Jessy asked.

"Well... ever since you walked in, I have read your mind and memories. You have lived a difficult life and you feel as though you don't fit in anywhere. Well here is a place that you would fit in to easily, you can start a new life here, and no one will judge you or use you for anything. You'll be a free man here." Sapphire said.

"That is very generous... but what's the catch?" Jessy asked as he knew something this good always had a catch.

"Well... now you mention it. You will have to work, and since you are trained in battle." Marcus said.

"Are you placing him as a village guard father?" Krystal asked.

"No... I'm placing him as your personal bodyguard. 24/7 watch." Marcus answered.

"What? That's not fair father! You're still trying to..."

"No I'm not. I've seen what he can do, and he his defiantly the kind of person who won't let any harm come to you." Marcus quickly added.

"But..."

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'll do it my way." Jessy said. "And I would like my weapons back please." Jessy added.

"That's reasonable, very well. You're free to do your job as you see fit, and you can have your weapons back. Just make sure Krystal is not harmed." Sapphire said. Marcus walked up to his thrown and reached behind it, pulling out Jessy's two swords.

"Here you are. Just don't cause any trouble with them." Marcus said as he handed Jessy his swords.

"Don't worry sir." Jessy said as he placed his swords in their proper places on his body.

"What about my decision in this? I don't want him to be my bodyguard! He'll get hurt if he doesn't..." Krystal stopped as Jessy walked over to her and threw her onto his left shoulder. "Ah! Put me down this instant!" Krystal yelled as she began kicking and screaming.

"Good bye Krystal, don't have too much fun dear." Sapphire said as Jessy began walking towards the door with Krystal on his shoulder.

"Oh Jessy... I must warn you. If you hurt Krystal in any way: I will order every warrior in this village to hunt you down and I will tear out your throat." Marcus said.

Jessy laughed. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I would rather die than cause harm to Krystal. I take my jobs very seriously." Jessy said as he opened the door.

"NO, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Krystal yelled.

Jessy opened the door and walked out of the room, as he left the room with Krystal on him he shut the door. "Don't worry Krystal. I won't be watching you all the time, and I won't do anything to upset you. It'll be like before, except I will be there with you during your jobs." Jessy said as he gently placed Krystal down.

"You promise you won't do anything to cause anyone injury and you won't stalk me?" Krystal asked.

"Heheh. I promise Krystal. Now... we need to discuss something." Jessy said as he remembered the class room.

"About what?" Krystal asked.

"You were kissing me." Jessy said.

Krystal blushed, and she knew Jessy wanted privacy to talk about it. "Ok, we'll go to my home and talk about it." Krystal said as she was careful not to say the wrong thing.

"You don't live at the temple?" Jessy asked.

"I do, I just call it home though." Krystal said. "And I may as well show you you're new room." Krystal added.

"Ok, lead the way then."Jessy said. Krystal began walking out of the building and Jessy followed close behind her.

**A/N: Sorry about the length of the story everyone. I know It's short but that's because I'm doing this with a bandaged head. Please leave reviews about this story. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Fox and her Wolf

**A/N: Well due to a request from numerous fans. (Which will not be named.) I have agreed to introduce this chapter which they were all dying to see between Jessy and Krystal. I think it is only fair to warn you however. If you don't like Yiff chapters, ****Get out of this chapter Now!**

Krystal was still feeling disturbed towards the fact that her parents had asked Jessy to be her mate. Jessy did have a point however: it is her decision and no one should make that decision for her. Jessy's words kept repeating themselves in her mind and hearing them made her feel a lot of respect for her new bodyguard. But Krystal stayed a fair distance away from Jessy as they walked towards the temple; she knew that if she got too close to him, Krystal would most likely lose control again. Although they didn't say a word during their walk, Jessy knew Krystal was stressing.

As they kept walking, Jessy decided enough was enough and grabbed her arm. "J... Jessy please... let go." Krystal begged.

"Not until you tell me something Krystal. Why do you think having a mate will interfere with your job?" Jessy asked. Krystal was really surprised by his question.

"N... no one has ever asked me that before. Well if I have a mate... I'm afraid I will spend more time with him and won't care about my responsibilities. I love doing my job... more than I love being my parent's child. I don't want to give it up." Krystal said.

"You don't have to Krystal. I'm sure the person you pick will understand your decisions, and help you if you ask. But... I believe you're still young for that decision. You have your whole life to decide on that type of decision... so take your time, and enjoy it while you can." Jessy said as he let Krystal go.

Krystal looked up to Jessy and looked him strait in his eyes. "Jessy... what exactly do you see in me?" Krystal asked. "I've been nothing but rude to you ever since you arrived. I treated your wounds because it was part of my job. You say it's my decision... but my decisions have hurt a lot of people. I'm not to be cared for, I don't deserve anyone's sympathy... especially yours." Krystal said as tears formed and began to run down her face. Krystal turned around to hide her tears, fearing they would give the impression she was weak.

Jessy reached out and grabbed Krystal's shoulders and turned her around. He lifted her face to look at her in the eyes, and saw her tearful expression. "Because... you remind me of myself Krystal. I've never had a comfortable life, I've always had my decisions made for me, and my father has always neglected me. You say you're rude? You've shown me more kindness than most people ever would, most people would just use me as a weapon to hunt and destroy their enemies, and I would listen. You believe you don't deserve kindness and sympathy, when in fact you deserve a whole lot more. I've seen the smiles you put on the faces of the young children you teach, I've even seen the faces of everyone here in the village. Everyone believes you're a great asset to the village and their lives." Jessy answered as he wiped a tear off her face with his thumb. As he slowly pulled his hand away from Krystal's face, she quickly grabbed his hand.

Jessy watched as Krystal closed her eyes took in a deep breath, as her nose was close to his hand. Krystal took in his sent and lost herself in it. Jessy didn't know how to react, he wished he had just stayed his distance but yet again; his curiosity got the better of him. Krystal's heart began to pound yet again, but this time Krystal didn't care. Krystal opened her eyes slowly and pulled Jessy closer to her slowly, Jessy quickly pulled away from Krystal's grasp as he now knew what was going on. "Krystal... we can't... not here and we shouldn't." Jessy said.

"Why not? I want this Jessy... I want you." Krystal said as she stepped closer to Jessy with her eyes full of lust.

"I don't want to take advantage of you Krystal. You're in a state where you're vulnerable." Jessy explained as he began to back up.

Krystal grabbed Jessy around his waist and pulled him to her body. "If I didn't want this Jessy... I would have ran for it a while ago. And you won't be able to fight me off right now." Krystal said before she buried her face in Jessy's chest.

"*Sigh. I'm sorry about this Krystal... but you've left me no choice. You're not yourself so I hope you can forgive me." Jessy said as he placed his hand on her pressure point in her neck, and put her to sleep. As Krystal loosed consciousness; Jessy grabbed hold of her and lifted her up over his shoulder again. "Sorry Krystal, but you still need to make up 'your' mind." Jessy said as he headed towards the temple.

It took Jessy five minutes to arrive at the temple, and he walked up the stairs and through the temple doors. As soon as he entered; the temple guards surrounded him as he carried Krystal. "You there, what have you done with Lady Krystal?" The head guard asked. Jessy knew he was in trouble now; he had no means to fight them and carry Krystal. Plus fighting in the temple was forbidden, if Krystal found out Jessy would be in bigger trouble.

Jessy was surprised however as Krystal began to stir. Krystal moved herself so Jessy was now holding her as if he was carrying her out of a wedding, and began to bury her face in his chest. "Mmm... My Jessy." Krystal spoke quietly in her sleep. Jessy was shocked that Krystal had moved like that and then began talking about him in her sleep. Even the guards heard her say it and were astonished.

"Um... very well... you may do as you wish... we won't bother you any further sir. Stand down and let Lady Krystal's mate through." The head guard said. This brought Jessy a clear sense of discomfort, he wanted to tell them he wasn't her mate, but he knew he would risk changing their minds if he did. So he just allowed them to believe what they wished.

Jessy walked past everyone in the temple and began to read Krystal's mind, searching for the location of her room. Luckily his plan worked and he found Krystal's room. He slowly reached for the handle, trying not to wake Krystal. But as his hand got close, Krystal's hand shot out and grabbed the door knob. "Well... it seems you didn't deny what those guards said about you. Now why is that?" Krystal asked as Jessy looked her in the eyes.

"Because if I did deny it, I'd risk getting stopped by them, and then getting arrested. I couldn't fight them while I was carrying you and you'd go off at me if I did fight them because we're in the temple." Jessy calmly explained.

Krystal turned the knob and pushed the door open so Jessy could walk inside. "Well... I guess that's reasonable, even though they did wake me up." Krystal said as Jessy carried her into the room. Krystal swung her tail so the door would close after Jessy walked in and it locked behind him.

"Huh?" Jessy said as he looked back. He looked at the door and noticed it was now locked. "Well then... I should put you down now, and then go to my room. Ah... where is it again?" Jessy asked as he looked back at Krystal.

"Hmm... I don't feel like showing you where your room is right now." Krystal said.

"Well tell me." Jessy said.

"Takes too long to give directions, plus I want to show you where your room is." Krystal said.

"But you're not going to are you?" Jessy questioned.

"Nope." Krystal answered.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep then?" Jessy asked.

A big smile went across Krystal's face. "You're going to sleep here with me." Krystal explained. Jessy didn't seem like he liked the answer.

"No I don't think so Krystal. I'm placing you on the bed then I'm leaving." Jessy said, and slowly placed Krystal on the bed. As soon as soon as he lent down to place her fully on the bed, Krystal wrapped her arms and legs around Jessy as tight as she could to stop him from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere Jessy." Krystal said.

"Krystal... let go." Jessy argued as he tried to loosen Krystal's grip on him.

"No." Krystal said as she tightened her grip. Jessy managed to loosen Krystal's grip enough for him to get out of her grip and began to head for the door. Krystal jumped off her bed and ran past Jessy and stopped in front of her bedroom door. "I don't want you to leave Jessy. Please just stay here with me tonight?" Krystal asked.

"Krystal no... I won't stay here and nothing you say will change that." Jessy said as he tried to get past Krystal.

"Nothing I say hey?" Krystal asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure I like where you're going with this." Jessy said a bit worried by Krystal's choice of words. To his surprise; Krystal grabbed Jessy and ran her tongue up his bare neck. "Krystal... s... stop." Jessy begged as he felt Krystal's warm tongue lick his neck.

Krystal stopped and pulled in closer against Jessy's warm body. "You're so warm Jessy. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. But I've had enough of fighting these temptations. Ever since you came here I've felt closer to you than anyone... that's why I treated you the way I did. I felt that if I kept you at a distance I wouldn't feel any more feelings towards you... but it only made them worse." Krystal admitted.

Jessy felt his heart begin to speed up, and he felt that familiar feeling he had when they first met. "Damn it... at this rate I won't be able to contain myself. Please Krystal... just stop now before I do something I'll regret." Jessy begged. Krystal smiled and kissed him on the check.

"Jessy... please let me do this with you. I've ran away for so long, and I want to be with you. I've never felt this way towards anyone else, and I've always hidden myself from everyone." Krystal begged as she wrapped her arms around Jessy, giving him a hug. "It'll be my first time... and I want it to be with you and only you."

Jessy looked down at the desperate Vixen and began debating with himself. Krystal thought she had pressured Jessy enough and was going to give up if Jessy told her 'no', but to her surprise; Jessy slowly wrapped his arms around her body. "If you're absolutely sure about this decision Krystal then I will do it. I won't lie to you Krystal... I have felt the same way towards you, I've never admitted it or thought about it, fearing you would distance yourself further from me. And like you, it will be my first time as well." Jessy admitted as he held Krystal in his arms.

Krystal didn't reply with words, for she felt they didn't matter at the time. Instead Krystal looked Jessy in the eyes with a loving gesture and leant forward to kiss him. As she brushed her lips against Jessy's, he knew what her answer was and welcomed her kiss. The two stood there as they kissed, and Krystal decided to deepen it, she opened her mouth slightly and brushed her tongue against Jessy's lips begging for entry. Jessy accepted her decision and allowed her to deepen their kissing. She shot her tongue in his mouth and began exploring every millimetre of his mouth. Jessy decided to return the gesture and sent his tongue in her mouth. Each were now exploring each other's mouth and exchanged their saliva while doing so. After five minutes of their passionate kiss, Krystal began to hear growling sounds from Jessy. She slowly broke the kiss, leaving a string of their mixed saliva between them and hugged Jessy warmly.

"It seems your animal wants out." Krystal said as she pressed her ear to his chest. She could hear how fast his heart was going and could hear his growling becoming louder; she let a giggle escape from her.

Warning: Yiffing now

Krystal slid her hand down Jessy's chest and slowly placed her hand in his pants. She smiled lovingly as she felt his warm hard member as she wrapped her hand around it. Jessy flinched a little as he felt her hand slowly begin to move up and down his member, and began kissing her again. Krystal grabbed Jessy's hand with her free hand and slowly directed it to her crotch and she slowly broke the kiss.

"Jessy... please me as well." Krystal said as she placed his hand in her loincloth. Jessy nodded slightly and resumed the kiss as he felt how wet she already was. Krystal loved the feeling of his hot hand rubbing her slit and she especially loved the feeling of his now fully erect member in her hand. Krystal broke the kiss after three minutes and slowly removed her hand from his pants and slowly undid them, and began removing them. She was amazed by how big his nine inch member was and slowly grasped it again. Krystal pulled Jessy's hand out of her loincloth and knelt down in front of him grasping his member.

Krystal looked up at him lustfully and Jessy knew what she was thinking. "K... Krystal?" Jessy said as Krystal slowly placed the end of his member in her mouth. Jessy watched as Krystal began bobbing her head forwards and back slowly, only taking the end of his member in. After a minute Jessy felt more pleasure as Krystal took just over half of his wolfhood in her mouth and began rubbing her tongue against it as she bobbed her head.

Krystal loved the taste of his wolfhood in her loving mouth, and she wanted to see how much of his member she could take in her mouth. Krystal closed her eyes as she slowly moved her head forwards in an attempt to take as much as she could in her mouth. After a minute Krystal had just over three quarters of his hard member in her mouth and could now feel the pulse of it. Krystal decided that was enough for now as she noticed Jessy was struggling to stand up from the pleasure she was giving him. Krystal slowly pulled his wolfhood out and as she pulled out the tip, she slowly ran her tongue over it.

Jessy flinched as he felt the pleasure from that lick, and let out a louder roar giving Krystal the impression he was ready to take Krystal in any way she wanted. Jessy knelt down so he was face to face with Krystal, and gave her a really passionate kiss. It wasn't long however; when Krystal realized Jessy had jumped on top of her and started rubbing the outside of her thighs. "Aw Jessy.." Krystal said as she enjoyed her little massage. Krystal looked at Jessy's hands as he slowly massaged her thighs and lost herself in the feeling of his warm hands rubbing her body. She was brought back to reality as she felt a wet object tickle her stomach. Krystal opened her eyes and saw Jessy had in fact ran his tongue up her stomach. Krystal smiled as she watched Jessy rise up her body with his tongue never leaving her body.

Jessy ran his tongue up Krystal's stomach slowly and continued to lick her as he rose up. He didn't remove his tongue as he did and ran his tongue between her lovely big and warm breasts. Krystal flinched as she felt his tongue slide through her breasts and when Jessy continued to lick her up her neck; she wrapped her arms around his body. Jessy removed his tongue from Krystal and pulled back his head to look at Krystal, Krystal was panting softly from Jessy's lovely massage and her eyes were half closed. Jessy smiled a little and slowly began kissing Krystal again; Krystal returned his kiss by opening her mouth a little so she could place her tongue in his mouth again. But to her sudden surprise; Jessy had placed his tongue in hers. Krystal opened one of her eyes and saw Jessy's bright blue eye was starring into hers.

Krystal pushed Jessy back slightly to break the kiss and Jessy looked at her with concern. "I told you that you weren't ready." Jessy said as he got off her. Krystal tackled Jessy so he was on his back, and she smiled at him and she leant down so she was a couple centimetres away from his mouth.

"If I wasn't read... how come my thoughts are focused on one thing?" Krystal asked giving Jessy a hint.

Jessy read her mind to find out what she was thinking and Jessy smiled slightly as he realized what Krystal wanted. Krystal arched her body so her ass was in the air and began sliding her loincloth off her. Jessy watched as he saw her toss her loincloth away to the other side of the room and mounted him. Krystal slowly sat up and began moving her hips slowly; rubbing her slit against Jessy's wolfhood. Krystal loved the feeling of Jessy's member against her slit and she saw Jessy loved the feeling as well. Krystal slowly leant down so she was face to face with Jessy again and gave him a slow and passionate kiss. Krystal pulled away slowly and broke the kiss. "Can you do me a favour?" Krystal asked a little mischievously.

"What is it?" Jessy asked.

"Can you help with taking my bra off? I can't reach all the way around." Krystal explained. "Well... not right now anyway." Krystal teased. Jessy moved his hands behind her chest and began to undo her tight bra, when he figured it was undone, he slowly removed it from her and Krystal quickly pressed her upper body against Jessy's. Krystal was fully naked now and Jessy still had his shirt on. Krystal looked at Jessy with a smile and sat up. As she did Jessy checked her out from head down and loved the sight he had. Krystal gave a bit of an embarrassed smile as she noticed Jessy was checking her out. "Jessy... you're embarrassing me." Krystal shyly said.

Jessy smiled softly as he slowly began to sit up. Krystal quickly placed her hands on Jessy's chest and kept him to the floor, and gave him a lustful smile. Jessy watched as Krystal brought her right hand up and hooked her nail at the top of his shirt and quickly tore it open right down the middle. Jessy was now at the edge of his rope, all this foreplay was getting to him more than it was affecting Krystal and he heard a loud growl escape him. Krystal was taken back as she heard his growl and didn't know if she had done something wrong to upset Jessy.

Jessy knew he had upset Krystal now from his growl, but he couldn't think straight anymore. All that was going through his mind was Krystal's slender, sexy body on him. And he craved more. Jessy gave a slight devious smile as he looked up at Krystal. Krystal saw Jessy's expression and wondered why he was smiling. She got her answer as Jessy picked Krystal up and stood up as well, he walked over to the bed and placed Krystal on her back and leant down to her face and began kissing her more passionately then the other times he kissed her.

Krystal wanted to start now and to her surprise: Jessy had began rubbing her slit with the end of his member. Krystal began to growl in lust as she felt his member rub her slowly, and broke the kiss. "Jessy." Krystal whispered in his ear and slowly licked it. Jessy knew she wanted him now, and slowly entered her. Krystal's eyes widened as she felt Jessy's hot member enter her already wet slit and loved the feeling. She positioned her legs onto his waist as Jessy entered her slowly, it wasn't long however when Jessy stopped and looked at Krystal. Krystal knew Jessy was going to ask but quickly nodded giving him the ok. Jessy took in a breath and thrusted himself in her, breaking her once intact virginity. Krystal yelped from the pain she had, and caused Jessy guilt. He decided to go a little faster in hope her pain would quickly disappear. To his surprise his gamble was correct, and Krystal wrapped her arms around Jessy.

Jessy looked up to Krystal and saw her lustful expression. He smiled as Krystal opened her eyes and licked her lips as she saw Jessy looking at her. Jessy kissed Krystal again and continued to screw her. Krystal's eyes were half open as she looked into Jessy's as they kissed and Krystal saw the lust and wildness in his eyes, looking into his blue eyes now felt like starring into the eyes of a wild animal and Krystal loved it, she loved the feeling of Jessy's wildness and the feeling of how dangerous he might be.

Jessy kept thrusting in and out of Krystal and soon broke their kiss. Krystal's heart was now pounding faster than it was when she kissed Jessy earlier, she also felt something growing, and a feeling she had never felt before. Krystal's eyes opened fully as the feeling was becoming a lot stronger each time Jessy thrusted in her. "Jessy... go... faster." Krystal said struggling to speak from her pleasure. Jessy happily did as he was asked and began thrusting a little faster than he already was. Krystal began to breath heavily now and quickly wrapped her les around Jessy's waist.

Jessy had begun to feel the same feeling Krystal was and started to increase his speed a lot. "Ohh!" Krystal screamed as she felt her pleasure build even more. Her feeling began to increase to the point where it was unbearable for her and slowly arched her back so Jessy could go deeper with his thrusts, and Jessy did. As his pleasure grew with each thrust, he put more power into it. Krystal began to tense up from her pleasure, causing the walls of her slit to squeeze Jessy's wolfhood. The pleasure they both felt from each other was unbearable, and as Jessy thrusted in her deeper than he ever did, Krystal screamed in pleasure and held Jessy tightly as fluids from both of them shot out of each other, mixing with one another. Jessy thrusted in Krystal slowly and softer, as his fluid entered Krystal.

Jessy stopped and slowly pulled his wolfhood out of Krystal's slit and lay on his back next to her. Krystal and Jessy were both panting from their exhaustion, Krystal opened her eyes and looked at her panting wolf and his cum covered wolfhood. Krystal slowly rose up and crawled to his still erect wolfhood and grasped it softly. Jessy looked at the vixen and she looked at him with a smile, Krystal leant down and began to lick at his wolfhood, causing him to twitch with pleasure. Krystal looked at Jessy again and motioned her hand up and down his wolfhood slowly, watching Jessy close his eyes and twitch with pleasure. "Jessy... since I'm going to clean you... can you clean me as well?" Krystal asked in a seductive tone.

Jessy slowly nodded and caused Krystal to smile. Krystal moved herself, so her slit was in front of Jessy's face and placed his wolfhood in her mouth again. Jessy grabbed Krystal's waist and slowly licked her wet slit, cleaning her. When they were clean Krystal got up and spun around so she was face to face with her new mate, and laid on top of him. "Thank you... my love." Krystal said before giving him a slight kiss.

"You're welcome my lady." Jessy replied as he pulled the blanket over their naked bodies.

"Come on Jessy. You don't have to be so formal." Krystal said as she positioned herself so she was comfortable on Jessy. Jessy smiled and wrapped his arms around Krystal and held her close to him and gave her a kiss.

"Ok then Krystal... I won't be formal to you if that's what you want." Jessy said. Krystal smiled and slowly nuzzled Jessy's neck, and rested her head under his muzzle. "Goodnight my love." Jessy said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight my love." Krystal replied as she closed her eyes and feel in to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, but I had just returned to school a couple of days ago and I had loads of work to catch up on. Luckily I finished it all. Please leave reviews about this chapter and please take it easy on me since this is the second time I've written a yiff scene. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jessy's regret.

As the sun rose over Cerinia, all the children and adults woke up and began their normal day. In a room on the second floor of the temple, the sunlight slowly entered through an open window, slowly waking a very tired lupine. Jessy slowly opened his eyes from the sudden light that woke him and turned over to get the light out of his eyes. As Jessy turned and rested his head against his pillow again, he got a nasty shock. Krystal was fast asleep right next to him and naked. Jessy quickly checked himself and his fear was realized. "I...I...I couldn't have." Jessy said quietly. He decided to try and get out of the room without waking Krystal, for fear she would spin out and scream, but before he could move: Krystal moved her hand in search of Jessy's body, and when she found him, she pulled herself to him and placed her head on his chest. Krystal nuzzled her head in Jessy's chest and pulled the blankets back over them. Jessy saw this as a bit peculiar and didn't remember much from last night. He laid there thinking about what could have happened last night that could have led to him mating with Krystal, and then it hit him. Krystal had been pushy last night, trying to seduce him and didn't give up after he kept saying no.

"**She couldn't have raped me. I'm too strong for that, and I don't think she would go to that length."** Jessy thought to himself.

"No, I didn't rape you Jessy. In fact you were the dominant one last night." Krystal said spooking Jessy. Krystal raised her head and smiled at Jessy slightly. "Don't you remember?" Krystal asked as her smile grew.

"No as a matter of fact. I don't remember a thing, apart from you not taking 'no' for an answer." Jessy said. Krystal didn't seem phased by Jessy's comment and just looked at him. "What?" Jessy asked.

"Nothing. I just love the look of my handsome mate." Krystal teased as she ran her hand up Jessy's chest. Jessy didn't like her little comment about them being mates and he started to regret saying anything. "Come on Jessy. If you didn't give in last night, I'd be going mental right about now, and would most likely head for your room and actually rape you." Krystal said.

"Why... Why did you do it though?" Jessy asked.

Krystal's smile disappeared when she realized Jessy was regretting everything now, and she felt really guilty now. "I... I'm..." Krystal didn't finish her sentence as she suddenly burst into tears from her guilt and chose to bury her face in Jessy's chest again to hide them. Krystal cried for a minute on Jessy, before he wrapped his arms around Krystal.

"Krystal... it's ok. I'm only like this because I'm still not used to the fact: I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life. It's not your fault. I'm still struggling with the fact that I'm no longer going to see Earth again." Jessy said to try and stop Krystal from crying.

Krystal looked up at Jessy, still crying but it seemed to be lighter now. "W...What do... you mean...by that?" Krystal asked between tears.

"I mean. That I won't be leaving this place, I'll never see Earth again because I'm not leaving here...Ever." Jessy answered.

Krystal still didn't find Jessy's answer, an answer to her question, so she decided to ask something else. "Why won't you leave here then? You know you'll miss Earth, and I don't want to see you in pain." Krystal asked.

Jessy still saw Krystal was crying still, so with a quick thought: Jessy knew one answer that would stop her. "Because...if I leave, I will miss the most important person that will make me happy." Jessy said as he held Krystal closer to him and wiped a tear from her face. Krystal smiled knowing that Jessy meant herself as the important person in Jessy's new life, and rested her head under Jessy's muzzle again.

When Krystal listened to Jessy's heart beat, she also heard a growl come from his stomach, and giggled. "Is someone hungry?" Krystal teased as she looked into his eyes, after pulling away from him.

Jessy smiled at her, but his smile was more a smug look at her. Jessy quickly flipped Krystal onto her back and began kissing her. **"Yeah, I'm hungry...but not for what you're thinking Krystal."**Jessy said using his telepathy. Although Jessy only discovered his telepathy powers yesterday, he was quickly learning how to use them, very fast.

Krystal only giggled at Jessy's comment and began returning his kiss, as she wrapped her arms around him. **"And here I thought I had a good boy for a mate."** Krystal replied teasingly with her telepathy.

Jessy slowly pulled away from their kiss and smiled at Krystal. "Disappointed?" Jessy asked.

"No, there'd be no fun in having a good boy for a mate. The only question is: do you think you can handle a very naughty vixen like me?" Krystal asked with a very devious look. Jessy began to laugh a little at her comment. "What's so funny about that?' Krystal questioned.

"You're forgetting something Krystal." Jessy said.

"And what might that be?" Krystal questioned.

"You're the tame one here Krystal...I'm not." Jessy answered stating the fact that he was actually considered wild on Cerinia; since he wasn't raised as a Cerinian was supposed to be. Krystal quickly understood what Jessy meant be his answer and knew that if anyone would have trouble handling anyone; it would be her handling Jessy.

"Well...I guess I now have another job now. I'm just going to have to tame you." Krystal said before she pushed Jessy onto his back.

"Well, you have a very difficult job to do then." Jessy teased as Krystal crawled onto him.

*KNOCK, KNOCK.

The two mates jumped as they heard a knock at Krystal's door. "Who is it?" Krystal asked, when she remembered the door was locked.

"It's Saber, Lady Krystal. I just came to ask if you'll be confined to your room for the season again." Saber asked.

Krystal just looked down at Jessy and smiled, before looking towards the door again. "No, not this time." Krystal answered.

"So you're going to find a mate this year then my lady?" Saber asked in joy.

"No, I already have my mate here with me right now." Krystal replied.

"Huh? Who is it?" Saber asked. Krystal leaped off Jessy and quickly opened the door, and pulled Saber in before closing the door and locking it again. Saber was a little surprised to see Krystal naked but she wasn't really shocked at the sight. "So where is he?" Saber asked.

"Turn around." Krystal said. Saber turned around and instantly saw Jessy on his back with his head on the edge of the bed looking at her. Jessy was really thankful the blanket was hiding his lower half and he instantly knew who Saber was. Saber was that pink female cat he saw yesterday, who walked past him and smile.

"Wait a minute, isn't he that off worlder who crashed and the same one you healed?" Saber asked Krystal, who simply nodded. "Good for you my lady." Saber said full of joy.

"Hearing you say that makes me happy. You can automatically tell a great person just by looking at him. And since you haven't said anything bad, means you find him to be a great match for me." Krystal said as she hugged Saber. Saber just laughed and hugged Krystal back, before she broke the hug.

"Well, I really should get going my lady, you're a good friend but I have to get to work. At least I don't have to fill in for you today." Saber said as she walked past Krystal.

"Actually Saber, I was wondering if you could fill in today. I plan on informing my parents about Jessy and me, and I also plan on spending the day with him." Krystal explained.

Saber looked at Krystal. "It will be my pleasure my lady. Take as long as you like, after all I enjoy filling in for you. Just try not to have too much fun you two, and make sure you tame that one." Saber said as she unlocked the door and walked out. Krystal laughed and locked the door again after Saber left.

Krystal felt a surprise as soon as she felt Jessy's arms quickly wrap around her as she locked the door. "So she fills in for you every mating season? Why?" Jessy asked.

"Because I used to lock myself in here every mating season and I wouldn't come out until it was over." Krystal said. "Saber has always been the fill in because she's the rank under me, it's her job to fill in for the priestess when she is unavailable, plus she has been my friend for a long time." Krystal answered.

"So what are we doing now then?" Jessy asked.

"Well the real question is: What am I doing. And the answer is simple: Taming you. I don't care how long it takes, and after all...the females of Cerinia all go wild during mating season, so this is really going to be fun." Krystal said. Jessy didn't reply to Krystal's words, instead Krystal felt Jessy's tongue lick her neck, causing her to purr. "J...Jessy...you're going to make me go into heat again." Krystal said as Jessy kept slowly licking her neck. Krystal began to enjoy Jessy's attempts and tilted her head to the right so Jessy would find it easier to lick her.

Jessy stopped licking Krystal's neck after another minute and began to sniff the air. The air smelt different all of a sudden, and Jessy actually liked the smell. Krystal blushed; she knew exactly what the smell was: she had in fact gone into heat from Jessy's constant licking of her neck. And had begun panting lightly, giving Jessy a hint. Krystal felt her heart began to race, issuing that animal in herself to be released. Jessy was now going to have one hell of a memorable day.

Meanwhile on Earth

*Ring, Ring

Matt picked up the phone in his office. "Hello." Matt said.

"Commander Matt, we've found him." The person on the line said.

"Good I'll be there soon." Matt said before hanging up. Matt left his office and entered the elevator. It didn't take long to get to the communications room; he walked into the room and walked to the person in charge. "So, where is he?" Matt asked Aerith.

"Sir, he's in a different galaxy. He appears to be on a planet locally known as Cerinia." Aerith said.

"Really? What's his status?" Matt asked.

"He's...alive sir." Aerith answered.

"Can we reach his communicator from here?" Matt asked.

"Yes sir, but we'd have to focus all communications on his communicator." Aerith explained.

"Do it. I'll speak with him." Matt said. All the workers in the room were ordered to shut all communications off and focus all the communicators on Jessy's to reach him from their position. The room went silent and everyone hoped Jessy would pick up.

Jessy and Krystal jumped at the sudden noise coming from Jessy's pants that were on the floor. Jessy pulled away from Krystal and pulled out his communicator and saw the name of his base calling. "Hello?" Jessy asked after answering it.

"Hello Jessy, how is my son going? Where are you?" Matt asked after hearing Jessy's voice speak.

Jessy clenched his fist as he heard his father's voice. "Why should I tell you father? You have tried to kill me countless times, and by calling me, you've found out where I am. I'm not coming back you bastard, and if you send anyone to kill or come and get me...they will die." Jessy said.

"It's nothing personal Jessy, after all...loose ends need to be taken care of." Matt said. "Maybe you'll cooperate more, if I personally come and get you. Oh wait...someone else is already heading your way." Matt said evilly.

"Send whoever you want father. But I'll warn you now...if you try to take me away from here, you'll have more than a war on your hands." Jessy said.

"I'm shaking with fear." Matt said sarcastically. Jessy then hung up the communicator and placed it down.

"Jessy, is everything ok?" Krystal asked.

"No Krystal, I'm afraid that as long as Matt is alive; I'll never be able to live peacefully with you." Jessy said.

"This Matt is your father?" Krystal asked.

"No, my father died the very second my mother did. That Matt may look like my father, but he just uses people for power and destruction. I was the reason he became the commander of the American army, and I'm the reason he got a medal for World War 3." Jessy said. "He has tried to kill me countless times, and I think that mars mission was just a set up to kill me." Jessy explained.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Krystal asked.

"Wait till this person Matt has sent, to arrive I guess." Jessy answered.

"Do you know who it is?" Krystal asked.

"No, knowing Matt, he'll use someone he believes I won't kill or someone who may overpower me, which I highly doubt." Jessy replied.

Krystal looked at Jessy with such concern and hugged him from behind while placing her head to his back. "Well, as long as I'm here with you. I won't allow anyone to take you away from me... even if it means having to rip those people apart." Krystal said as she slowly let go of Jessy.

Jessy turned around quickly and hugged Krystal again and looked in her blue eyes. "Krystal, I know that you like me here with you, but promise me...if they do end up coming for me, stay as far away as you can." Jessy said.

"But..."

"Please Krystal. I've seen what they're capable of and they will use any means necessary to bring me down...including harming you. If Matt comes, he will bring as much soldiers as he can with him. If they find out about you and me, they will use you against me." Jessy said.

Krystal looked into Jessy's light blue eyes. "Ok Jessy, I won't get involved. But...if they so much as wound you to the point where you were in the state you were in when we first met, I will get involved." Krystal said, causing Jessy to smile.

"Well apart from rudely being interrupted. What do you want to do now?" Jessy asked.

Krystal thought for moment. "Well, I suppose we should tell Mom and Dad, but before that...come here." Krystal said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Jessy walked over to Krystal and began kissing her while crawling over her, causing her to lie onto her back. Krystal began to purr again but this time it was more loud and wild. Jessy broke the kiss. "Having fun already?" Jessy asked. Krystal didn't reply, instead she pulled Jessy's body down onto her and began nibbling at his right ear. "Ouch! Krystal could you be a little more gentle." Jessy pleaded as he felt small shots of pain. Krystal didn't hear Jessy and bit him a little harder causing him to whimper from the pain. "Krystal stop it! It hurts!" Jessy yelled. Krystal let go of Jessy and he quickly pulled away from her. Krystal saw a couple drops of blood coming from Jessy's ear and slowly began crawling towards him with a very lustful expression. "Ah...Krystal? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jessy asked a little worried. Krystal crawled on top of Jessy and slowly licked his ear clean of the blood. Jessy's blood tasted sweet and a little salty to Krystal as she savoured the taste of her mate's blood, and began licking his neck violently. "K...Krystal. Stop." Jessy said as he felt Krystal's tongue tickle him. Jessy began to feel the same feeling he felt last night: Jessy knew it was that animal instinct, and it wanted out. Jessy grabbed Krystal's shoulders and threw her onto her back and looked at her lustfully.

"J...Jessy? is something wrong?" Krystal asked a bit worried, she had never seen the expression Jessy was giving her and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. Krystal slowly began to get up, but as she did: she felt two hands grab her waist. Krystal looked back to see Jessy had in fact moved right behind her on his knees and smiled lustfully. Krystal's eyes widened as she realized Jessy was going to do it. "J...Jessy, are you going to...AH!" Krystal screamed as Jessy bit her thigh hard: causing blood to escape from the teeth marks. Krystal immediately losed strength in her arms and lowered her upper half to the bed, while her lower half was in the air. Krystal looked back at Jessy and saw a couple drops of her blood on his lower maw. "W...What are you..." Krystal didn't finish her sentence as she felt Jessy's tongue lick her tail base. The feeling was light and tender: but it was a really sensitive place for Krystal. She moaned at the pleasure she felt from Jessy's soft tongue running along her tail base. Jessy continued licking Krystal's tail base and she loved the feeling, Krystal began running her tail along Jessy's muscular frame and while looking back at him: Krystal wiped away the blood from his mouth after he looked up at her.

Jessy pulled back from Krystal, so she could get back up, but to his surprise Krystal only raised her lower half higher into the air and while she looked back at him, she wriggled her hind quarters at him: inviting him to take her. Jessy smiled as Krystal moved her tail in a motioning way to tell him to do her. "Krystal...I can't." Jessy said as he backed up from Krystal. Still bleeding from his bite, Krystal managed to get up a little and crawled over to Jessy's side. Jessy looked into Krystal's beautiful eyes and noticed her sharp concern to the way he was acting. **"Nice one Jessy, you made her worry again. I shouldn't..."** Jessy stopped thinking to himself after remembering Krystal could hear him still, if she chose to read his mind.

Krystal pulled Jessy against her soft/warm body and placed her head to his chest. "You don't have to keep holding yourself back Jessy. I don't care if you bite me like this." Krystal said as she placed her still bleeding thigh on Jessy. Jessy looked at the blood and instantly felt huge amounts of guilt. "Jessy...please don't feel bad. I enjoyed seeing you bite me, and I don't mind the pain..."

"I shouldn't be here Krystal." Jessy said, stopping Krystal from talking.

"W...What do you mean?" Krystal asked.

"I should be in my room. I...I don't think I'm ready for this." Jessy answered.

"Why do you think that?" Krystal shot in an angry tone.

"Because...look at your thigh, it proves I'm still not in control of myself." Jessy said as he turned his face from her.

*Sigh* "You still have a lot to learn." Krystal said as her anger lowered.

"Maybe, but..." Jessy was suddenly flat on his back and found that Krystal was once again on top of him, with only a five centimetre gap between their mouths.

"I guess I'm just going to have to teach you then." Krystal said seductively.

"Shouldn't we see your parents first?" Jessy asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm not introducing you until you will give in to all your instincts. My parents would be upset to learn that their little girl has chosen a mate, who won't satisfy her 'hunger'." Krystal said while emphasising the word 'hunger'. "But...I suppose we should get out of bed for a while." Krystal said as she got off Jessy and slowly made her way to her own bathroom. "Besides...I have to clean this wound on my thigh." Krystal said, not even turning her head to make eye contact.

Jessy looked at Krystal and saw she was still bleeding a little from the wound he gave her. While watching Krystal, time seemed to slow down, and a strong urge was calling Jessy: the urge to clean the wound himself. Jessy decided to follow Krystal's wish and give into his instincts. Jessy jumped off the bed and Krystal spun around to have Jessy pin her to the ground lightly.

"Jessy what are you doing?" Krystal asked a little worried. Jessy lifted Krystal's leg a little, only to have her yelp in pain. "J...Jessy that hurts." Krystal said. Krystal was about to push him away, but her eyes widened when she saw what Jessy was doing to her now.

Jessy was licking up the blood from her wound with his eyes closed. Krystal watched as Jessy cleaned her wound with his tongue and she really enjoyed the feeling. Krystal pulled her leg away from Jessy and turned over and teasingly began to get up. Jessy knew what she was playing at, but decided to not give into that one, not yet any ways.

Krystal was now on her two feet and looked down at Jessy, who was looking up at her smiling a little. "I guess, you're not going to do it?" Krystal asked.

"No, I won't do that yet." Jessy answered. Krystal's happy expression turned into a disappointed one. "Well...not yet." Jessy admitted, instantly lifting Krystal's spirit, and caused her to smile at him. "Now go have your shower...you smell bad." Jessy teased.

Krystal gave Jessy a dirty look that made him stop laughing. "Just for that...you're coming with me." Krystal said as she grabbed his hands and guided him into the bathroom with her.

**A/N: Sorry for stopping her everyone, but can't have too much sexual content in a chapter. Otherwise I'll have to remove it, and we don't want that. Please leave reviews about this chapter, thank you.**

**Namigi**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A village shock

Jessy was dragged into the bathroom by Krystal, and she enjoyed seeing him feel a little awkward at the fact he and her, would be taking a shower together. "Come on Jessy, enough squirming and hop into the shower." Krystal said as she pulled him towards the shower.

"Come on Krystal, it was a joke, besides I don't want a shower." Jessy said as he tried to resist. Krystal wouldn't have it, she pulled with all her strength and sent Jessy in the shower with her. Krystal turned the water on, and as soon as the cold water hit Jessy's fur, he jumped from the sudden coldness.

Krystal laughed at the sight of Jessy jumping. "A bit cold for you hey Jessy?" Krystal asked as she laughed. Krystal adjusted the water and made the water nice and warm for her and Jessy. As Jessy relaxed, Krystal started to wash, not herself but Jessy. Krystal started to scrub Jessy's fur with the shampoo and conditioner she had, and surprisingly: Jessy didn't squirm; he just stood there as Krystal scrubbed his body from head to toe and she made sure to clean his tail. "That's better now." Krystal said as she sniffed Jessy's now clean fur. Jessy smiled evilly at Krystal. "Umm...why are you looking at me like that?" Krystal asked. Jessy just held up the scrubber he stole from Krystal, without her knowing.

"Your turn." Jessy said as he grabbed Krystal and pulled her close to him. And he began scrubbing Krystal's fur.

"Hahahah. Jessy s...stop it...it tickles. Hahah." Krystal screamed as Jessy began to scrub her sides.

Jessy then got an idea. He threw down the scrubber and began to tickle Krystal. "This is payback for dragging me in here." Jessy said as he continued tickling Krystal. After another three minutes of tickling Krystal, Jessy finally stopped and let Krystal catch her breath.

Krystal turned around and faced Jessy. He expected to be slapped, but to his surprise: Krystal kissed him. Jessy rolled his eyes and just welcomed the kiss, by kissing her back. **"Is he finally accepting me, or is he just toying with my emotions?" **Krystal thought to herself. What Krystal didn't know: was that Jessy was reading her mind and herd her thoughts and broke the kiss.

"Why would I toy with your emotions Krystal?" Jessy asked, startling her.

"Umm...I...don't know." Krystal said. Jessy slowly wrapped his arms around Krystal and held her close to him. "Why are you acting like this? It was only a few minutes ago that you were keeping distance between us and now you're acting like." Krystal was cut off from her sentence as Jessy kissed her once again. To Krystal, the kiss wasn't like the others she received, Jessy had given Krystal a kiss full of love and passion, it was a quick kiss, but Krystal noticed it as if he had held the kiss there for a while. Jessy smiled at Krystal and held her in his arms. Krystal returned the hug with a hug of her own. "Jessy, is something wrong?" Krystal asked with clear concern in her voice.

"No, I...thought for a minute while you were walking towards the bathroom." Jessy said.

"About what?" Krystal asked.

"You wanted me to give in to my new instincts, and when I did and cleaned your wound...I was happy. It felt like a weight was lifted off me, and when I saw you were enjoying it, it made me happier." Jessy answered shyly.

Krystal smiled softly and tightened her grip around Jessy, holding him closer to her, and rested her head against his chest. "That's nice Jessy, it means you're coming to grips with yourself." Krystal said lovingly.

Jessy smiled, right before he heard something. "Huh?" Jessy said as he looked at Krystal. Krystal was blushing furiously and it was even visible to Jessy she was embarrassed. "Are you hungry?" Jessy asked.

"Umm...N...no." Krystal said, before her tummy rumbled again.

"You sure? Cause it sounds like your stomach disagrees with you." Jessy pointed out.

"Ok, fine! I'm hungry, jeez when are those cooks coming?" Krystal asked as she jumped out off the shower and dried herself with a towel, before storming out of the bathroom.

"Jeez, I'd hate to be the cook right about now." Jessy said to himself, as he turned the water off then jumped out of the shower. Jessy dried himself quickly and slowly walked out of the bathroom, to see that Krystal was nowhere to be seen. "Don't tell me she walked out to find something to eat." Jessy said to himself. Jessy grabbed his clothes that were on the ground and put them on and looked at his swords. **"Better bring them with me, just in case."** Jessy thought as he grabbed his swords and placed them in their holsters. Jessy grabbed his boots and put them on tight and walked out of the room.

"Well...it seems someone has had some fun." A voice said, startling Jessy. Jessy turned in the direction the voice came from and saw the one person he wished wouldn't have seen him. Krystal's mother had found Jessy exiting Krystal's room.

"Uhh...well...you see..." Jessy stopped talking, he knew it would be impossible to lie to a telepath, and considering she just witnessed Jessy leave Krystal's room, Jessy knew he was in trouble. *Sigh* "I'm sorry Mam' I have no excuse, and I won't try making one." Jessy said.

"Relax, I know it's already mating season, and I expected this to happen. So did Marcus, that's why we let you go with her, otherwise we would have had someone escort you to your own room." Krystal's mother explained.

"Wait a minute...you knew? Why did"

"Why did we allow you and Krystal to mate?" Sapphire asked. Jessy felt really uncomfortable talking about this, in public. And she could really see this. "Tell you what Jessy, come with me and I'll tell you when we're some place we can continue this discussion." Sapphire said. Jessy followed Sapphire, but he did it with caution. He thought that most people would be furious if they found out that their own child mated, Jessy had his hand very close to his longsword that was hanging from his hip, just in case Sapphire led him into a trap. They excited the temple and continued walking through the village. "So Jessy, how do you like life here so far?" Sapphire asked.

"Hard to say, I haven't seen much of the village, apart from the temple, the classrooms and the chieftain building." Jessy answered.

"What? My daughter never gave you a tour?" Sapphire asked sounding a bit surprised.

"No, it doesn't help the fact that many people find me a threat to the village. Plus when I found Krystal again, she took me into the classroom where she teaches and I stayed there till we left to see the chieftain." Jessy explained.

"Heh, fair enough. Guess she'll show you around when she has the time." Sapphire said as she continued walking. "You know Jessy, I couldn't help but notice you yourself, are also a telepath, that's actually quite a surprise." Sapphire explained.

"Yes, it was quite a shock to me, I found out when I was in the classroom with Krystal." Jessy explained as he looked at some fish on a bench with a bright red falcon standing behind it, serving a very hungry blue vixen. *Sigh* "Why am I not surprised?" Jessy asked. as he walked up behind the vixen, Sapphire turned around and saw Jessy walking up to Krystal, and crossed her arms. "There you are Krystal." Jessy said, causing Krystal to jump.

Krystal spun around with a huge fish in her hands with a chunk missing. Jessy didn't have to look hard to find the missing chunk, since it was half sticking out of Krystal's mouth. "Jdsmfhvnfjk" Krystal talked muffled.

"Krystal! That's not very lady like, I didn't raise you to pig out like this." Sapphire said as she ran up to Jessy's side.

Krystal lifted her head up in the air and Jessy watched as she swallowed it. Almost making him sick. Krystal lowered her head again to look at her mother and Jessy. "Sorry Mother, I was really hungry." Krystal said as she wiped her mouth.

"Ah, excuse me Lady Krystal, but I'm going to have to ask for the money now." The clerk said. Krystal turned around and looked for her money bag.

"Ah oh." Krystal said.

"Krystal! Don't tell me you've forgotten your money. Whatever will I do with you? Here good sir, I'm terribly sorry for my daughter's rudeness." Sapphire said as she quickly paid for Krystal's oversized fish.

"It's no trouble at all Mrs Sapphire, we all have our off days, will you be at the ceremony tonight?" the clerk asked.

"Ah, yes that's on tonight. I will be, and I hope a certain blue vixen will be there as well." Sapphire said as she looked at Krystal, who was looking at the fish while drooling.

"Ah...Krystal, you got a little something." Jessy said, causing Krystal to look at Jessy and drool even more. "Ah, crap." Jessy said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cloth. "Now, hold still." Jessy said as he wiped Krystal's mouth clean of the drool. Sapphire and the clerk couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha, I see Lady Krystal has already taken quite a liking to the new addition to our village." The clerk said.

"Ah...Um..." Jessy was stuck.

Krystal rolled her eyes and had a funny thought. "Jessy." Krystal said.

"Yes, wha..." Jessy didn't finish as he had part of Krystal's fish in his mouth.

"Chew it." Krystal ordered.

Jessy quickly took his bite out of the fish and swallowed it, before dropping the rest of the fish in both his hands. Krystal, Sapphire and the store clerk all laughed as Jessy gasped for air. "Damn you Krystal!" Jessy shouted after catching his breath.

"Calling Lady Krystal by her fist name, such disrespect." A voice said from behind Jessy.

Jessy spun round to find it was a couple of village guards and Caruso. "What should we do with him boss?" a guard asked.

"What else, we kill him." Caruso answered as he went to grab his knife. Krystal reacted faster and stood in front of Jessy in her battle stance. "My Lady, what are you doing?" Caruso asked. Suddenly a huge crowed showed up to see what all the commotion was about.

Krystal didn't answer. "My Lady, this man just insulted you and you defend him?" the second guard asked. Suddenly the crowed began to talk amongst themselves.

"What are you doing Lady Krystal?" Caruso asked again.

"Protecting my territory." Krystal answered, causing the Caruso and the crowed to walk back a couple steps. Krystal turned around and wrapped her arms around Jessy.

"I do not approve." Caruso said, causing Krystal to growl at Caruso.

"Who are you to give permission to my daughter, to whom she can and cannot mate with?" Sapphire asked stepping in front of Krystal and Jessy.

"Beg my pardon Mrs Sapphire, but I don't trust the man, nor do I believe him worthy." Caruso said.

"And you think you are?" Sapphire asked.

"More than that Lupine she holds in her grasp." Caruso answered.

"You still won't accept it will you! I turned you down Caruso, leave me alone." Krystal yelled.

"Shhh, Krystal, I will handle this. Considering that my daughter chose Jessy over you, I think it's pretty obvious to everyone here that she deems him worthy to be hers. If you don't like it maybe you'd like to test him?" Sapphire asked.

"What are you proposing?" Caruso questioned.

"Mother don't." Krystal said.

"A one on one match, between you and Jessy." Sapphire said.

"She did it." Krystal said as her ears lowered and hit her head.

"Accepted, where and when?" Caruso asked.

"Right here, right now!" Jessy said. Krystal looked up into Jessy's eyes. They were full of confidence, as if he knew he would win. Krystal accepted his decision and let Jessy go before she walked back.

"Fine by me, offworlder." Caruso said as he pulled out his staff from its holster. Jessy pulled out his longsword and stood in his battle stance. "If you fight me, you do it with a staff offworlder." Caruso said.

"The Chieftain has given Jessy permission to do as he pleases, as Krystal's bodyguard." Sapphire said. The crowed looked at Jessy. "If you fight him Caruso...you do it his way, not yours." Sapphire explained.

"I will be the referee for this battle." The first guard said. "This battle will be decided when the opponent can no longer battle, and the other stands. Begin!" The referee explained.

Caruso made the first move, by jumping forward and attacking Jessy, using his staff as a spear and aimed for his head. Jessy stabbed his sword in the ground and side stepped, with his hands he grabbed the staff in mid air, with Caruso attached to it, and slammed him into the ground, Caruso quickly got up and noticed Jessy had disarmed him. Jessy stood there with no weapon drawn, and had his fists up, Jessy planned on fighting hand to hand combat. Caruso attacked Jessy again, throwing punches at Jessy, and Jessy blocked everyone, and just pushed Caruso in the chest sending him to the ground. Jessy turned around and picked up his sword and put it back in its holster.

"What are you doing? This isn't over yet." Caruso explained.

"You don't get it, do you? You can't win, so save yourself the embarrassment and accept defeat." Jessy said, not even turning to look at Caruso.

Caruso got up and ran at Jessy, and put all his weight into the punch that was about to hit Jessy. Jessy spun around fast and grabbed Caruso's fist before it connected with Jessy's nose. Everyone was gob smacked, Caruso was really strong, possibly the strongest in the village. That was why he was the captain of the guards, but Jessy just stopped a punch with one hand and so little effort. "H...How?" Caruso questioned.

Jessy just smiled, and slowly started to tighten his grip of Caruso's fist, causing him to go in pain and fall to his knee. "I told you, you can't win, and I will not allow myself to beaten by some jackass such as yourself. You talk about respect? How about respecting Krystal's wishes, if she tells you 'no' then respect that wish. Now I'm the kind of person, who would normally kill you for the insults you gave me, but that would be too easy, so I've decided to allow you to live and remember your humiliating defeat by someone who used, not even half of their strength to take you down. You think I won't be able to protect her? I think this has just answered that question; I have fought opponents ten times as strong and as ugly as you and still have lived to tell about it. I only lost to one person and she just happens to be the very person I now protect. So here's a warning: insult me all you like, but try to come at me again...I will kill you in sheer seconds." Jessy said before letting go of Caruso's now broken hand. Jessy left the scene without another word or look to anyone. Jessy walked out of the village and headed into the forest. Krystal quickly chased after him.

"Well...now do you see why I trust him with her?" Sapphire said to Caruso as she walked past him. "Go back to your day everyone, it's over now." Sapphire said to the crowed.

Meanwhile with Jessy and Krystal:

Krystal followed Jessy's strong scent threw the forest. He was incredibly fast for someone walking, and after five minutes, she found him standing at a cliff looking at the sky. "Hmm? Oh it's you Krystal. Sorry, if...I scared you back there." Jessy said as he turned around.

"It's ok...I'm actually glad that you did what you did." Krystal said as she walked up to Jessy.

"How long has he been like that?" Jessy asked.

"He's always had a thing for me, and I've always turned him down. Yet he just wouldn't listen, maybe he will now." Krystal said.

"Why's that?" Jessy questioned.

"Well, for starters, he has never lost a fight before, and has always thought highly of himself, but you defeated him in less than a minute. But...did you really mean what you said, about killing him if he tries anything again?" Krystal asked. Jessy nodded. "I don't want that, promise me...you won't kill people over me." Krystal said.

"Hmph, you are stubborn." Jessy said.

"Promise me! I don't want any blood spilled over my sake." Krystal screamed.

Jessy just smiled as he hugged Krystal. "I promise. I won't kill over you. But...I will, only with purpose." Jessy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Krystal asked.

"Well, I'm still waiting." Jessy said.

"For what?" Krystal asked.

"The person Matt has sent to either, kill me or take me away from you." Jessy answered.

"Oh, that's fine. Well, I'd say that, that was a surprise for all of them. By the way, when did you run into my mother?" Krystal asked.

"Umm...she found me, as I exited your room." Jessy said.

Krystal shrugged. "Well, there could have been worse ways of her finding out." Krystal said as she hugged Jessy.

"I don't even want to know, it was embarrassing enough having to talk to her after she saw me leave your room." Jessy said.

"Hehehehe, well Jessy, I have an idea." Krystal said.

"And what might that be?" Jessy asked.

"After you've dealt with the un-wanted visitor that'll be arriving, we can go to the hotel resort they've built on the other side of the mountain." Krystal suggested.

"Huh? What mountain?" Jessy asked. Krystal pointed to the small rock in the distance. "What the...how far away is that? How do you expect us to get there?" Jessy asked.

"Jeez, we're not as primitive as you think Jessy. We have ships as well. We'll fly there silly." Krystal said.

"Oh, OK." Jessy said.

"Good, now let's get back to the village, you haven't had enough to eat and I'm still hungry. I didn't eat much of that fish, you decided to throw on the ground." Krystal said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jessy laughed as they started walking back to the village.

Meanwhile in space:

A small fighter ship was flying towards Cerinia. The video communicator started buzzing. "Remember, I want him dead, so him and those who try to stop you no mercy." Matt said.

"Understood General, over and out." The pilot said as it hung up. "Soon Jessy. Soon we'll meet again, and I will kill you." The pilot said.

**A/N: Well there you go, now the village knows about Jessy and Krystal, and I think Caruso had fun learning the Jessy is not to be messed with. And who is this person Matt has sent to kill Jessy? Well I know but you don't, find out in the shocking chapter titled: "A ghost from the past!" Please leave reviews about this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Ghost From The Past!

Jessy had been lead to his own room after he and Krystal had returned to the village. Apparently Krystal's farther Marcus, didn't take the news that his daughter had already mated with Jessy as well as Sapphire had hoped, and automatically separated the two. Jessy now stood in the door way of his room and gazed around.

"Well, it's certainly bigger than I thought it would be. One bedroom, a bathroom and a small lounge. Seems more like a small apartment." Jessy said to himself. Jessy noticed there were a couple of books of the small coffee table in the lounge room, and decided to take a look at what they were. "Huh? There's a note." Jessy said as he reached for the note the resided on top of the books.

"**Dear Jessy, I hope everything is to your liking, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in the village. I have left you these books for you to read and learn about Cerinia and its culture. I've given you only basic books though, so I apologise if you feel as though the books haven't helped you after reading them. If this is the case, please tell me and I'll see what I can do for you. From Seras."**

Jessy lowered the note and raised his eye brow. "Who the hell is Seras?" Jessy said out loud. Jessy placed the note aside for now and picked up the books. "Hmm, let's see. Cerinia's history, Cerinia's legends and myths, Cerinian culture. Huh? What the hell is this?" Jessy asked as he saw the last book. "Mating season for males? Jeez, this Seras thinks quick." Jessy said as he turned the book over and read the back. "A basic guide for males to A: Survive mating season, or B: Avoid it altogether. And I get this book now?" Jessy said, as he thought if he had this book earlier he could have avoided what happened between him and Krystal.

Jessy placed his swords against the wall and took his knife from his boot and placed it on the coffee table. He also took his boots off and neatly placed them near the door, before sitting on the couch and grabbing Cerinia's history. He laid back and began to read it. **(Won't bore you so let's see what someone else is doing.)**

**Meanwhile elsewhere:**

"But Father, why are you acting this way? I thought you wanted him to be my mate?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you two would mate so soon. I thought it would be at least a couple of weeks." Marcus said to Krystal.

"Oh come on dear, you know as well as I do, Krystal wouldn't be able to hold off that long. Better to get it over and done with sooner than having to drive herself to the point of insanity." Sapphire agued.

"That's beside the point." Marcus said.

"Oh really, and what is the point?" Sapphire questioned.

"You think he's hiding something." Krystal said.

Marcus looked at Krystal. "Yes, I do. I think he's hiding something from all of us. That's why I placed him as your bodyguard, I thought if you two got close in a friendship, he would open up to you and you would find out more about him. We are telepaths, but we can't dig that deep into someone's mind." Marcus explained.

"So you intended to use our own daughter to do your dirty work?" Sapphire questioned. "Have you no shame?" Sapphire asked harshly.

"Not when it comes to the safety of my village." Marcus said.

"Father how could you! You have no idea what he has gone through! If you knew he was hiding something you should have asked him." Krystal said.

"You act as though he has told you something, and why would he simply tell me? What did he tell you Krystal?" Marcus asked.

Krystal looked down. "He hates his father." Krystal said.

"Is that it? Why would he want to hide that?" Marcus asked.

"His father has always tried to kill him. Jessy feels that it's a weakness to him if people know. I could tell from the way he told me. His words were full of sorrow. I didn't ask him anything else after that, but he told me: if Matt comes for him, Jessy would kill him himself." Krystal answered.

"The boy has never had a father figure. See what you've done dear?" Sapphire said to Marcus.

"Hey, don't point the finger at me, I was just being careful. I thought he had some intention to do the village harm, I had no idea it was something as personal as that." Marcus said.

"Whatever Father, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Jessy now." Krystal said as she turned around and headed for the door.

"I don't think so missy. I don't want you near Jessy for awhile." Marcus said.

"What and you're gonna stop her are you?" Sapphire asked.

"ah...well." Marcus said as Sapphire grabbed his right arm.

"I didn't think so. Have fun dear, and make sure you bring him something nice to apologise for your father's rudeness. And tell him that your mother will see to it he's punished." Sapphire said as she smiled at Krystal.

Krystal opened the door and looked back at her mother and smiled. "Will do Mother. Thank you." Krystal said as she left.

"Now, how to punish you." Sapphire said as she looked back at Marcus.

"Pfft, like that's gonna happen." Marcus said.

Sapphire gave him a dirty look and squeezed his arm really hard, causing him to yelp. "Don't insult me; you know very well what I'm capable of." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, let's just hope Krystal isn't as bad as you when she's pissed, otherwise Jessy's in for a hell of a lot of pain." Marcus joked, before receiving a knee to the side of his ribs. "AHH!" Marcus yelled as he fell to the floor.

"Oh come on you big baby, we haven't even started yet." Sapphire laughed evilly, as an evil grin slowly appeared on her face.

**Meanwhile outside the chieftain building:**

"Ah, Lady Krystal." A high pitched voice said.

The voice sounded very familiar to Krystal and turned around. "Ah, hello there Kiba. How can I help you?" Krystal said as she knelt down to great her small student.

"Oh, I don't need help Lady Krystal. I just wanted to ask if you've seen Mr Jessy, I haven't been able to find him anywhere?" Kiba asked, startling Krystal.

"W...Why would you want to find him?" Krystal asked.

"Well, mother wanted me to give him this." Kiba said as he reached into the bag he was holding and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a gold wolf on it. it looked really expensive.

"K...Kiba that's a really expensive necklace, are you sure your mother wants Jessy to have that?" Krystal asked, knowing that Kiba's mother wasn't one for expensive purchases for anyone, including herself.

"Yes, I'm sure. She was the one who brought it and told me to find Mr Jessy and give this to him. She said it is a way of her thanking him for taking good care of me." Kiba answered.

Krystal smiled. "Well, I do know exactly where he is, and I am going to see him shortly, but first I wanted to get him a gift myself. Did you want to help me pick something for him?" Krystal asked.

Kiba smiled after placing the necklace back into his bag. "Sure Lady Krystal, anything to help you." Kiba said as he jumped for joy. Krystal laughed a little and got back up to her feet.

"But before we look for a gift for him, we should check with your mother, as to what time she would like you home, ok?" Krystal asked.

"Ok Lady Krystal." Kiba said, still overwhelmed with joy.

**Meanwhile with a book reading Lupine:**

Jessy slowly lowered the disturbing book. "Jeez, these women are very dangerous. If I'm not careful I could get ripped to pieces." Jessy said as he turned the page of the Mating season book.

**Back with Krystal and Kiba:**

"Ah, Lady Krystal! What are you doing here my Lady?" a female wolf asked. The female wolf was around 15 years of age, had light grey fur and very busty.

"Hello there Rachel, is your mother home? I'd like to ask her something." Krystal asked as she approached Rachel.

"Ah, y...yes she is my Lady. Wait right here, I'll go get her for you." Rachel said. Krystal smiled and nodded happily, as Rachel ran inside the small house.

After two minutes Rachel walked out of the house and so did another female wolf. She was also grey like Rachel, but a lot more mature then her. Not as sexually built though. "Hello Lady Krystal, what brings you here?" the wolf asked.

"Hello Megan, I have to ask if it's ok if I borrow Kiba for awhile?" Krystal asked.

"Whatever for, my Lady? Has he done something wrong?" Megan asked.

"No, no. Kiba has done nothing wrong. I just need him to help my find a gift for a certain someone." Krystal said.

"Would this certain someone happen to be your new mate I've heard about?" Megan asked as a smile appeared.

"H...How did you know that?" Krystal asked as she slowly blushed.

"My Lady, word travels fast in our small village. Especially when it's about you, Lady Krystal." Megan answered.

"I'm so happy for you Lady Krystal. From what I've heard, he's very strong and handsome. You are incredibly lucky." Rachel said, making Krystal blush even harder.

"But I have to ask my Lady, did he really defeat Captain Caruso as easily as they say? They say Jessy defeated Captain Caruso in sheer seconds, and with very little effort." Megan asked.

"It's true, but Jessy did give him a warning before he did. And he broke his hand in the process, so I don't think Captain Caruso will be seeing action for awhile." Krystal said.

"Well it serves him right for insulting Mr Jessy." Kiba said.

"Kiba, you watch your mouth young man!" Megan said, scolding her son.

"But Mother, Kiba dose have a point. Captain Caruso did bring upon himself." Rachel said surprising Megan.

"Ah, well. I'm sorry my Lady. But maybe we've taken up too much of your time, I'm sure you want to get Jessy a wonderful gift before it gets late. But promise me you'll bring Kiba back after he's given him the necklace, I'm sure he's shown you." Megan said.

"I promise, and thank you." Krystal said before leaving with Kiba.

"So, Lady Krystal. Mr Jessy is your mate now?" Kiba asked.

"Y...yes he is. Why do you ask?" Krystal asked.

"Because I'm interested Lady Krystal, I think he's a great match for you." Kiba said.

"Really, how so?" Krystal asked as they continued walking.

"Well, Mr Jessy is really nice and so are you, and he is really brave to have protected me from Captain Caruso even when he hardly knew me." Kiba answered.

"Yes, but he's stubborn." Krystal said.

"Really, how is he stubborn Lady Krystal?" Kiba asked.

"Well...ah, I shouldn't be having this discussion with you. You're only a child after all. Come on I think this store will do." Krystal said as she and Kiba walked into a jeweller store.

"Ah, Lady Krystal, and young Kiba as well. I haven't seen you in here since you brought that tiara on your head. How can I help you today?" the male store clerk asked. The store clerk was a male snake man, his scales were green and the soft belly scales were a dark yellow.

"It's nice to see you again Simon. I'm looking for a gift for...well you've possibly heard by now." Krystal said.

"If you speak of the latest news that has spread through the village, then yes you are right. I was there you know. So you're looking for a gift for the one who defeated Captain Caruso? Have anything in mind?" Simon asked.

"Well...not really, that's why I have Kiba to help me." Krystal said.

"Well then Kiba, what do you think Mr Jessy would like?" Simon asked.

Kiba walked up to the display window and looked inside of it. "Hey, what about that Lady Krystal?" Kiba asked as he pointed to an object.

Krystal walked to Kiba's side and looked to where he was pointing and so did Simon. "Wow, you have expensive taste Kiba." Simon said as he recognised the object.

"It's beautiful, how much is it?" Krystal asked.

"$250." Simon answered.

"Ouch, I only have $200 on me." Krystal said.

"Well...I'll tell you what My Lady: considering I know you have your best interests at heart and the fact Jessy put Captain Caruso in his place, I'll lower the price to exactly $200. How does that sound?" Simon said.

"Oh really? Thank you!" Krystal said feeling very happy now. Krystal paid for the gift and it was placed in a small box for her. After Krystal had her gift for Jessy, she and Kiba left the store and headed for the temple. "Thank you for helping me Kiba, now I'll keep my promise and take you to Jessy." Krystal said.

"Ok Lady Krystal." Kiba said as he followed Krystal.

**Meanwhile with Jessy:**

"Whew, finished reading those books. I'm gonna have to thank Seras for the books, once I find out who that person is." Jessy said after placing the last book on the coffee table. Suddenly a loud noise was heard from Jessy's pants. "Huh? What could that be?" Jessy asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator.

"**U.S fighter is rapidly entering atmosphere." **The communicator said. Jessy grind.

"About time, let's see if Matt sent someone strong." Jessy said as he put his boots on and grabbed his swords. Jessy placed his knife back in his boot's hidden pocket and walked to the door.

As soon as he opened it, he jumped back from the fright of seeing Krystal at the door. "Going somewhere?" Krystal asked.

"I was just about to. Why?" Jessy asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Krystal said as she before moving to the side to reveal Kiba behind her, and she allowed him to come in.

"Hello again Mr Jessy." Kiba said.

"Oh, hello there Kiba, how have you been?" Jessy said after squatting down to talk to Kiba at eye level.

"I have been very Good, Mr Jessy. Thank you for asking. Mother wanted me to give you this. She said it's her way of saying thank you for healing me and protecting me from Captain Caruso." Kiba said as he reached into his bag and pulled out the necklace.

"Wow, it really nice. Thank you. Tell her I love it, and I said you're welcome, ok?" Jessy said as he put the necklace on. Krystal smiled at the sight of seeing how well Jessy interacted with young children and how good the necklace looked on Jessy. **(A/N: Bloody Hormones.)**

"Well, I really should get going now. Mother doesn't like it when I'm out this late." Kia said.

"Yes, I'll take you home now Kiba." Krystal said.

"But, what about..." Kiba didn't finish his sentence, since Krystal covered his mouth and held it shut. Jessy looked at the two, a bit puzzled but he was secretly thanking for the distraction. It meant he could face the person sent by Matt without having to worry Krystal.

"Ok, let's go Kiba." Krystal said as she grabbed his hand and walked out of Jessy's room. Jessy watched as Krystal and Kiba walked out of the hall, before he closed the door and ran out of the temple.

Jessy looked up in the sky to see what looked like a burning meteor, but Jessy knew it was a U.S fighter. "So it begins." Jessy said with a evil smile on his face.

It didn't take long for Krystal to take Kiba back to his house and she thanked Megan for allowing him to help her. "Um, Lady Krystal, what's that?" Kiba asked as he pointed to the sky.

Krystal looked up and instantly felt rage fill her. Krystal pulled out her staff and aimed at the object in the sky. The tip of her staff began to glow a bright red and instantly let out three fire blasts, which began heading towards the object. The object was hit by all three blasts and began lowering at a rapid speed. "If you'll excuse me, I have something to do." Krystal said in a dark tone of voice. **"I know I promised Jessy, I wouldn't get involved. But I won't let them take him away from me."** Krystal thought as she began to run towards the forest.

Krystal ran through the forest as fast as she could. She wanted to see if the person Matt sent would be a threat, and if she had caused the person any damage. Krystal started to see smoke and as she entered a clearing, she stopped and saw: not one, but three figures slowly start to come out from the ruined fighter.

Two of the figures revealed themselves as men, but the third figure stayed within the smoke to hide its identity. "Hmm, no wonder Jessy likes it here. What do you think Gore?" A tall, thin, dark brown haired man ask the person standing near him.

Gore was a very tall man, and very muscular. He could almost be mistaken as a giant to most people. He had short black hair, and one of his eyes was covered by an eye patch. Gore looked at Krystal. "Heh, Pretty Foxy." Gore said.

Krystal looked at the two. She was already studying them. **"They don't look like much, and that Gore character seems to be all muscle and no brains. But who is that third person?"** Krystal thought.

"Hey, Lady." The first man yelled.

"What do you want?" Krystal asked, using Jessy's native language, that she learned from reading his mind, while he was asleep when they first met.

"Heh, you speak English. Good, this'll be a lot easier than I thought. Tell me, where is Jessy L. Wolf? We have numerous reports that he is here." The man asked.

"What makes you think I would know?" Krystal asked trying to protect Jessy.

*Sigh. "Well if you don't know, you're of little use to us." The man said as he slowly reached for his sword. "I guess, killing you will be a good way to stretch. Ah, where are my manners? Before I kill you, I may as well tell you my name. Although it won't be as much use to you when you're dead, my name is Ki. I'm what my race calls an Archangel 2nd class." Ki said.

"**2****nd**** class?" **Krystal thought. "Tell me something." Krystal said. "Does the 2nd class ranking mean you're stronger then the 1st, or is it the other way around?" Krystal asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Ki asked.

Krystal reached into her little bag and pulled out an object and threw it to the floor in front of Ki and Gore. The two looked down and saw it was Jessy's. "Heh, How did you get this?" Ki asked.

"What does it matter? Answer my question." Krystal said as she slowly reached for her staff.

Ki looked at Gore and smiled at him before they looked back at Krystal. "It means we're weaker then the first class. But Jessy was the only one to ever make it to that ranking." Ki said, emphasising on the word 'was'. "I think I might not kill you after all. You're obviously hiding something." Ki said.

Gore started smiling. "Pretty Foxy, Pretty Foxy. I wanna play." Gore said as he began clapping like crazy.

"Heh. Yes Gore, we can have some fun before looking for Jessy." Ki said.

Krystal was puzzled and decided to read their minds. **"I know our orders were to locate and kill Jessy. But...being stuck in a small fighter for a couple days can really hunger a man. Hunger only a woman can satisfy."** Krystal was shocked to learn what Ki was intending, the bastard was going to rape her with Gore. Krystal pulled out her staff and got into her battle stance.

"What's this? You think you can fight us? That's amusing." Ki said.

"Funny Foxy, Funny Foxy." Gore said.

"Tell me, why fight for someone who doesn't belong here?" Ki said.

"Because you're not taking him away from me!" Krystal yelled before releasing around twenty fire blasts that were huge.

Ki only smiled and drew his sword. He moved extremely fast and sliced all the fire blasts to pieces. "If you call that magic, you have absolutely no idea what we're capable of." Ki said as he looked at Krystal. "Time to die!" Ki said. Suddenly Ki jumped as a huge blue beam came out of nowhere. "Who was that? SHOW YOURSELF!" Ki demanded.

Slowly out of the shadows, he emerged. The two soldiers didn't seem too phased by his appearance. "Who you?" Gore asked.

"A lot has changed since I saw you two last." The Jessy said.

Ki looked at the wolf and it only took him a few seconds. "Oh no, this is just too good. Taking on that side of you a little literally huh Jessy?" Ki laughed.

"A small price to pay, in trying to stay alive." Jessy said as he relaxed his great sword on his shoulder.

"That's too bad. Cause you're going to die now!" Ki said as he launched at Jessy. Jessy smiled and as soon as Ki swung his sword, he screamed in pain as his arm fell to the ground. Jessy drew his longsword at the last second and sliced Ki so fast, Gore and Krystal didn't see him do it. And what was even better, Jessy sheathed his sword after he did it; so it looked like he didn't even do anything. "AHHH! YOU DEMON!" Ki screamed his blood gushed out of the socket were his arm used to be.

Jessy then silenced Ki once and for all by driving his great sword through Ki's chest; killing him instantly. Jessy slowly raised his head and looked at a very frightened Gore. "Y...You bastard." Gore said.

"Krystal. Get out of here. I told you before that I didn't want you involved in this." Jessy said not even turning to look at Krystal.

"But."

"Don't argue this Krystal. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do. I know exactly what they wanted to do to you, and now they'll pay the price for even thinking the thought. So please...leave." Jessy said as he pulled out his great sword.

"Foxy leaving?" Gore said. As he drew his blade. "Foxy don't leave till she's tasted m, AHH." Gore screamed. Jessy had swung his sword from the distance he had between him and Gore and had sliced him.

"**How...How is Jessy doing that? I've never seen a technique like that before, it's...scary."** Krystal thought, as she saw the beam of light slice Gore. Krystal turned and ran after that, not even turning around to see if Jessy was ok.

Gore fell to his knees and held his chest to try and stop the bleeding. He was in pain, but because of his size, it wasn't enough to kill him...yet. "Gore...had almost forgotten how Jessy's move felt." Gore said as he looked at Jessy.

"You and Ki never stood a chance against me. It makes me wonder why Matt even sent you two in the first place. Or...is the real reason you're here is to escort that person in the smoke?" Jessy asked as he looked at the figure in the smoke. Whoever the person was, it had no problem allowing Ki and Gore to die, just who was this person? "I wish I didn't have to do this Gore, but you've left me no choice." Jessy said as he brought his great sword up above his head with his right arm. "Blade beam." Jessy said before swinging his sword down and releasing a huge blue beam of light, which instantly killed Gore. Jessy then looked at the figure in the smoke. "Now...why did you just stand there and watch as your two subordinates were killed just now?" Jessy asked. There was no answer, the person just stood there, completely hiding their face. "Well, aren't you going to answer me?" Jessy asked. What happened next, Jessy didn't expect. The shadow vanished, and Jessy blocked an attack with his great sword just before it connected with his chest. Jessy looked at the sword and noticed it was a Archangel longsword. Jessy then looked at the person, and his eyes widened. He felt his heart give way, and felt horror fill his soul. "N...No way." Jessy said. Jessy jumped back and regained his balance quickly. "How? How can you be alive?" Jessy asked.

The man lowered his sword. "It's nice to see you again brother." Rob said.

Jessy couldn't believe it, Rob was standing right here in front of him. "How? I...I watched you die. I watched as that built went through your skull. There's no way you could be alive." Jessy said as he watched the quick flashback of Rob's dead body on the ground.

Rob smiled evilly. "Heheh, who cares, you're a traitor, time to die." Rob said, before vanishing and attacked Jessy again.

"**He's fast. And strong, could he..."** Jessy knew what had happened, but how could it?

**A/N: Jessy is fighting his Brother? He didn't know of any technology that could bring people back from the dead. But Rob was here, his sword attacking Jessy's. And how? How could Jessy fight his own brother? Matt is one serious bastard when he wants something done. You'll just have to wait and see what's in store for our hero, in the next chapter: "Confrontation: the fight of the two wolves." Please leave reviews about this chapter and how the story is going so far. Thank you.**

**From Namigi.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Confrontation: The fight of the two wolves

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been pretty busy these last couple of days, with school. But thankfully I've finished my work, so here is the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**P.S: In English we're learning about a short story and I've learned some new writing skills. I hope you like them. Have fun.**

Jessy jumped back away from his brother and stood in his fighting stance. Jessy looked over his brother from head to toe, everything about him was as Jessy remembered him: the black hair, the blue eyes. Rob was exactly like Jessy in every way, but not now. Jessy knew that he was no longer the same as Rob, Jessy was now what he was raised to be: an animal, a tool to be used as his superiors saw fit.

"**How? How can I fight him? Rob…my only brother." **Jessy thought remembering all the time they spent together. They were closer then any brother could be, Jessy and Rob never fought each other for anything. But now that has changed, Jessy knew Rob wouldn't stop. Jessy was lost in his thought, he began to have flashbacks.

(Start of Flashbacks.)

"Come on Jessy, ask her out." A young teenaged boy said.

Jessy looked at him with a smile. "Geez Rob…you make it sound like I like her or something." Jessy said. "Sure you're not the one who likes her ya sly dog?" Jessy teased as a grin appeared on his face.

Rob sighed, and looked at the beautiful young lady. She had light brown hair that touched her back, dark brown eyes and her skin was a very light tan. She wore the school uniform the girls wore. It consisted of a white tank top, a blue mini skirt, black high tops and a red tie. The girl had such a great figure: she was mildly busty, but her uniform hugged every bit of her torso. Rob admired the sight of her as she talked and laughed with her friends. Jessy saw the look on his brother's face, and smiled. "She wouldn't go out with a guy like me, I'm useless when it comes to talking to girls." Rob said as a sad expression crossed his face.

"Really? Then why is she looking over here?" Jessy asked as he noticed the young girl looking over at the two brothers with a curious look. Rob looked up and smiled.

"Hey Riesa, what are you looking at?" a girl asked.

Riesa turned and looked at her friend. She had long hair, which was dyed a light blue, she had light blue eyes and wore the same school uniform Riesa wore. She was very beautiful and was a little shorter then Riesa. "Just those two boys over there. Who are they?" Riesa asked.

The girl looked at Jessy and Rob. "Well, what da you know. It's the Wolf brothers. Jessy and Rob Wolf." The girl answered as she smiled.

"Hey…twins." Another girl said. She looked exactly like the light blue haired girl, except she had light pink hair.

"Sky, Ember…let's go talk to them hey? They seem like nice guys." Riesa suggested and began walking in their direction.

"Don't look now but they're coming this way Robbie." Jessy said.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Rob said, feeling irritated that Jessy called him by a name he hated.

"Oh whatever, just don't choke like last time. I'm not saving your ass again you know." Jessy said.

"Don't remind me." Rob said, as he remembered Jessy saving Rob after he couldn't talk to a girl before.

"Hey you two, what cha doing?" Sky asked.

"Nothing much, just getting some fresh air. How are you three doing today?" Jessy asked.

"Better now that we have some others to talk to." Ember said.

Riesa noticed that Rob was looking the other way from her and the two girls. "Hey, is something the matter?" Riesa asked Rob. Rob didn't move or answer. Jessy hit him over the head lightly.

"Hey…what was that for?" Rob asked as he rubbed his head and looked at Jessy.

"Come on bro, be nice and say hello to the lovely ladies." Jessy said. The three girls just smiled.

"Well my name's Riesa, this is Sky and that's Ember." Riesa said as she pointed at her two friends.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jessy." Jessy said. Riesa looked at Rob, who only blushed before turning away. Jessy sighed and basically face palmed himself while shaking his head. "Please forgive my shy brother, he's not used to talking to attractive women." Jessy said with a grin. And caused all three girls to giggle.

(Flashback change.)

In a huge battle, swords clanged together and gunshots were filling the air. Bodies lay on the ground and blood surrounded their lifeless bodies. Thirty men with swords surrounded two teenaged men in camo attire with their swords at the ready.

"Well, this looks bad Jessy." Rob said not even looking at his brother.

"Hmph…come on man, you know damn well we can handle this." Jessy said as he smiled.

Rob sighed and smiled as well. "So…the usual plan then?" Rob asked with a smile.

"Come on boys, enough cowering." One of the men said.

"So…how long do you bet we'll be done Jessy?" Rob asked.

"I give it three minutes." Jessy said.

"Really?" Rob asked with a smile on his face.

"Hmph, you two really are stupid if you think you can win in three minutes." A man said.

Jessy looked at Rob. "Scratch that… two minutes." Jessy said.

"That's it, CHARGE!" a man yelled and all the men charged at Jessy and Rob. Jessy and Rob looked at each other and grinned at each other, before nodding and charged at the men.

(Flashback change.)

Rob received a punch to the stomach as two guys held his arms out wide and the third hit him again. Another guy had his arms crossed and was laughing evilly.

"HAHAHA, this is what you get for not handing over your money." The thug said. Suddenly the leader was knocked away from the group and was instantly unconscious.

"Wha…what the? How dare you do that to the boss." The man who was punching Rob said. Jessy turned to the unconscious thug leader and searched his jacket pocket, and pulled out a mobile phone, and began dialling a number.

"Hey, what are you doing?" one of the thugs that wee holding Rob said.

"Hi, I'm gonna need the police please, we're under the bridge near Yamcha street. And you may want to send some ambulances a well. How many? Well let's see. One…two…three. Yeah…better send three." Jessy said with a grin after pointing at the three thugs.

"Why you!" a thug said before they charged at Jessy. Jessy easily defeated the thugs due to his military training, and now stood over his mildly hurt brother.

"Why did you save me?" Rob asked as he took the hand Jessy was holding out to help him up.

"You're my brother, and we stick together…no matter what." Jessy said and winked at his brother with a smile.

(End of flashbacks.)

Jessy opened his eyes and blocked his brother's attack. "You shouldn't have betrayed us, brother." Rob said.

"Hmph…I'm not the traitor here, brother. Whatever happened to sticking together no matter what?" Jessy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Now die!" Rob yelled. Jessy's eyes opened wide as he saw Rob's sword release an electric blast, which caused Jessy to fly backwards through a tree.

Jessy's body had steam emanating from it, the blast was very hot and painful to Jessy. **"What the hell was that?"** Jessy thought. His head was spinning from the contact he received after he hit the tree. **"Rob's not moving, why?"** Jessy slowly got up to his feet. **"Well…what it was, I have to make sure I don't get hit by it again."** Jessy thought and cracked his neck from side to side. "Well, brother. It seems they gave you some new techniques to kill me. That is why you've come, is it not?" Jessy asked.

"It's my objective, kill you then come home." Rob simply said.

"**Jessy's in trouble. But I shouldn't go charging it to the fight, Jessy would never forgive me if I did."** Krystal thought as she sensed Jessy was in pain. Krystal did listen to Jessy and ran back to the village, but she was using her telepathy to sense Jess's progress just in case something went wrong.

"Lady Krystal, are you alright? We've just seen that lightning from the forest before you came out of the forest itself." A guard said.

"Where is Jessy?" Marcus asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"F…Father, Jessy is fighting. Someone from Jessy's home world has sent assassins to kill Jessy. And now he's confronting them." Krystal said in a panic. Marcus looked towards the forest and suddenly huge amounts of lightning shot into the sky.

The village was gasping and panic filled the hearts of the villagers. "I told you all, he was going to bring harm to our village." Caruso said. Krystal looked at Caruso, his hand was fixed somehow and he looked really pissed. "You shouldn't have mated with that animal." Caruso said to Krystal. Krystal slowly walked over to Caruso and stopped in front of him, she had no expression on her face as she looked up at Caruso. "What, are you finally taking…" Caruso was suddenly thrown to the floor and he coughed up blood.

Krystal stood in the same place she had stood in front of Caruso; only she had her fist in front of her and had her back to Caruso. She had deliberately punched Caruso with all her body weight and strength into the punch. "Krystal!" Sapphire yelled after she had seen her little girl break Caruso's jaw. (**Good on her.**) Sapphire walked over to her daughter and restrained her, as the guards helped Caruso up and walked him away. "What are you thinking dear?" Sapphire asked.

Krystal looked at her mother; Krystal had tears in her eyes. "I won't allow anyone to call MY Jessy an animal. He's a kind-hearted person; he's fighting to defend us all. Jessy wouldn't fight for blood; he'd fight for peace. Surely you can see that Mother?" Krystal asked.

Sapphire looked at her daughter with a smile. She had in deed read Jessy's mind when they were walking around the village together, and she has learned Jessy is not one who craves blood in battle. But: she also learned that Jessy would kill if angered correctly, or if he is left no other alternative. "Ok Krystal, I understand. As long as you believe Jessy is not the kind who kills for pleasure, but fights for peace: then I will stand by your decisions." Sapphire said as she hugged her daughter.

Krystal instantly returned the hug. "Thank you, Mother." Krystal said. Suddenly Krystal felt Jessy's painful cries of agony fill her head. "JESSY'S IN TROUBLE!" Krystal yelled as she pushed her mother away gently and ran towards the forest, only to have the guards restrain her. "LET ME GO! JESSY NEEDS ME!" Krystal begged.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but we can't allow you to get hurt. Please stay here." A guard said.

(Begin playing "Bodies, by Drowning pool.")

Jessy dodge numerous attacks from Rob, but to Jessy's surprise: he was hit by another electrical blast after Rob used 'Flash step' (An Archangel move that allows the user to travel at incredible speeds to either be used as a defensive or offensive strategy. Also very good for traveling long distances in a hurry.) To appear behind Jessy, and use an electrical blast. "Flash step huh? Tell me…when did you become an Archangel? And what class were you named?" Jessy asked.

"I am not going to explain myself to you, I don't have the patience nor the time." Rob said as he resumed his battle stance.

"**Time? Why would he need time?"** Jessy thought. **"Hmm. He seems to be able to use the technique without charging it, but how? I have to pay closer attention to his every move, find an opening, then end this." **Jessy thought. Jessy knew three things:

The technique was very dangerous, but how dangerous Jessy didn't know exactly.

He didn't know the limits to the technique or it's weaknesses, but the he will have to pay close attention to find them out.

And finally. Jessy knew that if he determines all of the weaknesses, muscle movement and the limits to the technique: Jessy would not be able to get hit by the technique anymore.

Jessy cracked his arms and back, and stretched his muscles a bit. Rob looked at Jessy and it looked like he was assessing what Jessy was doing.

"What are you doing Jessy?" Rob asked.

"Limbering up, otherwise I may pull something and then we won't be able to have fun." Jessy said with a smile.

"Not to worry…this will be over soon enough." Rob said, and disappeared.

"**Flash step again huh? So predictable."** Jessy thought, before blocking Rob's attack from behind. To Jessy's guess, Rob was going to use that technique again, ironically enough: he was right. Jessy used his own Flash step and as he dodged Rob's attack, he watched Rob's every move. Time seemed to slow down for Jessy as he used Flash step. What Jessy saw, shocked him: the electrical charge didn't come from the blade at all, it came down Rob's shoulder, travelled throughout his arm and through the blade of his sword. Since the sword was made out of silver: it conducted the electricity and amplified the electrical charge. Jessy reappeared away from Rob and watched as the electrical blast disappeared.

"It seems you dodged my attack. A mistake I won't make again." Rob said.

"**That technique, isn't natural it came from Rob's body, but how exactly?"** Jessy thought. "Well…if you think you're up to it, come and attack me." Jessy said.

Rob dashed towards Jessy. He was fast, just barely dodged the attack that came with Rob's dash towards him. "You can't just keep on the defensive." Rob said. "You have only a 24.3% chance of winning if you do." Rob blurted out."

"I don't care much for maths." Jessy said. **"Damn, I only just dodged that last attack, he's fast…but that's nothing I can't match. I know I can't keep on the defensive for long, but I still need to learn more. I know."** Jessy suddenly had a huge grin on his face.

"What's with that look?" Rob asked. "Don't tell me you plan on running away?" Rob said.

Jessy seethed his long sword. "Meep, Mepp." Jessy said before running off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. (Lol, Jessy went roadrunner style.)

Rob used Flash step again and chased after Jessy. "You can't run forever!" Rob yelled as he slowly began to catch up to Jessy.

"**I don't plan on running, I plan on leading… you into a trap that is." **Jessy thought.

(Back at the village)

"I said Let me go!" Krystal yelled as she struggled against the four guards holding her down.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but we can not." A Guard said.

Suddenly a flash of lightning exploded really close to the village, and Jessy flew out of the forest, and landed in front of Krystal and the guards, Jessy looked up at Krystal and the guards while his back was on the ground. "Hi, mind moving to the left a couple of meters?" Jessy asked.

Slowly out of the forest, Rob walked out: shocking Krystal, Sapphire and Marcus. The same thought ran through their minds. **"How? He's dead."** All of them thought. Jessy got up to his feet, and noticed Rob was charging for him, Jessy also noticed that he was going to use a electrical blast again.

"**Damn, if I move, they get hit. Guess I have no choice." **Jessy thought. As Rob closed in Jessy closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. **"One."** Jessy began counting for some reason. Rob ran closer. **"Two."** Jessy seemed like an idiot, standing there, with his eyes closed, and his swords not drawn, and Rob was at least a couple meters away and closed in within seconds. **"THREE!"** Jessy's eyes shot open and spun forward; his speed was faster then normal now. His hand grabbed his great sword and with one swing: Jessy sent his brother flying into trees. "Now, move. You're in the way." Jessy said to Krystal and the guards. They all nodded and moved a fair distance away from Jessy.

Jessy waited for Rob to show himself, Jessy was still very suspicious about his brother and wanted to deal with this. Jessy knew his stamina was depleting rapidly, no one knew it yet: but Jessy was really hurt. His vision was blurring, his head was pounding as if it had been hit with a baseball bat and survived it and he found it difficult to hold his great sword up, let alone even stand. Thankfully no one noticed.

Suddenly the trees Rob had broken as he flew through them, exploded and Rob shot into the air. As he flew towards Jessy, Jessy felt his heart, jump and hit his chest: as if it was going to just burst right out of it. Jessy tried to ignore the pain, but it was too great. He was having a heart attack; Jessy had his hand over his heart and grasped his chest. **"N…No. Not now, I…I refuse…to accept this… I…I can't lose now. Come on…come on move, move darn you…MOVEEEEE!" **Jessy thought as he huffed and puffed. He closed his eyes once more; he didn't want to see what was going to happen to him now. Jessy, had accepted defeat.

Krystal saw that Jessy was in pain and saw that Rob was almost at contact distance; soon Rob would kill Jessy.

Rob swung his sword with full might and time for Krystal seemed to slow down. Seconds, seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours. Krystal watched, helpless as the guards held her down, she watched as the blade of Rob's sword came crashing down. "NOOOOOOO!" Krystal screamed.

Jessy didn't feel anything now. The sounds of screaming, the winds, the air, everything just seemed to have stopped. Jessy slowly opened his left eye, and saw vey clearly. Jessy opened his other eye and gazed around at his new surroundings. He was now in some kind of room. It was dark, but the room itself was visible, as was earthing it housed. "Where am I? Am I dead?" Jessy asked as he turned around. Jessy started to feel sad, he realized what he had done now: Jessy had given up, and as he gave up, he died.

"Sweetie, wake up." A voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Jessy asked.

"Behind you." The voice said.

Jessy turned around and he almost fainted. Suddenly Jessy felt happiness overwhelm him. "M…Mom?" Jessy asked.

"Hello Jessy, my how you've grown my son." Jessy's mother said as she looked at him.

"Mom, I'm a Lupine, I'm no longer human." Jessy said.

"Lupine? What are you talking about Jessy, look at yourself." Jessy's mother said.

Jessy looked at himself and saw that his normal hands were back, Jessy quickly felt his face, only normal male facial hair was on his face, he looked behind him, only to find that his tail was no longer there. "I'm myself again." Jessy said.

"Yes you are my son, come. Let us go home." Jessy's mother said. Jessy smiled and began to follow his mother.

"**Jessy. Wake up. Please wake up. Jessy don't leave me, please open your eyes!"** Krystal's voice begged in Jessy's head. Jessy stopped and held his head in his hands.

"Is something the matter?" Jessy's mother asked.

Jessy looked up. "Mom, where exactly are we?" Jessy asked.

"Well, right now we're at the gate to the Nethierworld." Jessy's mother answered.

"Mom, but. I'm not ready to go. I still have a lot to do." Jessy said.

Jessy's mother smiled. "I know dear, but… do you really think you can win?" She asked.

Jessy thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "I don't think so." Jessy said. Jessy's mother smiled as well. "I know so." Jessy said, full of confidence. "I'm sorry Mom, but it's not my time. I promise I will come back to you one day, and when I do…we can talk about my life." Jessy said. Jessy's mother smiled.

"Be strong my son, and don't give in to your doubts." She said.

"Don't worry Mom…I won't anymore." Jessy said as he pulled out his great sword. Jessy's body began to change again, and he turned back to the Lupine Krystal loves. Jessy was now back in the real world, and heard Krystal's scream. Jessy's eyes shot open and he sidestepped to avoid the sword. "I'm not giving up now, I'm not going to give up on myself." Jessy said.

Krystal was so happy that Jessy was still alive, she decided to help him, by reading Rob's mind and finding out everything he was going to do. But to her surprise, she heard nothing. **"How strange, I can't read his mind. Why can't I read his mind?" ** Krystal thought. Krystal tried again just in case, and still nothing. **"This is strange, it's like he doesn't…"** And that's when it hit her. "Jessy! He's not your brother! He has no mind!" Krystal yelled.

Jessy heard Krystal's words of warning. "What?" Jessy asked quietly. Jessy still dodged every attack Rob through, but as he did it, he attempted to read Rob's mind and when he failed, he began to think.

**If He has no mind, then why is he moving?**

**How can he operate if he has no mind to tell his body what to do?**

That's when it hit Jessy. "I wonder." Jessy said. As Rob swung his blade vertically up, Jessy sidestepped to the right and slashed Rob's side clean open. "I thought as much…a robot assassin brand." Jessy said. Rage started to fill Jessy, this time Matt has gone too far. The robot Rob jumped back and got into battle stance. "Do you know what happens, when I'm pissed?" Jessy asked coldly. "I really didn't want to use this skill, but since you've messed with the memory of my dearly departed brother…you're as good as dead!" Jessy yelled. Jessy's great sword began to glow a bright blue, and a blue aura surrounded Jessy.

"That's 'Heaven's rage'." Rob said. ('Heaven's rage' is a skill Jessy developed; it allows him to have immense strength and agility. The down side to using this though, is that Jessy is going to be sick after this.)

"If you're listening to this Matt. You're a fool to think that an Assassin robot could kill me. In the name of my brother…die." Jessy said. Jessy disappeared right before the robot Rob moved, and reappeared behind robot Rob. Suddenly Robot Rob's torso, fell to the floor while it's lower half stayed standing. Slowly the aura around Jessy faded and Jessy drove his great sword through the head of the robot, forever silencing it. "Hmph, and that's that." Jessy said. Jessy looked over at Krystal who was running towards Jessy happy. Jessy's vision started to blur, and he slowly fell forward. Luckily for him: Krystal caught him before he hit the ground and kneelt down and placed Jessy's head on her lap. "Oh, hello." Jessy said.

Krystal was not amused and flicked Jessy on the snout. "Never scare me like that again." Krystal said as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry, I'll be just fine." Jessy said.

"But, look at you, you're hurt badly." Krystal said sadly.

Jessy smiled and wiped a tear away from her face. "I'm sure it's nothing you can't fix Krystal. And besides, I'm a pretty tough guy, I think I just displayed that in front of everyone." Jessy said. Krystal smiled at Jessy.

Jessy slowly tried to get up, but Krystal grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back so he would lay down. "Just rest here for awhile Jessy. I'll heal you a bit now and once you can walk properly, we'll go to your home and I'll heal the rest there." Krystal said kindly.

"Ok." Jessy said.

**A/N: well another happy ending for Jessy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews about this chapter so I can get better in some areas. Thank you.**

**Form Namigi.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: True Love can never be separated

The early sun slowly rose above the high mountains in the distance, the once black sky began to shine a bright red and gold, and the villagers began to awake from their quite slumber. Even though lots of damage was caused in the forest from the battle of Jessy and the imposter Matt had sent to assassinate him, the village farmers were none too pleased to learn they had to fill in the many holes in the ground and still were expected to perform their normal tasks as well.

Many rumours had already been spread about the village over night, about Jessy's power and the fact that someone had upset Krystal for some reason. After Jessy had collapsed however, Marcus declared that Jessy was to be placed in his room and Krystal was now forbidden to communicate or see him, unless told otherwise by Marcus himself. Obviously Krystal and her mother: Sapphire, objected to this decision, but Marcus still stood by his decision.

Krystal had no choice but to return to her normal tasks rather than do what she wanted to do: all she wanted to do during matting season was spend it all with Jessy, and take him to the hotel that was passed the mountains. "Lady Krystal?" a small high pitched voice asked. Krystal woke out her trance and looked at Kiba, who had his hand up.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Krystal asked.

"Just a question Lady Krystal, I know it's not my business but did Jessy like his gift?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"Ah...Um...I haven't gotten a chance to give it to him yet." Krystal said as her ears flattened against her head, after realising she didn't give Jessy the gift she brought for him. **"I can't give it to him now, since Father has forbidden me from seeing or making contact with Jessy." **Krystal thought to herself so she wouldn't raise suspicion.

"Oh, Is it because you're not allowed to see him?" Kiba asked.

Krystal was a little shocked by Kiba's question, how did he know? "How did you know that?" Krystal asked.

"Mummy. She said Chieftain Marcus thought it would be in Jessy's best interest if you didn't see him for a little bit so he could recover." Kiba explained.

"**Could father have really done what he did because of that?"** Krystal thought. "Well...it may be a reason, but still let's get back to the class work ok." Krystal said as nice as possible.

"Ok, Lady Krystal." Kiba said before returning to his easy Cerinian. (English in their language.)

Meanwhile at the temple:

At the temple, people there were as in hurry and panicking about anything. In all the chaos, a single hallway was unoccupied and no noise could be heard from all the ruckus of the temple. In a small apartment room: laid a wounded black wolf, in his big king sized bed, which was customary for all the apartment rooms within the temple. The wounded wolf was none other than Jessy, he lay there bandaged tightly to stop the blood from seeping out of the wound and his right hand was bandaged from the burns he received when blocking the lightning blasts. Jessy was unable to move due to his injuries, but luckily for him: he was unconscious still. It seemed to the Cerinian doctor who bandaged his wounds that Jessy had used a lot of his strength in order to destroy that robotic imposter, but told Krystal and her parents that Jessy would recover by tomorrow afternoon. But for Krystal, she really couldn't wait that long.

The only problem for Jessy is the fact he wasn't really unconscious, he was actually sleeping. (Slack ass!)

Back at Krystal's classroom

"Ok class, I hope you had another wonderful lesson today, and I hope you all have a nice day. Now run along and stay out of trouble." Krystal said cheerfully. As the class slowly left, Krystal stood by the door with a smile and waved them good-bye.

"Ah, Lady Krystal?" another high pitched voice asked. Krystal turned around and saw that it was one of her young students. The child was a leopard and she was female. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a light brown.

"Oh, hello there Lin. What can I do for you?" Krystal said as she squatted down to the small leopard cub.

"Um...I was wondering, is Jessy alright? I saw what happened yesterday with that thing and Jessy and he looked really hurt when you held him." Lin asked nicely. Krystal admired Lin's concern, Lin was always a great student: she never argued, she never thought about anything other than her school work and it was obvious to Krystal that Lin idolized her and wanted to be like her.

Krystal sighed slightly before allowing a faint smile to show. "Thank you for your concern Lin. I'm not too sure how Jessy is at the moment since I'm not allowed to see him." Krystal said sadly.

Lin thought for a moment and scratched the back of her head as she thought. "Maybe...you should just go check on him Lady Krystal." Lin said shyly fearing she would get scolded by Krystal.

Krystal was suddenly taken aback, Lin had just suggested to Krystal to disobey her own father's order, this wasn't like Lin. "What makes you think I should disobey my father?" Krystal asked nicely and in a light and comforting tone.

"Well, I asked Mommy, what she thought of Chieftain Marcus's order and Mommy said she didn't agree with his decision. I asked what mommy meant, and she told me: "Even if I was in the same position as Lady Krystal, I wouldn't allow some rule to stop me from seeing your father if he was hurt." Maybe you should do the same as Mommy." Lin suggested nicely. "Then you can give him the gift you were talking about." Lin said cheerfully.

Krystal smiled. "Thank you Lin, I will do the same as your mother suggests." Krystal said as she got back up to her two feet, Krystal didn't know it, but her tail was wagging from excitement.

Lin giggled as she saw her idol full of happiness. "Oh, Lady Krystal, can you give Jessy this when you see him later. It's a get well soon card from all of us in class. We made it before you got here." Lin said as she grabbed a card that was decorated with colours and the title said "Get well soon, from Lady Krystal's class." Krystal smiled as she opened it and saw the whole class had written a comment in it. One caught her eye. "Please take great care of our Lady Krystal, From Lin."

"Aww, thank you. I'm sure Jessy will love it when he sees it." Krystal said as she closed the card and put it in her small bag. Lin nodded and ran out the door towards her mother and leaped into her arms. Krystal looked at Lin's mother and saw that she smiled at Krystal and gave a slight nod, as if she knew what Krystal was going to do. Krystal smiled back and waved good-bye to the two Leopards as they began to walk home. Krystal turned around and locked the door to the class room before she turned around and began to walk towards the temple. She was eager to see Jessy, and when she did, she wouldn't leave for anyone, even if Jessy woke and told her to leave.

Chieftain's hut

"You know...that little order of yours won't stop her." Sapphire said as she stood in front of Marcus with her arms crossed and standing in a pose as if she wasn't pleased with him.

"And what makes you believe that? She's my daughter and she listens to me." Marcus asked.

"Your right...she is your daughter, and if I recall: you disobeyed your mother when she told you not to see me because I was injured, but you came anyway and when they found you with me at the side of my bed, you wouldn't leave, you stayed and told them you were not going to move until I was better and could walk around with you." Sapphire said.

"Exactly." Marcus said with a smile.

"Wait, what exactly are you planning?" Sapphire asked.

"Simple, I made that order purposely to teach Krystal that she needs to take control of her own decisions some times, even against her own parent's decisions." Marcus said, looking all smug. Sapphire giggled. "What?" Marcus asked.

"Now there's a look I haven't seen in a long time. Kind of turns me on." Sapphire said seductively, as she walked closer to Marcus.

Marcus blushed a little and his ears flattened against his head as Sapphire wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck. "S...Sapphire, please. We have to get to Jessy and see if he's alright." Marcus said after Sapphire licked her lips.

"Shh, if Krystal is anything like me...which she is in more ways than one, we won't have to worry about Jessy...Krystal will see to it that he's taken great care of. Kind of like what's about to happen to you." Sapphire said before running her tongue up Marcus's neck.

Marcus may as well have face palmed himself right then and there after hearing his wife talk about their daughter that way. But Marcus accepted it and returned Sapphire's hug with his own.

**A/N: Sorry but I'm not writing yiff scene for these two love birds, unless you want to see yiff scenes of other characters besides the main ones, if so PM me.**

The Temple.

Krystal had arrived on the scene and what she saw was shocking to her. Everyone was running around in a panic, they were so busy that no one noticed Krystal at all. All Krystal could do was stand and watch the disorganised temple. Krystal felt her anger start to build from seeing such a disgrace to the temple, and took in a deep breath. "EVERYONE STOP!" Krystal yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to stop dead on the spot. "What the hell do you all think you're doing? What's with all the running, the disorganisation and the mess of scrolls, books and paper on the floor?" Krystal asked.

"W...Well Lady Krystal, with the attack that happened yesterday and the immense amount of power Jessy displayed, some of us thought it best to research on everything we can about that power. We have no idea if it could do great harm to the village and its people." An old female cat said.

Krystal placed her left hand to her own face and shook her head. "Why is it...that you all think negative thoughts about new things? I'm sure if the power Jessy displayed yesterday would do harm to the village, Jessy wouldn't have used it. Now please just go back to your normal duties and make sure this place is cleaned up. I never want to see this display of disgrace again." Krystal said calmly before lowering her hand and resuming her business. Everyone in the temple then started to walk normally and began cleaning the temple. Placing all the books, scrolls and papers back in their proper places, before they all returned to their normal jobs and tasks.

Krystal began walking down the hall and heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hello...Krystal." a deep pissed off sounding voice said. Krystal quickly turned around only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted up into the air. Caruso was the culprit who was now chocking Krystal. "You think it was funny, dislocating my jaw? What did you think you broke it? You don't have the strength for that dear. I've done a lot of thinking lately and I've come to a conclusion...If I can't have you, no one can, so die!" Caruso yelled as he tightened his grip on Krystal's throat.

Krystal could feel her throat start to collapse from the pressure of Caruso's strength, and felt the air in her start to escape from her lungs. Krystal started to make chocking sounds and began to feel light headed. Krystal couldn't think, all she could do was look down into the eyes of her soon to be killer.

All hope for Krystal was lost, she had accepted defeat, and it was all she could do now. As Krystal felt the last of her breath escape her cracking lungs from trying to hold her breath, she fell to the floor, and began hearing screams of pain. Krystal instantly began to gasp for air and looked around to see Caruso's hand had been severed and was on the floor, surrounded by blood. "How dare you try and kill my niece. You'll pay with your life Caruso!" Krystal's saviour said. Krystal got a good quick look at her saviour, it was a tall male fox, he had dark brown fur apart from his medium length hair which was grey, his eyes were a light orange, he wore a pair of black shorts, a navy blue tank top and he was carrying a long machete.

*Cough, Cough* "U...Uncle Brice?" Krystal managed to say after catching her breath.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here now. Don't worry I'll make very quick work of this. I've always hated this guy anyway." Brice said to Krystal. Caruso attacked Brice with a knife he pulled out from his knife holder in his tunic, Brice threw the machete to the ground and grasped Caruso's arm after he side stepped, Brice used the palm of his hand and hit Caruso's elbow joint while he pulled Caruso's arm towards himself with his right, causing Caruso's arm to snap in half. Caruso roared in pain as he felt his arm snap in half and fell to the floor on his knees.

Caruso looked up at Brice. "P...Please...have mercy." Caruso begged.

Brice frowned. "Mercy? I'm already showing you mercy. If I kill you now, you won't have to go through hell when my dear sister finds out what you've done. So without further a due...here's your mercy." Brice said as he grabbed Caruso's head and snapped his neck with both hands. "Well now...Krystal I know why your here, have fun...but please keep the volume down, I live next door to him you know, and don't worry about this, I'll clean it up. Say hi to the newest member for me once he wakes, I'll meet him eventually." Brice said as he helped his niece up to her feet.

"Th...Thank you Uncle Brice, and I won't be doing anything like that for awhile." Krystal said knowing what her Uncle meant.

"Oh come on, don't give me that crap. You're exactly like your mother in more ways than you care to admit. Look, just have fun and stay out of trouble ok. Love you and again, I'll take care of this." Brice said.

Krystal rolled her eyes, and stretched her neck. She walked over to Jessy's door and slowly opened it. As Krystal peered into the apartment room, she noticed the room was clean and all the windows were closed as well as draped, it was dark. Krystal slowly entered and locked the door behind her, then began to look for the bathroom. Krystal passed the coffee table that had a small stack of books on it and decided to look at the names of them. She giggled lightly when she saw the mating season one, and placed them all down.

Krystal walked down a small hall way and opened the only door there slowly to find it was Jessy's bedroom. Krystal looked at the bulge in the bed and walked closer to find it was Jessy lying on his back, and lightly breathing. Krystal smiled a little and noticed a door was opened a little and a light was on, she slowly walked over to it and looked in to find a female husky holding a spray bottle and a cloth, while standing at the bathroom sink. She had the grey and white fur of normal husky and bright blue eyes, and she was incredibly sexy. "Oh, hello Lady Krystal, I didn't expect to see you here, I was frightened that you were Jessy, considering those wounds he has. When I arrived here he didn't have his blanket on so I put it on him since it was cold this morning." The husky explained quietly.

"Hello Seras, thank you very much for looking after Jessy like that, I need to repay you some day." Krystal replied quietly.

"No, there's no thanks needed My Lady, I just like to see that the people who I work for are kept very happy." Seras said. Krystal then got an Idea.

"There must be some way I can repay you though Seras? I even appreciate the fact you gave Jessy those books to read." Krystal said.

"Well, I was surprised to find they had been moved so I can safely say Jessy has in fact read them all, plus I really don't want anything My Lady." Seras said nicely.

"But..." Krystal didn't finish her sentence after hearing groaning noises come from Jessy's room. Krystal and Seras slowly peered out of the door slightly and saw that Jessy had began to sit up slowly. Krystal and Seras launched out of the bathroom and pushed Jessy back to the bed softly.

"Please Mr Wolf, rest. Otherwise you'll open up those wounds of yours." Seras said.

Jessy was violently blinking from the shock of seeing not one, but two girls launch out of nowhere and restrain him to a bed. Jessy then snapped out of his shock and instantly looked at Seras from head to toe, before he made eye contact again. "I'm sorry but...who are you Ms?" Jessy asked.

"Oh that's right; we've never met in person before. I'm Seras." Seras answered.

"Ah, thank you very much for all you've done for me." Jessy said, causing Seras to blush a little.

Krystal caught on to how Seras reacted to Jessy thanking her and got the idea again. Jessy looked over at Krystal. "Get your mind out of the gutter Krystal; I don't think she would agree to what you're thinking." Jessy said to Krystal. This made both Krystal and Seras blush violently. Jessy soon found out what he said was a bad choice, because he received a knock on the head from Krystal's fist. "Ow." Jessy said as he rubbed his head.

"You're embarrassing me and her, so stop it." Krystal said shyly.

"Hey, you're the one who thought it, plus isn't it bad for an already mated couple to have sex with someone else?" Jessy asked thinking that once you've mated you can't go back on it.

"Ah, not really. Of course you're allowed to have sex with others as long as your mate is as well with the same person at the same time or if...well...the same sex as the person having intercourse with someone other than his or her mate." Krystal said.

"Um, yeah. That's how it works with our rules." Seras said.

Jessy just scratched his head. "Well...this is really awkward now." Jessy said.

"Gee, you think?" Krystal asked.

"Hey Krystal...what's the date today?" Jessy asked.

"The 24th of the 1st. Why?" Krystal asked.

"Two days huh. I really have no idea what to do for it." Jessy thought out loud.

"For what?" Seras asked thankful for the change of subject.

"Hmm, oh...my birthday. I turn 19 in two days." Jessy said, startling Krystal and Seras.

"Wait so you're born in mating season? That's a first." Seras said.

"You have to remember Seras: Jessy's not from this world, his old race must have a different mating season than ours." Krystal said.

"Actually, my old race doesn't have a mating season." Jessy said.

"Huh? Why not?" Seras and Krystal asked at the same time.

Jessy blushed. "Well...umm...we were...in technical terms...we were always in...heat." Jessy said, causing Krystal to giggle and Seras to have her mouth drop open.

Jessy's phone started to buzz wildly, causing everyone to jump. Jessy reached for his phone and noticed it was just his alarm, Jessy looked at the notice that was underneath the alarm symbol and read it. As he read the small sentence: his eyes widened. **"Beware: Krystal is now in heat." **The sentence read. Jessy suddenly remembered setting the alarm while he read the mating season book Seras gave him, after he read that the females of Cerinia go in heat around 1:05pm. "Oh shit." Jessy said.

He lowered his phone and noticed that Krystal was looking at Jessy very funny, then he remembered Krystal wasn't the only female in the room and slowly looked at Seras who was on the other side of the room, struggling to contain herself. Krystal then looked over at Seras and slowly walked over to her. She knelt down and whispered something in her ear, causing her to look at Krystal after she leaned back, and gave her a slow nod. Krystal walked over to Jessy's bed and sat down next to him, and very surprising enough: so did Seras. Jessy instantly knew what was about to happen, and he whimpered.

**A/N: ****I warn you now: this is a YIFF. Enjoy**

Krystal leant forward to Jessy's ear and whispered into his ear. "Jessy, please satisfy Seras as well as me." Krystal said sexually, as she slowly leant away from Jessy's ear, she slowly ran her tongue up Jessy's wolf ear. Jessy was shocked and stunned, he didn't know how to take all the information.

Suddenly Krystal grabbed Seras's left hand and guided her closer to herself. When Seras was close enough, Krystal began to kiss her passionately. Jessy couldn't believe it: he had just woken up, was pushed back onto the bed he had slept in for a few hours and now was watching two sexy vixens making out right in front of him. As Jessy watched, he noticed that they were using their tongues while they kissed, it took Jessy a few seconds, but he realized it was turning him on. After a minute, Krystal and Seras broke the kiss slowly, leaving a trail of their mixed saliva connected to each other's bottom lip, before it broke.

Seras looked at Jessy and giggled at the expression he had, Jessy's right eye was twitching a little and it looked like he had seen a ghost. Krystal noticed Jessy was turned on and decided to allow Seras to have a little fun with her. "Seras." Krystal said.

Seras quickly looked at Krystal. "Yes my Lady?" Seras asked.

"Please stand up off the bed with me for a second." Krystal said. Seras nodded and got up off the bed and stood there while Krystal crawled over Jessy and stood up in front of Seras. Krystal slowly began to kiss Seras again, but this time Krystal was slowly rubbing Seras's large left breast slowly. Krystal used her telepath to send Seras a message. **"Just play with me for a bit Seras, it seems to turn Jessy on. We'll just tease him for a bit." **Krystal said. Seras seemed to agree by slowly wrapping her arms around Krystal's body and squeezed her ass lightly. Jessy started to feel his mouth begin to water at the sight of the two vixen's making out and feeling each other **(Lucky Bastard).** Krystal slowly lowered her right hand down Seras's smoking hot body and slid her hand in her loincloth and started to rub her already wet/sweet Husky slit. Krystal started to rub Seras's clitoris between her middle finger and her index finger while using the other two to rub Seras's already loose vagina.

Seras returned the favour by placing her hand in Krystal's loincloth and doing the exact same thing she was doing to her. Krystal and Seras began to move their hips forward and back slowly to give themselves more pleasure as the other pleased them. Krystal and Seras then removed their hand from the other's loincloth and brought their own hand to their mouth and licked off the other's juices from their hand. Jessy basically fainted then, he thought this was just some dream and he would wake up any minute now, but since he didn't he decided to see if he was dreaming and pinched his fur, causing him to yelp in pain a little quiet, it was loud enough for both the vixens to hear him though and when they saw what he did they giggled.

Krystal then noticed how wet her loincloth was and Seras was the same. They looked at each other and nodded at each other. Krystal slowly reached behind Seras's back and undid her bra, and Seras did the same. Seras then placed both a hand on either side off Krystal's loincloth and slowly pulled it down. When she reached Krystal's feet, she stepped out of it. When Seras got back up to her feet, Krystal lightly pushed Seras onto the bed and pulled off her loincloth quickly, before lying on top of her. Seras spread her legs a little so Krystal was comfortable while on Seras. Krystal slowly raised her ass in the air, and Jessy watched as Krystal moved her tail under her, and brought it to Seras's slit. His eyes couldn't have gotten any wider as he saw Krystal thrust her tail into Seras's wet slit, and out slowly ¾ of the way before thrusting it back in, causing Seras to moan like hell.

Krystal enjoyed the sight of Seras, as she thrusted her tail in and out of Seras. Krystal turned her attention to Jessy and noticed he was drooling a little. Jessy saw that Krystal was looking at him and she used her index finger and motioned him to come closer to her. Jessy obeyed her and crawled over to Krystal and Seras. Krystal quickly grabbed Jessy behind the head with her right hand and pulled his head close enough for her to kiss him. Krystal thrusted her tongue into Jessy's mouth and explored every inch of it very passionately, it made her kiss with Seras look like child's play. Jessy couldn't take it anymore, he let a huge growl escape after he broke the kiss and it caused Seras and Krystal to smile. Krystal continued to thrust her tail in and out of Seras and quickly sent her another message. **"Quickly do the same to me, we'll see what Jessy does then."** Krystal said.

Seras lifted her lower body up a bit to allow her long furry tail to move to Krystal's slit, Sears then lowered her lower half to the bed again, and began to rub Krystal's slit slowly with her tail. Krystal let out a loud moan of pleasure as Seras quickly thrusted her tail into Krystal's wet slit. Krystal looked down at Seras and began to kiss her again, with her tongue in her mouth. Krystal and Seras were really enjoying themselves, and were close to forgetting they were actually testing to see Jessy's reactions to their actions. What they didn't know was that Jessy was once again fighting his animal instincts. He was fighting every urge in his body to take Krystal from behind, while she pleased Seras. It just so happens that, that is what Krystal wanted. Three minutes into their kiss, Krystal began to crave Jessy rather than Seras, and was almost about to pull out from Seras and tackle Jessy, but she suddenly felt herself get grabbed. Krystal could feel two hands on her waist, and knew instantly that it was Jessy's hands.

Krystal began to beg, in her mind, hoping Jessy would do it, and to her surprise: he did. Jessy slowly entered her tail hole, causing her eyes to shoot open and break the kiss. She moaned extremely loud as Jessy entered further into her, and shut her eyes tightly from the pleasure. Seras looked and saw that Jessy was in fact behind Krystal doing her in her ass. Seras knew she had to keep Krystal quiet, so she leaned Krystal into a kiss she started and made sure to hold her there.

Jessy kept thrusting in and out of Krystal at a normal speed, but he was reading Krystal's mind. He found out she loved the feelings she was getting from both Jessy and Seras, and wanted them both to go faster. Jessy did as she wished, Krystal decided to thrust her tail faster in and out of Seras, and this caused her to do the same to Krystal. After another minute of thrusting in one another (apart from Jessy getting thrusted into.) they all felt the same feeling: they were all reaching their climax. Jessy began to thrust harder and faster, as well as the two vixens. Suddenly Krystal and Seras broke the kiss and screamed in pleasure as all three of them released load after load of their juices. Jessy slowly pulled out of Krystal and lay onto his back, and both Krystal and Seras removed their tail from the other's soaking wet vagina. As they did, they both looked at their tails and they could both see the other's juices all over it. They both brought their own tail to their mouths and licked them clean.

Jessy watched as they cleaned themselves, and then after they were cleaned, Krystal quickly cleaned Jessy's wolfhood with her tail. "That was lovely, thank you for helping me Seras." Krystal said.

"That's ok, thank you for inviting me." Seras replied.

That's when Jessy caught on. "Wait a minute...you mean this was all a plan from the beginning?" Jessy asked. Both of the girls looked at Jessy and nodded at the same time. "When did you plan this?" Jessy asked, shocked at the fact his own mate planed something like this.

"Last night, when we ran into each other." Seras answered.

Flashback:

Krystal was walking through the temple and was heading for her room. After turning a corner Krystal bumped into a good friend of hers. "Oh, hello Seras, what are you up to?" Krystal asked.

"Nothing My Lady, I've just finished cleaning a few rooms and now I'm off to bed. I don't have to clean tomorrow but I'll be cleaning our guest's room." Seras said.

"You mean Jessy?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, I clean his room early in the mornings and I do it that silently he doesn't wake up." Seras said.

Krystal thought for a moment. "Hey Seras can I ask you something personal?" Krystal asked.

"You may My Lady, but not out in the open, come with me to my apartment and we'll talk there." Seras said, as she led Krystal to her apartment, which happened to be just two doors away. Krystal and Seras entered the apartment and it was spotless. "Now, what did you want to ask?" Seras questioned.

"I was wondering...if you have a mate yet?" Krystal asked.

"No I don't My Lady. Why do you ask?" Seras asked.

"Really? Because I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" Krystal asked.

"Hmmm, what kind of favour?" Seras questioned.

"Well, I'm having some trouble with my mate, you see...he's not giving into his newer instincts and I want to make him give into them. So I was wondering if you'd...well." Krystal stopped there thinking that Seras got the idea.

"Heheheh. My Lady, I never took you for that kind of girl. But are you sure you want me to "help" you?" Seras asked while emphasising the 'help'.

"Well now you know, as well as Jessy himself. And yes I am positive." Krystal said.

"If that's your wish." Seras said.

End of Flashback:

"You're both evil." Jessy said.

"Aww, is my handsome Lupine upset?" Krystal asked while she patted Jessy on the head.

Jessy was obviously not impressed. "You planed this from the very beginning, jeez you two can act." Jessy said, admitting he was fooled by their earlier innocent act before the two of them made out with each other.

Both Seras and Krystal smiled and laid on either side next to Jessy, and wrapped their arms around him. Krystal pulled the blanket over all three of them and made sure that their heads were sticking out. "Well then...good night Jessy and Seras." Krystal said.

"Good night My Lady and Jessy." Seras said.

*Sigh* "Good night you two." Jessy said. Jessy suddenly felt warm and looked down to see that Krystal and Seras placed their heads on Jessy's chest and used him as a pillow. **"Well, not getting out of this one then."** Jessy thought.

"**Damn straight. Now go to sleep or we'll have round two now instead of later."** Krystal threatened. Jessy knew what she meant, he was already worn out, but Krystal and Seras still had a lot of energy left in them. Jessy didn't want what Krystal was thinking now, so he did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Namigi: Well I hope Jessy had fun. The lucky S.O.B

Krystal: What? You're not jealous are you?

Namigi: Well...um...ah...shut up.

Krystal: Aww that's cute look at how red he is Seras.

Seras: Hey he's not bad looking either.

Krystal: You now that you mention it he looks as good as Jessy.

Jessy: Hey, leave the author alone. He's my creator after all.

Krystal: Hey you're right, and most authors base their OC's on themselves.

Namigi & Jessy: So? What's your point?

Seras: Lol, Jessy is a copy of Namigi.

Krystal: Yay now I have two of the same guy! *Krystal claps like a girly girl*

Namigi & Jessy: Ah Fuck.

Namigi: By the way everyone, I'm going to release an alternate story to this one. It's kinda the same in a way. i.e. Jessy has always been a Lupine in the story and is still a war hero but from the Aparoid wars.

Krystal: Hey, where do I come in?

Namigi: *Evil smile* That's what I was about to tell them. In this story it continues on from an ending off Starfox Command: the one where Krystal runs off from the team and takes a life full of violence and danger, she also takes the name: Kursed.

Krystal: Yay role play!

Namigi & Jessy: *Face palm*


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sharing is caring

Krystal laid in the bed awake, but with her eyes closed. She was worried about what Jessy would be feeling once he awoke. Would he be upset that her and Seras took advantage of him last night? Or would he just accept it? Krystal began moving her left arm around, looking for Jessy, but to her annoyance, she couldn't find him. Krystal opened her right eye a bit to see Seras was still soundly asleep and very close to her. "I guess Jessy is upset." Krystal said quietly as she looked around the room, only to find that Jessy's clean clothes were missing, but to Krystal's surprise: both of Jessy's swords and his knife was still in the room, out of harms way.

Krystal slowly pulled the covers off of her with a lot of care, so she wouldn't wake the still sleeping Husky. Krystal walked out of the bedroom and looked in the lounge room to find that Jessy wasn't there either. Krystal started to think that Jessy had ran off somewhere and wasn't going to come back. She had almost gone to tears, when her ears started to flicker. Krystal could hear something coming from the roof of the temple and peered out the window to see.

It was still very early in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. Krystal looked up to see a shadowed figure sitting on the highest point of the temple, and made out that it was holding something. Krystal grabbed a white robe and strapped it around herself to hide her naked body, and climbed out of the window, and grabbed a railing to pull herself up onto the roof. It was very easy for Krystal to do since she was very agile and athletic. Krystal slowly approached the figure and noticed that it was holding something that resembled a guitar, and it happened to be playing it softly. Krystal decided to listen to the phantom musician to see if it was any good.

The musician played the guitar as if it had played it for years and Krystal loved the music that travelled to her ears. Krystal then heard the musician beginning to sing. "Mmm, Ohh, Yeah. Ohh. Every part of my heart, I'm giving out. Every song on my lips, I'm singing out. Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go. Anyone who asks, I'll let them know. She's the one, she's the one, I'll say it loud. She's the one, she's the one, I'll say it proud. Ring the bell, ring the bell, for the whole crowd. Ring the bell, ring the bell. I'm telling the world! That I found the girl! The one I could live for! The one who deserves, to give all the light, a reason to fly! The one I could live for, a reason of Life!" the musician sang. Krystal smiled lovingly after realizing it was Jessy singing, the sun still rose slowly as Jessy kept strumming his guitar in a wonderful slow rhythm. "And if she began to fall, I know I couldn't ignore. The fact that I'd save her, because I adore her, so. I'm telling the world! That I found the girl! The one I could live for! The one who deserves, to give all the light, a reason to fly! The one I could live for, a reason of Life!" Krystal began to creep up to Jessy to embrace him as he sang. "Now I'm singing this song, as she's coming along. I know she's behind me! Because she makes so much noise." Jessy joked as he sang, and turned his head around a bit to see her.

Krystal stoped creeping as Jessy turned around and looked at her. Krystal was on her hands and knees in front of the sitting Lupine who placed his guitar down. Krystal's tail was waging violently, displaying how happy she was, and once she noticed she giggled girlishly. Jessy quickly grabbed Krystal by her sides and picked her up, and sat her on his lap, as he wrapped his arms around her. Krystal smiled at Jessy after noticing he was looking at the sunrise. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Krystal asked.

Jessy looked right at Krystal with a smile on his face. "Yeah. The dawn isn't as beautiful as the vixen on my lap right now though." Jessy said as he winked at Krystal.

"Jessy…You're too nice today. Is this just because you got more then one piece of action last night?" Krystal asked while trying desperately to hide her blush.

"What, aren't I allowed to compliment my mate?" Jessy asked with a grin.

"I was only asking. It's just…well I've never seen you this happy. Look at you, you're even swaying from side to side." Krystal said as Jessy was moving from left to right.

"Actually that's cause I found cookies. Plus what do you mean by: more then one piece of action? I only got to play with this." Jessy said as he did something to Krystal to cause her to jump.

"Ah, Jessy get your finger away from there." Krystal said shyly.

"Ever thought about wearing panties as well as a robe? I bet you're not even wearing a bra." Jessy said.

"Well I was worried about you. I thought you may have been upset with me and Seras for taking advantage of you." Krystal admitted.

"No, you enjoyed yourself and so did I. Even though you and Seras had all the fun. May need to punish you for that." Jessy said, with a grin.

"Mhmm. I doubt you could even turn me on right now. It's bloody freezing out here." Krystal said. Jessy had a big grin on his face as he reached behind Krystal, and stroked her tail from the base to the tip of her tail, as slow as he could, causing Krystal's ears to shoot up and her eyes to widen. "WAH! How did you?" Krystal struggled to say as she felt herself begin to heat up.

"See, I've got to thank Seras for the books." Jessy said. Krystal smiled and began to nuzzle Jessy's nose, and he instantly did the same.

"That you do. Let's hope that the book also told you what could happen if I don't control myself after you've done that." Krystal said. "And how is that punishment?" Krystal asked.

"Cause it was a set up for your punishment." Jessy said with a grin.

"What do you Ahh" Krystal said as Jessy bit down on her wrist and drew blood. Krystal pulled her arm away from Jessy as soon as he loosened his grip on her wrist and looked at the blood on her wrist. "That hurt Jessy. You big meanie." Krystal said while she whimpered. Jessy poked his tongue out at Krystal, before he grabbed her wrist and licked up the blood from her wound. "That's not really saying sorry Jessy." Krystal said.

Jessy smiled at Krystal and slowly kissed and nip on the base her neck, causing her to moan a little. "Ever thought that doing that in public is bad?" a voice said from behind the two lovers. Jessy and Krystal turned their heads around to face their interruption.

"Oh, Hello Uncle Brice. Did we wake you?" Krystal asked.

"No, He did, by the way, where did you get that guitar?" Brice asked.

"Found it in the ship wreck. It was pretty beaten up, but I managed to fix it up. Why do you ask?" Jessy asked.

"No reason, it's just really loud, for my ears anyway. Just try to keep it down next time young one. How's your neck Krystal?" Brice asked, while he looked at his niece.

"What? Something wrong?" Jessy asked as he examined Krystal's neck to find that it hurt whenever Jessy lightly poked her neck. "Who did that?" Jessy asked worried.

"Caruso, he strangled me while he lifted me off the ground by my throat." Krystal said.

Jessy was now full of rage. "I warned him. Where is he? I'll kill the bastard!" Jessy yelled.

"Calm down young one. I already beat you to it. It happened while you were out cold. I already killed him and took care of the corpse." Brice explained.

Jessy sighed in relief and held Krystal closer to him. "Jessy…I'm okay. I'm lucky uncle was there to save me." Krystal said as she rested her head against his chest.

Jessy looked at Brice with a kind smile. "Thank you sir, for protecting Krystal while I was unconscious." Jessy said.

Brice smiled at the happy couple. "It's perfectly alright young one, just call me Brice though. It makes me feel old when you call me sir." Brice said.

Krystal smiled. "But you are old Uncle." Krystal joked while she poked her tongue out.

"Come on Krystal, don't be mean now. Or I'll have your mate here punish you later." Brice joked. "Well, I best be off. I may as well tell my brother in-law about Caruso's death. He'll be searching for another captain for the guards." Brice said as he walked away from Jessy and Krystal.

Krystal didn't seem pleased with her uncle's remark about having Jessy punish her. "Uncle Brice you meanie. Wait till I get my hands on you, I'll show you punishment, I'll bash the lights out of you!" Krystal yelled while shaking her fist in the air.

Jessy chuckled lightly and Krystal threw a punch at the chuckling Lupine, who quickly caught her fist before she hit Jessy in the face. "Come on Krystal, lighten up a bit. You're not as attractive when you're angry." Jessy joked while laughing lightly.

Krystal sneered at Jessy and a little growl escaped from her. "What was that?" Krystal asked harshly.

"You herd me." Jessy said.

"I'll warn you now Jessy… I'm sitting on you right now, I could easily bash you here and now if I wanted to." Krystal threatened.

"I'm not going to fight you Krystal." Jessy said.

"Why not?" Krystal asked.

"It wouldn't be a challenge for me." Jessy said with a grin.

"So you want a challenge huh?" Krystal asked.

"What did you have in mind then?" Jessy asked. Jessy instantly read Krystal's mind and laughed at the thought Krystal had in her head. "You want me to spend the day with your class as you teach them?" Jessy asked.

"No, you can teach them." Krystal said.

"Don't think so." Jessy said.

"Why not, I thought you liked a challenge?" Krystal asked.

"I'm not qualified to teach, plus I don't know much about the customs here. I have something better in mind." Jessy said.

"Really? And what might that be?" Krystal asked.

Jessy smiled. "Well, how well can you hold your alcohol?" Jessy asked.

"You really want to test my drinking capabilities?" Krystal asked.

"Yep, unless you're not up to the challenge." Jessy teased.

"Normally I'd decline on account of your wounds you're still suffering from, but after that remark…bring it big boy." Krystal said.

"Sure thing, do me a favour though." Jessy said.

"What?" Krystal asked.

"Get the alcohol please." Jessy said.

"For the love of…. Calm down Krystal, remain calm. Sure I'll get the alcohol…but you're coming to carry it all." Krystal said.

"Fair enough then." Jessy said.

"But before we go…let's go back to bed for a bit." Krystal suggested.

"Why?" Jessy asked, eager to drink Krystal under the table.

"Because the stores not opened." Krystal said causing Jessy to be upset. After Jessy and Krystal re-entered the room, they found Seras walking out of the bedroom still naked and rubbing her eyes. "Hey Seras, where are you off to?" Krystal asked.

Seras looked at Krystal and Jessy. Suddenly Seras knew what was happening. "Oh god, did I?" Seras blushed as she realized what happened after noticing she was naked and tried to hide her breasts and her lower half.

"It's okay Seras, you're fine. It was my idea." Krystal said as she walked over to Seras.

Jessy was confused. "Hey, didn't you two say that you both planed last night's events?" Jessy asked after realizing Seras was freaking out.

Krystal looked at Jessy. "Yes but I think I know why she's like this. When a Cerinian Vixen goes into heat and needs an immense amount of sexual relief, they don't remember much of their sexual intercourse." Krystal said as she embraced Seras and hugged her.

"Huh? But, then how come you remember?" Jessy asked.

"Simple, I am your mate. If the Vixen doesn't remember, in this case Seras. She isn't your mate and has forgotten everything, including our plan. So I'm going to have to remind her." Krystal said.

Jessy watched as Krystal placed her hand on Seras's forehead and watched as Seras's eyes and Krystal's closed. "What are yo doing Krystal?" Jessy asked.

"There, that should do it. I found the memory and reminded her of our fun. Now she won't freak." Krystal said after getting up. "How do you feel Seras?" Krystal asked.

Seras looked up at the robed vixen and smiled. "Okay I guess My Lady. Sorry for freaking out." Seras said sorrily.

"It's okay my friend. But I still want you to have fun with Jessy, and me but I can't keep reminding you of our encounters." Krystal said.

Jessy suddenly had a thought. "Hey, Krystal?" Jessy asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Krystal asked as she faced him.

"You said that as my mate you remember everything that happens when and before you go into heat, and said that Seras isn't so she doesn't. Exactly how many mates can one have?" Jessy asked.

Krystal smiled, as she knew where Jessy was going with this. "Seras, how would you feel about sharing my Jessy with me?" Krystal asked surprising Seras.

"M…My Lady, I…I couldn't possibly." Krystal stoped Seras by giving her a cheeky smile. "W…What?" Seras asked.

"Don't give me that Seras. I can read your mind remember, and I should tell you, that Jessy can as well. I know how you feel about Jessy and I also know that you're craving him now since you remember how good he was last night." Krystal said, as she got closer to Seras.

"B…But…" Seras stoped talking as Krystal turned her around to face Jessy a few meters away and held Seras's arms up by locking her arms in a hold. "W…What are you doing?" Seras asked.

Krystal looked at Jessy. "Jessy, please take Seras. Please mate with her as well." Krystal said shocking Jessy and Seras.

"N…No, w…we can't." Seras said as she tried to get away from Krystal, but Krystal was too strong for the husky vixen. "P…Please, don't do this Jessy." Seras pleaded.

"I'm sorry Seras, but…I can't refuse Krystal's wishes, I'd be going back on my promise to her." Jessy said as he walked to Seras and Krystal.

Seras squirmed as Jessy got closer and tried desperately to get free from Krystal. "Ow!" Krystal said as Seras stomped on Krystal's foot, causing her to let go of the husky. Seras stumbled forward and feel to her knees suddenly. "Seras are you okay?" Krystal asked.

Seras began to huff violently and breathed heavily. Krystal suddenly knew what was happening. She grabbed Jessy's hand and pulled him in front of Seras. Seras looked up Jessy, and all he saw, were eyes filled with lust. "S…Seras?" Jessy asked.

Seras suddenly tackled Jessy to the ground from her grounded position and landed on top of him. Krystal laughed a bit as she saw how surprised Jessy was. "Come on Jessy, Seras isn't going to wait for you to show your dominance." Krystal said.

"What?" Jessy asked.

"Seras can't control herself any more. Her lust that she's been holding back for years has finally overpowered her and she craves the attention only a male can give. In this case…you. It's not rape, if it were rape…you'd be screwing her as I held her arms up." Krystal said.

"Are you sure though?" Jessy asked. Suddenly Jessy herd a low growl from Seras and was surprised when Seras used a claw nail to slice his clothes off vertically in one swift strike. Seras then began to kiss Jessy's neck, and he knew what he had to do now. "Seras, do you want this?" Jessy asked hoping to get an answer from the lust controlled vixen.

Seras pulled away from Jessy. "Yes. Please me now." Seras ordered. Jessy watched as Seras got off Jessy and stood up from the floor. Jessy knew he had to be the dominant one for this to work, so he bent Seras over the couch and slowly entered Seras's already dripping wet slit. Moaning from the pleasure, Seras relaxed on the couch she was bent over on and took a deep breath as Jessy prepared to take her. Jessy slowly pulled out and with a quick thrust, he broke her hymn. "AHH!" Seras screamed in pain as Jessy placed his 10-inch wolfhood into her, and began to fuck her violently.

Krystal watched in awe as Jessy took her friend violently from behind and began to lick her lips at the sight. Krystal could see that Seras was in complete pleasure as Jessy pulled in and out of her with increasing speed. Krystal began to fondle her breast and her clit as she watched her show. Jessy pulled out of Seras as she tried to get up and Seras went on her hands and knees and Jessy went on his knees behind her and began to enter her again. Jessy looked over at Krystal and saw she was naked and thrusting her own tail in and out of her. Jessy suddenly felt the walls of Seras's hot/wet vagina begin to tighten down on his hard member before she screamed in utter pleasure and released her sweet juices on him.

Jessy continued to thrust in and out of the still Cumming husky. Jessy suddenly felt immense amounts of pleasure and with his final thrust he shot load after load into Seras's now soaked vagina. After Jessy was sure he released it all into Seras, he slowly pulled out and watched as some of their mixed juices flowed out of her and out to floor. Jessy and Seras huffed and puffed from exhaustion and when Seras tried to get up, Krystal suddenly held her down onto her back and violently began to lick at Seras's dripping wet slit. Jessy watched as the sexy blue vixen slurped and sucked every last drop available from Seras's slit. After Krystal was done with Seras, she turned on Jessy and gripped his fully hard wolfhood before placing a small part in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his member. "K…Krystal." Jessy said as he felt the pleasure Krystal's mouth gave him. every time Krystal moved her head down after going up, she always took in more of him. Suddenly after Krystal amazingly stuck the whole 10-inches in her mouth, Jessy released another hot load into her mouth. Jessy watched as Krystal slowly pulled it out and swallow his load.

Krystal smiled and looked at Seras, who couldn't move her legs from how much Jessy had fucked her. Suddenly Krystal was pushed onto the husky and a pair of hands grasped her blue arse. "Jessy what are you, AHH!" Krystal screamed as she felt Jessy start to play with her arse, suddenly Seras screamed as well as she felt a tail enter her's as well. Jessy thrusted himself in both the vixens as fast and as hard as he could causing them to scream in pleasure and pain at the same time and after a good twenty minutes Jessy exited both of them and when Krystal rolled off Seras: Jessy released his third load for the morning on both the vixen's bodies and even got their faces as well.

Seras managed to see the puddle of Her and Jessy's mixed juices and began to lick it up of the floor. After she was sure the floor was clean she looked at Jessy and Krystal and smiled. "I think we should all have a shower now, don't you two think?" Seras asked.

Jessy nodded in agreement, but Krystal had a better idea. "Why don't we all have a bath together instead?" Krystal asked. "Let's face it, we can't stand up for too long and the bath will relax us." Krystal said.

"Agreed." Jessy said.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys and girls. But I had a lot of stuff to do but I'm not gonna go into the "personal" Details. Otherwise I'll get my arse handed to me. All I'll say is that my schoolwork was defiantly on the list. Please leave reviews.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: ****Planning for a birthday**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me awhile folks. But I haven't had much time to myself since my friends keep pestering me with their relationship problems since I'm apparently very good at fixing them, even though I've been single for a year and eight months. Anyway in this chapter, I'm adding a character I love, someone from a game some of you may know "Final Fantasy 7" who could it be? Read and find out ^^**

**Earth's U.S Military HQ:**

Matt Wolf, the father of the young war hero: Jessy L. Wolf. Sat in his office behind his desk, looking at files and plans. Allowing his mind to waver, Matt closed his eyes and began to dream.

**Matt's Dream:**

"I' gonna get ya." Matt said as he chased a young boy.

"Hahaha. Daddy stop it, your beard tickles." The Boy said as Matt picked him up and cuddled him. "Jessy help. Daddy's attacking me again." The Boy said.

Suddenly another young boy ran around the corner and he looked exactly like the boy Matt held in his arms. Jessy jumped up at Matt and tackled him and the boy to the ground. Although, Matt purposely fell back as Jessy made contact. "Ha Ha. We have you at our mercy now. Surrender and no harm will come to you Father." Jessy said.

Matt smiled. "A soldier never surrenders Jessy and Rob." Matt said bravely.

Jessy and his twin brother Rob looked at each other and smiled while giving each other a nod. "Attack!" the boys yelled as they began to tickle Matt.

"Ah, n…not there. Ah that tickles boys." Matt said as the boys tickled him.

"Not till you surrender Father." Rob said.

"Aww, isn't tat nice. You're all having such fun together." A voice said from behind the three.

Jessy and Rob stopped tickling Matt and looked up to see a beautiful young lady. The boys smiled as they realized who it was. "MOMMY!" The boys yelled in happiness, but before they could move, Matt grabbed both of them and cuddled both of them. "AH, Daddy got us again!" Rob said.

"You two should know by now. Never let your guard down." Matt said.

The Mother of the two boys giggled at the sight of Matt playing with his two sons. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Matt and the boys. "Mommy?" Jessy asked as he felt her kiss him and watch as she kissed his brother on the check.

"Everything alright Belinda?" Matt asked, as she kissed his forehead.

Belinda smiled as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder. "Everything is perfectly fine, my dears." Belinda said while she held the boys and Matt.

**End of Dream:**

Matt opened his eyes as he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Matt said. The door opened and a young man entered the room. He had long silver hair and his eyes were a glowing blue, like Jessy's, he also wore the exact same uniform as Jessy, which meant he was an Archangel first class. "Ah, well if it isn't the newest addition. Tell me, what were you named?" Matt asked.

The Man looked at Matt. "It's Sephiroth." The man answered.

Matt noticed the sword Sephiroth carried, it was incredibly long and Sephiroth carried it with one hand with perfect balance. "Well, that's an interesting sword you're carrying." Matt said.

"It was given to me when I gained conciseness." Sephiroth said.

"Fair enough then. Now, I believe there is a mission you'd be interested in. one where your skills will be greatly tested. Do I have your interest?" Matt asked.

Sephiroth said nothing; he just stood still and listened to what Matt had to say. After listening to Matt's briefing Sephiroth made up his mind about the task. "Very well." Sephiroth said and left the office.

Matt placed his arms on the desk and put his hands together. "So, this is Sephiroth hey. Let's hope, he gets the job done. If he doesn't…I will have to do it myself." Matt said as his eyes flashed red before they returned to their normal blue colour.

**Cerinia:**

Jessy stretched his back and muscles as he got off the bed and cracked his neck from side to side before putting his shirt on. "Well, that bath was okay. But…I feel bad that I told Krystal to go do her job and when I told Seras to do the same thing they both frowned at me. Hmm…well, I may as well go visit Marcus. Maybe he has something or me to do, since I shouldn't do my normal job in my condition." Jessy said to himself. Jessy placed his weapons in his cupboard and locked it so no one could take them or find them.

Jessy then left his room and headed for the door, as soon as he got close to it, a knock was herd from the door. "Hello, anyone home?" a voice asked.

Jessy opened the door and was surprised to see Marcus standing in front of him. "Ah, Hi. I was actually on my way to see you." Jessy said.

"That's fine Jessy, may I come in? I have to talk to you." Marcus said.

"By all means come in." Jessy said as he allowed Marcus to enter.

Jessy and Marcus sat on the couch and Marcus seemed a bit off to Jessy. "Look Jessy, I know I may have been a bit off to you since the beginning but I have my reasons as to why I was." Marcus said.

Jessy was very interested know. He didn't realize Marcus was a bit off to him. "What do you mean by that? To me you've been very kind and so has Krystal and Sapphire." Jessy said.

"Well, you see that's why. Sapphire isn't as innocent as she may look Jessy, and after I read her mind while she was circling you when we first met, I found out her 'thoughts and intentions towards you." Marcus said.

Jessy was worried now. "I don't think I like where this is going Marcus. What were her thoughts and intentions?" Jessy asked.

"Well, let's just say. Krystal and Sapphire may have one or two things in common. And one of those things: may be you." Marcus said.

Jessy's eyes widened as he realized what Marcus meant. "WHAT?" Jessy asked.

"Shh, if she finds out you know, she'll seduce you in sheer seconds Jessy. Try not to pay what I've told you too much attention and try to act as if nothing has happened okay, for your sake." Marcus warned.

"F…Fine, I'll try." Jessy said.

"Good, I'm just trying to look out for you okay. I know Krystal wouldn't care because she knows you love her dearly. Just watch out though okay." Marcus said.

"Alright I will, thanks for the warning Marcus." Jessy said.

"Oh, Almost forgot." Marcus said as he reached behind him and grabbed something from his satchel. "Here's your payment, plus a gift as a welcome to the family." Marcus said as he handed Jessy a heavy bag.

Jessy opened the small heavy bag and was shocked to see a huge amount of money in it. "Wait, is this my payment for looking after Krystal as her bodyguard?" Jessy asked.

"Yes, and also a gift to welcome you into the family. There's $1200 in there." Marcus said. "Well, I suppose I should get going. Otherwise Sapphire will ask me where I've been." Marcus said as he got up.

"Thanks again for the warning Marcus. Have a nice day." Jessy said as he closed the door behind him and Marcus.

"Where are you going" Marcus asked as he saw Jessy lock the door.

"For a walk, I may just purchase something while I'm at it." Jessy said. Jessy and Marcus left the temple and went their separate ways. Jessy walked down the street and noticed that most of the villagers were looking at him. After a minute, Jessy saw something shining in a display box: a ring, it was a gold ring and it had three diamonds in it.

"Like what you see Mr?" a voice said, startling Jessy. Jessy looked up and saw a snake man looking at him. "Ah, I recognise you. You're Mr Jessy. Did you like the gift Lady Krystal got you?" the clerk asked.

"Krystal brought a gift for me?" Jessy asked with clear surprise in his voice.

"Oh dear, I guess she must have forgot to give it to you. Never mind. So do you like that ring?" the clerk asked.

Jessy looked at the ring again and saw that it cost $500. **"Hmm, it just under half my pay that I have."** Jessy thought. "Yeah, I'll buy it from you." Jessy said as he reached into the pouch and payed the full price.

"Excellent purchase sir. Hope you have a nice day." The clerk said as he put the ring in a small box and gave it to Jessy.

"Will do, you to." Jessy said as he walked away. Suddenly Jessy stopped and started to sniff the air like mad. And his head slowly turned left and his gaze focused on a huge piece of meat that laid on the counter. Jessy walked over and noticed the clerk was the same guy from the time Krystal brought that fish.

"Ah, Hello again Mr Jessy. Are you interested in purchasing something today? I trust you've got a job by now." The clerk said.

"Just this meat please." Jessy said trying desperately not to drool.

"Sure thing. How much of it would you like?" The clerk asked.

"The whole lot please." Jessy said, feeling very hungry.

"Ah, sure…that comes to $250." The clerk said. Jessy placed the money on the counter and grabbed the meat and walked off while taking a huge bite out of the meat and swallowed it. He didn't know what it was, only that it tasted wonderful.

"**Hmm, I wonder what Krystal is up to with her job. Hopefully she's teaching today."** Jessy thought as he walked on.

**Krystal:**

"Lady Krystal?" Kiba asked.

"Yes Kiba, what is it?" Krystal asked.

"How is Jessy?" Kiba asked feeling worried.

"Yeah, can we see him Lady Krystal?" Another student asked.

"Um, I'm not sure he can, Jessy is still a bit injured from that fight he was in, and he needs to recover." Krystal said. **"Actually he needs to recover from me and Seras. Hehehe."** Krystal thought to herself so the children wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, what about me needing to recover?" Jessy said as he poked his head through the open window.

"SIR JESSY!" the children yelled in happiness.

"Huh, why are you calling me that? Just call me Jessy okay." Jessy said. Suddenly a book hit Jessy in the side of the head. "Ow." Jessy said and looked over to see Krystal holding another book.

"You're supposed to be resting. What are you doing walking around as if you're healed?" Krystal asked as she threw another book at his head.

Jessy pulled his head away from the window and entered the classroom through the door. Krystal was amazed to see the meat Jessy was carrying. "I was hungry so I brought this. And I thought I'd come here." Jessy said before taking a bite out of the meat again.

"I bet you, you don't even know what that is." Krystal said with a smile.

"Sure I do, It's my lunch." Jessy said.

Krystal giggled. "I'm not going to kiss you till you brush your teeth at least four times." Krystal said.

"And why is that?" Jessy asked.

"Ah, Mr Jessy. That's a shark's stomach." Kiba said as he pointed to the meat Jessy was holding.

"Huh? Then why was it being sold at the food store?" Jessy asked.

Krystal laughed uncontrollably. "B…because it's used as fish bait. It's not meant to be eaten by us." Krystal said.

The kids laughed a bit and Jessy's ear flopped down to his head. Jessy looked at the stomach again, and shrugged. "Oh, well." Jessy said as he took another bite out of it.

"Eww." The kids said.

"Jessy, not in my class room please. If you're gonna insist on eating fish bait, do it somewhere else please." Krystal said. Jessy walked up to Krystal and a grin formed on his face. "Ah, why are you loo…" Krystal stopped talking after Jessy shoved the stomach in her mouth and made her take a bite out of it and ran. Krystal spat out the meat and looked at her students. They were all quite. "Class, do me a favour. Class has ended now, you can all go home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lesson to teach someone." Krystal said calmly as she cracked her knuckles. The kids all got up fast and ran out of the classroom and went home. Krystal walked out of the classroom and threw the stomach in the bin before looking at Jessy evilly. "Jessy L. Wolf. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Krystal yelled as she ran at Jessy and grabbed her staff.

Jessy laughed and jumped over Krystal. "You're too slow Krystal." Jessy said as he poked his tongue out and winked at her.

"I swear Jessy, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to beat the day lights out of you." Krystal said.

Jessy smiled innocently. "Is this before or after you try and seduce me, oh and I forgot to mention earlier: you talk in your sleep." Jessy said.

Krystal began to blush. "SHUT UP!" Krystal said as she sent a fire blast at him. Jessy grabbed the bin from the floor and used it so it took the force of the blast. "I will get you eventually Jessy." Krystal said.

Suddenly Jessy felt someone's arms wrap around his torso. Jessy looked down and saw two blue furry arms hold him. Jessy looked up and noticed Krystal was standing in the spot she was when Jessy jumped over her, then he realized who was holding him. "Hello Jessy." Sapphire said. "I guess Marcus told you already did he?" Sapphire said seductively.

Jessy whimpered in helplessness. "K…Krystal. Help." Jessy said.

Krystal grinned as she caught on to what Sapphire was doing. "Why, I think this should be your punishment. Mum, have fun." Krystal said as she slowly began to walk away.

Suddenly Krystal stopped as Sapphire grabbed her as well. "Oh no you don't. You're coming with us." Sapphire said.

Krystal smirked. "Fine then mother. But I'm brushing his teeth and mine first." Krystal said. "Ahh, Where's Jessy?" Krystal asked.

Sapphire and Krystal looked around and saw that Jessy was running away from the two blue vixens. "Over my dead body that's going to happen." Jessy yelled.

Krystal and Sapphire looked at each other. "Mum, you're faster than me, go stop him. And knock him out when you get him okay." Krystal said.

"Sure thing honey." Sapphire said, before she vanished.

**Later that day:**

"Uh, Where am I?" Jessy asked as he slowly regained conciseness. Jessy looked around and saw that he was in his comfortable bed. "Ow, my head hurts. How did I get here? I remember…" Jessy stopped talking after realizing what happened.

**Flash back:**

Jessy ran as fast as he could and suddenly saw Sapphire appear in front of him. Jessy jumped over her head by front flipping and landed on the top of the building behind her, and he kept on running. "You're fast Sapphire but not fast enough!" Jessy yelled.

Jessy suddenly fell off the roof while not paying attention to where he was going and smashed his head against the wall of a building, causing him to lose all conciseness.

**End of Flash back:**

"Oh, how embarrassing." Jessy said. "Sapphire must have brought me here after I knocked myself out." Jessy said as he slowly got up out of bed. Jessy looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom and noticed his forehead had a bandage on it and he wasn't wearing a shirt so he saw that his bandages around his chest and gut had blood stains on it. "Well, it seems I opened my wounds while running or from when I fell." Jessy said.

Jessy turned the water on and washed his face lightly. Jessy then looked up in the mirror and almost had a heart attack at the sight of Sapphire dripping wet from the shower she was having. Jessy spun around and looked at her in a panic. "Oh come on Jessy, you should be used to seeing a sexy vixen naked in your room. You always have Krystal walking around here naked and I'm not that different looking from her either." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, but you're her mother." Jessy said. Jessy suddenly felt a sharp pain and gripped his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't move that much Jessy, you'll open up those wounds a third time." Sapphire said as she walked out of the shower and approached Jessy. "Come on, I'll help you to your bed so you can rest." Sapphire said as she grabbed Jessy's right arm and placed it over her and helped Jessy to his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Jessy asked.

"Why? Do I need to have a reason to help someone?" Sapphire asked.

"No one dose something unless there's something to gain. I know that much." Jessy said.

"That's stupid." Sapphire said bluntly as she sat Jessy down on the bed, and stood over him.

"What?" Jessy asked.

"Needing a reason to do something or looking for something to gain just for assisting someone is just ridiculous. You help someone because you care, you fight to protect others and you never ask for anything in return. Never toil over things to gain and never surrender to fate. I know you very well Jessy, and I don't need to read your mind to know you're very caring and strong." Sapphire said.

"Hmph, there are things in life we cannot change Sapphire, fate is one of those things." Jessy said.

Sapphire sighed. "You really are a piece of work Jessy. Fate is given to us as we enter existence; people choose to accept it all the time. But, there are a few who have the strength to fight their fate and change it. I do not know your fate Jessy, neither dose anyone else, but I know that you have the strength to change it." Sapphire said.

"Heh, I'll pass. I don't care much for fate. I make my own decisions. Not fate." Jessy said.

"And yet, fate led you here." Krystal said as she entered the room.

Jessy's eyes widened as he saw what Krystal was wearing: She was wearing a black lace corset and matching lace panties and a black collar. "W…What the hell are you wearing?" Jessy asked.

"Oh, Krystal. You ruined the surprise." Sapphire said.

"Too bad. After hearing Jessy's crap I had to say it." Krystal said.

Jessy then looked at her right hand and basically jumped back. "I…Is that a…" Jessy couldn't say it.

Krystal grinned. "Yes, this is a whip. Don't worry though Jessy. I'm not going to use it and neither is mother. Should we tell him now?" Krystal asked.

"May as well, we've freaked him out enough I think." Sapphire said.

"Truth is Jessy, today is a village party. On the 25th of January we all dress up in a sexy get up and attend the party. There will be drinking, eating, dancing, music and after 11:30 we all go home, which is good news for me because I get to have you to myself and be the first to say happy birthday to you in the morning." Krystal said happily.

"Strange custom." Jessy said.

"Wait, it's your birthday tomorrow?" Sapphire asked.

"His planet doesn't have matting season Mother." Krystal said.

"Oh, now I get it." Sapphire said.

"So, When are you going?" Jessy asked.

"Oh, you mean 'when are we going?' In a few minutes. So have a shower and I'll get you a costume to wear." Krystal said.

"No thanks." Jessy said.

"What? Don't you want to accompany me?" Krystal asked.

"Come on Jessy it'll be fun for you." Sapphire said.

"I meant I don't need you to get me a costume. I'll sort it out, trust me." Jessy said. "Now go wait in the lounge then or go out for a bit." Jessy said as he entered the bathroom again and locked the door.

"Well, I suppose we should listen to him." Sapphire said.

"Okay, we may as well go somewhere while Jessy's having his shower." Krystal said. Krystal watched as her mother got dressed in the same outfit as Krystal only red, and when they were ready they left Jessy's home.

**Jessy:**

Jessy slowly unwrapped the bandages from his head and torso and watched as his hair covered his eyes. "Heh, there's a first." Jessy said. Jessy looked in the mirror as he brushed his hair out of his face and noticed how long his hair had gotten.

Jessy opened the glass door to his shower and turned it on and waited till he had the right water temperature for himself. Jessy didn't mind that Krystal wanted him to go with her, the fact that Sapphire wanted to seduce him was the thing that bothered him. Through the time he spent on Cerinia Jessy had learnt a lot about his new home and it inhabitants, but what frightened him was the simple fact that a vixen won't stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Jessy sighed as the warm water run down his fur soaking it from head to toe. "I never get any piece and quite any more. My father wants me dead, all these attacks happen to me, I get seduced nearly everyday." Jessy said.

After Jessy had washed himself clean, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel and dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. After a few minutes Jessy had grabbed a pair of scissors from his kitchen and walked back into his bathroom and began to cut his hair. Jessy had cut the back of his hair really short and cut the fringe till he could spike it up a little and cut of the sideburns. Jessy liked the haircut he had given himself and cleaned up his bathroom after he was done.

Jessy walked out of the bathroom and into his room. "Hmm, I think I still have it." Jessy said as he opened his closet and grabbed his leather jacket and black cargo jeans. After laying his clothes on his bed, Jessy reached into his draw and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of red boxers. "Yeah, I think this'll do." Jessy said as he put on his boxers and pants. Jessy looked out of his room and noticed his apartment was empty. "Well let's see if I have some left, after all I gave some to Kiba." Jessy said as he grabbed the drink he had given Kiba when they first met, and drank some.

Instantly Jessy's wounds began to regenerate and heal. Jessy then cracked his head side to side and stretched his legs and arms to loosen up. "Ah, Much better, no more pain and I feel good as new." Jessy said with a big happy grin on his face. Jessy then put his tank top on and then his leather jacket. "Heh, It's a good thing I went back to the crash site and grabbed my bag from the wreckage." Jessy said remembering he had gone back to get his crap. "Time to go find Krystal and Sapphire then." Jessy said as he began to walk towards the door.

Meanwhile:

"Now Sephiroth, you are to find and eliminate Jessy L. Wolf and him alone. Others should not get in the way of you, if they do…use minimal force. Am I understood?" Matt asked over the COM link.

"As you wish." Sephiroth replied without looking at the COM link visual.

"I have also given you two people as bait, but if Jessy doesn't go for it…use anyone who you believe Jessy will try and rescue." Matt ordered.

"Is that all?" Sephiroth asked feeling annoyed.

"Yes. Now get to work. Over and out." Matt said as he turned the COM off. Matt sat back in his chair and locked his fingers together. "Soon…Soon he will be dead, and my sins will be forgiven." Matt said as he looked at the photograph of Jessy, Rob and Belinda together.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Who's superior? The new or the old?

Krystal and Sapphire stood in the doorway and gasped at the sight of Jessy. Jessy only opened the door to find Krystal and Sapphire and they were the first to witness Jessy's outfit for the night. He wore long denim jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. They both had never seen these types of clothing and they liked the look of them on Jessy. "What's the matter you two? You both look like you've seen a ghost. Huh...well in Krystal's case I'd know that look anywhere…you on the other hand Sapphire I have no idea." Jessy said as he noticed that Krystal's eyes were full of lust, while he didn't know what Sapphire was thinking about but he was sure he didn't want to find out what.

After hearing Jessy's words, Krystal grinned as she had a nice…perverted idea. "Say…why don't we stay here and celebrate tonight between us three?" Krystal said causing Jessy to blush a little.

"Oh what a wonderful idea Krystal. What kind of celebrating did you have in mind though?" Sapphire asked.

Jessy, now feeling completely uncomfortable decided to try one thing that might just save him from the two vixens plotting some devious ideals that may cause regret to him and Krystal. "But why should we be cramped in here all night? Why not go and spend time with the others in the village. After all Krystal…didn't you say this would be your first time attending this party?" Jessy asked, full of confidence.

Krystal sighed nodded known that Jessy was right and turned to her mother. "Yeah he's right we should just go to the party Mom." Krystal said.

Sapphire nodded as well understanding how Jessy felt from having them both try and con him into a bed wit just the three of them. "Well then lets go and meet up with the village." Sapphire said.

Jessy, Krystal and Sapphire left the temple and walked to the middle of the village only to be greeted by smiles, music, food and dancing around a huge fire. Many people were dressed weird but Jessy also noticed that some people were wearing next to nothing at all. Sapphire left the two mates to themselves after she had found Marcus and pounced him, causing the leader to fall back on the ground and laugh as he embraced his mate lovingly and gave her a kiss. Jessy smiled seeing as how Jessy and Krystal had a similar relationship to them in some ways.

Krystal looked at Jessy and smiled after realizing he was happy here and grabbed his jacket and gave him a deep and passionate kiss that caused most of the village to whistle and cheer seeing that Krystal loved her mate so much and cheered louder when Jessy returned the kiss. From the smell in the air, Jessy could tell that a few people were already drunk. After Krystal slowly broke the kiss, she grabbed Jessy's left hand a guided him to sit next to her as she sat with her mother and father.

Marcus was the first to smile at Jessy after he sat down and Krystal knew that her father had accepted Jessy as a part of the family now. Krystal suddenly rested her head on Jessy's left shoulder and had her arms around him, which caused Jessy to rest his on hers lightly while holding her.

Smiling Sapphire whispered into Marcus's right ear. "They look so cute together wouldn't you agree dear?" Sapphire asked.

Marcus smiled lightly and pulled Sapphire down so she was sitting in his lap and hugged her. "Yeah. I know they'll be great together. I think it's only a matter of time before we become grandparents hey?" Marcus asked quietly so he wouldn't alarm Jessy and Krystal.

"I think so dear. Only time will tell." Sapphire replied back before her ears twitched. Suddenly Sapphire's tail started wagging happily and she began to move happily. "Care to dance dear? Its our song remember?" Sapphire asked as she got up and helped Marcus to his feet and accompanied him to the wide-open space in the middle of the crowd near the huge bonfire and started dancing.

Jessy looked and was amazed that he knew that dancing: Marcus and Sapphire were doing a tango. Jessy smiled and suddenly felt Krystal move and his hands to be grabbed, Jessy smiled knowing that Krystal was now smiling at him and gave a little giggle. "Shall we join them Jessy?" Krystal asked.

Jessy smiled at her and got up before Krystal and helped her up. "You need only ask me once Krystal." Jessy said as he offered his hand which Krystal took with such enthusiasm and guided her to the space were only Marcus and Sapphire were dancing while the rest of the village were in a huge circle and clapping to the beat of the music being played from the band. Jessy and Krystal quickly danced into time with the song just like Marcus and Sapphire and this caused smiles to appear on Marcus and Sapphire's faces and amazed looks from the villagers at the sight that Jessy and Krystal were dancing exactly like the two that had always danced alone in their pair.

As the song was finishing up, Jessy and Krystal kissed and so did Marcus and Sapphire before bowing to each other, which was a tradition in their village, which Jessy had learned from his studying which impressed everyone.

After Jessy, Krystal, Marcus and Sapphire had left the dance area and sat back down the rest of the village had grabbed their mate and started to dance together. The night was peaceful, young and full of love. Jessy wanted this whole moment to last forever, but that was no longer the case as soon as a loud explosion came from the sky. Everyone stopped and looked up at the sky to see something plummeting towards the planet.

Growling, Jessy knew that this was not good news. "Matt cannot leave me alone." Jessy said lightly. Suddenly Krystal whom had a worried and saddened expression on her face grassed Jessy's right arm tightly. "Krystal lease don't worry." Jessy said trying to calm her.

Krystal's eyes started to tear and she just wrapped her arms around his torso and held him as tight as she could and buried her face in his chest. "I…I don't want you to fight. You'll get hurt again. Please just stay here." Krystal cried.

Jessy wrapped his arms around Krystal and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Krystal. But if I don't whoever it is will come here and just killing innocent people to bring me out, they may even harm you. I could never live with myself knowing that you got hurt because of me. Please Krystal…I'll finish this quick and be back real soon." Jessy said.

"You don't have a choice anyway Jessy L Wolf." A voice said, causing Jessy's eyes to widen and slowly turn around after he was able to loosen Krystal's grip. Jessy was puzzled at the appearance of the intruder but after a minute his eyes widened at what he had behind him. A group of four second class Archangels dragging two familiar faces. Barely alive and covered in wounds were Jessy's friends: Blaze and Blade from the second-class division. What was more alarming was the uniform of the main guy that looked like the leader of the group: It was the uniform of a first-class Archangel. "You are required to come along quietly Jessy L Wolf. Do this and no one here gets hurt or harmed. Do not…and this village will be raised to the ground along with everyone in it." The Man said.

"**Damn...I didn't bring my weapons with me. And my apartment in the temple is too far away for me to risk leaving and coming back. Whoever this guy is he means business. Matt wouldn't just send some random in a first-class uniform if he didn't believe he would fit the requirements for the job."** Jessy thought. Jessy was grateful that there were no young ones out at this time. But he knew that if they really wanted to…they could kill everyone in the village in a matter of minutes.

"J…Jessy" A voice said…Jessy looked and noticed that Blaze was the one talking now…barely conscious.

Angry and Appalled at the actions of the intruders Jessy decided to do something. "Is this what the first class Archangels are now? Using an enormous number of hostages to take down an un-armed man? What ever happened to standing for honour and glory?" Jessy questioned.

The First-class Archangel laughed. "Orders are orders. Standing for honour and glory comes with obeying the order given to us. Not by petty feelings and ideals of a single man. Now don't make me have to repeat myself." The man said.

Suddenly Blaze and Blade pulled out the swords from the people dragging them and jumped up killing two of them each and then Blaze threw a sword to Jessy, who instantly caught it. "I'll never allow Jessy to hand himself over to the likes of you!" Blaze said, as he stood in his battle stance, barely able to stand, let alone see.

Blade was in a slightly better condition then Blaze, not staggering as much but not able to stand up straight. "A…As long as there…is still breath in us…we will not allow you…to complete your mission…Sephiroth." Blade said.

Sephiroth smirked and as Blade and Blaze charged into kill him…blood now spilt on the floor. But it did not belong to Sephiroth, Blaze or Blade. Jessy's eyes: widened, hatred filling his very being, Sapphire screaming "no" as loud as she could and Krystal shocked beyond words witnessed Marcus appearing out of no where, in front of Blaze and Blade: Impaled on the extremely long sword that Sephiroth carried. "Pitiful creature. Be gone." Sephiroth said as he swung his sword, flinging Marcus through a building.

Sapphire and Krystal were suddenly stopped by Jessy, before they could attack. "Go and heal Marcus. Blaze, Blade go with them. Everyone else…run for it!" Jessy said.

Sapphire and Krystal looked at each other. "But Jessy…" Krystal said before Jessy interrupted her.

"Do as I ask Krystal. Right now Marcus needs you and Sapphire more then I do. Focus on him and please do your best to heal Blaze and Blade after Marcus is in a stable condition and very well alive. I'll take care of this bastard…with everything I've got." Jessy said as calm as possible sending shivers down Krystal's spine. Krystal nodded and grabbed her mother's hand and ran for it as did everyone else in the village.

Sephiroth stood smirking before Jessy as the area cleared. "An admirable move, but it will not stop me from destroying everything you hold dear. I take it that creature that threw himself in harms way was close to you?" Sephiroth questioned.

"I would be keeping my mouth shut if I were you. Sephiroth was it? Well Sephiroth…I've never had to do this in a very long time, but you're about to learn, WHY I AM THE MOST FEARED MAN IN HISTORY!" Jessy yelled as a huge shockwave of air exploded from Jessy's body. Before Sephiroth knew what hit him, Jessy grabbed him by the head and they both vanished from the village in a flash.

**Krystal, Sapphire, Marcus, Blaze and Blade:**

"FATHER!" Krystal yelled as she was crying with tears pouring from her eyes as well as Sapphire. Marcus lay on the ground with a hole in his torso from Sephiroth's sword. Krystal and Sapphire were on either side of Marcus using all their powers to heal Marcus.

Marcus was barely conscious at the time from the enormous amount of blood loss he suffered from his wound. Barely able to see or hear he spent most of his time just looking at the two vixens that were trying to save his life while two men lent against a wall taking care of their own wounds. After another minute Marcus felt a huge shot of pain and lost consciousness.

Blaze looked at Blade and then he looked at the three foxes and approached slowly while pulling a bottle of blue liquid out. "Excuse me." Blaze said calmly as he handed Sapphire the bottle. "Please make him drink this. It'll help him get through this easier and a lot faster. It's the least I can do since he saved me and my friend." Blaze kindly said before slowly stumbling back to Blade and then resting against the wall.

Sapphire nodded once with a kind smile on her face, quietly thanking Blaze and then turned her attention back to her mate and as he regained consciousness for a moment, Sapphire quickly gave Marcus the potion, which caused him to relax and made it a lot easier for Krystal and Sapphire to continue working on him with their healing. "Please dear…please pull through…for us…. for our village." Sapphire said.

Krystal wasn't any better than her mother Sapphire. She to was worried…both about Marcus…and Jessy. Krystal could hear Jessy's words running through her head. His calm, dead words playing over and over as if they were permanently imprinted in her mind. "I'll take care of this bastard…with everything I've got." Krystal knew Jessy was strong, but whenever he fought, Jessy got badly hurt. She knew this man was a lot stronger then the others that came to Cerinia before. Krystal feared that this time: Jessy could die. **"Whatever you do Jessy…do not die…there is still so much I want to do with you…and something you must know."** Krystal thought to herself, praying Jessy could hear.

**Meanwhile:**

Off in the distance, well away from the village and deep in the forest, Sephiroth landed on the ground, sliding on his two feet along the dirt before coming to a stop. Sephiroth looked around from the one spot he recovered in, after noticing Jessy was nowhere to be seen, until he appeared in a blink of an eye. "Hmph you are indeed incredibly fast an strong as I was told." Sephiroth said calmly.

Jessy didn't say a word nor did he even move. All Jessy showed, was an expressionless face and no movement as if he were a mere statue.

Sephiroth stood staring into the calm half closed eyes of Jessy L. Wolf, the first Archangel in history and the most feared man in history. "Going to be as silent as the grave huh? That's fine by me, but it'll be a shame to kill a hero without even a fight." Sephiroth said, egging Jessy on.

Suddenly a smirk formed on Jessy's face. "You want a fight huh? That's perfectly fine, just as long as you know you're not leaving here alive." Jessy calmly said. And as his grip on his sword tightened, so did Sephiroth's, and in unison, as if they read each other's minds: both vanished and appeared in a blink of an eye and clashed blades sending a huge shockwave throughout the area, shattering the ground and destroying the trees, bushes and many other plants within a five kilometre radius.

Clash after clash, dodge after dodge the two warriors fought neither showing any loss of stamina nor strength. Then just as Jessy predicted: Sephiroth unleashed one of his abilities. As Sephiroth swung his long bladed sword up wards from a distance: three blade beams were sent from his sword. Jessy acted fast without any hesitation and through them all one by one, splitting them down the middle and into the ground where they broke the ground's surface.

"Oh, and where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth questioned at Jessy after Jessy blocked Sephiroth's attack from behind.

Jessy smirked and pushed Sephiroth back by punching him in the chest. "Lots of practice." Jessy said calmly after regaining his balance on the ground.

Sephiroth and Jessy stood facing each other on the ground just starring at each other the fierce wind blowing through the forest and around the two highly skilled warriors. Jessy knew this fight was going to be his finest…if he allowed it to last as long as possible, but Jessy remembered…he had his mate to worry for.

"This battle…will be our greatest." Sephiroth said as he lifted his sword above his head with the tip of it facing Jessy.

However, Jessy knew what had to be done, he also knew that somewhere in that area, his father had a spy drone record and beam back live surveillance of their fight, but Jessy had made his choice. Jessy decided that in one fatal blow, he would end this battle between him and Sephiroth and hopefully destroy the drone before it sends the technique back to earth, but that part of his plan was a long shot. Jessy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and grasped the sword in his left hand with the other and slowly opened his eyes and slowly let out a long exhale.

"I'm sorry…but I don't have time for the likes of you. This ends…right now." Jessy said. Sephiroth disappeared in a blink of an eye after Jessy finished is sentence, and reappeared behind Jessy and swung his sword at blinding speed, faster than Sephiroth could move, and as it approached Jessy's neck, the sword shattered into a hundred pieces, and Sephiroth's torso, was cut right open diagonally to the right up. As the blood from Sephiroth's body feel towards the shattered ground beneath their feet, a gigantic beam of black and red exploded in a ten-block radius.

**Back with Krystal:**

Marcus slowly opened his eyes and as his vision slowly refocused, his sight was met with the teary expression of his loving mate Sapphire. "Why would you tear up on my account dear? You'll ruin your fur that way." Marcus said quietly as he grasped her left hand.

Sapphire only smiled a little and wiped her tears away before hugging Marcus lovingly. "Because…I would never be able to live with myself knowing my mate died before he lived a full and happy life with the ones he loved." Sapphire said.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at her words and decided to ask what she meant, "But haven't I lived a full and happy life with those whom I love?" Marcus questioned.

Sapphire only laughed at Marcus's questioned and just sat him up and held him close against her while patting his head slowly. "You'll know what I mean one day dear." Sapphire said. Marcus only smiled and then saw Krystal fast asleep in a corner with her head resting on wall. "She wouldn't stop healing you dear, even after those two men gave you one of their potions to help you. They said it was a thank you for saving them." Sapphire said.

Marcus looked down and sighed lightly before looking up at the sky. "I take it, Jessy is fighting again?" Marcus asked.

"No. I believe he's already finished it." Sapphire said happily.

"And what makes you say that my dear?" Marcus asked. Sapphire only smiled as she looked down at her mate and gestured for him to look at Krystal. When he did, all he saw was Krystal being held in Jessy's arms as Krystal slept.

**Meanwhile on earth:**

Matt watched on the observation screen his drone was beaming back, Jessy stood still and as soon as Sephiroth appeared behind him the video feed died. Matt stood still with his arms folded as the workers scrambled on the computers at their stations. "Don't bother. I know what happened." Matt said.

"It seems Jessy knows we're watching him now sir." A man standing beside Matt said. The man had short black hair, brown eyes and he wore a grey suit with a red tie.

"So it would seem" Matt said as he turned and began to walk away. "I want the flagship prepped and rad for departure Shaun." Matt ordered.

"And as to where we'll be going sir?" Shaun asked.

"We leave…for Cerinia." Matt said as he entered the elevator. "Do not fail me." Matt ordered before the elevator doors shut.

Shaun then picked up the phone. "Attention all World military. Attention all World military. Prep the Hydra, we're going to war." Shaun ordered and hung up.

**A.N: War? Do they intend to use an entire military fleet to bring down Jessy? Or do they intend on obliterating Cerinia and Jessy along with it? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Jessy's Surprise

Jessy was meant to be recuperating in his home after the attack dealt by Matt's latest attacker Sephiroth, but Krystal knew Jessy wouldn't listen to her this time. A month passed since Sephiroth's demise at the hands of Jessy, but something was bothering Jessy. Krystal worried about what it was, as much as she wanted to know what was wrong, she didn't read his mind, she though it best to respect his privacy.

Krystal sat in Jessy's lounge room and waited for her mate to return home, she never left his apartment; she only sat on the couch staring out the open window watching the clouds roll by in the deep blue sky above during the day, and slept in his bed at night. The only things on her mind, were Jessy and the words he said when he left kept repeating over and over in her head.

**(Flashback)**

"Jessy please don't leave. What is so important that you'd leave right after the attack? Don't you want to stay and catch up with those friends of yours?" Krystal asked as she held Jessy's right arm. Jessy had a bag on his back and his two swords sheathed. The long-sword on his belt and the great sword sheathed in a holster on his back under his bag.

Jessy looked at Krystal and gave her a worried look. "As much as I'd like to Krystal, I cannot. Right now there is something that I need to find out and I cannot drag you into this, this time, do you understand?" Jessy questioned as he parted Krystal's fringe out of her eyes.

Krystal shook her head and held on Jessy's arm tighter. "No I don't understand. Are you leaving because of what happened to my father? Or are you afraid that your presence here harms the village? And why won't you let me come with?" Krystal argued.

Jessy looked at Krystal with a concerned look that slowly turned into a smile. Jessy slowly took Krystal's hands off his right arm before he hugged her lovingly and rested her head against his chest. "I'm not leaving because I think I'm the one responsible for what's happened here, I'm leaving because I need to find something out. I don't want you to come with me because you need to be here where the villagers need you. You said so yourself remember? I don't want a mate because I'll focus my attention on my mate rather then my duties all the time but you then allowed me in your life as your mate. Stand by what you told me, I'm your mate and you should do what I suggest: Your duties are what you should focus on for a while okay? And besides, it's not like I'll do anything dangerous." Jessy said.

With a sigh Krystal slowly stepped back from Jessy and looked concerned. "Just promise me you'll come back safely." Krystal said.

Jessy smiled and gave her a nod. "With in a month." Jessy said before kissing Krystal goodbye. Krystal watched as Jessy walked off out of the village and into the forest. With tears in her eyes the only person that comforted her, was Sapphire. Placing a hand on her left shoulder before Krystal turned and hugged her mother only to have her pat her head slowly before leading her back to the village.

**(End of flashback)**

Krystal came back to her reality and shook her head to wake up. With a deep breath in and then letting out a long disappointed sigh Krystal then stood up and walked into the kitchen and started to make herself a cup of tea. "Although he gets back today, why does it feel like he's been gone for years?" Krystal asked herself as she poured hot water into her cup and slowly grinned. "I guess I'll just punish my dear mate when he comes home." Krystal giggled.

**Meanwhile with Jessy:**

As Jessy walked through the forest he came to a complete stop and smiled at the sight. "It seems the repairs are all finished. That's a shame; I would have helped if they were still repairing all the damage. Too bad then." Jessy said as he looked at the village.

As Jessy approached the village and arrow was fired and in the nick of time, Jessy caught it after he quickly side stepped. "Ah I'm so sorry!" A voice yelled.

Jessy looked in the direction the voice originally came from and his sight was met with a young male running towards him. The young male carried a bow and had a quiver of arrows on his back. "It's okay young one, just make sure to…hey what are you…" Jessy suddenly jumped back as soon as the young male drew a knife out and swung it at Jessy, making sure he dodged, Jessy then threw the arrow on the ground and his bag and got into his fighting stance. "So tell me then: What is this about?" Jessy asked.

The young male was in fact a wolf and Jessy could tell this kid must be at least 12 years old. "Like I said: I'm so sorry…I missed." The young wolf said as he sheathed his knife and drew his bow and arrow and aimed at Jessy's heart. "All trespassers are to be killed on sight." The young man said.

Jessy smirked and drew his long sword and stabbed it into the ground in front of him. "Well you're gonna need a lot more than an arrow to kill me. Take the sword up in your hands young one." Jessy said as he took a few steps back so the boy would feel safer when grabbing the sword.

The young boy looked at Jessy suspiciously and slowly walked towards the sword, not taking his eyes off Jessy as he put away his bow and arrow in the quiver and while he pulled out the sword. "I don't see you with another weapon, it doesn't seem fair." The young man said.

Jessy smiled. "I'd be holding the sword properly if I were you. Cause right now I see several openings as to which I could kill you. Hold it with two hands in front of you with your right leg a shoulder width in front of your left." Jessy said as he stood still. The boy blinked and quickly did as Jessy said as Jessy slowly raised his hand and made it look like he was reaching for something. "Very good. Now as for your question about a weapon, I didn't want to give you this one because you wouldn't be able to lift it even if you tried as hard as you could. That sword in your hands is a very light one, but incredibly sharp." Jessy said as he grabbed the hilt of his second sword.

The boy watched and his eyes widened as Jessy slowly unsheathed his huge great sword that was as long as his body and just as wide. The sword Jessy loved and was given to him as a present supposably from his father. "Th…That sword…it can't be." The boy said.

"I wouldn't lower your guard if I were you young one. And a word of advice…Do not, under any circumstances hold back on your opponent, or you're as good as dead." Jessy said before cracking his neck side to side. The boy suddenly attacked Jessy and he easily blocked the boy's attack with ease, to the boy's surprise, Jessy even tapped the boy's torso with his hand and then pushed the boy back lightly. "That opening would have cost you your life. Remember to never leave gaps in your defence, and when attacking never stay still after you clash blades with someone." Jessy said.

The boy then got back into the stance Jessy had told him to before and attacked Jessy again, and again. Jessy blocked and dodged each and every one of the boy's attacks and then Jessy deflected the boy's last attack and instantly disarmed the boy, swinging his sword up and sending the boy's weapon into the air and into the ground away from him. The boy fell to the floor and as he tried to get up, the end of Jessy's sword was placed just in front of his throat. "The most important rule of battle: you fall on the floor, you die. Be disarmed in battle, you die. Show mercy to your opponent during battle you die. Now…stand up." Jessy said as he took his sword from the boy's throat.

The boy quickly got up and grabbed the sword from the floor, as the boy grabbed the weapon and attacked Jessy, Jessy quickly dodged and knocked the sword from the boy's hands and spun the boy around in his arm and held his great sword against his throat. "This is the third time I could have killed you." Jessy said as he pushed the boy forward after taking his great sword away from the boy's throat and then waited for the boy to grab the sword again.

"There's an important lesson I learned when I was your age: Abandon your fears, never stop, don't give an inch. If you retreat you will age, be afraid and you will die. When you defend: you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die…and when you attack…you kill. Everything right now about you, reeks of fear, and that fear is reflected in that sword in your hands. Remember all of this…Kiba." Jessy said as he sheathed his sword.

Kiba was in fact the boy's name, and he instantly smiled when he remembered who Jessy was. "Sir Jessy? Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Kiba asked.

Jessy only laughed. "Because, would you have attacked me if I did? And besides it's fun, lighten up a little Kiba, by the way keep the sword, you've earned it, just remember to clean it and look after it okay kiddo." Jessy said as he picked up his bag and Kiba's arrow. "By the way…here." Jessy said as he handed Kiba the arrow.

Kiba took the arrow from Jessy's left hand and placed it with his other arrows and his bow in his quiver. "Why were you gone for so long Sir Jessy?" Kiba asked as he held the sword Jessy had given him.

Jessy only smiled and patted Kiba's head softly. "Because I had to do something. Anyway you've grown into a fine young man over the month Kiba. I remember how short you were when I left." Jessy laughed.

Kiba only smiled and removed Jessy's hand from his head softly. "Well then Sir Jessy. You'd best be off to Lady Krystal. I hear she's been living in your home ever since you left." Kiba pointed out before making his way into the village and then sitting in a chair next to the gate.

Jessy smiled and walked past Kiba and into the village, looking around he noticed more young children running around, some were helping the adults with work and one caught Jessy's eye, Jessy watched as a young female rabbit tripped and landed on the sand and just as he was about to go help, two adult rabbits ran and picked her up and hugged her before dusting off the dirt. Jessy could easily tell that they were the little girl's family and smiled before walking away.

As Jessy walked through the village, he began to notice the people had begun to gaze upon him, the looks in the eyes, some of disbelief, others of shock, but Jessy could never forget the smiles on their faces as they realized who he was. Jessy had reached the stairs to the temple, his place of refuge as it were. The scents he smelt, the air he could feel as it blew through his jet-black fur. "I'm home." Jessy said quietly to himself before he began to ascend the stairs that lead to the entrance of the temple.

**Meanwhile in the temple:**

Sounds of knocking on the apartment door could be heard as Krystal sipped her cup of tea. Krystal slowly stood up and walked to the door and opened it to find Seras and Sapphire at the door. "Oh hello there Mother, hello Seras what brings you two here?" Krystal asked as she wondered why Seras and Sapphire had decided to visit her.

Slowly the two females smiled as they grabbed Krystal's hands and led her to the couch and sat her down. "Well we have good news and great news for you Krystal." Seras said.

"Indeed. Which would you like to hear first?" Sapphire asked still smiling.

Krystal tilted her head a little to the side and wondered what was so important. "Um…I suppose the good news please." Krystal said kindly.

Sapphire had a tear in her eye while she smiled. "The good news is your father has made a full recovery of the wound her suffered from that Sephiroth character." Sapphire said full of joy.

Krystal was surprised at her mother, as she'd think that her father Marcus's recovery would be the great news rather then good news. "Okay…so the great news must be more important then father's recovery, and I assume that father is still resting. So what's the great news?" Krystal asked.

As soon as Sapphire opened her mouth again the door opened up and they all turned to look at the door. "Well this is a surprise…three women in my lounge room only minutes after I returned." Jessy said as he walked in and placed his swords in a cupboard by the door. Krystal shot of the couch and jumped at Jessy who instantly dropped his bag and caught Krystal in his arms and hugged her lovingly as she buried her face in his chest. Smiling, Jessy chuckled a little bit and smiled lovingly as Krystal looked into Jessy's eyes.

"You sir…are a jerk." Krystal said teasingly,

Jessy only smiled before giving Krystal and loving and passionate kiss that caused Krystal to slowly close her eyes and wrap her arms around the back of Jessy's neck. Seras and Sapphire smiled as they watched Krystal and Jessy standing there while they kissed. "It seems I don't need to tell you now since the news I had just walked in." Sapphire said happily.

Krystal slowly broke the kiss and smiled at her mother. "It would seem so." Krystal said happily as she kept her arms wrapped around Jessy, not wanting to let go of him for a while.

Seras smiled and stood up, as did Sapphire. "Well I believe we'd better get going now and give you two love birds some alone time. Wouldn't want to impose on that now would we Lady Sapphire?" Seras questioned with a cheeky tone in her voice as she said it.

Sapphire only giggled and gave a nod before walking towards the door, but before she walked past Krystal and Jessy, she gave Krystal a kiss on her forehead and on Jessy's too. "You two kids have fun now okay, but Jessy you may want to be a bit careful with Krystal now. She'll fill you in as to why since you haven't already noticed." Sapphire said before walking out with Seras and closed the door behind her.

Jessy had a questionable look on his face as he looked at Krystal. "What does she mean?" Jessy asked.

Krystal rolled her eyes and gave Jessy a look that showed she couldn't believe he had not noticed and just rubbed her belly slowly and Jessy's eyes instantly widened with shock. Krystal giggled as she witnessed Jessy's reaction to learning what Sapphire meant. "That's right…Daddy." Krystal teased while smiling.

Jessy was still in disbelief that he didn't realise sooner and the fact that Krystal's belly was huge already within a month. "I have a few questions here…how long have you been pregnant? How the hell are you already that big I thought nine months was the duration of pregnancy? And why didn't you tell me before I left?" Jessy asked.

Krystal only laughed and was wiping tears away from her laughter but eventually calmed down. "Well I've been pregnant since the second time we had sex. It make take your old species that duration of nine months to develop and give birth to a child but Cerinians only take a month and a half, as for not telling you, I actually didn't know I was pregnant until I developed a small bump…to be truthful I thought I was just getting fat at first but then Mother sorted me out. You should have seen how thrilled she was." Krystal smiled as she informed Jessy.

Jessy smiled a little and decided to make a little joke. "I actually thought you were just getting fat for a few seconds there." Jessy said.

Krystal instantly kicked Jessy in his leg causing him to fall to the ground as he rubbed his leg were Krystal had kicked him. "Like you can talk jerk. You're lucky I don't ring your neck for that remark." Krystal said as she stood over Jessy with her arms folded and a cross facial expression as she looked down at Jessy.

"Yeah yeah, I was only joking Krystal…sorry." Jessy said.

Krystal grinned a little bit. "I know…but I can't let you say things like that without getting punished a little." Krystal said.

Jessy smiled as he slowly stood up. "So the development and such. Dose it mean Cerinians are highly fertile or something?" Jessy asked.

"Um not really. It's too hard for me to explain. All I can say is that you're going to be a Father soon and I a Mother." Krystal said full of joy. Suddenly Krystal bent a little bit and yelped a bit.

Jessy quickly helped Krystal sit down on the couch and he sat next to her. "You okay?" Jessy asked with worry.

Krystal smiled and giggled a little. "I'm fine Jessy, but it seems your parenting instincts are already kicking in. Worrying about me like that." Krystal teased. "The baby just kicked is all see?" Krystal said as she held Jessy's left hand on her belly. Jessy smiled as he felt his little child in Krystal.

Jessy suddenly gave Krystal a concerned look as she was giving Jessy a devious smile. "What?" Jessy asked.

"You also know what's good for the baby while I'm pregnant don't you?" Krystal said as she smiled.

Jessy knew what she was suggesting right away. "Oh no. It hasn't even been ten minutes back with you and you're telling me to mate with you already?" Jessy said.

Krystal pouted a little. "What? Am I no longer appealing to you while I'm like this? You're such a jerk." Krystal said as she began to cry and hid her face.

Panicking, Jessy leant in to try and comfort her as he mentally cursed himself for hurting her feelings. "No, no I was only…" Jessy was cut off suddenly as Krystal quickly faced him and began making out with Jessy slowly and lovingly.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Jessy smiled as Krystal giggled. "Gottcha didn't I?" Krystal teased. "It's okay Jessy, we don't have to mate right now. I just want to sit here with my handsome mate and cuddle you to make up for the month you were gone." Krystal said as she was going to hug Jessy he got up. "Something wrong?" Krystal asked.

Jessy smiled and offered his hand. "Well if you want to cuddle, we can do that as we lay in bed together." Jessy said with a smile. Krystal giggled and grabbed Jessy's hand and got up as he helped her up.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Sorry folks but I have to stop it here. The chapter not the story we haven't gotten to the part where there'll be blood, tears, heartbreaks and the most deadliest and awesome fight of the entire story. Because in the next chapter: marks the beginning of the end chapters for this story all of which will be in parts. How many will there be you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The raging Wolves part 1**

Jessy laid there, beaten. His body covered in his own blood as he drew his last breathes. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the silhouette of his attacker slowly fade from his vision. As the bitter darkness began to swallow his vision and thoughts, the screams of his name was the last thing he heard before he blacked out of reality.

**1 hour earlier:**

"Such a gentleman you are Jessy. Helping your mate up from the couch and now guiding her to bed." Krystal teased as she licked his cheek.

Jessy chuckled. "Well what can I say? My mate needs all the help she can get now since she's carrying precious cargo." Jessy said.

Krystal laughed a little bit, but just as they got near the bedroom a loud explosion echoed through the village and Jessy managed to just catch Krystal before she fell to the ground from what seemed to be an earthquake. "Wh…What was that?" Krystal asked in shock.

Jessy helped Krystal up and they left the apartment in a hurry, Jessy made sure to grab his swords to before leaving. Running through the temple they witnessed villagers who were in the temple run for dear life as they exited the temples walls and out into the village to investigate.

As Jessy and Krystal walked out of the temple, their eyes widened to see a huge ship residing in the sky above. Flames the scorched the air could be seen in the village proving that the explosion was none other then a blast from the ship. Krystal looked at Jessy as she could hear growling coming from him, she knew then and there…Matt had arrived.

**On the ship**

On the bridge of the ship, Matt gazed down at Cerinia and looked at the small village. "Such a pitiful place. Just look at it. Insignificant to what we have, and so unfortified. I thought you were better than that Jessy, choosing a place like that to call home." Matt said. "I could wipe you out with this ship's cannons, but where would the fun be in that?" Matt said with a grin on his face.

"Sir…what should we do now? I believe we got there attention like you asked." An Archangel said.

Matt turned to the man and grinned. "Prep the ship for landing nearby…but not too close to the village. I want to enjoy this." Matt said as he turned and looked on a screen that focused on Jessy. "So Jessy…who's this female next to you? Someone special perhaps…I wonder how you'd react…seeing me take her away from you as you lay one the ground crushed and defeated by my hands." Matt muttered to himself before bursting out into evil laughter. "Prep my vessel." Matt ordered.

Slowly the ship began to move through the air and slowly descend into the forest. Jessy knew, he could feel that there was no turning back now, neither was there anywhere to hide. "Jessy?" Krystal asked as she could see that Jessy had a saddened expression.

"Do not get involved Krystal." Jessy said.

"What! Jessy you…"

"I SAID DON'T GET INVOLVED!" Jessy yelled. "I mean it this time Krystal. If you so much as get involved in this and get hurt in the process I will not hold back against every one of those bastards that reside on that ship. I'd never ever forgive myself if you ever got hurt by them." Jessy said as tears formed in his eyes.

Krystal was shocked she tried to comfort Jessy by wrapping her arms around him. "I could say the same for you. I only want to help, but I know I can't now." Krystal said as she hugged Jessy.

"Well isn't this nice?" A voice said startling Jessy and Krystal. Jessy looked and saw a sight that sent shivers down his spine. He was standing right there…Matt. Jessy got away from Krystal and drew his sword only to have his long sword sent flying by a blaster. Matt stood there with a blaster drawn and aimed at Jessy's head. "Oh no no, I can't have my son attack me without saying a bit of hello now can I?" Matt said while smirking.

Jessy stood there in front of Krystal with his hand on the hilt of his great sword. "How is it that you can stand there smirking old man? Wasn't it you that told me never give you opponent a chance to think of a plan when you can end them on the spot?" Jessy questioned.

Matt's smirk only grew. "Yes…but think about it Jessy. Even if you did come up with a plan and somehow ended my life right here…would you risk moving and allowing that woman behind you to get hit with my blaster?" Matt asked.

Jessy's eyes widened, he didn't realise he was standing directly in front of Krystal. "Damn you old man." Jessy said.

"Now…what to do? Should I kill you now and be done with it? Or should I just let you off? Hmm so many choices…guess this'll do." Matt said as he sheathed his blaster and pulled out a sword.

Jessy then drew his great sword and blocked Matt's attack. **"What? His strength…it's…like mine. Stronger even."** Jessy thought as he could barely hold Matt. "You bastard. You had it done to yourself didn't you?" Jessy questioned in anger.

Matt smirked evilly. "Long before you ever did." Matt said causing Jessy's eyes to widen. Suddenly Matt punched Jessy in the right side of his rib cage and as Jessy staggered, Matt threw Jessy by his throat through the wall of the temple.

Krystal was shocked beyond horror. She had never seen Jessy overpowered before, as was the rest of the village. Suddenly guards ran at Matt and attacked him. But Matt was much to powerful then they all were. Cutting down anyone who dared to challenge him. What the village witnessed…was a massacre.

Before Matt cut down another guard: Blaze and Blade appeared out of nowhere and parried Matt's attack on the guard and locked his blade between their own. "Ah I was wondering what happened to you two. Living amongst these creatures hey?" Matt asked.

Blaze was full of anger while Blade remained as calm as he could. "We fought you once before Matt, we'll do it as many time as it takes till we see you dead." Blaze said full of confidence.

Matt only laughed. "Oh really? You misunderstand…you only survived the first time because I needed bait to anger Jessy. But now there's no use for either of you." Matt said.

"Curse you Matt Wolf." Blade said. Matt then pushed both the archangels back before he could attack them however, another sword sliced Matt's side wide open.

"AH!" Matt yelled before jumping back. Matt looked upon a tall male fox, he had dark brown fur apart from his medium length hair, which was grey, and his eyes were a light orange, he wore a pair of black shorts, a navy blue tank top and he was carrying a long machete. "And who the hell are you?" Matt asked.

"The name's Brice, I'm Lady Krystal's uncle. Don't think you can just come here to our home and do as you please without any punishment Matt Wolf. Although you're the father of Jessy you are not welcome here in our village." Brice said.

Suddenly Marcus arrived standing next to Brice holding a long spear. "And you are?" Matt asked.

Marcus looked pretty pissed. "I thought you would know everyone here Matt, since you've been watching your son all the time. I'm the chieftain of this village." Marcus said.

"Oh you're that pathetic fox Marcus. I had hoped Sephiroth killed you when he ran you through, guess I was overestimating the useless bastard." Matt said. "Well two foxes and two traitorous Archangels that reside in the second class category. Guess it can't be helped…Archangels kill them all!" Matt yelled.

As a battalion of Archangels appeared more guards and warriors of the village appeared as well. But before any could attack one another…a huge amount of power ruptured through the village and everyone looked at the huge hole in the temple to see a huge light blue lightning like aura emanate from it. And slowly did the silhouette of a man with a huge sword come out. Jessy walked out of the temple with blood above his left eye and Matt could see how they were glowing a light blue that matched his god like aura. "This fight is between you and me Matt…tell your men to stand down and we'll go somewhere where no one will interfere." Jessy said.

Matt laughed evilly like a maniac. "Now why the hell would I do that Jessy?" Matt asked still laughing.

Jessy grinned. "Or could the fact that you don't want to be because you need other people to fight your battles for you? Oh wait that's right…you've been doing that all you life. Spilling innocent blood for you own selfish gains, no wonder mother loved me and Rob more than you." Jessy said.

As he heard Jessy taunting words the bitter anger swelled up in Matt like a reactor about to blow. "YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!" Matt yelled as he charged at Jessy. Jessy dodged Matt's attack at the last second and brought his great sword to Matt's side and sliced it wide open. "AHHHHHH!" Matt screamed in agonising pain. Jessy watched as Matt began to fall forward as blood poured from his side. But just before Matt fell on the ground he disappeared into thin air.

"What the…" Jessy didn't finish his sentence then…as blood shot from his torso and back. Krystal's eyes widened in horror and ran towards Jessy. Jessy could feel the steel…the sword slowly leaving his body as he slowly turned around to see Matt…without so much as a scratch. "H…How?" Jessy asked as he fell to his knees and clutched his torso on bitter agony.

Matt then took out a syringe and stabbed it into Jessy's neck and took out a glowing blue liquid from him and took away the syringe. "Now…you're nothing but a worthless normal human…just like you always wanted. And so you'll die as one!" Matt yelled as his plunged his sword through Jessy's chest and pulled it out again.

Blaze and Blade charged at Matt and as they did, Matt swung his sword at them and as they blocked at the last second, it only sent them both flying into Brice and Marcus.

Krystal ran to Jessy's side, and before she could grab him, Matt grabbed her. "So you're the one he loves? Hmph pathetic…guess you're coming with me." Matt said as he carried Krystal away. "Let's go Archangels." Matt ordered as he slowly walked away.

Jessy laid there, beaten. His body covered in his own blood as he drew his last breathes. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the silhouette of his attacker slowly fade from his vision. As the bitter darkness began to swallow his vision and thoughts, the screams of his name was the last thing he heard before he blacked out of reality.

Matt had won. As Matt left the village carrying Krystal she kicked and screamed as tears poured from her eyes. And before anyone could do a thing…he vanished.

Marcus got up from the ground and ran over to Jessy, as did everyone else. Sapphire shot passed Marcus and got on her knees next to Jessy and immediately began to use her healing ability on him. "Sapphire…he's…"

"DON'T SAY IT MARCUS! YOU KNOW ASWELL AS ANYONE HERE THAT HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN DO IT! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT." Sapphire yelled.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey!" A voice called. "Geez got yourself pretty banged up back there hey hotshot." The voice said.

"Huh? Who's there? Where am I? I can't see a thing." Jessy said.

"Heh, maybe you'd have better luck opening your eyes Jessy." The voice said. Jessy slowly opened his eyes and slowly his vision started to kick in. "Ah good, finally decided to open your eyes hey Jessy."

"Rob?" Jessy asked.

Rob smiled. "The one and only you douchebag." Rob said. "Man you looked terrible back there, getting flung around and then getting butchered like a pig raised for slaughter." Rob said.

Jessy looked around and couldn't see anyone else. "I see…so I am dead. It's funny…last time I was here it was mum, and now it's you." Jessy said full of sadness.

Rob looked at him confused. "Ah Jessy. You've never been here before. Last time you felt death's embrace all in your head. This time you took a bloody sword through you chest. You're on Death's row." Rob explained.

Jessy looked down and saw he was a normal human again. "I see…so I am dead then." Jessy said.

"Wrong again Bro." Rob said.

"What?" Jessy asked.

"What? Can't you feel it? Someone is trying to heal you Jessy. You're not dead…at least not yet anyways." Rob said.

"Huh what do you…" Jessy was suddenly flung back by Rob and Jessy just recovered and got on is feet. "What the hell was that for?" Jessy questioned. Jessy watched as Rob drew a long sword out from behind the table Jessy was on and threw it to the floor in front of Jessy and in Rob's hands was another just like it. "Rob what the hell are you playing at?" Jessy asked.

"You know Jessy…I can't allow you to go back. You'd just get you ass handed to you again by the old man." Rob said as he swung his sword at Jessy who blocked his attack.

"What? No way I have to go back and fight him." Jessy said as he jumped away from Rob.

Rob then attacked Jessy again and locked swords with him. "Oh really? Why is that Jessy? Why go back and fight huh? Is there some reason!" Rob said as he flung Jessy into a wall.

"A reason? You've always known my reason it's to protect!" Jessy yelled as he locked blades with Rob again.

"Don't give me that old line! The reason you fight is because you enjoy it!" Rob yelled as he clashed blades with Jessy. Each blocking and parrying each other's blows with immense amounts of force. "Don't forget Jessy I've been on the battlefield with you more times then anyone. I've seen how you fight I've even seen the look in your eyes when you fight. You may choose to deny it all you like, but deep down in your soul you know you love fighting, you enjoy testing your limits in battle and then breaking past those limits. Proving your value in battle and your strength is all you love and think about!" Rob yelled as he sent Jessy back. "And as long as you deny that fact it will just slow you down…and render you weak and unfitting to protect the ones you love." Rob said harshly as he looked down.

"Maybe you're right there Rob. But at the same time you're wrong." Jessy said as he got to his feet. "I fight do as you said…but only to protect everyone and everything I care about!" Jessy said as the Blue god like lightning aura formed around Jessy.

"Heh…Heaven's rage huh? You used that against the old man and still you lost." Rob said.

Jessy closed his eyes slowly and then his power seemed to go more and with each passing second the aura grew larger in size and seemed to burn up the air. "Yeah…but now thanks to you I've found something I was missing for a long time." Jessy said.

Rob smiled and sheathed his sword. "That's right, your resolve." Rob said. "And as long as you have that Jessy. Even if Dad took away the Wolf DNA. You're still going to belt the Archangels and the old man." Rob said. "Now…go back and give the old man a good punch in the face from me please." Rob said.

Jessy smiled as he began to fade away. "Heh…don't need to ask me twice." Jessy said.

**A/N: Wow seems like there's no stopping Jessy for good. I think Matt's going to have one hell of a shock. But what could he want with Krystal? Hmmmm Stay tuned folks**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The raging wolves part 2**

Two days had past since the arrival of the Earth military's Archangels and their raid on the Cerinian village. Brice and Marcus argued at what they were to do. Marcus was up for attacking the Archangels head on with as much warriors and abled bodies to fight, as for Brice he suggested training and allowing those who had fallen in the battle to heal and recover fully from their injuries. But it was Sapphire that stopped them both telling them that Jessy was the village's only hope and her main priority right now.

Jessy resided in a bed in the hospital wing of the temple. Unconscious and bandaged to the point where he was nothing but a mummified body. It was only two days, but already Sapphire could sense Jessy's spirit was returning, it was only a matter of time before he awoke once more.

Sapphire got up from her seat next to Jessy's bed and walked over to the open window to gaze out to see the village. "Seems the repairs to the village are complete…as for the villager's spirit's, I can feel their troubled." Sapphire said to herself quietly and full of concern. Sapphire then turned around slowly and looked at the bandaged Jessy. **"Please Jessy…please wake up soon. You know your time here isn't yet finished." **Sapphire thought…hoping he would hear her.

**In the world of death's row:**

The sounds of blades clashing together with huge amounts of force echoed through the endless abyss. Dodging, weaving and ducking, jumping and summersaulting over each other, two men fought endlessly against each other in an outrageous battle.

As they jumped away from each other the two never lowered their guard as they stared each other in the eyes. "Heh…glad you decided to stay here for awhile longer Jessy." Rob said with a grin as he looked at his twin brother.

Jessy wiped the side of his mouth to clean away the blood he had in the corner of his mouth. "Well I'm going to need all the training I can get right now Rob. So who better to train with then my younger brother." Jessy said happily while grinning. "But we've been fighting nonstop for two days now." Jessy said.

Rob smirked. "Yeah…you've gotten a lot stronger since you've been here Jessy. So I don't see any real point in training any longer." Rob said. "So how should we resolve this?" Rob asked still smirking.

Jessy then grinned. "I think the usual will be great. Ready?" Jessy said as he readied his great sword.

Rob then grinned as well as he readied his long sword. "As ready as I'll ever be." Rob said. As soon as they both readied their blades, their auras burst from their bodies in seconds. "This time…we'll pour everything into this strike. No holding back Jessy." Rob said as his aura increased in size and power.

Jessy understood and did the same as Rob. And as if they were thinking it at the same time…they charged and as they got closer with each step as they sprinted at each other, they swung their sword at the other and instantly locked them. They now stood in front of each other in a battle of sheer strength, both trying to over power the other. The ground they stood on began to crack from the forces of power emanating from the other and soon it shattered, sending them both further into the ground as a crater formed and broken rubble floated in the air, crumbling into dust as they rose further in the air.

Each then screamed a vicious cry of war as their powers increased once more, throwing everything they had into their strength. Their auras growing in size with each passing second, the crater increasing in radius and more rubble being destroyed. Rob's eyes widened as he felt Jessy's sheer impressive force of strength he bared…as he easily began overpowering Rob. And then the explosion of their light blue auras flashed, lighting up the dark abyss of death's row.

As the smoke cleared after the explosion died down, Rob stood before Jessy beaten and puffing. "Heh…there's my brother. Always were the stronger on bro." Rob said in exhaustion.

Jessy was huffing and puffing like Rob to, except Jessy wasn't bleeding. "Yeah…but you were always the smarter one." Jessy said as he smirked.

Suddenly Jessy and Rob looked at the new arrival. "You two seem to have finished finally." The person said.

Jessy and Rob smiled as they saw the person standing in front of them. "Hey Mum." Jessy and Rob said in unison.

Belinda smiled. "So Jessy… you ready to return?" Belinda asked.

"Yes mother I am." Jessy replied with sheer determination in his eyes.

Belinda still smiled. "Than you may go Jessy. Just don't come back till it's your time, got it." Belinda said. "And remember what I had told you. You may have lost the DNA of the wolf that those scientists put in you, but you still have power yet to be tapped." Belinda explained.

Jessy then frowned. "I know…it's why you died so young Mother." Jessy said.

"Don't blame yourself Jessy. It was my fault. Now go…every minute you waist here will be a minute less to save your new home." Belinda said.

Jessy smiled as he slowly began to fade. "Yes Mother. I will see you both again some day." Jessy said before he completely faded.

**Back in the real world:**

**(Begin playing inside the fire by disturbed at 0.14 seconds)**

Sapphire's eyes widened as she sensed a huge amount of power suddenly appear from nowhere. But it wasn't just her that felt the power: it echoed throughout the village, sending shockwaves throughout the place. Sapphire then began to run through the temple and busted through the door of the hospital wing to see a bright blinding blue light that filled the room. As for the perspective of the village they saw streams of Bright blue god like light beams from the temple's hospital wing.

Slowly the light cleared and out of the bed, Jessy stood there. But Sapphire couldn't recognise him. Jessy's appearance had changed back to that of a human, his long black hair was all a mess and his light blue eyes were looking at Sapphire. "J…Jessy?" Sapphire asked.

(Stop song)

Jessy nodded once, and it didn't take him long to notice why she was shocked. Jessy sighed lightly. "Well at least I can still understand you. Hopefully you still understand me." Jessy said.

"Yes I do, but why do you look like one of those humans?" Sapphire asked.

"My Father took away my Wolf DNA remember? He stabbed the syringe in my arm and it must have been designed to remove the DNA I was originally injected with." Jessy explained. "Now…where is my Father?" Jessy said as he walked over to Sapphire.

"We have no idea unfortunately." Sapphire said with sadness.

Jessy sighed again lightly. "Okay…I guess I'll just have to go hunting." Jessy said calmly.

Sapphire looked at Jessy with huge curiosity. "Hunting?" She asked.

Jessy smirked. "You'll see." Jessy said as he walked passed Sapphire as he put on his shirt to cover up his bandages. Sapphire followed Jessy as he carried his great sword on his right shoulder with one hand. "Hmm…it's heavier now. No surprise there though." Jessy said as he felt the weight of the sword on his shoulder.

Jessy walked past many of the villagers as they looked at him in shock as they realised it was Jessy. Jessy still trying to cope with his appearance as well. He had gotten used to being a Lupine that being back to his human form made him feel awkward. "Jessy…don't you think you should rest a bit longer? Those wounds you suffered from looked really serious." Sapphire stated as she continued to follow Jessy.

Jessy stopped and turned to Sapphire. "Look, as much as I appreciate the hospitality you and the village has shown me during my stay here and made me feel welcome. And I also appreciate your concern…but I will not stand idly by while Krystal is in Matt's clutches. Don't think I don't know how you feel Sapphire, you want Krystal back here safe and sound no matter the cost." Jessy said before turning away and continued to walk towards the main entrance of the temple.

Sapphire sighed and followed Jessy closely as they walked out of the temple's doors. "I know…it's just you should be at better health if you're going after Krystal. But I know that's not the case." Sapphire said causing Jessy to stop and look at Sapphire over his left shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" Jessy asked.

Sapphire shook her head in disbelief. "Don't think I don't know Jessy…you don't just want Krystal back, have you forgotten I'm a telepath? You want Matt's blood spilt. I don't even need to read your mind to figure that out." Sapphire said as she crossed her arms.

Jessy looked away and stared at the bloodstains on the temple stairs. The images of his blood being splattered on the stairs as Matt's blade plunged into his chest flooded his mind. But more then that, the image of Matt's face as he watched Jessy's life slowly fade into nothing. "Yeah…I know I want nothing more than to see Matt's lifeless carcass on the ground in front of me…but I also know that Krystal is in danger." Jessy said slowly and full of sadness as he looked at the stains. Jessy than turned around to face Sapphire. "But…I am only going there to get Krystal first…and I will cut down anyone that gets in my way." Jessy said full of confidence. "So please…do not stop me from saving her.

Sapphire sighed in disbelief as she ran her left hand through her hair. "You sir…are unbelievable." Sapphire said before looking at Jessy again. "Fine…I can see that your mind in set and nothing will stop you. Just don't expect Krystal to be pleased if she sees you in the condition you're in. besides…if you're not careful that wound will open up." Sapphire said.

Jessy smirked. "Heh…I knew that before I got out of bed." Jessy said as he walked away from the temple and began to head out of the village.

Suddenly Blade and Blaze appeared at the entrance. "Where the hell do you think you're going Jessy?" Blaze asked. Blade stood silent as he lent against a pole.

Jessy smiled as he saw the look in Blade's eyes. "You both know…so why ask such an obvious question?" Jessy asked.

Blaze folded his arms and smirked. "You're right. But don't think you have to go alone. How many times have Blade and I fought by your side in battle? So I guess we'll be coming with you to lend a hand." Blaze said.

Jessy grinned. "Sure you're both up to it? There won't be any turning back once we get there." Jessy said.

"More than you'd care to think Jessy." Blade said as he stood up straight. "After all…you no longer have any of the DNA you possessed. So you need all the help you can get…but…" Blade said as he slowly walked towards Jessy. "It's a wonder how you can still lift that sword." Blade said before drawing his sword and attacked Jessy who quickly blocked Blade's attack. "Hmph…still got your reflexes also. Still you're surprising even in your condition." Blade said.

"You think I'd be stupid enough to march into enemy territory if I didn't?" Jessy asked as he and blade sheathed their swords.

"You always did do stupid things if you recall." Blaze said.

"Shut up Blaze and let's get going already." Jessy said as he walked pas the two Archangels.

"Well time to go I guess." Blaze said as he followed Jessy. Blade smirked as he slowly followed as well as they headed into the forest.

**The Archangel base:**

In the base of the Archangel's. Scientists ran amuck in a room, gathering their research and working on their projects. "Hmm…the specimen is very intriguing." The man said.

"Dr Hiroken. Don't you think this is wrong?" Sue asked as she approached her superior.

Hiroken looked at the female scientist. "Nonsense women. Science is never wrong when it comes to the study of organisms never encountered. It's only reasonable that we study and record findings made by science." Hiroken sad.

"But it says here on the orders sheet. That the specimen is scheduled to be dissected." Sue said as she looked over a board.

Hiroken stared at Sue with a devilish stare. "So? What of it?" Hiroken questioned.

Sue gulped and mustered enough courage. "But wont the natives attack us all if they learn we're dissecting this specimen?" Sue asked.

"Don't be daft women. The Archangels will slay them if they get within thirty meters of the facility." Hiroken said. Sue sighed deeply and continued her work.

Jessy crouched in the trees as he gazed at the Archangel base hidden deep within the forest of Cerinia. Blaze and Blade were not surprised to see Archangel's stationed outside the base and patrolling the area. "Seems Matt is getting sceptical. Archangels are meant to be a front line assault group, not to be patrol drones and placed on guard duty." Blaze muttered in disgust.

"Calm down Blaze. You know the laws of the Archangels just like Jessy and I." Blade said to try and calm Blaze. "We do as our order indicate without question and without mercy." Blade continued.

Blaze sighed. "Yeah I guess." Blaze said still finding it difficult to accept. Blaze looked at Jessy. "So what's the plan then Jessy?" Blaze asked.

"Come on Blaze. You can't expect Jessy to always make a plan." Blade said.

Jessy smirked evilly and looked at Blaze and Blade. "Well boys…how's giving me a distraction sound?" Jessy asked.

Blaze obviously didn't like the sound of what Jessy was asking. "Nice joke. What's the real plan?" Blaze asked.

Jessy grinned. "Well we're going to need to get into tat base without being seen and causing any casualties. After we're in Blade will go organise our escape, Blaze you'll have to use your persuasion skills to recruit anyone who'll help us. Anyone who doesn't agree or accept the tasks and ideas of Matt, chances are they're in the prison area of the base. After you've gathered your small squad and freed them, start a big enough riot to cause the base to focus on you and your new friends." Jessy explained.

Blaze grinned as he heard Jessy's plan. "Giving you the freedom to do as you please inside while I get all the fun right?" Blaze asked. Jessy just gave a slight nod to Blaze. "Well I'm up for that. What about you Blade?" Blaze asked as he turned to his buddy.

"I guess it's a plan then. Shall we crash this party then?" Blade asked as a smirk appeared.

Jessy nodded once and stood up. "Yeah. We'll split up now then boys…give em hell." Jessy said as he walked away from the two. As he walked away, Jessy had one thought going through his head. The thought of what he learnt while training with his brother…what his mother had told him, and as he thought it, an evil grin crossed his face as he bared his teeth. Jessy… is out for blood.

**A/N: Well there you go. Jessy is back after two days on the ropes of death, and now we're closer to the real battle. Please give me feedback on this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: This is my story

Hi there. Some of you may think you know me pretty well the way the story has been told so far, my creator Namigi, made me in HIS image, so it's only reasonable you see me the way he does, and why not? In seventeen chapters of this story you already know a lot: How I became like this; how I became this being. Well some of you are possibly, if not already guessed who I am.

Well… I am Jessy L. Wolf. I thought I'd tell you as the reader of my creator a bit more about myself before we continue the fighting…well actually the infiltration….grrrr, screw you Namigi. Anyway you know I am strong, talented, smart on the battlefield and a whole lot of other info. But most of all you know I have feelings for a certain blue vixen: Krystal. I'm sure I don't need to tell you who she is since you most likely do things I'm not going to get into…freaking perv.

Anyway I'm sure I'm boring you, if not…well you seem to be entertained strangely so I'll get to the point as to why I'm talking to you. It's because I'm going to tell you more about my life, more to how I became the number one hero known in earth and on Cerinia.

As you already know if not forgot, I had a family on earth once. It consisted of myself, my younger brother Rob, our mother Belinda and our father Matt. Just your typical family of four right? Wrong. My family was nowhere near ordinary. As a kid I've always known I was different somehow. But as to how I have no way to explain it. I guess I could say I always felt like the odd one out.

Rob was different, straight A typical kid. In our father's eyes, Rob was always the best, always striking to see the gleam in his eyes. But when it came to me even at a young age…oh. Let's say around….ummm…ten, good age, anyway even at the age of ten I noticed something was off between myself and my old man. No matter how much I worked, no matter how good I did he never commended me for it, and if he did, he'd make that sarcastic you could tell straight away.

I couldn't care less that my old man shunned me for some unknown reason, there was only one person who I wanted to impress, yep you guessed it…my mother. Yes, yes I know what you're thinking, "The great Archangel was a momma's boy" Ha, ha let's move on. But no joke, I was. No matter how bad I did (Hardly ever) or whatever happened. Mom was always there for me. Come home, got a hug….actually more like a smothering crushing the air out of my lungs followed by up to thirty or forty kisses to the face every day.

In her eyes, I was her treasure, something special, maybe that was why he shunned me, as if I were not even worth the time or effort to take a moment to say "Hey good job son" or "Nice work Jessy" No. Everything was either a solid stare in my soul or these four words: Could have done better. Mom one day sorted him out and that's when I knew never to take her for granted.

From calm, honest housewife and mother of two, to total lethal fry pan husband beater in a point of a second. But I have to admit it was funny to watch. Heh the old man never said those four words ever again when Mom was around.

Now, Matt, my old man…up until I was fifteen, Rob and myself never knew what the old man did for a living. We were so blasted away when we found out he was a general to the American Military covert ops. Like myself, he was a war hero, only he never saved the world from a place thought to never pose a threat to the world in the first place.

When we found out, Rob and I took an oath. We swore to become soldiers to the military. Mom tried to stop us both and threatened the old man if he allowed us, she'd beat him senseless. But when Rob and I begged her, she didn't refuse our request. So the old man pulled a few strings and Rob and I were placed in the military a recruits at the young age of fifteen.

In only seven months, Rob and I had already succeeded the abilities of normal recruits and arose through the ranks faster than anyone thought possible. Some people believed it was the old man's doing, but after an investigation in the matter, they learned that the old man had nothing to do with our promotions. It was actually the commander. He promoted Rob to the rank of a Captain, the youngest Captain in history. Me, I was a lieutenant. Yeah, yeah my little brother out ranked me. It was sympathy I swear…okay fine it was because he did everything correctly no matter what. Me I hated one thing…stealth.

But it wasn't all-bad, I was my little brother's lieutenant. We had our own squad to lead and they never questioned us. They were people we knew very well. On the battlefield, Rob and me were seen as an army of two. We got info on our missions before they were even executed to us, from our old man of course. Sometimes if we were lucky, he'd give us the details three weeks in advance, and that's were we found the most fun. Three whole weeks of planning every step and every detail. We knew who'd be there, how to use their identities to our advantage, every route and every strength to them, and every strength to us.

Our squad quickly became known throughout the world. Known as Genocide. Fitting considering we left no leaks, no ties, no loose ends. Our motto: feel no fear, no regret. One objective: to carry out the mission no matter the cost.

No one could touch us. The moment you saw us, you knew you wouldn't be leaving alive…unless we weren't working and out on vacation. Ahhh vacation…so many great memories…Heheh I remember setting Rob up with some chick I met for about five minutes and knew everything about her, using that I'd tell her some details about Rob and tell her how easy going he is and how easy he was to get in the bed. I always got paperwork for it but it was worth it.

But…when Rob and I both turned sixteen and after two weeks, eighteen days. The moment we'll never forget…our mother, Mom died. Eventually we both learned she had been sick for years, never telling us, never showing any signs of illness, it was as if god had simply cursed us for thinking nothing in our lives could go wrong, and took the one thing in our lives we held dear. But that wasn't all. Two months after Mom's death, it happened.

The day I call, Reconcile. Both Rob and myself were still in morning for the death of our mother. First we lost our squad by walking right into an ambush. Members of our squad were picked off right before our eyes before we even knew what happened…and when we figured it out…the bullet…that lead shiny bastard that flew through my captain's…my little brother's skull, covering me in his blood and brains.

At that moment I knew I was as good as dead…the only person I had left…was him. Before I could say my goodbyes to the world I knew was doomed…A Korean soldier placed his gun to my chest and unloaded a total of thirteen rounds into my body. The last thing I remember that day…was the sight of Rob's face as his lifeless body laid there in the dirt and ashes of the warfare.

Amazingly however, I woke up again in a bed not knowing which way was up, and a Chinese scientist standing over me with the old man, asking me if I wanted to live. As I heard those words, one thought ran through my head: If I live, I become a new man, one without any hesitation, one without any humanity. I live…I do anything to find the people who attacked my squad. And when I do, I would torture each and every one of them before I sever their heads and mail them to their boss sending a message that they have something new to fear.

When I told them yes, they warned me that what they were going to do could just as easily kill me in a matter of seconds. I didn't care, I knew either way I'd die, in the off chance what they were about to do succeeded, well it only put off the inevitable. Everyone has to die at some point.

They explained in great detail that I would no longer be human after this procedure. That I'd be something new entirely, I told them I'd do anything to live, even if I have to sell my very soul to see the blood and lifeless bodies of the soldiers responsible for my squad's and my little brother's deaths before my feet.

And when I said that, it was for the first time in my life, the old man smiled at me. And the words he said "I'm proud of you". Man, it was that well done I almost believed it. To this day I still do not know if he was telling the truth or not.

After the pain of the experiments, after three months of fixing me, I was back on my feet, and changed. I could hear conversations rooms away, even things no one else could, if a pin dropped from a board fifteen meters away, I would hear it. My smell was also beyond that of a human's. I could smell things amazing to me, even gather information from even the slightest spec of a scent, I could easily tell if someone had pizza…three days ago.

But my senses were not the only parts of me that changed. I had become far stronger then any human, faster, smarter. The old man made a crack about me becoming smarter, the bastard. I was ready, imminently after they were sure I was a success they decided to see how I performed in actual combat, and as if I had some saviour: The old man gave me exactly what I wanted. The names, addresses and location of the people involved with my squads disposal of their lives.

I imminently left the base. With only the taste for blood filling my mind. It was called operation Archangel, hence why we're called Archangels. It didn't take me long to find them. In a fucking base surrounded with the most sophisticated pieces of technology on the planet. Even more advanced then what we had previously witnessed. I decided this was a research and development facility and had to bring it down.

Normally I would never do this sort of thing, but I had to. I snuck into a transport container out of the base that was being delivered by a plane in Chicago, don't ask how I got there I didn't retreat: I took a different approach. The old man asked why it took so long and when I told him I chose a stealthy approach he was intrigued. After successfully infiltrating the base's cargo hold, I drew my new best friend, a sword Rob and given to me months ago before Mom's death, he knew I loved swords, so why not use a memento from him to slaughter the people who took his life. As I swung the sword at the container, it sliced open in half alerting the men in the cargo bay come rushing, and that when the fun began.

I carried something with me in that container that went off the second the alarm did. An EMP bomb, as that went off I killed everyone in the cargo bay in the dark. And when the power came back on, I left them a reason to be afraid. I made sure the cameras were seeing what I left for them, I wrote in the soldier's I had killed blood, that this was done by a dead man who came back for their lives. And what finished it off…was the fact I stood in the middle of the cargo bay surrounded by the dead soldiers simply leaning against a wall with an evil grin on my face.

As I had hoped, they panicked and put the base in lock down, every exist, entrance and ways out of the cargo base was sealed off. The hoped to keep me in their like a caged rat or other animal and that's when I used that to my advantage. I knew there was no way for me to talk to them directly since the cameras had no audio, obviously they never thought someone would sneak in the cargo bay, so I calmly wrote another message in my victim's blood.

"If you believe you can keep me in here…you have no idea how a Shinigami works." At that moment I knew they were panicking. You see…Shinigami are believed to be harbingers of death. In charge of guiding those who are dead to the netherworld where they are judged based on what they have done in their time alive. This determines if they either go to heaven or hell. There are many terms for Shinigami. Like the grim reaper, but my personal favourite…is Death God.

And to make sure my message was clear…thanks to my new powers no one ever thought possible, I used an energy beam to blast a big enough hole through the wall of the cargo bay that allowed me to leave it and journey further into the base.

It didn't take me long, I had played with them enough with the Shinigami stunt. So all I did, was kill one after another. Until I found them. The ones who were there…the ones that killed Genocide…and my little brother. I did exactly what I wanted to do. I severed everyone of their heads, and I shoved them all in a container that was scheduled to be shipped to their leader with a message.

"I've lost a lot because of this war. Friends…and family. Even my life will never be the same anymore. You've lost this battle…now…it's time you lose the war."

This was my last message I sent to them…and when I make a promise…I make sure I keep it.

Now you know what happens when something dear to me is taken away. No mercy…no forgiveness. The old man knows this, but he doesn't know I'm still alive…oh but will soon…very soon. And when he learns I'm still alive, you can bet he will go to any length to see that I will not reach him, even in the condition I am in. Because you see…I am…and always will be the first Archangel…I am the god of Death.

**A/N: ….Holy shit…I'm looking forward to the reviews I get from this!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The raging wolves part 3

Jessy crouched in the bushes doing his best to stay hidden as Archangels slowly walked past him. **"I have to agree with Blaze a little. It's a disgrace that the Archangels are being used as security guards for this base. We should only be used for missions no normal person is capable of doing, not guard duty. But then again their commander is a power crazed psycho about to have his arse handed to him after I get Krystal out of there and back to the village." **Jessy thought to himself. When Jessy deemed it clear he slowly walked out of the bushes, still couched a little and made it to a door. **"Shit, it's a hand scanner, Matt would have made it so my scan alarms everyone. Hmmm…Hello." **Jessy thought as someone was walking towards Jessy. Jessy had his back turned to the person but he knew the alarm would be raised if his Identity was discovered.

"Excuse me…Are you having some trouble with the scanner?" The person asked, from the sound of the voice Jessy determined it was a young man that was asking him. Jessy decided to turn around slowly and when he did the man quickly drew his sword and was clearly in shock.

Jessy quickly disarmed the boy and placed his hand over the man's mouth and held his arm behind his back holding the man in a lock. "Do not raise or draw any attention kid. All I want is to get in the base and get Krystal back. If you help me, you will not be harmed or placed in any danger got it?" Jessy asked. The man slowly nodded and Jessy slowly let go of the man.

"Okay then fine. But on a personal note Mr Wolf. I am doing this out of respect and I do not agree with what the commander is doing." The man said as he placed his hand on the scanner and the door opened. "Go on in Sir. I'd love to help you more, but I have to stay here otherwise I'll be in trouble for leaving my post." The man said.

Jessy looked at the man and walked past him. "Thank you Reed." Jessy said as he entered the base.

Reed nodded as he sheathed his blade and lent against the base wall. "Oh and Mr Wolf…it's good to see you're still alive." Reed said before the door shut and locked itself.

Jessy walked down the hallway and watched his surroundings carefully. Trying desperately not to get caught by any cameras. Jessy reached the end of the hallway and poked his head around the corner while hugging the wall and saw a small group of 2nd class Archangels carrying what looked like a badly beaten third class Archangel.

One of the men that held the 3rd Archangel's right arm as he dragged him sighed. "I still can't believe that happened back there." The Man said.

"Quiet Snake. You know damn well we shouldn't go against the Commander." The man leading the small group said without looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah but still. Krain didn't deserve what he got." Snake replied.

The man leading them stopped suddenly and looked at Snake. "Snake…I agree with what you're saying, but right now there isn't much we can do. After Jessy left things went to hell. Ten second class Archangels went against the Commander trying to arrest him for the attempted murder of Jessy. No one could believe that he killed them all in exactly seven seconds, when I saw it I couldn't believe it. But it happened and Greed and I were the ones stuck with cleaning the mess." The man said.

"Yeah I see what you're getting at Polar. But it cannot happen. Everyone saw what Matt did when we arrived…Jessy is dead and we have to accept that. If he were still alive we may have had a chance. But instead we do not." Snake said.

Polar looked at the other person who hadn't spoken a word. "Well what do you think Shiver? You've been awfully quiet this whole time." Polar said.

Shiver was a female second class Archangel and didn't like to say much. "Frankly I couldn't care less. Need I remind you two that our duty as Archangels is to obey our orders no matter the case?" Shiver stated.

"But surely you feel that what has been happening is wrong." Snake said quickly. "After all you.."

"Please don't finish that sentence Snake. Everyone had feelings for him, but times change. Get over it and move on." Shiver quickly said.

Jessy looked in every direction and noticed there were no cameras where the four Archangels were standing. Jessy lent back in the hallway before catching the Archangel's attention. "Psst." Jessy said and motioned his hand to signal the group to come to him without revealing who he was.

"Huh? Who's there?" Snake said.

"Quiet Snake. Just wait here a second." Polar said as he kept his hand on his long sword as he slowly approached the hallway and was in shock when he saw him. "No way." Polar said.

"Don't raise any unwanted attention Polar." Jessy said as he slowly walked out of the hallway. Both Snake and Shiver's eyes widened as they saw Jessy. "So what happened to him?" Jessy asked.

Both Snake and Shiver were still in shock but Polar tapped Jessy's shoulder. "Well Krain decided to stand up to Matt. Said Matt had no right to do hat he's doing and attacked him when he came in here with that Blue Vixen." Polar explained.

"Where is that Blue Vixen now?" Jessy asked quickly as if he were worried which in truth he was.

Polar frowned a little in sadness. "She's…well…she's been scheduled to be dissected." Polar said.

And as the words left Polar's mouth, Jessy's eyes widened in horror. "When?" Jessy asked in a dead yet aggressive tone as his fists tightened.

All three Archangels suddenly could feel the power slowly emanating from his body. "J…Jessy calm down. You'll reveal you're still alive at this rate." Polar quickly said.

Jessy's eyes slowly focused on Polar. "I said…when? And further where?" Jessy continued.

"Okay Okay. They have her in the science block of the base, I'm sure you know where that is right?" Polar asked.

Without a word Jessy walked off past Snake and Shiver. "I'd quickly do your business and while you're at it, tell all the Archangels that disagree with what is happening to prepare for a war. I was going to get Krystal out of here before I did anything. But now…After I get Krystal…I'm going to kill anyone that'll get in my way." Jessy said in a dead tone as he continued.

Polar looked at the others. "Get Krain to the med bay, then do what Jessy asked. I'll go give Jessy any help I can. Snake find the DNA Matt gave to that 3rd class Archangel Michael." Polar ordered.

Jessy turned around and stoped Polar. "No. I appreciate the help you're offering Polar. But stay with them. After I get Krystal out of here…this place will be a war zone." Jessy said as he left the archangels.

Polar was surprised as Jessy walked away. He could tell that Jessy wasn't angry; he could tell that he was in fact scared, but Polar still couldn't piece together as to why the great hero was afraid. "I…I don't get it…" Polar said quietly.

Shiver sighed lightly before placing her left hand on Polar's shoulder. "He's frightened Polar…because the person he cares for is in danger. He seemed angry at first, but I saw it in his eyes: He's afraid that he will lose the one he loves." Shiver said. "So come on…we got a job to do right." Shiver said as she helped carry Krain.

**Blade:**

Blade walked into the cargo bay, looking for something he and the others could use to get out of here fast. "MMM…I guess this will have to do." Blade said as he smiled.

"HEY YOU!" A voice yelled. Blade spun around and drew his sword just in time to deflect another Archangel's sword.

Blade stood still as he looked at his attacker and slowly a smirk appeared on his face. "How's it going Light?' Blade asked when he realised the person.

Light was a second class Archangel who loved to surprise her enemies by attacking them from behind. She loved stealth, but more then that she loved to fight battles with any male she thought was a worthy opponent. "Blade…I've been expecting you to come here for quite awhile. Looks like my patience has rewarded me well." Light said with a grin.

"Hmph…why bother? You've never won a fight against me before, what makes you think this time will be so different?" Blade questioned as he got in his fighting stance.

Light smirked. "Simple…because I'm not going to fight with a sword." Light said as she placed her sword in it's holster.

Blade never lowered his guard even if his opponent lowered their weapon, but Light knew a lot about Blade. Light walked slowly towards Blade and placed her left hand on his arms and gently lowered his sword arm before giving him a kiss.

Blade's eyes widened at the sudden forwardness of the Archangel and didn't know what to make of it, so he slowly pulled away from her. "Wh…What are you doing?" Blade questioned.

Light giggled girlishly at Blade's question and obvious embarrassment. "Because Blade, I've liked you for a very long time, so I thought I'd make a move since you've never even bothered to try or notice any signals I've been sending you." Light explained.

"Okay, okay Light. Look as much as I'd like to chat about this but this really isn't the best time for this, I have a job to do and if I'm discovered by anyone I'll be in BIG trouble. After all I've been branded a traitor amongst the Archangels now since I sided with Jessy." Blade explained trying to be as nice as possible to Light.

Light smiled at Blade. "Well then I guess I've just turned traitor." Light said.

Blade smiled. "You're willing to turn against Matt…but why?" Blade asked.

Light hugged Blade tightly. "Because silly, Matt is the traitor not us. Besides, we may not show it, but everyone is devastated that Jessy is dead…"

"Actually…he's not. Jessy's here in the base right now, and so is Blaze." Blade said.

Light's eyes widened at the news. "R…Really? How did he survive? And why is he here?" Light asked.

Blade let go of Light and walked towards the vehicle. "Well the natives saved…no…Jessy's mother saved him I should say." Blade said.

Light had a very confused look on her face that made Blade laugh a little. "I don't understand. She's dead Blade." Light said.

Blade shook his head. "No…I should say it in better terms. More like his mother in law saved him. you see…that blue creature Matt carried here is Jessy's 'Mate'. When Jessy learned that Matt took her, he insisted on coming here to rescue her." Blade explained.

"I see…Jessy has strange tastes in women." Light said. Suddenly there was a loud bang behind them and Light quickly pushed Blade in the vehicle and covered him with a blanket. "Shhhh." Light said and then pretended to be cleaning the vehicle.

"Hey Light. I thought I heard you speaking to someone. Were you fantasizing about Blade again?" A voice said in a teasing tone followed by a giggle.

Light blushed furiously and shook her head wildly. "N…No. I wouldn't while on duty. It's indecent you know me better then that Seras." Light spat.

Seras giggled a little when she saw Light's deep blush. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway Light I'm sure Blade would go out with you if you asked him. Why not ask him right now?" Seras said as she pointed to the vehicle Blade was hiding in.

Blade slowly sat up in the vehicle and looked at Seras. "How did you know I was in here?" Blade asked.

Seras smiled. "Aww did you forget that I have the DNA of a greyhound infused with mine Blade? It's pretty easy to pick up your scent silly. Plus it doesn't help the fact that Light is shaking and sweating. I really didn't even need to sniff you out to know you were here. Anyway relax Blade I won't raise any alarm. You're one of my best friends after all." Seras explained and tried to reassure her friend.

Blade hopped out of the vehicle and lent against it after touching the ground. "Well thank you. As for that conversation you two were having, I really have no problem with it if it'll make you happy Light; just right now isn't the best time. First we got to help out my best friend." Blade said as he smirked and looked at Seras again. "I'm sure you already heard correct?" Blade asked.

Seras smirked a little a nodded. "Oh yeah I did. I already know the plan too." Seras said.

Light smiled. "Hehe great looks like you've just got a couple extra hands on the team Blade." Light cheered happily.

Blade smiled. "Thank you. Both of you." Blade said kindly.

Light and Seras both looked at each other smiling before looking back at Blade. "No problem Captain." Light and Seras said happily.

"**Good. Now maybe my job will be much easier…Hold on Jessy, we'll get Krystal out of here safely…I promise."** Blade thought to himself as the three loaded up the vehicle.

**Blaze:**

Blaze had already gotten into the base through the ventilation system to avoid any unwanted attention from any of the Archangel patrols and was on the lower floor of the base. "Hmm so far so good. I'm already in on the prison floor, it's only been two days and yet the base is already fully operational, no surprise I suppose with the technology we have these days." Blaze said to himself quietly.

"Maybe you shouldn't think out loud Blaze. That was always a bad habit of yours." A voice said behind Blaze.

Blaze quickly spun around and dodged a sword slash that was aimed at his throat and jumped a good four feet away from his attacker with his sword drawn. "Grrrr…so it's you Mitchel. Never thought you'd be playing prison guard." Blaze said as he recognised his attacker.

Mitchel was a second class Archangel with shot silver hair and light blue eyes. The history between Blaze and Mitchel was a very long story indeed. Blaze and Mitchel had it in for each other ever since the first second they met. Always competing to see who was better. But after awhile Mitchel gave up being an infiltrator and instead joined another division: the execution squad. The execution squad is in charge of well…execution. Using stealth and merciless tactics and styles to see their target/s dead.

Mitchel held his long sword in his left hand and kept it pointed at Blaze as he smirked at his target. "Prison guard? Sorry to burst your bubble Blaze but I just thought I'd take a stroll in the Prison level and just happen to stumble across a man that should be dead. But don't worry…errors like that are easily fixed in three seconds for me." Mitchel said full of confidence.

Blaze smirked as he gripped his sword with both hands. "Three seconds huh? Sorry pal but no matter how many seconds or minutes you have…you will never beat me." Blaze said as he stood ready for Mitchel's attack.

Mitchel grew angry with Blaze's statement and immediately charged at Blaze and swung his sword at Blaze's throat. At the last second Blaze vanished startling Mitchel who immediately spun around to see Blaze stood behind him and pressed the sharp tip of his sword against Mitchel's throat. "H…How?" Mitchel asked stunned and shocked.

Blaze smirked. "Simple…you let your emotions get the better of you. That, and the fact you're too damn slow and weak compared to me. Now…rest in peace…executioner." Blaze said as he quickly took his sword from Mitchel's throat and severed his head clean off in one fatal swing and then sheathed his blade again. "Sorry Mitchel…but you should have just taken the flash step class like I suggested." Blaze said as he walked off further into the Prison.

As Blaze entered the lower levels of the prison he opened the doors to find twenty-four prisoners in the middle of a huge room, all of which; had their eyes on him and immediately cheered happily. "BLAZE!"

Blaze smiled. "Hey everyone, wanna have some fun?" Blaze asked as he stepped a side to allow everyone to get out of the prisons holding area. "Quickly get your gear and suit up. After all…we're the distraction for our first class Archangel." Blaze said happily.

All of Blaze's new small army of twenty-four stood at attention. "Yes Sir!" they shouted.

Suddenly the ground shook and everyone's eyes widened as they all felt a huge burst of power just suddenly appear. Blaze was shocked. "J…Jessy." Blaze said in worry.

**Meanwhile:**

"Emergency, Emergency: Rouge Archangel has entered the base. I repeat: Rouge Archangel has entered the base. All available Archangels to section 4." Said the bases sound system.

**(Begin playing Indestructible by Disturbed)**

Behind a huge 180mm steel thick blast door a small battalion of 44 second class Archangel's stood ready in a huge 20m x 25m room with their swords all drawn and facing the door ready for whatever was coming their way.

Slowly the blast door began to boil and turn red as if something was melting it from the other side. "STAND FIRM MEN, WHATEVER COMES THROUGH THAT DOOR WE MUST KILL IT!" A captain said as he stood ready.

(0.34 seconds in)

The blast door exploded and was sent hurling on both sides past the battalion of Archangels and as the smoke began to clear Jessy walked into the room surrounded in his huge light blue aura with his huge great sword in his left hand.

"A…ATTACK!" the Captain said and the entire Archangel's began to charge at Jessy. Jessy quickly stabbed his sword in the ground and deflected each blow from the Archangels with no effort at all and counterattacked the captain, by punching him as hard as he could as he back kicked another Archangel in the face, before summersaulting over four Archangels and roundhouse kicked them all in one swift attack, sending them flying back into seven more causing them to fall back. Jessy then ducked, and weaved countless attacks from his attackers as if it were mere child's play to him.

Blaze and his team arrived at the scene to see Jessy out numbered but still holding his own even without a weapon. "U…Unbelievable. Even without his DNA Jessy's still winning!" Blaze said in amazement.

"Blaze we have to help him." One of Blaze's men said as he charged into the room, as did everyone else.

Blaze blocked an attack that was just about to hit Jessy and Jessy blocked an attack that almost hit Blaze. "Finally got here did you?" Jessy asked as he looked at Blaze.

Blaze smirked. "Heh, sorry…had someone to take care of…whatever happened to me and my guys here being the distraction?" Blaze asked after sending his attacker flying into the air by uppercutting him.

Jessy quickly blocked another attacker by quickly side stepping and grasping the attacker's right arm and spinning it around behind his back and tripped him up before kicking him away through the air and into three more Archangels. "After finding out Krystal is going to be dissected? Like hell." Jessy said to Blaze.

Blaze was shocked. "WHAT? Man screw fighting here. We'll take care of these guys go get her and duck!" Blaze shouted as Jessy quickly ducked before Blaze roundhouse kicked an Archangel that tried to attack Jessy from behind and sent him to the floor.

Jessy then jumped up on his feet again. "Fine Blaze, get ready to launch me though." Jessy said as he jumped at Blaze, who quickly put his hands together and grabbed Jessy's feet before launching him towards his sword. Jessy landed nest to his sword and quickly pulled it out of the ground and ran as fast as he could towards the science bay.

Blaze ducked and weaved two Archangel's attacks and then spun down and leg swiped his attackers before jumping over four archangels and blocked an attack to defend one of his men. "KEEP THEM BUSY GUYS!" Blaze said as he kneed an archangel in the stomach.

(End song)

"**Damn it…hold on Krystal…I'm coming for you."** Jessy thought to him self as he held his great sword in his two hands and sliced open another blast door and found himself in the science operation room where Krystal was strapped to a table and Dr Hiroken standing next to the table holding a knife with three other scientists standing with him surrounding the table.

Dr Hiroken grinned. "Ah…if it isn't the dead man. Doesn't look like you're dead to me. No matter it shall all be over soon enough." Dr Hiroken said as he looked at Jessy and swung the knife down at Krystal.

Suddenly Jessy vanished and appeared in font of Dr Hiroken and caught the knife by purposely stabbing himself with the knife in his own hand before stabbing Dr Hiroken with his own combat knife in the doctor's heart. "You're right…it's all over for you Dr Hiroken." Jessy said in a cold dead tone before he sent the doctor flying into the observation window and roundhouse kicked all the other scientist that stood around the table Krystal laid unconscious on.

Jessy then sliced off the straps that held Krystal down and removed the needles that Jessy knew were keeping her unconscious. "Krystal? Krystal wake up!" Jessy shouted preying she was okay. Jessy's heart was racing, fearing the worst as he placed his head against he chest listening and preying for any sign she was still alive. Suddenly Jessy's eyes widened as he heard her heart beating and he smiled.

Jessy raised his head to see Krystal's eyes slowly open and looked at him confused. "Wh…Who are you?" Krystal asked.

Jessy laughed a little. "Silly…I guess you don't recognise me since I don't look like a Lupine anymore." Jessy said happily.

Krystal's eyes began to tear up and she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Jessy and buried her face into his chest. "I thought you were gone for good!" Krystal screamed as she began to cry hard as she held Jessy as tight as she could.

Jessy cried a little as he wrapped his arms around Krystal and stroked her fur lightly. "H…hey…quit crying Hon…I'm more or less gonna break down too otherwise. Besides we got to get out of here quickly." Jessy said trying desperately not to cry.

Krystal slowly looked up at Jessy and wiped her eyes. "O…Okay…but before we go Jessy look in that bastard's coat…Matt gave him that glowing syringe he had." Krystal said as she pointed to the dead Dr Hiroken.

Jessy smiled and nodded. "Okay Hon." Jessy said as he ran over to the dead body and saw the syringe in the front pocket right next to Jessy's knife. "Wow that would have been a bad out come had I hit that." Jessy said as he pulled out the syringe from the coat and looked at it. "Aww man this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Jessy said as he held out his arm and stabbed himself with the needlepoint and injected the liquid in his veins before pulling it out. Jessy looked at Krystal as his eyes widened and his body began to tighten.

"My, My. You just won't die will you boy." A man said as he walked into the room.

Krystal looked at the man and growled. "You…I should kill you for what you've done!" Krystal said as she stood in front of Jessy, trying to guard him.

Matt smirked as he slowly walked towards Krystal. "Oh? So you speak English huh? Did Jessy teach you?" Matt asked.

"No…I learnt myself as I read his mind a long time ago." Krystal said with aggression in her voice.

"Read his mind you say? My that is an interesting talent…a shame you'll be dying with it so I can't learn how you read minds unfortunately." Matt said as he drew his sword and swung it at Krystal who quickly blocked his attack with the bloody knife from Jessy's hand. "Oh? So you can read my moves?" Matt asked.

Krystal growled louder this time. "I can a lot more then that. I now know why you hate Jessy so much…blaming him for your wife's death? You're sickening." Krystal said. Matt grinned and vanished quickly before he reappeared next to Krystal and threw a punch at her, Jessy quickly pushed Krystal out of the way and took the punch that sent him through the wall. "J…Jessy!" Krystal shouted Krystal quickly looked at Matt again with clear anger on her face.

Matt laughed evilly as his aura began to surround him. "Oh this is rich…you truly believe you can kill me. Don't you think it's wise not to fight when you're fat" Matt said.

"I AM NOT FAT! I HAPPEN TO BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR GRANDCHILD YOU JERK!" Krystal yelled.

"Grandchild? A shame that it has to die with it's family." Matt said as he walked towards Krystal as his aura grew larger. Suddenly a knife hurled through the air and landed in Matt's arm. "AHHHH!" Matt held in pain as he looked at the hold in the wall determining that was where the knife came from.

Matt was shocked at the sight he saw, a thick overwhelming red and black aura was emanating out of the hole in the wall and two bright red eyes could only be seen. Krystal grinned at Matt. "Sorry Matt…but it looks like someone doesn't like that idea." Krystal said full of confidence as she stood back well away from Matt.

Slowly out of the aura a shape of a human was slowly walking towards the exit of the hole. Matt watched as the person slowly came into view and he was shocked to see the Black Lupine standing there holding the great sword that belonged to Jessy. "So you got your appearance and DNA back I see." Matt said after realizing it was Jessy.

Jessy cracked his neck side to side and cracked his knuckles before looking at Matt again with his light blue eyes. "Ahh much better…now Matt…seems like we've got a problem….wait…no more like you've got a problem." Jessy said as he smirked.

"Really? And what might that be boy? Last I checked I beat you once, I will do it again." Matt said as he gripped his sword tightly and his light blue aura bursted out of him causing the whole base to shake from the overwhelming amount of power emanating from Matt.

Jessy grinned evilly as he gripped his own sword. "Well old man…this will be a lot different this time. Allow me to show you." Jessy said as he closed his eyes and slowly his aura began to emanate from him as the ground below his feet began to crack. Matt's eyes widened at what he was witnessing, Jessy's hair began to rise slowly as if there was a strong wind blowing it up. Suddenly Jessy's eyes shot open showing the colour had changed to a blood red as he let out a ferocious roar as his Aura bursted out red and black surrounding him and causing small debris or concrete and metal to float in the air around Jessy while small red lightning appeared in the aura, that surrounded his great sword.

"Wh…What is this power I'm sensing from you?" Matt asked in shock.

Jessy looked at Matt with an emotionless face as his tail swayed a little and Jessy held his sword tightly. "INSTINCT!" Jessy shouted as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Matt so fast not even he or Krystal could believe it, and Jessy backhanded Matt across the face and sent him through the wall and out of the base causing a loud smash that was heard throughout the base. Jessy looked at Krystal. "Hon, please go home and tell Sapphire I said thank you. I'll be home after I'm done here and that's a promise." Jessy said kindly before turning away and walking through the hall in the wall.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: Instinct huh? Well seems like it works to me. I hope you like this chapter and I was grateful to my fans for the positive feedback thank you for being there for me and giving me the positive determination to continue this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Being from a different galaxy where Jessy and Matt will battle it all out against each other.**

**Namigi**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Raging Wolves part 4

**A/N: Hey ladies and gentlemen it's great to see that I have so many reviews coming in, it's very great to see that you all take the time to write a review about my story. And I do appreciate the ideas and such from you fans. I also know that some are getting impatient with the story and cannot wait any longer for the battle between Jessy L. Wolf and Matt Wolf. Well that wait is over, ENJOY!**

Jessy had just hit Matt through a wall of the Archangel base which had Matt perplexed, he knew something was a miss now, but what it was he didn't know. Matt slowly stood back up and picked his sword up from the ground and watched as the silhouette of a Lupine holding an enormous sword walked towards him calm and determined.

As the silhouette began to vanish and the clear picture of Jessy coming into view Matt studied every aspect of Jessy's out side appearance. The huge Black and Red aura that surrounded him, the jet-black fur with the white mid-riff of fur that went down his face to his stomach, Jessy was back in his Lupine form. "So…you injected yourself with the DNA you hated and cursed for making you something other then human?" Matt asked as he gripped his sword.

Jessy didn't show any emotion to Matt's words. He tightened his grip on his sword as his half closed emotionless light blue eyes starred at the enemy of his life, his own father that hated every ounce of Jessy's very being, stood in front of him ready to fight one on one. Finally Jessy smirked at Matt. "So you'd think." Jessy said still with the smirk that Matt hated on his face.

Matt was still struggling to read Jessy. Jessy didn't show any emotion towards Matt, he saw nothing that would give him any advantage. But Matt knew, whatever Jessy was hiding he would find out what it was. "Why so calm? Aren't you angry that I took your so called mate and scheduled her to a dissection?" Matt said.

"Angry? My dear father angry doesn't cut it. As for why I am so calm like you say, I've one good solid reason that I've confirmed." Jessy said as his smirk widened to a grin.

Matt got into his fighting stance quickly; ready for anything Jessy might pull. "And that would be?" Matt asked.

Jessy vanished before Matt's eyes and reappeared behind him breathing down his neck. "Because you've already lost old man." Jessy said as he swung his sword. Matt quickly vanished from Jessy and reappeared leaning next to a tree while his arm was lightly bleeding. Jessy smiled as he looked at Matt. "Using flash step to escape huh? Nice reaction but I still cut you." Jessy pointed out as he saw Matt's arm was lightly bleeding from a cut from his sword.

Matt knew Jessy was right about the fact he had gotten him even when Matt used a flash step to escape the fatal blow Jessy would have laid on him. "I still cannot believe that you would have injected yourself with that DNA. If I remember correctly you wanted it all gone from you and to be a human again." Matt stated trying to see if it would hit Jessy.

Jessy held his sword out in front of him as he looked at Matt with cold emotionless eyes. "So old man, gonna talk all day or are you gonna fight me like you've always wanted, or do you now realize that you're out classed already?" Jessy said, full of confidence. "Or…is the fact you won't attack be that you've finally accepted the fact Mum died of an illness then the crazy fact she died because I was born? If you ask me…maybe you should have been a better husband." Jessy said.

As those last words left Jessy's mouth, Matt began to fill an enormous amount of rage building up inside of him and without a thought or any hesitation from Matt, he vanished using his flash step and as he did, the grin on Jessy's face turned into a smile as he quickly held his sword behind him from his left shoulder to cover his back which blocked the sword tip of Matt's sword. Jessy looked back slowly with a smile on his face as he looked at Matt's shocked eyes. "H…How?" Matt asked.

"I saw your every step…old man." Jessy said calmly.

Matt grew angrier about every insult Jessy was giving him. "Seeing every step huh? Well let's test that theory boy." Matt said before he vanished again with Jessy at the same moment as if they understood each other's thoughts.

Jessy and Matt fought using their flash step, disappearing and reappearing in different spots of the field in the forest, leaping off trees, rocks and each other's blades. Deflecting blow for blow with such speed and power the battle echoed throughout Cerinia.

**Meanwhile:**

Krystal ran out of the science block to be greeted by a sweaty Blaze and a few Archangel soldiers, which were out of breath and panting rapidly. Krystal looked around and saw a bunch of Archangels on the floor unconscious and badly bruised and beaten. "W…Wow. You sure have been busy Blaze." Krystal said as she looked at him.

Blaze only laughed a little at Krystal's remark before he began to cough wildly till he sat down and began to breathe in and out slowly trying to catch some breath before e replied to Krystal. "Y…Yeah, but still…I didn't like the fact I had to fight fellow Archangels." Blaze stated feeling it was wrong for Archangels to fight one another. As far as Krystal could tell she knew the people that helped Blaze felt the same way without having to read their minds.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and Blaze instantly knew what it was. "Seems it's already begun" Blaze said happily as the quakes grew more ferocious. "Hmmm…hey can you hear a car?" Blaze asked as he looked at Krystal.

Krystal looked at Blaze with a curious look. "A…Car?" Krystal asked not knowing what a car was.

Suddenly down the hallway where Jessy and Blaze had entered the room from the noise of a car became louder and louder till around the corner a large jeep drifted around the corner fast before speeding down the large hallway till it stoped in front of Blaze with Krystal hiding behind him. "Shame on you Blade, you missed all the action and then you scare the crap out of the very person we're here to save." Blaze said knowing Blade's driving anywhere.

Blade smiled as he stood up from his seat and laughed lightly. "Look who's all serious all of a sudden." Blade laughed enjoying the feeling of being behind the wheel again.

Blaze shook his head while looking at Blade and noticed that Light and Seras were in the jeep with Blade giggling like two little teenaged girls. "Well anyway Blade don't drive like that when you're getting Krystal out of here. You know what Jessy would do to you if you scared Krystal any further then you already have." Blaze said before turning around to face Krystal. "Krystal I know this vehicle behind me must seem completely strange to you, but please trust Blade okay? He's going to get you out of here and back home safely, I got to stay here and keep the base very busy just in case there are any Archangels that believe Jessy will lose and Matt will take his anger out on them." Blaze said as he helped Krystal in the jeep.

Krystal was very worried about sitting in the jeep since it would be the very first time she would be in a contraption like the jeep. "O…Okay Blaze, just be careful please." Krystal said still very worried for everyone's safety.

Krystal watched as Blaze buckled her up securely in her seat with the seat belt and jumped back off the jeep onto the ground of the base again. "Okay Blade…get going." Blaze said as he pulled out his sword again as more Archangels came charging into the room with their swords drawn.

Blade immediately took off in reverse before pulling up on the handbrake to spin the jeep around so it was facing their exit and then shifted the jeep into drive to take off. "Right Seras, get ready to make our quick exit!" Blade ordered as he drove.

Seras undid her seat belt before calmly standing up and reaching behind the Krystal and rummaging around in the very back of the jeep before turning around with a bazooka and an evil grin on her face. "READY!" Seras yelled as she aimed at the wall they were heading for.

Krystal's eyes were wide open in shock as she watched the whole scene take place. She couldn't believe how psychotic the people who were trying to save her were. As they drew in closer to the wall Blade gave the order. "FIRE!" Blade yelled. And as he did, Seras pulled the trigger hard and sent a bazooka missile hurling faster then the jeep into the wall; causing it to explode a giant hole in it that lead out side into the forest.

Blaze couldn't believe what he saw. He stood in the middle of a battlefield completely gob-smacked while looking completely shocked. **"I tell him to not scare Krystal…and he blows a freaking hole in the wall as he drives towards it for a head on collision with a freaking bazooka?" **Blaze thought to himself before snapping himself out of it just in time to block another Archangel's attack.

**Jessy and Matt:**

Jessy and Matt were locked in an endlessly furious and fast-paced battle, constantly disappearing and reappearing as they attacked one another always countering and deflecting the other's attack. Suddenly as they locked blades together, Matt decided to try something new and as soon as they locked blades again; he kicked Jessy's left side of his rib cage as hard as could causing Jessy to fall to his knees clutching his side.

As Matt brought his sword above his head and swung it down with all his strength, Jessy disappeared faster then Matt expected, causing the blade of his sword to stab itself into the ground while a deep crater formed around him. "Nice reaction boy." Matt said as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

Jessy reappeared in mid-air with his leg about to roundhouse kick Matt in the head. Matt's eyes widened in shock before he disappeared causing Jessy to miss and land on both his feet. "Not so bad yourself old man." Jessy said as he looked up at the top of the small crater and saw Matt standing there still in shock. "What's the matter old man? Don't tell me you're scared I haven't even begun to kick your ass." Jessy said before disappearing and reappearing behind Matt facing the opposite direction.

Matt quickly spun around in the spot he stood in while he swung his sword but to his surprise: as Matt attacked, without any effort Jessy blocked the attack while holding his great sword with one hand while not moving an inch. Jessy calmly looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face as he looked directly into Matt's eyes. "H…How can you…have such speed and strength?" Matt asked in shock.

"Simple…because you're not giving this your all old man. Enough with the pointless acting from you." Jessy said causing Matt to smirk.

"How long have you known?" Matt asked as he began to grin.

"Long enough. I'm still waiting however for you to want to go all out…doesn't seem fair to beat a guy when he's not going to bring it all to the table." Jessy said as his eyes focused on Matt's with a deadly gaze.

Matt tightened his grip on his sword as he gazed evilly at Jessy. "I see…you want to prove who's superior between us? So naïve…very well then." Matt said as his aura shot out of him in an overwhelming blast that caused the ground below him and Jessy to crack as small pieces of rubble began floating in the air around them. "I will show you what happens when immature brats try to insult my honour!" Matt yelled as he disappeared faster then Jessy could notice.

Jessy's eyes widened as Matt disappeared and reappeared behind him faster then he could see. "D…Damn!" Jessy said, as a sharp object stabbed into his chest.

Jessy looked down to see Matt hadn't stabbed him with a sword or a knife, but in fact it was another syringe. "But…Why not take away your powers before I execute you…boy." Matt said as the syringe began taking away the DNA Jessy had injected himself with. "You see boy? No matter how we are, between you and me…we'll always have the desire to kill each other…but not anymore." Matt said as he took the syringe from his chest and watched as Jessy reverted back to a human.

**Krystal:**

Krystal sat in the Jeep calmly as Blade drove into the village and smiled happily when Sapphire ran up to it and jumped in to hug her daughter. "Oh I am so glad you're safe hon." Sapphire said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Krystal felt a tear roll down from her left eye as she wrapped her own arms around her mother. "I'm sorry Mother…I'm sorry that I worried you." Krystal said as she felt Sapphire began to cry to.

Sapphire slowly pulled away from Krystal and wiped her tears away and wiped the tear from Krystal's eye. "It's okay hon. At least you're home safe. Now let's get you inside." Sapphire said as Seras smiled and undid Krystal's seat belt for her and watched as Krystal and Sapphire got out of the Jeep.

Blade smiled and waved to everyone. "Right sorry we can't stay, but we better get back and help Blaze. Take care Krystal." Blade said before shifting the Jeep in reverse and took off out of the village and spun the Jeep around again and shifted back into drive before taking off into the forest again, heading straight for the base.

Krystal smiled as she watched her friends disappear into the forest. "Friends of yours?" Sapphire asked. Krystal smiled and looked at her mother. But before she could say anything, Krystal felt as though someone had pierced a hold in her heart and her mind began over flowing with pain, as she began to fall to her knees and Sapphire caught her. "KRYSTAL!" Sapphire yelled in worry.

"It…it's Jessy." Krystal said as she began to see a vision. Sapphire knew what it was, it was a symptom that happens when a partner is dying when away from their mate. Krystal could see Matt standing over Jessy while he had the appearance of a human again as he bled severely from wounds on his arms as he lay on his knees before Matt. Krystal watched as Matt grinned as he plunged his sword through Jessy's chest, as the sword went deeper into Jessy; Krystal's eyes widened in horror. "NOOOOOOO!" Krystal screamed in sorrow and sadness, knowing it was not a vision of the future but what was actually happening right now.

Sapphire felt her own heart give way as she witnessed Krystal's tears, knowing she had just witnessed Jessy's death one more time. **"Jessy…I know you can hear me…what of your promise? What of your children? Do you expect Krystal to simply live on without you?"** Sapphire thought knowing Jessy would hear her thoughts.

Krystal looked up at the sky and saw clouds beginning to form and was shocked when they began to turn black. **"Jessy…don't you dare die on me…I know you're stronger then that…even when things seemed bleak…even when you were against the odds, you always came back and won…even when you almost died, you came back to me…even when you knew you didn't have a chance." **Krystal said reaching out to Jessy's mind so he could hear.

Jessy laid on the ground beaten before Matt still hearing Krystal's voice in his head as he desperately tried to hold onto every ounce of his life force. **"You came back to me…even when you knew you didn't have a chance…" **Krystal said in Jessy's mind. Jessy watched as Matt smashed the syringe into the ground knowing that Jessy wouldn't get his powers back without it, and grinned before turning away from Jessy and began walking away. **"…So please…PLEASE DON'T DIE JESSY!" **Krystal yelled.

Matt looked up at the sky and looked at the clouds before it began to rain. "Hmph…even this planet has rain huh? Strange." Matt said calmly. "But fitting…for a death." Matt said as thunder echoed through the sky. "Hmm?"

Krystal breathed in heavily before covering her face in her hands. Feeling as if her world was shattered right before her eyes. **"Die? Now why would I want to do that? I haven't even begun to fight."** Krystal raised her head as her eyes widened as she heard Jessy's voice in her head. **"Hang tight Krystal…I promised I'll come home didn't I? I won't break that promise."** Jessy said in Krystal's mind, causing her to smile.

Sapphire looked at Krystal and saw her smile. "What is it Hon?" Sapphire asked.

Krystal smiled at her mother. "He's alright…Jessy's still alive." Krystal said happily.

Suddenly a gigantic surge of power was felt echoing throughout the ground behind Matt. Matt spun around and his eyes widened in horror as a huge burst of Black and Red auras bursted from Jessy's body. "N…No" Matt said in disbelief as he watched Jessy slowly get back up on his feet with all his wounds healed and surrounded by a thick layer of his aura.

Jessy smirked as his aura disappeared and he picked up his great sword with little effort then normal and rested it on his left shoulder. "Well you were half right old man…we both have a desire to kill one another…but you will not be the one to end it." Jessy said as he aura slowly appeared and began to form an outline of a Lupine around him. "For you see…the real battle between us…is about to begin." Jessy said before a huge shockwave of Jessy's power shot throughout Cerinia.

**A/N: Well, Well. Looks like the real battle is about to begin between Father and Son. Sorry for the cliff-hanger boys and girls but I promise it'll be worth it.**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The true Monster

**A/N: Yeah guys…sorry again for the cliff-hanger in the last chapter, but here is the chapter you've all been waiting for: the all-out, no holds bar fight between Matt and Jessy. I hope you all LOVE IT!**

Krystal smiled and looked at her mother. But before she could say anything, Krystal felt as though someone had pierced a hold in her heart and her mind began over flowing with pain, as she began to fall to her knees and Sapphire caught her. "KRYSTAL!" Sapphire yelled in worry.

"It…it's Jessy." Krystal said as she began to see a vision. Sapphire knew what it was, it was a symptom that happens when a partner is dying when away from their mate. Krystal could see Matt standing over Jessy while he had the appearance of a human again as he bled severely from wounds on his arms as he lay on his knees before Matt. Krystal watched as Matt grinned as he plunged his sword through Jessy's chest, as the sword went deeper into Jessy; Krystal's eyes widened in horror. "NOOOOOOO!" Krystal screamed in sorrow and sadness, knowing it was not a vision of the future but what was actually happening right now.

Sapphire felt her own heart give way as she witnessed Krystal's tears, knowing she had just witnessed Jessy's death one more time. **"Jessy…I know you can hear me…what of your promise? What of your children? Do you expect Krystal to simply live on without you?"** Sapphire thought knowing Jessy would hear her thoughts.

Krystal looked up at the sky and saw clouds beginning to form and was shocked when they began to turn black. **"Jessy…don't you dare die on me…I know you're stronger then that…even when things seemed bleak…even when you were against the odds, you always came back and won…even when you almost died, you came back to me…even when you knew you didn't have a chance." **Krystal said reaching out to Jessy's mind so he could hear.

Jessy laid on the ground beaten before Matt still hearing Krystal's voice in his head as he desperately tried to hold onto every ounce of his life force. **"You came back to me…even when you knew you didn't have a chance…" **Krystal said in Jessy's mind. Jessy watched as Matt smashed the syringe into the ground knowing that Jessy wouldn't get his powers back without it, and grinned before turning away from Jessy and began walking away. **"…So please…PLEASE DON'T DIE JESSY!" **Krystal yelled.

Matt looked up at the sky and looked at the clouds before it began to rain. "Hmph…even this planet has rain huh? Strange." Matt said calmly. "But fitting…for a death." Matt said as thunder echoed through the sky. "Hmm?"

Krystal breathed in heavily before covering her face in her hands. Feeling as if her world was shattered right before her eyes. **"Die? Now why would I want to do that? I haven't even begun to fight."** Krystal raised her head as her eyes widened as she heard Jessy's voice in her head. **"Hang tight Krystal…I promised I'll come home didn't I? I won't break that promise."** Jessy said in Krystal's mind, causing her to smile.

Sapphire looked at Krystal and saw her smile. "What is it Hon?" Sapphire asked.

Krystal smiled at her mother. "He's alright…Jessy's still alive." Krystal said happily.

Suddenly a gigantic surge of power was felt echoing throughout the ground behind Matt. Matt spun around and his eyes widened in horror as a huge burst of Black and Red auras bursted from Jessy's body. "N…No" Matt said in disbelief as he watched Jessy slowly get back up on his feet with all his wounds healed and surrounded by a thick layer of his aura.

Jessy smirked as his aura disappeared and he picked up his great sword with little effort then normal and rested it on his left shoulder. "Well you were half right old man…we both have a desire to kill one another…but you will not be the one to end it." Jessy said as he aura slowly appeared and began to form the outline of a Lupine around him. "For you see…the real battle between us…is about to begin." Jessy said before a huge shockwave of Jessy's power shot throughout Cerinia.

**(Begin Playing 'Bring me back to life' by Evanescence)**

The rain fell hard, as the storm grew fiercer. Matt could feel his cold black heart beginning to race as he witnessed Jessy being surrounded by his own aura till all Matt could see of Jessy was his aura. **"H…How is this possible? He shouldn't have this kind of power…I…I took that DNA away from him…I ran him through with my sword…HOW CAN HE STILL BE ALIVE!" **Matt thought

**(0.30)**

Jessy's aura grew larger and larger till it was over the trees. Matt watched as it began to shrink down and lightning began to appear around the aura, Matt could definitely feel the new surge of power that came from Jessy. It was enormous, more powerful then it was when Jessy stood back up, Matt couldn't believe how powerful Jessy had just become.

**(0.50)**

Suddenly Jessy's aura exploded causing Matt to shield his eyes from the blast of blinding light that was seen from the village. Matt opened his eyes to see Jessy holding his great sword in one hand while he was a Lupine again. But Matt could see Jessy was different this time, Matt could clearly see that the colour of Jessy's eyes had changed from a light blue, to a dark blood red.

**(End of song)**

Jessy grinned at Matt evilly. "Scared old man? You should be." Jessy said before disappearing and reappearing in front of Matt, faster than Matt thought possible. Jessy swung his sword horizontally at Matt fast, Matt quickly placed his own sword in it's way but when the two blades connected, Matt was hurled through the air and through five trees till he stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself. When Matt finally stoped he looked forward to notice Jessy wasn't there anymore. "What are you looking at old man?" Jessy said.

Matt looked to his right to see Jessy standing right next to him with a smirk on his face. Matt used his flash step as fast as he could to get away from Jessy, as he landed and looked directly at Jessy he could feel the immense anger growing inside him. How could Jessy be this powerful all of a sudden, how is it that he keeps standing up again? "You were always a curse boy. No matter what I do to get rid of you, you always pulled through it! It's because you exist that she died…after you were born she was so different, she was always so ill…you nothing but an annoying parasite on my life!" Matt yelled as he charged at Jessy. Jessy let out a low sigh and quickly side stepped to the right to dodge Matt's attack at Jessy. Jessy watched as Matt missed him and brought his right leg up and kicked Matt hard in his left side on his rib cage, causing him to fall to his knees before Jessy while clenching his side. Jessy looked at his father, showing no emotion to Matt, Jessy turned away from him and began to walk away. Angered further that Jessy was taking pity on him Matt began to hate his son even more. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Matt yelled as he struggled to stand up.

Jessy stoped in his tracks and let out another low sigh before turning around to look at Matt. "I'm going home. There's no point in fighting an opponent who won't give his all. I know you hate me. You hate me that much you're willing to cut down anyone just to make me come after you, but since I haven't you came here. You endangered innocent lives, killed your own men and women that have served earth time and time again. Just for your own personal gain. It's people like you that start wars you cannot hope to possibly win. So I'll give you one last chance…keep your life and get out of here…go home where you can rot in a room with nothing but your thoughts and memories." Jessy said before turning away again and began to walk away again.

Matt couldn't believe it, he had invaded Jessy's new home, stabbed Jessy twice and almost ending his life as well as kidnapping Krystal and yet Jessy was still willing to spare him. All the facts Matt was gathering were finally falling into place. "What did I tell you all those years ago boy?" Matt said causing Jessy to stop again. "A soldier never surrenders, nor does he give up." Matt said as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Jessy could feel Matt's power begin to grow all this did was make Jessy feel more sorry for Matt. "You're a fool. You really have no chance here…and yet you want a fight to the death." Jessy said while not turning around to look at Matt.

"No…I WILL KILL YOU! EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY OWN LIFE TO DO IT!" Matt yelled as Jessy sensed Matt's power level fly through the roof, which caused a gigantic shockwave that shattered the ground and the trees around the two.

Jessy spun around and was shocked at what he was witnessing. Matt was surrounded by a thick layer of his own blood and watched in horror as Matt sprouted a huge snake like tail. "It…It can't be…that's impossible." Jessy said to himself, as Matt grew taller while his clothes tore to shreds and his legs changed to bull's legs.

After a few minutes of Jessy's horror, Matt finally grew two large horns at the top of his head and the blood faded away underneath the new large muscles and fur Matt had grown. Matt slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jessy's horrified expression. "Surprised boy?" Matt asked in a deep demonic voice as he grinned.

"Y…You're…a…a…Chimera." Jessy said in shock.

"Yes." Matt said.

Jessy quickly got into his fighting stance and held on to his sword tighter as he snapped out of his shock. "How the fuck is that possible old man?" Jessy said as he felt his own anger being to grow.

Matt grinned as he witnessed how Jessy was reacting to his transformation. "I suppose I could tell you before I end your life. This story goes way before you were born. Your mother was a scientist when I was in the U.S. Military. There was a secret government project to harness the DNA of certain animals and merge them with normal humans." Matt explained.

Jessy's eyes widened again, as he heard Matt explain how he was a Chimera. "No." Jessy said in disbelief.

"That's right. Your Mother thought of Project Archangel originally, that's how we met. As her research continued to perform the operation went on, her and me began to date often and when her work was complete…I was the test subject but the operation didn't go as planned. There was an explosion at the base and the DNA of a snake, a bull and a lion was mixed together and all fused with my DNA. After I woke up I found your mother leaning against a wall as she bled, she was hurt badly by the blast and I picked her up and got out of that base without a second thought as it came crashing down." Matt said.

Jessy began to feel angrier but quickly calmed down as he remembered something his mother told him when he was on death's row.

**(Flashback)**

Belinda and Jessy were sitting down on the cold dark floor since Jessy took a break to tell his mother about Krystal and his new life and the upcoming battle he would have to fight in against Matt. "And that's how it is these days Mom. I know you always hatted that Matt treated me like crap wen you weren't around and now that you're gone it got a lot worse." Jessy said.

Belinda sighed as she looked at Jessy. "Jessy…I have to tell you this. Many years ago I was a scientist for the U.S. government, and while I was doing an experiment I was in charge of…there was a huge explosion that hit the base I was in. I hid the real experiment from your father all these years." Belinda said as she frowned.

Jessy was automatically concerned for his mother. "Mom…it's okay…you can tell me anything after all." Jessy said as he placed his hand on hers.

Belinda looked at Jessy and sighed sadly. "The real experiment…was on an unborn baby Jessy." Belinda said causing Jessy's eyes to widen in shock. "You didn't change when you were injected with the DNA of a wolf son…all it did was unlock what was already there, but from what I've heard…it only unlocked one sixth of what you can accomplish." Belinda explained.

Jessy smiled a little. "I see…so Rob really isn't my twin then?" Jessy asked as he looked at Rob.

Belinda and Rob shock their heads slowly. "You were always the older brother Jessy." Rob said.

"By a whole year. You grew very slowly due to the experiment. Due to special care and being placed in a chamber while hooked up to a breathing apparatus and placed in a coma in a secret base, Matt didn't know you were born." Belinda explained. "I passed you and Rob off as twins to Matt because when Rob was born, you began to grow like a normal human. I was worried that something would go wrong with you…that's why I was always around you." Belinda explained. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Jessy…but when the time comes when you face your Dad…you should know by then how to unleash your true self." Belinda said as she gave Jessy a hug.

**(End of Flash back)**

Jessy breathed in deeply while he slowly closed his eyes trying his best to calm his emotions. **"This is something…I have to do…No matter what." **Jessy thought to himself calmly as he slowly opened his eyes again as he exhaled and looked at his monstrous father and readied himself for the fight of his life.

Matt looked at Jessy, full of rage and anger, Matt determined that due to his transformation he could finally end the plague from his life for good; his own flesh and blood. "So you're finally ready to die boy, and it seems you've calmed yourself down too. I wonder why that is." Matt said as he raised his monstrous power level again causing another gigantic shockwave throughout the forest, before Matt charged at Jessy. "HERE I COME!" Matt yelled as he charged at Jessy with immense speed.

**Meanwhile at the Archangel Base:**

Blaze and his men were fighting as best as they could against massive hordes of Archangels in a massive struggle for survival. Blaze was breathing heavily, worn out and tired from fending off countless Archangels with his men in a worse condition then himself. Blaze knew he wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive. "STAND YOUR GROUND MEN, THIS…IS WHERE WE HOLD THEM…THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT!" Blaze shouted as he charged one last time at the enemies him and his men faced.

Blaze summersaulted over six 2nd class Archangels before spinning around and parried three attacks and back kicked one of them in the face before punching another in the solar plexus hard enough to make them collapse. But before Blaze did anything else, he fell to his knees from exhaustion and looked up helpless at the Archangels that were certain to end his life. None of it bothered him however, Blaze knew that one day he'd die in battle, but he never expected it be by his fellow Archangels.

Blaze closed his eyes as an Archangel brought his sword up above his head and waited for the blow that would finish him once and for all, but to Blaze's surprise all he heard was the clash of two blades. Blaze slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find Blade standing next to him while blocking Blaze's attacker from executing him. "Came just in the nick of time Blade." Blaze said happily to his good friend.

Blade smirked before pushing the Archangel that he blocked back and helped Blaze to his feet. "Come on now…our job isn't done yet my friend." Blade said before giving Blaze a bottle with a light blue liquid in it.

Blaze nodded and drank the bottle and instantly felt revived again. "Thanks for the elixir Blade." Blaze said as he tossed the empty bottle away and held his sword out in front of him with his left hand. "MEN…take a break." Blaze ordered before looking at Blaze. "What do you say old friend…wanna take the two hundred on the right or the left?" Blaze said with a grin on his face.

Blade smirked at his friend before facing the four hundred Archangels. "I'll settle for the two hundred on the right thanks." Blade said as he readied his sword.

Blade and Blaze stood ready for battle as they faced the four hundred Archangels they were going to defeat. But before they all could charge, a loud roar echoed through the base as the ground shook violently. Blade and Blaze looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. "What the hell was that?" Blaze asked his war buddy.

"I have no idea…but I can tell you that it's not good." Blade said.

Before anyone else could think after that Jessy flew through the wall off the base and stabbed his sword into the ground as he kept moving back, leaving a deep sword trail in the ground before he stopped in the middle off the room trying desperately to catch his breath again before pulling his sword out of the ground and rested it on his left shoulder while holding the handle and starring at the huge hole in the wall. Everyone in the room was amazed, even the Archangels that were fighting Blaze and Blade's side stopped and gawked in amazement as they witnessed Jessy was in fact alive and he was a Lupine once more. But their gawking was interrupted as another huge hole was made next to the one Jessy flew through and Matt slowly walked into the room causing Blade and Blaze's eyes to widen in shock. "Wh….what the hell is that!" Blaze shouted.

Jessy calmly wiped the blood from above his right eye as Matt closed in on him slowly before he disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Jessy and backhanded him. but before Matt's hand connected with Jessy, he used his flash step the evade Matt's attack and reappear next to Matt in mid air and kicked him in the face as hard as he could, but it didn't have any effect on him. Jessy's eyes widened as Matt grinned as he grabbed Jessy's leg and threw him towards Blade and Blaze who quickly dived out of the way.

As Jessy hurled through the air towards the wall he spun backwards and landed against the wall with his feet touching it while he was crouching on it a little and looked at Matt before launching himself off of the wall and flew towards Matt. Matt grinned again and swung his sword at Jessy, who pressed his sword against Matt's in order to quickly front flip over Matt with such speed that Matt completely lost sight of him in an instant.

Matt's eyes widened when he noticed Jessy was standing behind him and Jessy swung his sword as fast as he could at Matt. Blood dipped onto the floor slowly and Jessy could feel a lot of pain in his left hand. "D…Damn." Jessy said as he noticed he didn't even scratch Matt but when his sword connected with Matt's chest his own hand began to bleed.

Matt laughed wildly before punching Jessy in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood before he flew back into the wall at the end of the room. "Damn it we have to help him!" Blaze said as he charged.

Blade quickly grabbed Blaze and held him back. "No!" Blade yelled as he looked at Blaze. "Jessy is struggling as he's fighting that thing…I can only guess who that is he's fighting…I just can't believe it." Blade said.

"That's all the more reason to help him damn it!" Blaze yelled as he pulled Blade's arm off him.

"No…Listen well Blaze. There are two kinds of battles. And those who have chosen to be warriors like Jessy and myself must always understand the difference between the two. There are battles that are fought to protect lives and there are battles that a fought to defend honour. Right now Jessy is fighting with all his heart and soul fighting a battle that defends the honour of everything he stands for. The honour of the Archangels, the honour of his new family, his own honour…and above all: his beloved brother and mother's honour." Blade explained. Blaze closed his eyes and let go of his sword and watched helpless as Jessy struggled to get up to his feet.

As Jessy stood back up and cracked his neck side to side, Matt smirked at Jessy as he picked up his sword from the ground and began to walk calmly towards Matt. **"I finally know…I finally know what I must do." **Jessy thought to himself as he stopped a few meters away from Matt and readied himself again while looking at Matt. "I'm about to wipe that smug smirk off your face old man." Jessy said calmly.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that when you can't cut me boy?" Matt asked. Jessy gripped onto his sword tightly as his aura began to appear again and slowly swirl around him as he began yell, making his power level sky rocket towards his limit which Matt knew. "Please…not even at your limit could you hope to beat me." Matt said smugly.

Jessy then closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder through his memories. Everything about Jessy's past, Jessy began to remember every detail about his life. But that wasn't enough…Jessy then dug into the place that he knew he would find it: his heart…and that's when it happened. Jessy's eyes shot open and with a deep breath in, he roared loudly at the top of his lungs and created a gigantic shockwave from his roar, causing the base to shake violently and walls to crack as well as the ceiling. Everyone then went blind as Jessy's gigantic red and black aura exploded and engulfed the room. Matt was shocked when he sensed Jessy's power level shatter through his limit to the point where Matt could no longer sense it.

Matt opened his eyes and was shocked to see the base was destroyed, but what was more surprising to him: was the fact that Jessy had changed again. His muscles had grown larger, he had grown taller to be six foot four and his tail had even grown a little more. Jessy's eyes had changed back to their normal light blue iris and Jessy's hair had grown long that they just covered his eyes, but enough of a gap was there to see they were half closed but focused directly on Matt. He also noticed that Jessy's sword had changed to a long black but thin blade with a hilt and a guard on it. "So…what have we here? You've changed again but do you think you can honestly beat me and with that new yet pathetic weapon?" Matt asked still filled with confidence in himself. Jessy didn't speak a word, nor did he show any emotion towards Matt. "Has your new change made you death as well as stupid BOY!" Matt yelled.

Jessy disappeared faster then he had ever moved before and reappeared in front of Matt and grabbed his face before disappearing again with Matt. Matt's eyes were wide open in shock as Jessy had been pushing Matt through the air with incredible speed for a good forty kilometres before throwing Matt to the ground and landing ten meters away from him. Matt was horrified…he had never known Jessy could posses such speed and power. **"H…how could he just simply grab my face like that? It doesn't make any sense." **Matt thought as he looked at Jessy. Matt felt his anger skyrocket. "HOW CAN YOU HAVE SUCH STRENGTH!" Matt yelled as he began to charge at Jessy.

Matt suddenly stopped when he felt a lot of pain across his side. Matt looked at his right side of his torso and was horrified to see it was bleeding and was more horrified to see Jessy standing behind him with his back facing Matt. "Because…I finally found out what I was looking for…my…resolve." Jessy said before he spun on the spot and swung his sword with his left hand, which Matt quickly blocked.

"Resolve huh? Well let's see how good it is!" Matt yelled as he attacked Jessy with all his power and speed. Jessy dodged and deflected all Matt's attacks with such power and speed that the ground below them shattered and created craters wherever the two clashed swords. Matt was pushing Jessy back with each attack as he moved forward and finally swung his sword as had as he could horizontally towards Jessy's throat, and as the sword closed in towards Jessy's throat, Jessy placed his right hand out in front and caught the blade with little effort. "H…How?" Matt asked in horror.

Jessy brought his own sword up above his head as he looked at Matt. "Listen up old man…you see I've had a change of heart…and I can't let myself be beaten by someone like you." Jessy said calmly as he brought his sword vertically down and sliced Matt's chest open, causing blood to spew out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: Okay, Okay I know I'm an A#####E for this cliffhanger but come on. You got to hand it to me that I can get you on the edge of your seat with this s###. Please leave a review about this chapter please.**

**Namigi**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Chains that bind shall break

The rain kept falling from the dark sky heavily, as if it were mixing with the emotions of anger that filled the air as the two warriors on the ground battled each other in a furious yet faced past face off to the death. Neither showed any hesitation towards the other when they attacked each other with all their strength and speed.

The environment around them had already received enormous amounts of damage. The ground was cracked severely, craters made with three to four meters in depth and with a five to seven meter radius, were spread throughout the large area the two warriors had found in the midst of the forest well away from any civilization.

As the two men leaped away from each other, the sky above roared with anger as loud as five fighter jets preparing for take off all at once. With each pacing moment the sky lit up in multiple flashes of lightning. Jessy could feel his body aching from the new power he found himself with, he could feel the overwhelming strain it placed on him, but he refused to give up. He knew that the slightest sign of weakness would be all Matt needed to have the edge above Jessy.

Matt held his chest as hard as he could as he breathed heavily while the rain ran down his body and dropped to the fall, one rain drop at a time. The blow Jessy had landed on him had sliced his chest wide open; causing a gash that could slowly end up ending his own life if he wasn't careful. Matt never expected Jessy to be this strong or fast. Matt knew if he wasn't careful from now on he would surely die at the hand of his own son, and this fact only fuelled his rage towards Jessy.

Matt only had two choices to choose from. Either he could throw in the towel and live to fight another day, or he could take his chances and use every last bit of his power in hopes of ending Jessy once and for all. Matt began to curse himself for even allowing such a thought to enter his head, throwing in the towel sickened him to his very core. Matt tightened his grip on his sword as he looked at Jessy.

Jessy knew Matt was severely hurt from the fatal blow he had landed on him. He knew he could end it now if he really wanted, but Jessy had one thing Matt didn't: honour. Jessy lowered his guard slowly causing Matt to look at Jessy strangely. "Five minutes. I'll allow you to have five minutes to tend to that wound." Jessy said startling Matt.

"Why should I? I don't need your pity boy." Matt said, his voice clearly full of rage. Jessy shook his head slowly before stabbing his sword in the ground and keeping his gaze fixed on Matt. "Your pride will be the death of you boy. So full of arrogance, it would take a fool to release his weapon and leaving a wide opening for an opponent to kill you." Matt said.

Jessy grinned as he heard Matt boast. "True…but let's look at it this way, either you try your luck and do as you say, or you can take the five minutes I'm kindly giving you to tend to that wound before you end up dying from blood loss. Either way suites me just fine really." Jessy said only angering Matt further.

"How does that suite you boy? One you have no weapon right now, I could easily end your pathetic life if I wanted." Matt explained.

"You know damn well I don't care for boasting Matt, but for the sake of pointing out a fact I will just this once. Fact is…in the condition you're in right now…I don't need a weapon to dispose of you." Jessy said as his grin widened.

Matt felt his rage overwhelm him and without any hesitation, he disappeared and reappeared in mid-air in front of Jessy. Jessy calmly closed his eyes and disappeared just in time to dodge Matt's attack. Matt's sword plunged into the ground and sunk as a large crater was slowly forming around the large blade. Matt looked up to see Jessy was in mid-air performing a backflip and gently landed at the top of the crater looking down at him with a smirk on his face. Matt then looked at Jessy's sword, which had reverted back to its giant great sword form again. Matt grinned as he grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground along with his own great sword.

Jessy watched as Matt drank out of a bottle that he had kept on him. Jessy cursed himself for being fooled, he should have known Matt would pull a stunt like this, yet to his own surprise Jessy didn't feel afraid, nor did he feel weak. Jessy felt as if his instincts were beginning to take over. Matt jumped out of the crater with such power it caused the crater to grow deeper and wider, as soon as Matt's feet left the ground so did Jessy's.

Jessy landed on his two feet calmly, but so did Matt's. Matt began to use his flash step to disappear and reappear in front of Jessy. Jessy quickly dodged an attempted stab to the chest by quickly side stepping to the left, but before Jessy could do anything else, Matt sliced the side of Jessy's right arm causing him to yell in pain before he flash stepped away from Matt as fast as he could.

Jessy reappeared on a tree branch well away from Matt while holding his right arm tightly where the cut Matt had made was located. **"Damn…I should have known he'd pull something like this. I'm to forgiving for my own good. Without a weapon right now the best I can do is keep dodging until I find an opening. However…hmm it'll take awhile for me to do it…but it should work."** Jessy thought as he bandaged his arm with a piece of his shirt he tore off.

Matt looked around at the trees, searching for Jessy. "Coward…where are you hiding! Maybe I should just go to that village and slaughter everyone there…starting with that blue bitch you love so much!" Matt yelled.

Jessy took in a deep breath trying desperately not to get angry from what Matt was saying about Krystal, but with each insult Matt said, Jessy could feel his anger beginning to rise. Jessy decided to use a last resort…it was going to use a lot of his energy and it could make his plan go to hell. Jessy placed his left hand on his right wrist as his right hand laid wide open in front of him. He began to focus all his energy into is hand till finally he felt sharp pinches in his arm as his muscles began to tense up and tighten. Jessy opened his eyes slowly and watched as lighting erupted from his hand and formed into an electric ball he threw at Matt from the tree he stood in.

Matt looked at the lighting ball Jessy had made and quickly swung his sword vertically down, splitting the lightning ball in half before swinging the other sword horizontally in Jessy's direction, sending a wide beam of light at Jessy. Jessy's eyes widened as he saw Matt's attack and quickly leaped out of the tree in time to dodge the attack and land on the ground facing Matt. Matt smirked as Jessy looked at Matt with clear anger in his eyes. "Surprised boy? Never thought someone would be able to use your own move against you?" Matt asked, obviously feeling proud of himself.

Jessy slowly cracked his neck side to side before stretching his arms a little to loosen up as much as he could while looking at Matt. "Granted I am surprised, but don't get too proud old man…it's still a weak attack to be coming from you." Jessy said before putting his guard up.

Matt grinned slowly as he looked at Jessy. He was planning to fight Matt without a weapon and just by using his bare hands. "So arrogant boy. You honestly believe you can defend yourself with nothing but your hands?" Matt questioned as he spun the swords from the handles.

Jessy smirked a little before taunting Matt with a 'come on' motion. "Well then…care to find out?" Jessy taunted as he grinned at Matt.

Matt decided to amuse Jessy and charge directly at the Lupine as fast as he could before swinging his left sword horizontally at Jessy, only to have Jessy jump up on the spot and leap off the blade of the sword with such speed Matt lost sight of Jessy within a split second before Jessy reappeared in front of Matt with a blood lust expression as he body ripped Matt's left side as hard as he could causing Matt to spit out blood before Jessy knocked both swords out of Matt's hands and kicked Matt in the chest to send him flying back three meters before crashing on his back as he connected with the floor. Matt coughed three times as he felt a lot of pain in the left side of his rib cage where Jessy had landed a punch. Matt determined that Jessy only bruised him but the power behind the hit caused the air in his lungs to escape all at once, effectively winding him.

Matt slowly got up to his feet and took in a deep breath before slowly breathing out again before looking at Jessy. "A lucky hit boy. But I won't fall for the same trick twice, you should have ended it then and there." Matt said.

Jessy smiled at Matt's remark before taunting him again. "Why not fight me hand to hand old man, or you gonna try your luck at getting both the swords back and hide behind weaponry?" Jessy asked, still remaining in his fighting stance.

Matt slowly allowed a grin to form on his face before closing his eyes. "I don't think so boy…I think this has gone on long enough." Matt said causing Jessy to be alert for anything Matt was about to pull. Matt quickly reached behind his back and from his back pocket he pulled out a plasma blaster and fired two rounds at Jessy.

Jessy's eyes widened in horror as the two glowing green projectiles hurled through the air towards him, unarmed Jessy felt helpless. There was no way Jessy would be able to dodge the blast the two projectiles would make once they hit in his condition. But luck however was on his side when the two green plasma rounds exploded half way between Matt and Jessy. "A dirty trick to be pulling Matt." A familiar voice said from behind Jessy.

Jessy looked behind him and smiled when he saw Blade and Blaze walking towards Jessy. "What are you two doing here?" Jessy asked.

Blaze and Blade stood on either side of Jessy with their swords drawn and ready to face Matt. "Isn't it obvious Jessy? We're here to help you." Blaze said while not taking his eyes off Matt for a moment.

Matt began to laugh hysterically at the sight. "What's so damn funny Matt?" Blade questioned as he raised his power level and caused his aura to appear, which startled Jessy. Blaze did the same as Blade but what astounded Jessy was the face they both were this strong. Jessy smiled as he witnessed the power his two closest friends possessed.

Blade's aura was a dark green light that swirled around his body in a spiral like motion that gave off his calm and cool mood. Blaze's aura was completely different from Blade's however. His aura was more fire like, with a burning orange and red colour, it displayed Blaze's fiery temper. Yet the two had one thing in common, in Jessy's eyes the two friends were amazing. If none of this ever had to happen, Jessy knew they would have made great first class archangels.

Matt grinned as he witnessed the Blade's and Blaze's powers. He never thought the two soldiers before him had the power level of a first class archangel, but one thing Matt knew was what helped him keep his confidence: even though they had the power level of a first class archangel, they still were no where near as powerful as himself. Matt threw away the blaster and vanished as fast as he could and reacquired the two swords before reappearing back in the spot before Blaze and Blade.

"Jessy I suggest you recover as much as you can while Blaze and I try our best to buy you some time." Blade said as he looked at Jessy.

Jessy chuckled a little as he took a few steps back. "Fine…but don't get killed out there boys." Jessy said before vanishing.

Matt grinned as he looked at Blade and Blaze. "So then…yet again you two stand in my way. You're really starting to become as bad as Jessy." Matt said.

Blaze smirked at Matt's remark. "My I do believe the bastard just complimented us Blade." Blaze said as he looked at Blade.

Blade laughed a little as he readied his sword. "I do believe you're right Blaze. First time for everything I suppose." Blade continued.

Matt had enough of the talking and powered up before the two soldiers showing he was serious now. "Enough of this! I'll end you both once and for all!" Matt roared before vanishing and reappearing before Blaze and Blade and attacked them both.

**Meanwhile:**

As Blade and Blaze were fighting Matt, Jessy was watching the fight closely while suppressing his power level as best as he could to hide his presence from Matt. The strain Jessy was feeling from the new power he had began to take its toll on him, his vision began to blur and his head began to feel light. **"Damn…if I'm not careful I could just lose consciousness."** Jessy thought.

"**You should come back so I can heal you Jessy." **Krystal said in Jessy head.

Jessy shook his head slowly. **"No…I'll be alright Krystal. Please just be a bit more patient. At the moment Blaze and Blade are fighting Matt in order to buy me time to recover a little and think of a way to beat him for good." **Jessy replied to Krystal. Krystal didn't reply to Jessy, but he knew she understood him.

Krystal sighed lightly as she laid in Jessy's bed, it was the most comfortable place she could be in right now. Somehow her own home felt empty and her bed was no longer comfortable to her, yet Jessy's was where she felt most at home. All she could think about was Jessy's safety, he was out fighting the battle of his life and she was stuck in her village unable to help him. Krystal had never felt this worthless in her life, all she could do was wait for Jessy to come home, hopefully in one piece and alive. Krystal grabbed the pillow Jessy rested his head on and hugged it tightly as she took in Jessy's scent from the soft object and prayed that her mate would be okay.

Sapphire slowly stepped away from the door to Jessy's room and had enough of looking through the small gap she was peering through. Marcus walked over to Sapphire and hugged her tightly to try and comfort the sad vixen. "She's in pain Marcus…she's fearing for Jessy's safety." Sapphire said full of sadness to her mate.

"I know dear. Jessy is very special to her…we cannot blame her for how she feels, after all I'd do the same if your life was in danger my dear. All we can is be strong for her. She'll be her old self again when Jessy comes back to her." Marcus said as he kissed Sapphire's forehead.

Sapphire sighed lightly and hugged Marcus tighter. "I hope you're right Marcus. I hope you're right." Sapphire said.

Blaze dodged another of Matt's attack just in the nick of time before countering another attack and slashed Matt's arm only to have no effect. "Damn. No matter what we do we can't harm him!" Blaze yelled as he landed next to Blade, as he breathed in and out heavily.

Blade quickly pushed Blaze out of the way before he blocked Matt's flash step attack and struggled to hold Matt off as he began to overpower Blade. "I…I know Blaze. Also this strength of his is something else." Blade stated as he used his flash step to escape Matt.

Matt stood up straight before laughing loudly at the two soldiers. "Oh you two are priceless. Fighting me even though you both have no hope in winning. You two are not short on nerve I'll grant you that." Matt stated.

Jessy noticed something was off about Matt as he continued to watch Blaze and Blade struggle against him. Matt wasn't showing any signs of fatigue as he fought two opponents. Nor did he sho any weakness, and that's when Jessy saw it. As Matt powered up again Jessy saw slight spark like movements emanate from his muscles. **"The bastard's using lightning. I never would have guessed he could use lightning, and since there is a lightning storm he's basically feeding off the energy it is producing. Crafty old man…but now I know how to beat you."** Jessy thought.

Jessy got up to his feet, but instantly feel down to his knees. "D…Damn…I'm too weak…there's too much strain on my body." Jessy said quietly as he lent up against the tree.

"You can't fight him if you've got strain on your body Jessy." A voice said.

Jessy looked around and spotted someone he was familiar with. "Brice? What are you doing here?" Jessy asked.

Brice walked up to Jessy and crouched down in front of him to look him in the eyes. "I know I seem to be just a warrior Jessy. But fact is not all males on Cerinia are warriors." Brice said.

Jessy had a questionable expression on his face before he slowly smiled. "You can heal people like Sapphire and Krystal can't you?" Jessy asked as he got what Brice was thinking.

"You kidding? Who do you think taught them?" Brice questioned as he pulled out a green crystal and held it against Jessy's chest. "This will help me speed up the process Jessy. So just hold still for me." Brice said as he smiled.

Jessy smiled at Brice. "Hey Brice."

"Yes Jessy?"

"Thank you." Jessy said happily.

"My pleasure Jessy. Here goes nothing." Brice said before an explosion of green surrounded Jessy and Brice. Jessy could feel the strain of his body begin to quickly wash away within seconds as Brice healed him. With each second Brice spent healing Jessy, he could feel Jessy getting stronger and stronger until finally he deemed that Jessy was back to 100%.

Brice put the crystal back in his pocket and stood away from Jessy as he got up to his feet. "Brice…you may want to get back to the village now. It's about to get really hectic around here." Jessy said as he walked out of the bushes and towards three fighters. Jessy began to raise his power level up again until it was back up to full power again and watched as Blaze, Blade and Matt stopped fighting and looked at him.

Blaze smiled when he saw the expression on Jessy's face, he showed no fear, not even the slightest hint of worry towards Matt. He could sense how calm Jessy was.

Matt could tell Jessy had recovered. He knew Jessy had changed somehow; otherwise Jessy wouldn't be full of the confidence he was displaying. "So finally came out again boy?" Matt questioned as he kept his gaze focused on Jessy.

Jessy smirked a little before unleashing one hell of a powerful display of his sheer overwhelming power that almost blew Blaze and Blade away from the shockwave that exploded from his body. Blade was astonished when he saw the aura that surrounded Jessy: It had returned to its light blue lightning god like aura that surrounded Jessy. Jessy's aura was much like the one he had whenever he used 'Heaven's rage' but now…it seemed more controlled and stable. Blade could even see in Matt's eyes: that he knew Jessy was a lot more powerful.

Jessy kept his focus on Matt the whole time. "Blade…Blaze…thank you for buying me the time I needed…now please leave the rest to me and get going." Jessy said calmly. Blade and Blaze nodded before vanishing as fast as they could to get away from what was about to be one hell of a battle. Jessy could tell Matt was about to chase Blaze and Blade down. "Hey…you're fight is with me old man." Jessy said, catching Matt's attention once again.

Matt could sense how powerful Jessy was now and did his best to raise his power level back up to 100% again before releasing his dark blue aura. "So you think just because you've gained control of your power now that you intend to defeat me?" Matt asked.

Jessy still had his confident smirk on his face. Even without a weapon, Jessy didn't show any sign of weakness of worry. "No…I intend to kill you." Jessy said, angering Matt yet again.

"Kill me huh? Without a weapon I'd love to see you try!" Matt yelled.

"You want to see a weapon huh?" Jessy questioned still full of confidence as he slowly held his hand out in front of him. "Fine…this is my last resort…something I've been working on for a month." Jessy said before his aura grew larger till two huge strands swirled down Jessy's left arm. Matt's eyes widened as the aura in Jessy's hand formed the shape of a long and thin normal long sword, but still looked like Jessy's light blue lighting god like aura. Jessy then swung the aura sword down to his left side and as he did, the ground to Jessy's left shattered completely and left a scorched trail of rubble in its place. Jessy's eyes were burning with confidence, as he looked at Matt. "Now trust me when I say this old man, this is the last day you will live." Jessy said as he kept his eyes on Matt.

**A/N: ****Sips his coffee. "Ah Matt…overconfidence is what destroys the footholds of victory…well to late to change that now pal."**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Jessy's new technique a failure?

Matt looked upon what was now a horrifying sight, the power that surrounded Jessy was heavy and overwhelming. Jessy's half closed eyes starred directly into Matt's horror filled eyes. Matt wasn't going to allow Jessy to surpass his own abilities, the very thought that Jessy could surpass him only fuelled his determination to end his son's life at any cost. As Matt tightened his grip on both the giant great swords he wielded; Jessy kept his emotionless expression and his motionless stance, waiting for Matt to make his move.

Matt launched off his feet and charged towards the calm Lupine as fast as his legs could take him, with each step he drew in closer to his target. As Matt swung Jessy's great sword at Jessy; Jessy moved his blue aura sword in place, ready to block the blow that would test just how sturdy and strong the aura sword Jessy wielded was. As the blades connected; the crater that formed underneath Jessy and Matt, formed to a size of six meters in depth and with an eight meter radius in one split second that caused the ground to quake with such a huge force, that the trees in a three kilometre radius shattered to pieces, rocks crumbled from the shear force of the collision, and the sound of a monstrous explosion, echoed throughout Cerinia.

Matt was now feeling a feeling he had never felt before: fear. Matt noticed that Jessy hadn't moved one millimetre when the two swords connected, nor did he show any sign of struggle. "H…How can you have this power? I was always stronger than you were…how can you stand there…and not show any weakness!" Matt yelled in anger as he attacked Jessy again and again.

Jessy deflected ever attack Matt threw at him, without any effort, or any hesitation. It seemed Matt was fighting a losing battle. As they locked blades once more, Jessy grabbed Matt by his throat and threw him in the air with all his strength before leaping into the air himself and appeared next to Matt. "Because…you've been out classed old man." Jessy stated before punching Matt.

Matt quickly blocked Jessy's fist by placing Jessy's great sword in the way of the blow, and he was sent flying into the ground below. Matt quickly Jumped up to his feet, breathing heavily from getting the wind knocked out of him when he blocked Jessy's punch. Matt looked at Jessy as he landed on his feet and quickly powered up. Jessy watched as the two great swords that Matt held, began to glow a deep blue before small sparks began to engulf the two giant blades. "Take this!" Matt yelled as he swung both the swords horizontally towards Jessy. "LIGHTNING SEVER!" As Matt said those words; two giant beams of lightning hurled towards Jessy with the speed of a cheetah chasing after its prey.

"Damn!" Jessy yelled as he quickly brought his sword behind him and swung it vertically down in front of him towards the two beams of lightning that Matt created. As Jessy brought his sword down; a huge blue beam of light exploded from the blade and connected with the two lightning beams, causing a huge bright blinding light that Matt and Jessy had to shield their eyes from.

Sapphire watched from the window of Jessy's lounge room in horror as the ground quaked massively, and the horizon exploded in a massive display of lightning and blue light. "If this keeps up…Cerinia will fall apart!" Sapphire shouted as she shielded her eyes from the blinding horizon.

Krystal's ears perked up as she heard the loud explosion and her head shot up from her pillow as she felt the earthquake that accompanied the noise. She could see the violent display of lightning and blinding lights from the window. She could sense the power now, and she knew exactly who's it was, but what astonished her was the fact that it was twenty times stronger then when she last felt it. Jessy's power was monstrous, whenever Krystal felt Jessy's power, she always felt warm and safe no matter how dangerous a situation, no matter how far away Jessy was. It was the only thing that had kept her sane for the month he was gone…but now: she could feel the anger that laid dormant within Jessy, and it frightened her.

Krystal pulled the blankets over her body and cuddled the pillow with Jessy's scent as tight as she could. All she wanted was to be in her mate's strong and safe embrace. She wanted that anger that was in him to wash away from existence, al she wanted to do now was make Jessy happy. All Krystal could feel now was sadness and fear in her heart, she prayed with all her heart that Jessy would be safe and okay.

**Meanwhile:**

As the light cleared, Matt slowly opened his eyes. The taste of blood filled his mouth, the feeling of weariness that took over after pouring out his energy into his latest blasts. The fact Matt knew, the fact that Jessy was his finest and at the same time: his deadliest opponent had the blood that ran through his veins boil. Matt watched as the smoke slowly clear and the silhouette of Jessy slowly came into view. "D…Damn it…" Matt said, feeling exhausted as Jessy fully came into view.

Jessy breathed heavily as he felt heavy and tired. Sœending a strong and yet powerful attack to protect himself from Matt's Lightning sever, costed a great deal of energy on his part. Jessy noticed something that he cursed himself because of: his aura sword had disappeared and Jessy knew why. Even with all his training over the month, Jessy determined that he could only use the technique only for an hour, but if he used a very powerful attack like his blade beam.

Matt looked once again at Jessy and instantly noticed that Jessy's aura sword had disappeared. Matt's confidence quickly exploded as he realized this was a perfect time to end Jessy and without any hesitation he used his flash step. Jessy's eyes widened when he noticed Matt had used flash step to get near him, Jessy quickly used his flash step at the last second when Matt reappeared and swung both blades at Jessy's head. When Matt missed he was shocked to see Jessy had reappeared extremely close to him and jumped back in time to dodge a punch to his solar plexus. Matt's eyes widened when he landed on his feet, and quickly began blocking attacks from Jessy.

Jessy wasn't allowing Matt to have any time or thinking to create a plan or strategy against him. Jessy stepped on Matt's blade as he swung it at Jessy in hopes to make Jessy fall back to give him some room to put up his defences once again, Matt swung Jessy's sword horizontally at Jessy's side as fast as he could when Jessy landed on Matt's sword and was horrified when Jessy flash stepped off his sword and appeared next to him and grasped the arm that had Jessy's sword and kicked him in his side as hard as Jessy could kick.

Matt spat out blood as he felt Jessy's left kick land in stomach, instantly fracturing three ribs. Jessy quickly grabbed onto the hilt of his sword and punched Matt in the chest as hard as he could, sending Matt hurling through the air a good six and a half meters away from him. Jessy quickly recovered in his fighting stance again, holding his sword once again. **"Good. I can only fight without my sword for only a short time against the old man. Don't have to worry about getting my blade back anymore now." **Jessy thought to himself.

Jessy watched as Matt struggled to get up after Jessy's attack. But eventually he recovered from the ground and reached into his back pocket to grab out another healing bottle and drank it before Jessy could react. "Ah…much better." Matt said, as he felt rejuvenated. Jessy growled at Matt with anger, how could Matt cheat like that? Jessy knew Matt would do anything to see him dead, but he never took Matt for a cheater. Matt grinned as he saw Jessy's angered expression. "Awww what's wrong boy? Upset because I came prepared?" Matt teased. "Don't think just because you have your sword back you've got the advantage." Matt said as he readied his sword.

Jessy quickly remembered something as Matt said 'advantage'. Jessy quickly regained his calm, cool state again as he brilliantly thought of a plan where he'd quickly gain an advantage over Matt. "Hmph. We'll see old man…seems we need to relocate from this area…after all we've all but nearly destroyed the ground enough that it would be foolish to continue our battle hear. Don't you think?" Jessy pointed out, causing Matt to look around.

Matt quickly focused his attention back on Jessy after noticing that Jessy was correct. "What are you suggesting then boy? Asking me to follow you to another location that'll just get as destroyed as this location?" Matt questioned.

"I'm saying we should relocate. How about the mountain over there? It'll be the location of one of our graves." Jessy said full of confidence.

Matt quickly looked at the mountain Jessy pointed out and looked back at Jessy. "Fine. It won't make a difference where we fight." Matt said.

"Good." Jessy replied before quickly disappearing from the scene, leaving Matt behind. Matt quickly used his flash step to follow Jessy, he didn't want Jessy to get too far ahead to leave any traps that he could set off on the way or when he arrived where Jessy wanted to fight.

**Meanwhile at the Cerinian village:**

Marcus and Brice were quietly talking in the temple away from Krystal's and Sapphire's ears. "So you helped Jessy by healing him?" Marcus questioned his brother in law.

Brice nodded once as Marcus asked the question. "Yes. He had tired himself out in battle against Matt, but that wasn't the interesting thing I had noticed." Brice reported.

Marcus was now curious and brought his left hand under his muzzle as if thinking to himself. "I see. So you noticed it too?" Marcus questioned.

Brice's eyes widened when Marcus asked. How Marcus noticed was very questionable, but after all Marcus was an excellent warrior. "How long have you known?" Brice questioned.

"Since the day I laid eyes upon the Lupine. I only fear what Sapphire and Krystal will think once they find out." Marcus said.

"You mean when Jessy has to be told." A voice said startling Brice and Marcus. Marcus and Brice slowly turned their heads to see both Sapphire and Krystal standing next to each other. "We've both noticed, just as you two have. Like you Marcus, I noticed the moment I met Jessy. Krystal however, only just felt it." Sapphire said.

Marcus looked at Krystal with worry. He had hoped Krystal wouldn't have to know, he knew it would only raise her determination to help Jessy. Krystal looked at her father with worry and sadness in her eyes, a sight that pierced Marcus's heart and filled it with sadness every time he witnessed her sad expression. "My dear…I know it would be folly to tell you not to worry. But I'll say it anyway: Please do not worry. I promise you it'll be sorted out the moment Jessy returns.

"I won't let you." Krystal said, startling Marcus.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"I won't let you do it father!" Krystal shouted in anger.

"Krystal be reasonable. Your father is willing to.."

"NO MOTHER! JESSY IS MY MATE AND THE FATHER OF MY CHILD…I WILL NOT ALLOW FATHER TO SACRIFICE HIS LIFE!" Krystal yelled before running away crying.

"**She's right Sapphire." **A voice inside Sapphire's head said, causing Sapphire's eyes to widen.

"**Jessy…so you know as well."** Sapphire thought so Jessy could hear.

"**Yeah…I've known for awhile…I didn't say anything because Krystal wouldn't allow me to fight anyone. Nor would she allow me to do anything. Please do me a favour though…whatever happens, stay with Krystal till I get back, and do not tell anyone what I am doing…if Krystal found out she'd be hear before anyone could notice she's missing."** Jessy replied in Sapphire's mind.

Sapphire's heart almost gave way when she heard what Jessy was saying. **"You…You're…"**

"**Yeah…I'm not the one fighting Matt…it took over the moment Matt stabbed me…I'm doing my best to combat it…that and I gave it the knowledge of something that'll come in handy to keep me alive. I got to go now." **Jessy said.

Sapphire hung her head down in shame and worry. She didn't expect Jessy to have lost control so soon. "I have to go to Krystal." Sapphire said before walking towards Jessy's home to comfort her daughter.

Marcus looked at Brice. "Brice…this is going to be very problematic for us all." Marcus said.

**Back with Jessy and Matt:**

Jessy landed in the area he had suggested he and Matt should fight at before Matt. **"Still trying to regain control?" **Jessy thought to himself.

Time seemed to slow down as Jessy closed his eyes. As Jessy slowly opened his eyes again he was in a whole new area. The sky was black, red lightning blasted from the skies above and the ground below was nothing but water that Jessy floated upon. This world seemed a place where Jessy had feared to end up: hell. But it was nothing like it.

"Going to just stand there gazing around like a lost child?" A voice said from behind Jessy.

Jessy slowly turned around to look at a dark and evil sight. Black flames surrounded it's figure as its fiery red eyes focused upon Jessy. Jessy was looking upon a taller and muscular version of himself, he looked exactly as Jessy did as he fought Matt. Filled with anger Jessy knew this was the last obstacle he had to face. "You've grown far out of proportion." Jessy said.

The enigma grinned evilly at Jessy. "Oh really? Not even a thank you for saving your life? Had I done nothing we both would have died hours ago no thanks to you."

"I never asked for you to take over my body Nevoda." Jessy replied as he tightened his grip on his sword. "You may be a part of me…but that doesn't give you the right to do as you please!" Jessy yelled as he powered up.

Nevoda sighed as he made the aura sword the he used against Matt. "Please…who do you think I am? I'm not just some opponent you can defeat by shear force you know?" Nevoda asked.

Jessy smirked at his opponent. "I know…you are my inner instinct…my inner animal after all." Jessy said before using flash step to disappear and reappear in mid air above Nevoda.

Nevoda smirked before blocking Jessy's attack with his aura sword. "So you figured me out huh? Good…maybe now you'll finally be able to beat me." Nevoda said before grabbing Jessy's neck and tossing him into the air.

As Jessy was hurled into the air huge columns of stone shot out of the water below and raised 12 meters into the air. Jessy calmly landed on the side of a column and looked at Nevoda, who still floated above the water looking up at him. "Before I destroy you Nevoda I wish to know something's." Jessy said.

"And what might they be?" Nevoda questioned.

"Why have you chosen now to show up? You've existed all my life, you could have chosen any time to rise up and take over. So why now and what's your motive?" Jessy asked.

Nevoda smiled at Jessy as he heard Jessy's questions. "Fair questions. My motives are my own, I chose now because I wanted to test Matt, but more then that I want to test you." Nevoda said.

"Test me?" Jessy asked.

"Yes…I want to see which one of us is the strongest. I'm not just your inner animal and instinct Jessy…I'm a part of your soul, a manifestation if you will." Nevoda explained.

Jessy tightened his grip on his sword. "A manifestation huh? Of what?" Jessy asked.

Nevoda grinned as Jessy asked the right question. "You're darkest and most strongest nature…your true strength." Nevoda said next to Jessy's right ear, causing Jessy's eyes to widen.

Jessy looked at Nevoda with horror. How in hell could he move so fast? Jessy didn't even see him move a centimetre, and yet he stood right next to him. Jessy quickly blocked Nevoda's quick and powerful attack, but the collision from the blades sent him through four columns before Jessy used a large pic of rubble from the fourth column to launch himself off, back flipping to land on the side of a fifth column before launching himself off of the column with such speed; he left caused the fifth column to rupture into pieces.

Nevoda was surprised when Jessy looked blades with him, but still kept his calm, cool state. "Interesting. I didn't anticipate you'd have this much strength on your own." Nevoda said before countering Jessy's kick to his head by grabbing Jessy's leg. "But do try not to make your attacks predictable like that." Nevoda said before pushing Jessy back and attacking him.

Jessy and Nevoda launched off column after column with such speed and power that thousands of pieces of rubble was launched into the air, making obstacles for the two fighters to have to dodge. Nevoda launched off of a giant rubble piece and appeared back on the ground once more. Looking up at Jessy he grinned as he swung his sword at the base of the column in front of him, causing it to slowly fall towards him before he kicked it into the air towards Jessy.

Jessy's eyes widened as the column was hurled towards him. "Damn!" Jessy yelled before swinging his sword vertically down at the column: slicing it in half. But as the two columns went past Jessy, he was horrified to see Nevoda's sword separate into thousands of beams that surrounded the thousands of rubble. "What the?" Jessy said as he looked around and noticed all the rubble had stopped in motion. Nevoda grinned before making his open hands into fists and as he did: the rubble surrounded in Nevoda's aura instantly began to attack Jessy from every direction. "He…H's testing Me?" Jessy asked himself before grasping his sword tightly and slashing in every direction with amazing speed that Nevoda slowly smiled.

"Heh…he's got the speed and power." Nevoda said before Jessy slashed through the last piece and looked at him. "Impressive…I never would have expected you'd be able to slice through all of them." Nevoda explained.

Jessy breathed heavily, desperately trying to regain his breath. "You're…You're testing me…why?" Jessy asked after finally figuring Nevoda out.

Nevoda smiled happily, surprising Jessy. "Simple…I wanted to see if mother was right." Nevoda said.

Jessy's eyes widened when he heard Nevoda say 'mother'. "Mother?" Jessy asked.

Nevoda kept his smile and nodded. "Yes. Like you Belinda created me…but you were created differently. Mother's knowledge was what created me. I know I'm an experiment, but she had high hopes for you." Nevoda explained.

"So this is about jealousy?" Jessy questioned.

Nevoda shook his head. "No…I am a part of you remember? So like you family is what is most important to me." Nevoda explained. "I think of you not as my host, but as a brother. Both of us were Belinda's creations…but you were always her most successful and I want nothing more than to help prove her right." Nevoda explained as his aura sword slowly formed in his left hand again. "So come forth Jessy…AND PORE YOUR HEART AND SOUL INTO DEFEATTING ME!" Nevoda yelled as he exploded from the ground and into the air, hurling himself at Jessy.

Jessy quickly dodged, ducked and weaved every attack Nevoda through at him, which surprised Jessy. Nevoda was extremely fast, that Jessy didn't think he'd be able to keep up with him before, but Jessy was surprised at the fact he was keeping perfect pace again Nevoda. As Nevoda swung his sword at Jessy's neck, Jessy summersaulted over him and brought his great sword to his side before spinning around and swinging his great sword horizontally at Nevoda. Nevoda quickly blocked Jessy's attack, but as he did: the force behind Jessy's attack sent Nevoda flying through four columns before Jessy appeared next to him. Nevoda was astounded at how quick Jessy became already. "So…you want me to defeat you huh? Fine by me…BROTHER!" Jessy yelled as he brought his great sword behind him and poured his power into it, causing the whole sword to be engulfed by his raw aura. Nevoda smiled at Jessy before he vanished in mid air, causing Jessy to miss Nevoda and send a shockwave that destroyed the thousands of columns around them.

Nevoda landed on the top of a column and was surprised to see Jessy was standing on another column fifteen meters away from him, but what really surprised him was the sight. Jessy's stance stood strong, as did his aura which seemed to burn up the air in black, but what astounded him most, was Jessy's eyes: focused directly on him, no showing any mercy, not showing the slightest sign of weakness, Jessy was ready, ready to make a move against Nevoda.

**In Cerinia:**

Matt had finally arrived at the final battleground where Jessy wished for them to fight. He cursed himself that he had given Jessy such a wide amount of time, he just couldn't keep up with how fast Jessy travelled here. Matt stood fifteen meters away from Jessy, but he was shocked to see that Jessy stood still with his head facing the floor as if sound asleep. The sight only angered him. "DAMN YOU BOY!" Matt yelled before sending his power level up.

**Jessy's inner world:**

Jessy launched off from the column he stood upon in a blink of an eye, with such speed and power that columns within a ten meter radius shattered from the shockwave Jessy created. As Jessy drew closer and closer to Nevoda with each passing second, Nevoda was astonished. He was proud to see how strong Jessy was, and he could only imagine just how much more stronger he'd be with his power added to his. Nevoda put his sword out in front of him, ready to block Jessy's attack. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Jessy yelled before attacking Nevoda.

Jessy thrusted his sword forward at Nevoda, and as the tip of his sword connected with Nevoda's sword: Nevoda's sword shattered to pieces slowly and Jessy's sword…went straight through Nevoda's chest. Jessy looked at Nevoda and noticed he was smiling at him. "Well…what do you know…you have grown Jessy. Stronger then I thought you'd be able to get on your own." Nevoda said happily.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry it had to come to this Nevoda." Jessy said sadly.

Nevoda shock his head as Jessy's aura slowly began to engulf him. "No. Don't feel bad it has to be done. Even though I won't be myself anymore…I'm happy knowing we'll become one. I've always been apart of you Jessy…we've been two sides of the same coin." Nevoda explained as he slowly begun to fade away. "Just do me a favour…please live a happy life with Krystal." Nevoda said as he finally faded into the air.

Jessy smiled slowly as he looked up at the sky of his inner world, and watched as it cleared from the dark black lightning filled sky, to a calm and peaceful blue sight. "Don't worry…my fights are just about over." Jessy said.

**In reality:**

Matt charged at Jessy with all his anger. How could Jessy simply stand there with his eyes closed as Matt arrived? "AHHHH THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" Matt yelled as he swung his sword at Jessy's head.

As the blade of Matt's sword came close to Jessy's neck: his eyes shot open when Jessy blocked Matt's attack with his own great sword. "Sorry about that old man…had to take care of one last obstacle." Jessy said as he slowly looked at Matt with a smirk. Jessy pushed Matt back and watched as Matt jumped back ten meters. Jessy held out his sword in front of him with the tip of the blade pointed at Matt. "Now…this is the last time I'm crossing blades with you old man." Jessy said as his aura slowly appeared around his sword.

Matt watched as Jessy's aura shifted around the blade till it warped the blade and changed to a long, thin black bladed katana with a red and black hilt. "You think just because you have changed your weapon to a smaller size you'd be able to beat me boy?" Matt questioned before powering up his max level.

"No…I never said I was going to beat you old man…I intend to kill you…and I will see it that this mountain side…will be your grave." Jessy stated as he raised his power level, causing the ground around him to crack and small sized pieces of rubble to float in the air around him.

Jessy and Matt looked in each other's eyes. Neither of them showed any fear for the other, nor did they had any sign of mercy towards the other. As they tightened their grips on the swords, Matt and Jessy charged at each other ready and determined, to see the other down on the ground before them dead. As they drew closer to each other, their auras exploded as the two locked blades; sending an enormous shock wave that caused Cerinia to shake violently. This was going to be the end…this fight was going to determine who is superior, the father or the son?

**A/N: God you must hate me for putting this cliff hanger am I right? Well I am very sorry but I must stop this chapter here and continue with the last chapter of the story. I know I've been teasing you all for weeks on end with the fight between Matt and Jessy, but I promise you all, that chapter 24 will be the last. The chapter where one Wolf will die and the other will live. Please leave your reviews to this chapter and please let me know if there are any improvements I can make in my story writing that you've picked up on or where you think I need improvement. I thank you on my behalf for your support and patience. Due to heart warming reviews, PMs and suggestions on improving my story writing; I've been able to continue this story and see it through to what will be its end in my next and final chapter of 'Being from a different galaxy'**

**Thank you all. From Namigi a young and happy fan fiction author**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The end of a wolf

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait but I've had my hands tied with waiting for my school report which I'm very proud of. I got B's for Maths, English, Integrated Science and Cooking, and C's for Sport and Design Technical Graphics. But I've also had my hands tied because of the break up I had with my girlfriend but I've got good ol' Jim Beam Devil's Cut here to keep my company. Which I'll be drinking after I've written this chapter otherwise you'll be reading some random crap. Have fun reading the last chapter of "Being from a different galaxy" boys and girls.**

Krystal's eyes widened as she felt the immense amount of strength suddenly explode from Jessy, a strength that surrounded Jessy with confidence and resolve, but it scared her. She never would have guessed that Jessy would be capable of such power. Looking out the bedroom window of Jessy's home she could see Jessy's aura reaching the sky above, proving just how powerful he now was. "H...How did he get this powerful all of a sudden? It makes no sense." Krystal said to herself quietly.

Krystal suddenly jumped with fright to feel a hand grab her left shoulder, turning to face the person, Krystal realised it was her mother Sapphire. "Because he finally concurred it...the very thing that held him back. Jessy told me not to tell you but you have the right to know." Sapphire said to Krystal.

Krystal looked worried now, what could possibly be the thing that Jessy didn't want her to know? "So what is it?" Krystal asked with the obvious amount of worry in her voice.

Sapphire thought quickly, trying to figure the best and easiest way to explain to Krystal what had happened to Jessy. "Well it's difficult to explain sweetheart. But I'll try my best. You see, Jessy wasn't the one fighting Matt for half the battle, it was the inner animal in him that took over and was the cause of the evil and aggressive feelings that you felt moments ago before Jessy's power just erupted. Jessy was fighting that animal inside his mind, trying to regain control over it and judging from what's just happened to Jessy, I'd determine he succeeded." Sapphire explained.

Krystal slowly looked back out towards Jessy's gigantic aura, she swore she could feel his determination. She knew Jessy was about to give this fight everything he had to finish it and come home to her, it was the only thing Krystal had that stopped her from charging into the forest to go help Jessy, all she could do now was wait and prey for his safe return.

Jessy's aura was like a gigantic blue flame that reached for the dark stormy sky above. Rain fell heavily towards the ground below as the sky echoed with fury as lightning shot across the sky. Jessy's eyes were fixated on Matt, full of determination and confidence, he wasn't going to hold back. Matt had taken advantage of Jessy's kind nature for the last time, and now he wasn't going to show him even the slightest amount of mercy.

Matt could feel fear, fear he never thought possible to be feeling. Jessy's strength now was unlike anything he could imagine. **"D...Damn! His power is...overwhelming...even from this distance I can feel it crushing down upon me as if I were in the deepest parts of the ocean with all weight of the water crushing down on me. It's monstrous."** Matt thought as he struggled to stand up. Matt didn't want to lose like this, he wouldn't accept defeat even if his son was this powerful. He only had one option, Matt calmed his mind and focused on all of his power. Jessy could sense Matt was finally getting ready, watched as Matt's aura explode from his body as his power level grew further.

Jessy got ready, ready for what was about to happen between him and his father.Jessy decided to make this fight more interesting for the both of them, he had hoped to only use it if he needed an advantage, but now he didn't. Matt watched as Jessy reached into his back pocket, he thought Jessy was about to pull out a gun before remembering Jessy wouldn't dare use something like a firearm unless he was left with no other option, however he was puzzled when Jessy pulled out a simple small cylinder like object with a red button on the top of it, but as he realized what it was; his eyes widened as Jessy smirked and pressed the button.

**(Begin Playing "The Last Time" By All That Remains at 0.18 seconds)**

As Jessy pressed down on the button with the one hand he used to hold the detonator, twenty red dots lit up along the cliff behind him before exploding and sending large amounts of rubble everywhere towards Jessy and Matt.

Matt instantly launched himself off the ground and headed for Jessy, after raising his power level Matt felt a little lighter. As if the pressure from Jessy's power was barely there, Matt launched off rubble after rubble attacking and deflecting against Jessy's attacks, travelling at such speeds that they seemed to be mere flashes like the lightning that shot throughout the sky. Jessy leaped over Matt as Matt swung his sword horizontally at Jessy's mid section, by kicking off a small piece of the cliff side he had blown up, and kicked Matt in the back and sent him into the ground below.

Jessy used his flash step to escape the air born rubble and land on the ground away from Matt as the bits of rubble piled on top of Matt. As the last piece of rubble fell on top of the pile however, Jessy automatically felt a huge amount of power erupt from Matt as bursts of lightning exploded out of the pile. "LIGHTNING SEVER!" Matt yelled as the pile exploded off of him and was sent in every direction and sent one huge beam of lighting into the air before looking at Jessy sent another towards him as Jessy was deflecting pieces of rubble with his sword.

As Jessy sliced a large piece of rubble that was hurled towards him, his eyes widened to see Matt's lightning sever was headed straight for him. Without any hesitation Jessy channelled his power into his sword, causing a thick layer of black aura to surround the blade. Jessy immediately felt his left arm tense up and tighten as the sword was swung at the beam of lightning and collided with it. Jessy quickly grasped the hilt of his katana with his right hand tightly as he desperately tried to hold off Matt's attack.

Matt was astonished at what he was witnessing, Jessy was parrying his lightning sever while only using his sword, Jessy's feet slid back a little from the force Matt's attack was pushing towards him. Jessy couldn't believe his own strength either, but he knew he couldn't do this forever. Slowly Jessy channelled more of his strength into his sword as he began to push back against the beam of lightning. "RAHHHHHHHHH!" Jessy yelled as the ground under his feet shattered around him before Jessy swung his sword up underneath the beam of lightning and sent it into the air above and into the sky before exploding in a blinding light of blue that lit up the sky. "You want to play with lightning old man? So be it." Jessy said as he placed his right hand on his left wrist and focused his power to flow through him. Matt watched as the irises of Jessy's eyes began to glow light blue and lightning surrounded the black bladed katana. "EAT THIS!" Jessy yelled as he swung his sword slowly into the air above his head, as he kept his gaze focused on Matt.

Matt was horrified and quickly got ready to counter Jessy's attack. "That can't be...he never perfected that. But the power I feel from it proves otherwise." Matt said to himself.

"SHINIGAMI'S ROAR!" Jessy yelled as he swung his sword vertically down towards Matt, and as he did a gigantic vertical beam of lightning erupted from Jessy's blade and headed straight for Matt with amazing speed.

**(Stop Playing Song)**

Krystal shielded her eyes and turned away from the window as fast as she could before the horizon exploded in an ultra light display of lightning as the ground shook violently causing her to land on the bed unharmed due to the amount of softness of the mattress. Sapphire shielded her ears rather than her eyes, the sound the attack Jessy made roared throughout Cerinia as if it were a super sonic boom. **"D...DAMN IT...WHAT IS THAT BOY THINKING USING AN ATTACK THAT POWERFUL!" **Sapphire thought to herself as she made her way next to her daughter.

As the quake died down with the light and sound, Sapphire and Krystal slowly got up and peered out of the window and as they did; their eyes widened in horror at what they saw. "H...He...D...did that?" Krystal questioned not knowing how an attack could do such a thing. Suddenly without another word, Krystal turned away from the window and ran out of the bedroom and towards the door. "Damn it Jessy!" Krystal yelled as her heart filled with worry as she grabbed her staff and ran out of the apartment.

**(Meanwhile)**

Jessy had the tip of his sword pressed against the ground, breathing heavily and feeling incredibly weary from the attack, Jessy could barely stand up. Jessy watched as the smoke began to clear, wondering if he had finished Matt off or if Matt was still alive. Jessy was astonished suddenly when the mountain that was behind Matt had come back into view, Jessy's attack had sliced the mountain in half split down the middle and from the tip of Jessy's sword to what Jessy determined was the end of the gigantic trail of destruction, he determined the attack blasted its way forty-five meters in distance. Jessy still wasn't satisfied however, he wanted to make sure Matt didn't survive, although it seemed like no one could survive such a blast, Jessy was always taught to never let one's guard down just because victory seems like a guaranty. Scanning the scenery from where he stood, Jessy searched for any sign of Matt.

"You think it's over boy?" Matt's voice roared. Jessy looked above him and was horrified to see Matt was alive and about to cut Jessy in half. Without any hesitation Jessy barrel-rolled to the right and just dodged Matt's sneak attack before recovering to his feet and deflected Matt's attack again and locked his blade with his father's. Matt was obviously worn out too, blood flowed from the gashes on his torso, but Jessy noticed that Matt's right arm was severely damaged and hanging limply down his side. "Impressive attack boy...BUT DON'T THINK IT'S OVER JUST YET!" Matt roared before making his sword erupt with his aura and kicked Jessy in his left side, causing him to stumble back two steps before barely blocking a vertical swing of Matt's sword.

Matt swung his sword violently at Jessy, barely able to lift his sword, let alone stand Jessy seemed to be at the end of his rope. His heart was like a machine in over drive, bashing against his chest as the adrenaline coursed through his body. Jessy was being forced back by Matt, who was trying everything he could in his tired state to kill his enemy, not giving him an inch to think or make any attempt to throw Matt off. Jessy suddenly tripped over a rock as he stepped back, falling onto his back, before he leg swiped Matt to make him fall to the ground. Jessy quickly rolled back away from Matt before quickly getting to his feet before falling to his left knee from exhaustion. Matt grasped his sword as tight as he could before getting up again and stumbling over to Jessy as he brought his sword above his head. "It's over boy." Matt said. "I have to commend you however, had I not used my flash step you surely would have killed me boy...but you didn't. Now...GO FOURTH A DIE!" Matt yelled as he swung his sword down at Jessy.

Jessy grinned as he looked up at Matt and quickly countered Matt's attack, deflecting it to the side so Matt's blade plugged into the ground next to Jessy. As Matt tried to pull out his sword from the ground, Jessy dropped his sword and punched Matt in the face as hard as he could, making his father stumble back three steps and to let go of his sword. "Not this time old man. I made a promise to someone." Jessy said before putting his guard up.

Filled with rage Matt charged at Jessy and tackled him to the ground and held him by the throat before punching his son in the face three times and then standing up again and tossed Jessy to the side. "We'll see what good a promise is when you're dead!" Matt yelled as he pulled his sword from the ground.

As Matt swung his sword down at Jessy, he was shocked to see that someone countered his attack. Jessy looked up from the ground and noticed Krystal was standing over him and had her staff under Matt's blade. "K...Krystal? IDIOT GET OUT OF HERE!" Jessy yelled before spitting out blood on the ground.

Matt growled when he laid eyes on Krystal yet again. "Will the interruptions never end!" Matt shouted as he attacked Krystal. Jessy watched helplessly in horror as Matt's sword was swung at Krystal, fearing that this was it for her, he cursed himself repeatedly for not being able to get up now. However, his eyes widened when Krystal successfully blocked Matt's attack with ease. "H...How?" Matt questioned in shock that Krystal blocked Matt's attack.

Krystal snarled at Matt before kicking him in his stomach, which caused him to stumble back while holding his stomach as he coughed out blood. Krystal then swung her staff with all her strength and hit Matt across his face, causing him to spew out blood from the large gash across his face. Jessy was shocked beyond belief, Krystal was pounding Matt without any hesitation and without showing any remorse towards him at all. He wondered if Krystal had planned this, if she was purposely waiting for Matt to be tired out and exhausted to the point where she could easily overpower him.

Jessy watched for a good three minutes as Krystal sliced open Matt's chest and sliced the tendons in both his arms with the sharp end of her staff before simply kicking Matt in the chest, which sent him on his back in pain. Krystal planted her right foot against Matt's chest, applying as much pain as she could on his wound as she could while looking at him with angry and blood lusted fuelled eyes. "I would very much love to end your pathetic life Matt Wolf. But it is not my place to, and I will not stand ideally by when my mate is getting hurt and his life is in jeopardy." Krystal said in anger. "I waited till you were exhausted enough till you could barely fight at all to come down here and pay you back for the things that were done to me when I was captured. The damn poking with a stick and taking blood from me by syringes and then sticking me in a damn cylinder filled with water!" Krystal yelled before stomping on Matt's chest, causing him to scream in pain. As Krystal walked away from Matt and over to Jessy, she began to crack her knuckles slowly as she looked over Jessy's beaten body. "And as for you, I have half a mind to heal you so I can beat you half to death myself for making me worry so much you big jerk!" Krystal yelled.

Matt slowly struggled to get up to his feet. Bleeding severely from the wounds that Krystal inflicted on him, Matt felt huge amounts of pain just from trying to stand up again. "S...So boy...allowing your bitch to do...your fighting now? S...such a...disappointment." Matt struggled to say as he slowly managed to grab his last gun from his boot.

Without a second thought, Jessy managed to grab his knife from his boot and toss it at Matt as hard as he could with all the strength he had left and watched as plunged into his chest and into his heart. Matt slowly looked down at his chest and at the knife before looking up at Jessy and Krystal again. Feeling his life slowly leave him, Matt's grip on his gun loosened till the firearm slowly fell out of his hand and onto the floor in front of him. Krystal and Jessy watched as Matt fell forwards to the ground again lifeless.

Jessy rested his head against Krystal's chest, barely able to stay conscious Jessy breathed heavily from exhaustion. It was finally over, after all these years that Jessy suffered it was finally over. "She's never been one...to listen to me...may your soul rot in hell old man." Jessy said as he slowly lost consciousness in Krystal's arms.

Krystal sat still as she held her Mate in her arms. As tears ran down her face, hated the sight she had of her mate. Blood stained his fur from the wounds Matt had inflicted upon him, without cheeking she could tell that Jessy had a few broken ribs and a broken hand from when he punched Matt in the face. "Oh Jessy...just look at you...even in this state...you still have a smile on your face." Krystal said to herself quietly as she began to heal Jessy as best she could.

To Krystal's surprise however, Jessy's left hand came up and wiped a tear from her face as he slowly looked up at her. "That's because I'm where I want to be Krystal, right here in your arms." Jessy said.

Krystal slowly smiled as she grasped Jessy's hand and slowly lent forward and kissed Jessy lovingly as she continued to heal him. "It isn't where you want to be Hon, it's where you belong." Krystal said with a smile as she rested her head against Jessy's while they both smiled at each other.

**Two weeks later:**

Two weeks passed since the fight between Jessy and Matt. It was only twelve days ago that Jessy had recovered from his injuries, Jessy was also fired from his job of being Krystal's bodyguard. Marcus believed it was the best course of action to separate the two during their work, that and the fact Krystal had quit her job to take on a far more important one; being a mother to her little baby girl who she named Jewel, she couldn't be more thrilled when she held Jewel for the first time. Jewel was a dark blue and white fox that had a white mid-riff and the same markings on her body as her mother, the only thing that Jewel and her father Jessy had in common were the eyes, they had the same light blue eyes that filled Krystal with happiness. Jessy was now in charge of the village guard and spent most of the day watching over the village and watching the young males train to be the future guards when they're of age.

"So yeah, I told them I won't come back to Earth." Jessy said after explaining to Blaze and Blade about his conversation with Earth's Military board of directors.

Blaze didn't like the fact Jessy wouldn't go back to Earth, but he did understand. Jessy was happy here, he now had a family to take care of and he had a home to care for. "Yeah...so you rejected their offer." Blaze said knowing full well that the board offered Jessy Matt's old job as the leader of the Archangels.

"Of course he did Blaze. He can't be the leader from here now can he?" Blade questioned.

"Actually Blade. I wanted to congratulate you." Jessy said, causing Blade to look at him weirdly.

"For what?" Blade asked.

Jessy smiled as did Blaze, since Blaze and Jessy talked it over beforehand. "Well me and Blaze spoke to the board, and we both volunteered someone to be the new leader of the Archangels." Jessy said happily.

Blaze patted Blade on the back happily before saluting Blade. "Yeah, congratulations Commander Blade." Blaze said cheerfully.

Blade had no idea how to react to the news. "But...why?" Blade asked.

"Simple. Blaze doesn't like leading, and he's too hot headed remember? Plus he also got promoted, but to Archangel first class. You got the old man's job since you were the second choice the board had." Jessy said. "Anyway you two should get going soon, you've got a ship to catch Commander." Jessy said.

"Saying your goodbyes Honey?" A voice asked from behind Jessy.

Jessy smiled and turned around to see Krystal holding Jewel in her arms. "Ahhhh there are my two beautiful girls. Come here you." Jessy said as Krystal handed Jewel to Jessy and watched as he lifted Jewel into the air as she giggled and laughed.

"Hehe Daddy." Jewel laughed happily as Jessy cuddled his baby girl.

Krystal giggled as she witnessed how cute Jessy was with Jewel. "Well I take it you two are relieved to finally be leaving Cerinia huh?" Krystal asked Blaze and Blade.

"Yeah we are but we're sure gonna miss you all." Blaze said sadly.

"Some more than others Blaze." Blade said as a joke.

"Yeah, yeah, go sleep with Seras ya di..." Blaze didn't finish his sentence however because Jessy placed his hand over Blaze's mouth.

"Wow, wow, wow man. There's a kid present here." Jessy pointed out as he held Jewel, before removing his other hand from Blaze's face.

"Oh come on Jessy, she doesn't understand a single word anyone says, kids only repeat words they've heard repeatedly. Watch, hey Jewel who am I?" Blaze asked as he pointed to himself.

Immediately Jewel pointed at Blaze. "Uncle Hothead." Jewel answered, causing everyone to laugh apart from Blaze.

"Oh ha ha. You taught her that didn't you Jessy?" Blaze asked.

"No. You say she doesn't understand, but she does. Heck apparently Krystal could have a full conversation when she was only three days old according to Sapphire." Jessy said, causing Krystal to blush.

"Mother hasn't shown you any personal photos of me has she?" Krystal asked.

"You kidding? I've got plenty of your baby photos on my communicator. I like this one the best, see there you are running away from your mother with her bra on your head naked." Jessy said as he showed Krystal his communicator.

Krystal turned bright red with embarrassment and tried to snatch the communicator from Jessy. "Give me that so I can delete them all!" Krystal shouted as she chased Jessy.

"Later boys, have fun!" Jessy yelled as he ran from Krystal while carrying Jewel, who was laughing.

Blaze and Blade laughed as they slowly walked away from the village. "I sure am gonna miss him Commander." Blaze said as he walked with Blade towards the Archangel ship Earth sent to pick them up.

"Same here old friend...and you can still call me Blade you know." Blade said as he patted Blaze on the shoulder like a good buddy.

"I know. But I'm still gonna call you Commander." Blaze said as they walked off into the distance.

**(Back at the Village)**

Jessy and Krystal watched with the rest of the village as the giant Archangel ship rose into the air slowly and began to move towards the sky. "So you're fine with remaining here?" Krystal asked as she looked at Jessy.

Jessy smiled and stopped waving before looking at Krystal and Jewel. "I'm absolutely perfect. Like I said before, I'll always remain by your side. After all...my story had a happy ending." Jessy said happily as he watched the ship take off into the stars.

"Well I wouldn't say that Jessy. You're not gonna get any sex if you don't surrender the communicator." Krystal said coldly.

"Pfft you won't last three days without sex." Jessy said

"Wanna make a bet wolf boy?" Krystal asked.

"Ummm...what's sex?" Jewel asked causing Jessy and Krystal to go red.

"We agreed you'd handle the girl issues." Jessy said as he quickly walked off.

"Hey that's only because I thought we'd be having a boy. You just wait till we have a boy!" Krystal shouted.

Jessy laughed quietly to himself as he walked through the village. "Yeah...a happy ending indeed." Jessy said as he gazed at the clear blue sky above.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Well everyone, that is the end of "Being From a Different Galaxy" I'd like to thank each and every one of you fans who have enjoyed reading this story. I couldn't have done this without the support of my fans encouraging me to carry on and deliver the complete story. So again I thank you and I hope you enjoyed the ending and I hope to hear from and see reviews from my fans in my future work.**

**Namigi**


End file.
